Uzumaki Naruto: Sevaal of Konoha!
by ICB-RAIDEN
Summary: While searching in the woods for food, Naruto stumbles upon an ancient temple. inside he finds a scroll containing the secrets of a lost Taijutsu. Using the scroll and what it contains, how will Naruto's live change? Naru/TenTen/Harem. please R
1. The last Vaal

**UZUMAKI NARUTO,  
SEVAAL OF KONOHA**

Hello guys its me Raiden here. I would like to introduce my second Fanfic I've ever done. It is a crossover between Naruto and Shadow skill. If any of you have not watched Shadow Skill, I highly recommend it! It is an awesome anime/manga although the action is a bit lax sometimes it is still good.

Now don't get worried I'm still going to be updating The Fox Of Sound, but I needed a change of pace, and this seemed like the best idea instead of taking a break for a bit. I will be updating my first story before I move at the end of the month. Right now I'm currently packing to move up to Pennsylvania just north of Philli and twenty minutes from jersey.

So here we go, this is going to be a Naruto small harem Fanfic just like the first fic I wrote just with different people in it this time. Hope ya like and don't forget to review at the end. This one is rated M for Mature due to sexual content, mentioning of blood, gore, and violence beyond measure, and crewed humor.

Well anyway this story is about Uzumaki Naruto learning the fighting skills of an ancient culture. Along the way Naruto will meet many different people and very tough opponents. He will discover happiness, sorrow, love and betrayal. His road to becoming the greatest warrior the world has ever seen will be long and hard but in the end he will find that its not the goal or destination that is important, it's the journey and lessons learned along the way to reaching your goal.

**DISCLAIMOR: I do not own Naruto or Shadow Skill, or any of the techniques used in this story. Only those labeled in the glossary as OC or OCS are mine. All others belong to the original creator.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

**ANCIENT BATTLE TECHNIQUES OF KURUDA!**

Our story begins one cool summers day with a small child wondering around the forest outside his home village searching for a decent meal. "Damn villagers never letting me buy any food." the boys stomach growled,"I gotta find some food soon before the sun goes down."

Continuing to walk around the woods a little longer the boy notices something moving around in the shrubs "Finally! DINER!!" the young child threw his kunai hoping to hit what would soon to be his diner. Suddenly something screeched "Huh? That doesn't sound like AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The young boy was suddenly falling through a steel panel that had comes lose beneath him. He seemed to fall forever, at least thats what the boy thought. After falling for a minute or so the child finally reached bottom making a nasty crunch as he hit the hard earth. His body went into shock and quickly passed out due to the extreme pain that his body was feeling.

Hours later around midnight the boy starts to stir."Ugh, my whole body hurts. What happened to me?" the child thought about the events that led up to his current situation and then it dawned on him "That's right, I feel down a long whole in the ground while I was getting diner."

"Oh well I can't do anything about it now. I guess I could look around until I find away out of here. I gotta find some light though." using the moonlight above the boy looked around the chamber he was in trying to find a torch or something.

Stumbling over a what he thought was a lamp at one time, the child fashioned a torch out of the rusted metal, his undershirt and the oil that was left in the urn."I hope this works." said the child.

Picking up some stone off the floor and another piece of metal, the kid struck the two objects together trying to create sparks so as to ignite the oil soaked cloth.

After several tries the kid was about two give up, when on the last try by a sher stroke of luck, he threw the metal on the ground next the torch making it spark a great deal catching the cloth on fire "YATTA! I FINALLY DID IT!" yelled the kid,"NOTHING CAN STOP UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Now our hero finally gives a name. Walking around for a bit Naruto finds nothing of interest or even an exit, all he notices is that the ruins are really old, if he had to guess they were at least a thousand years older than Konoha.

Stumbling around for a little longer Naruto hears a click and then some grinding "Kami I hope I'm not gonna fall threw the floor again." said Naruto as he braced himself for a crash landing. A moment later when nothing happened to his body, Naruto looked up to see that the wall that was in front of him had opened up.

Moving into the room Naruto sees a vague outline of a person in the corner with what looked like a large scroll standing up beside the figure "Hey! You awake over there?" asked Naruto. Getting no response he moved in further. Once being within ten feet of the figure, Naruto figured out why the person was not responding: the figure was a skeleton.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto sounding more like a little girl than a boy. Getting over his state of shock from seeing a skeleton he moved over to examine the body "Huh looks like this guys been here for awhile. I wonder if the scroll here can tell me how long though?"

Deciding to take a look in the scroll, Naruto searched around for other urns filled with oil and moved them over to where he would be reading so he could use them for light. Getting everything in place, he finally sat down and opened the scroll and began to read.

"_To whom ever reads this scroll,_

_My name is Gau Ban, The 60th Sevaal also known The Black Howling. The small forces that I am in command of and myself are taking refuge in a land far from Kuruda. We do not know what this place is called but the monks here have taken us in, but I fear that the beasts that are following us here may kill them as well as my people._

_We are the last survivors from the attack from the nine Demon-Beasts. Each one, besides the one that can control sand, has more than one tail. It seems that the more tails they have, the stronger they are. The strongest is the ninth which looks like a giant red fox. The monks say that the demon fox is called the Kyuubi no Kitsune in these lands._

_I have asked the monks what country we are in but it seems there is no formal government and there for no country. I ask that whom ever reads this can, please bury my comrades and myself if we are not already buried. And as payment for doing this for us I give you and your people the contents of this scroll._

_While here the monks taught us how to seal objects with in paper. Inside the seals contains scrolls on my country's three different styles of martial arts and how to perform them. In the other seals is a book on Kuruda's history, My brothers Dais's Black Wing, and my old training gear from when I was younger._

_Use the training gear as a base to make others for your people if you see fit and use the Black Wing to protect yourself and your loved ones, and finally use the Book of history so that my people will live on forever in the hearts of your people. _

_I fear that I am not long for this world. I can already feel the tremors caused by the Demons foot steps heading our way. Good luck stranger and I hope what's going to happen to us will never happen again to any human being in existence. _

_P.S. If you found this place by mistake, pull the barrel away from the wall opposite from me. It will open up a secret passage to the outside._

Looking back at the pile of bones behind him, Naruto sheds a tear for those that died by the Kyuubi's hands "Well Gau-san, you don't have to worry anymore. That beast was killed by my villages strongest Hokage! And I will see that you are finally put to rest." Rolling up the scroll and throwing it over his shoulder Naruto opens the secret Passage way and grabs Gau's body pulling it along up to the surface.

Getting to the top of tunnel Naruto can see that the sun is starting to come up "Wow... I didn't think I was down there that long. Oh well I guess I better get you buried and head to the old mans office.

So Naruto began to dig. Hours later Naruto had dug a pit deep enough to put Gau's body in and covered. Before he left though, Naruto constructed a crewed headstone that said this:

_Here lies Gau Ban_

_The Black Howling_

* * *

Around mid-day Naruto finally made it back to the Hokage's tower. Waiting at the entrance to said tower was an ANBU member with gravity defying, silver hair and a dog mask "Naruto, where have you been? Hokage-sama is very worried about you and has the three teams out looking for you."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "I kinda passed out in the forest last night trying to find some food." Naruto then looked down,"Why do the villagers hate me? What did I ever do to them?" asked Naruto.

The dog ANBU got down to Naruto's level and put a hand on his shoulders then gave Naruto a light squeeze "They are just fools Naruto. Do not let them get you down, someday you'll be able to show them just how amazing you are and they will finally treat you right."

Naruto looked into the black eyes of the mask "Thanks Kakashi-nii-san." said Naruto giving the ANBU a genuine smile.

The silver haired nin stood back up "Don't mention it Naruto.... Wait? How do you know who I am Naruto? ANBU identities are supposed to be classified so only the Hokage and head of ANBU know who we are." stated Kakashi, slightly confused.

Naruto laughed "You don't think I'm that stupid do you? I may not be a ninja yet or started the academy for that matter but even a civilian would know it was you Kakashi-nii-san. I mean how many other people have hair that is silver and defies the very law of gravity? You really should use a genjutsu or something to hide it when your in your ANBU uniform." said Naruto as he walked into the tower with Kakashi behind him.

"sigh,Yeah I guess your right Naruto." Kakashi was upset that a six year old figured out his identity just by looking at his hair. Was it really out of the ordinary to have silver hair and have stand up with out help from jells or mouses? He had tried everything he could think of to keep it down, but no matter what his hair seemed to have a mind of its own when it came to style. Even when wet it seemed to only droop a tiny bit.

Back to the matter at hand Kakashi felt a small tug on his vest "What is it Naruto?" he asked.

Standing in front of the office doors Naruto looked up to Kakashi "Could you do me a huge favor Nii-san?" asked the blond.

"Sure Naruto, What is it?" said Kakashi.

"Well since I'm gonna be talking to Jiji for a long time could you do some shopping for me? I would go after we talk but the villagers never let me in the shops. I have some money stashed in a hollow leg of my bed at home so you don't have to pay." said Naruto.

"No problem Naruto, but you don't have to worry about the money I'll pay for it." said Kakashi giving Naruto one of his famous eye smiles. That is if Naruto could see through the mask."Now what would you like me to get?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment and then eyed the scroll on his back "Two weeks worth of food, a few sealing and storage scrolls, books on basic chakra control, sealing, and weights. Also could you get a tent big enough for six people?"

Kakashi thought about it for a second "Sure Naruto I can get all that. But why do you need all of it besides the food?"

"Well since my birthday is coming up I was thinking about camping outside the village for a while until after it was over. I also thought I would start on some light training before I enter the academy in a few months." said Naruto hoping Kakashi would buy it.

Kakashi knew Naruto was not telling him everything but he decided to let it go "No problem Naruto. Where will you be camping? That way I can set up everything for you and when your done you can go right there."

thinking of whether he could trust Kakashi with this information with out it getting back to Jiji "Go out the east gate and head about a mile into the forest. Look for a makeshift head stone that has the name Gau Ban on it. I'll be camping there."

Kakashi ruffled Naruto's hair, told him good-bye and said that he would meet him at his apartment in a few hours to take him to the campsite. Disappearing in a puff of smoke, Kakashi was off to get everything that Naruto asked for, and a few other things that he thought the youngster might want or need.

Turning around to face the double doors of the Hokage's office, Naruto knocked on the giant doors."Come in." said the man behind the door. Naruto walked in and sat down in front of the Hokage's desk waiting for the old man to notice who was there."Out with it! This better be about Uzumaki Naruto's where-abouts."

"It is, he's right here." laughed Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled the aging Kage as he ran from behind his desk to hug the small boy."Where have you been all this time? I was worried that one of those damn villagers finally got you."

Naruto wiggled out of mans embrace and caught his breath "Ojii-san I'm fine. But there's something I have to talk to you about."

The old Kage motioned for Naruto to go sit on one of the couches. Sitting beside the boy Sarutobi told Naruto to tell his tale.

So Naruto went on for the next few hours talking to Sarutobi about what happened, what he learned from the history book so far and what his plans were."So that's about it Ojiisan, I plan to move out there by the old temple where no one other than you and Kakashi-nii-san can find. But theres one thing I was wondering about and was hoping you could help me with."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked the aged Kage.

"Could you find out anything about how long ago this Kuruda place existed? The book doesn't have any dates written down." said Naruto standing up.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun I'll get right on it for you." Sarutobi messed with Naruto's hair,"Now you better be going before Kakashi decides to leave with out you."

Naruto gave his foxy grin and ran out the door "THANKS JIJI!" yelled Naruto as he left the office.

Sarutobi went and sat at his desk as Naruto was leaving. The old man had a knowing smile on his face and reached out to grab something that was not there. But fortunately something appeared where he reached: Kakashi.

"Kakashi I have a mission for you." said the Hokage.

Kakashi nodded "What do you want me to do Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi.

Sarutobi smiled "You are to watch over Naruto until he starts at the academy. Help him out where he needs it. And I take it you heard the last bit of the conversation?" Kakashi nodded,"Good then you know he is living out there now. Since that area is nothing but swamp and unlivable mountain land I want you get Tenzo and have him make a house for Naruto out there."

"Yes Hokage-sama." said Kakashi before disappearing.

* * *

A little later at Naruto's apartment, Naruto was just arriving when two figures appeared behind him. Turning around as fast he could Naruto looked up to see two ANBU behind him.

"Hello Naruto. Glad to see you're done talking to Hokage-sama. Are you ready to go?" greeted Kakashi.

Naruto looked at the other ANBU nervously "Who's he nii-san?"

Tenzo shook his head "How rude of me. I am Yamato, the Hokage asked me to follow you and Kakashi-sempi for a mission."

"Oh okay." Naruto smiled at the two elite shinobi,"Did you get the storage scrolls Nii-san?" Kakashi nodded."Cool. Could you help me seal some things away? Then we can get going."

Kakashi followed Naruto inside as did Yamato. Walking through his front door Naruto saw that all his things were gone "Where'd all my stuff go?" asked a worried Naruto.

"Don't worry Naruto. While you were in the Hokage's office Kakashi and I sealed up all of your things into a few scrolls. We need you to come in here so that if anyone was watching would think your home." explained Yamato.

Kakashi saw that Naruto was confused and decided to answer his question before Naruto could ask "What Yamato means by that is that we sealed your things and need you to come inside so when we leave the villagers wont follow or know where to look for you."

"How are we going to leave with out getting seen by the villagers?" asked Naruto. Yamato grabbed Naruto's shoulder and disappeared in swirl of leaves, and re-appeared in front of the camp site.

"That's how Naruto-kun." said Yamato.

Naruto almost feel to ground once Yamato let go of his shoulder since he was not used to moving that fast. At least not yet. Getting his balance back Naruto looked around the camp "Awesome."

Kakashi Finally appeared in front of the group that he would be in charge of "Alright you two you need to get some sleep because tomorrow we have a lot of work to do."

Naruto looked at Kakashi confused "What do you mean Nii-san? There's not that much work that needs to be done."

Kakashi shook his head "Not true Naruto. Tomorrow you start training on chakra control since you already know how to mold it. While your doing that, Yamato and I are going be working on your house."

"My house?" asked Naruto,"What about the tent?"

"Well Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama asked me to make you a home to live in out here since you wont be living in the village anymore." Yamato saw that Naruto was going to start yelling so he continued,"Hokage-sama said you were going to be staying out here a lot anyway and that it would be safer for you to life outside of the village. Don't worry about going through the gate anymore though cause we found out that that temple runs underneath the village."

"And that means all we need to do is connect my house to the temple and then the temple to somewhere in the village, right?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi eye smiled "Correct Naruto, you're quite smart for a kid your age."

Naruto got a sad smile on his whiskered face "Thanks you guys, you gotta be smart to survive what I go through on a daily basis."

Everything was silent for a moment "You wont have to worry about that anymore Naruto-kun. Kakashi and I will make sure of it. Now lets get some shut eye. Why don't you go ahead of us Naruto-kun, I have to talk to Kakashi for a moment." Naruto ran off into the tent and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"Kakashi-sempi what are we going to do about his house? I can only create wood structures, I can not provide pluming or electricity." said Yamato.

Kakashi pulled out a medium sized scroll and let Yamato read it "That is book written by the fourth, it's a book of seals he created. It is a gift from him to me, and now I'm giving it to Naruto."

Yamato was kinda confused at the moment "That's good and all sempi, but that doesn't answer my question."

Kakashi took the book back and sealed it away into the scroll he got it out of "In that book are seals that produce electricity and water. All we need to do is set up the seals and then everything will work on its own. I did the same thing with my home so I don't have to pay a water or electric bill each month."

"Oh..." that is all Yamato could say.

"Well lets get some sleep, tomorrows gonna be along day." said Kakashi walking into the tent.

* * *

The next day, both Kakashi and Yamato woke up around five am to start work on Naruto's new home.

"So what you think we should do sempi? We can't exactly build a house in the middle of the woods outside of the walls. It would be to easy for it to be attacked." said Yamato.

Kakashi walked away from Yamato, moving closer to the entrance to the temple "We're not going to build it out in the open. It's going to be underground."

"What do you mean sempi?" asked Yamato.

"Last night while we were sleep, I had a few clones working on a space for the house." Kakashi motioned to a tunnel next to a torch,"Why don't you go take a look at what you got to work with then get started. I'm gonna go get Naruto up and start him on chakra control."

Yamato nodded and entered the cave Kakashi made "See you in a few sempi."

Moments later, Kakashi was walking up to the tent to find that Naruto was already up and making food. Taking a spot behind a tree so as not to be spotted, he watched Naruto for a bit to see what he would do.

Naruto was boiling some water to use in his ramen cup before he started his morning work out. While he was waiting for the water to boil, Naruto decided to take out the scroll he got from the temple the other day and check out some of the things inside it.

Opening up the scroll, Naruto unsealed the black wing, Gau's old clothes for training, and the scrolls on Kuruda Taijutsu. Looking at the training clothes, to Naruto it just seemed like a tight black body suit with closed toe boots, and blue leather stockings for the arms and legs. So he put it on to see how it fit on him.

He had to admit, it made him look more muscular, and he felt a bit heavier, but not that heavier. Looking around for where he put black wing, Naruto noticed a piece of paper on the ground. Picking it up he read,"_To add weight to the suit, just concentrate a little bit of soma into an area of the suit where you want to build muscle._"

"Soma?" questioned Naruto,"I guess he means chakra, lets see what happens." focusing chakra all over his body, Naruto was not ready for what was about to happen. As soon as he focused his chakra,"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he slammed into the ground and went all the way through down to where Yamato was creating the house. And continued on to make a crater ten feet deep where he landed.

"Owowowowowow!" yelled Naruto,"HELP I CAN'T MOVE!"

Kakashi appeared right by his side and was trying to lift him up but with great difficulty "Kakashi what happened?" yelled Yamato with a bit of urgency in his voice.

"I do not know. Naruto just took out a scroll and started unsealing things from it, including this suit. And when he put this suit on his chakra spiked and then he went right through a ceiling that's fifteen feet thick." said Kakashi.

"Naruto what did you do that made this happen?" asked Kakashi falling down on his ass tired of trying to pull Naruto up.

Naruto sighed "I put this suit on and read the instructions for it. They said to focus your chakra into the suit to add weight to it. So I did and now I'm here and it hurts."

"Well then Naruto just stop focusing your chakra and that should do the trick." said Kakashi standing back up.

After a few minutes, Naruto was finally able to control his chakra enough to stop focusing it. Which was actually harder than he thought it would be. Standing up he dusted himself off and got out of the crater "Sooooo what Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei?" Asked Naruto, who was still a bit sore.

"Sensei?" questioned Kakashi and Yamato pointing at one another.

Naruto shook his head "You guys are helping me train right, and teaching me a few things while I'm in the academy?"

Kakashi was dumbfounded, Yamato could barely speak "Y yeah but but but..." stuttered Yamato.

"Then you two would be my sensei's. I mean what else do you call someone that is teaching you?"

Kakashi dropped his head in defeat "Well I guess you got us there Naruto." Kakashi turned to Yamato,"Looks like you and me are Naruto's sensei's."

Yamato looked like he was about to cry "But sempi, I've never been someone's sensei!"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile "Of course you have Yamato. You helped train the past few recruits that joined ANBU. That was you being a sensei, and as our first assignment to you as your sensei's Naruto..."

Naruto got an excited look on his face before it completely dropped and was replaced with look of terror "You will climb out of this pit through the hole you made in the ceiling only using your feet." said Kakashi.

"Yamato will demonstrate for you, and monitor you while I'm finishing up our home. Now get started."

so Kakashi walked off to handle all the sealing that needed to be done on house while Naruto was being taught the tree climbing exercise. Or in his case rock climbing exercise.

"So Naruto, do you know how to channel chakra?" remembering what happened moments earlier Yamato retracted his question,"Never mind that, What you're about to learn is an ability that all genin should learn but are not taught at the academy. This skill will allow you to walk on any solid surface by using chakra. You could walk on walls, and ceilings without falling off. Now watch closely and I want you to try when I'm done."

Forming a half ram seal, Yamato started walking up the wall of the cavern. Getting to the ceiling Yamato sat down and looked to Naruto."Now I want you to apply chakra to your feet and start walking up. Use a kunai to mark your progress and here is a tip, if you apply too much chakra you will be launched off the surface and you will lose you footing and fall. But if you apply too little,you wont stick at all and will also fall. Now begin!"

So Naruto pulled out a kunai and started his training. He fell numerous times but never gave up.

* * *

Around lunch Kakashi came back to the area where he left Yamato and Naruto to train "_I think my clones made this cave a bit too big. You could fit the entire Hyuuga clan compound down here. Oh well, if Naruto is anything like his dad was, then he might need the extra space for more houses."_

Kakashi smiled thinking of his old sensei. After his father died Kakashi did not have much of a male role model to turn to after that. Luckily enough for him he had his sensei there to help him through everything. Thinking back to Naruto. Naruto did not have that in his life. He went to the Hokage when he was not busy, but other than that, Naruto had no one to turn to.

Kakashi would have to change that. It was the least he could do for his everything his sensei did for him. Making it up where he saw Yamato standing, he could also see Naruto laid out on the ground panting "So how's training going?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto just grunted "He's doing rather well sempi. He has made it half way up the wall so far, I know that may not seem like much but your clones built this cave kinda high. I mean a hundred feet to the ceiling is pretty high don't you think?" answered Yamato.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah I was thinking the same thing when I was walking over here, but it's too late now to change anything." looking over at Naruto,"How you feeling Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Good." Naruto wheezed,"Just need to rest a bit. This is really tiring."

Kakashi laughed "Well once your rested up, come to the house for lunch. Yamato and I are going on ahead to have a talk." grabbing Yamato and waving goodbye to Naruto, Kakashi started to make his way to the house.

"So what do you need to talk about Kakashi-sempi?" asked Yamato.

"I've been thinking... We should move in and take care of Naruto here. He has no one else to watch over him as you know, and because of the council either trying to kill him, or turning him into a weapon, they wont allow anybody to adopt him. But that doesn't me we can not care for him anyway." said Kakashi.

"I understand if you don't want to do this but I'm doing this either way." said Kakashi looking back at Naruto in the distance.

"Why do you want to do this sempi? I mean I have no problem with living here, this is some of my best work and I would love to live here but I just want to know why your doing this before I say yes." replied Yamato.

"Because he is full of potential and from what he has already accomplished he may one day be the greatest shinobi this village has ever seen." said Kakashi.

Yamato stopped and released a small amount of killer intent directed at Kakashi, causing said ninja to stop and turn to Yamato "Don't give me that Kakashi. I want to know your real reasons for doing this." said Yamato in a serious tone.

Kakashi sighed and turned back around to face the house "I want to do it as a way to repay his father for all he has done for me." Walking away from Yamato, the conversation was never brought up again.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Well there you go folks! The first chapter of my new story! In my opinion, it is a lot better than the first chapter of my first story. Which by the way will be coming out soon, I just got into writing this story and could not stop.

So I'm having a small questionnaire, well two actually. I want to know how many girls I should have in the harem, and what other element Naruto should learn to go along with his wind element. I've already chosen what girls I will put in the harem I just need to know how many you all want. I just ask that you guys make it a reasonable number anywhere from 2 girls to 8 girls will be excepted. So please cast your votes.

And if any of you are wondering, YES, Kisa will be in this also and she is one of the girls that will be in the harem no matter what. And ONE MORE THING! Sakura will never appear in any of my stories as one of Naruto's girlfriends or wifes. I just don't like her, she is too much of a bitch and way too stuck on SASUGAY to tell which one is a real man and which one prefers child molesters with snakes as tongues.(You all know what I'm talking about.)

I plan to make this a Mainly Taijutsu Naruto, so he will be strong in terms of strength, slightly above average Ninjutsu, and like always no Genjutsu. But he will not be a dumb ass like in the series. He will be smart but not overly so and I will not over power him at all.

Anyways I gotta be going. Thank you for reading and please review. Good night everyone.


	2. The Makings of a Warrior

Hello again everyone! I'm back with another installment of Sevaal of Konoha. I really hope you all liked the first chapter cause I've got this here hot and ready right out of the oven.

But watch yourself so you don't get burned.

Anyway I'm not gonna stall this time with long and boring Author notes before the story actually starts, but I do have one thing to say, This will now be a Naru/TenTen/Kisa harem with a few more added in. so I have change the first poll to 3-8 girls, cause I know I want at least one more girl to join the fun but I'm not sure if thats what you all want so please vote.

Before I start ,y tale I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed so far and gave your input on a few things. **Nirvana12, Devil Rebel, Challenger, and Lindon2 **Thank you all so much and I hope to keep making you happy.

Now on with the story.

**I do not own Naruto or Shadow Skill.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

**THE MAKINGS OF A WARRIOR!**

It has been seven years since Naruto found the temple holding a scroll that would change his life, and now he was just a few days away from graduating from the academy. He would have graduated sooner but Kakashi said it was best for him to hide his skills and make everyone else think of him as an idiot and weak.

But little did they know that Naruto was actually one of the strongest academy students around. The only one that gave him a run for his money was Sasuke, but that is just because Naruto's wind jutsu's are weak against Sasuke's fire jutsu's. Finishing up his normal morning work out, Naruto released the chakra in his suit to get back to the house faster so he could get ready and leave for class.

Getting to the front back door of the house he shared with Kakashi and Yamato, he was almost hit in the face by the door being opened."Oh Naruto, you're already done with your work out. Well I got something for you today, call it an early birthday present from the two of us." said Kakashi with Yamato standing right behind him holding a scroll.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei? Is it a jutsu I can use so I can finally have an advantage against Sasuke?" asked a hyped up Naruto, eager to learn a new jutsu.

"Well you could say that. We know you've been having trouble with your Bushin jutsu so we talked to the Hokage and got him allow us to teach you a Bushin jutsu that would work well with your massive chakra reserves." said Yamato tossing Naruto the scroll,"This technique is called KAGE BUSHIN, it will make solid copies of you instead of illusions."

Naruto dropped in defeat "But I hate the Bushin technique! All my clones come out looking like Kakashi-sensei after hearing that the new Icha Icha novel has been delayed another month."

Yamato laughed picturing Kakashi laying on the floor of their home pale and deflated. Kakashi just growled at his two roommates "Be that as it may you still need to learn how to do a proper Bushin so you can pass the exams this year." said Kakashi.

"Speaking of which sensei. How come you're letting me pass this year not the last three years?" asked Naruto sitting down in the dirt and opening the scroll to start learning the technique he got.

"It's part my fault and the councils fault actually. I wanted you on my genin team, but the council wanted to train the last Uchiha since his family got assassinated three years back. And now that he is finally stable and returned to the academy this past year I can have you on my team as well as Sasuke." stated Kakashi.

Naruto just sighed "That maybe good for you and all but because of that everyone thinks I'm a moron."

Kakashi laughed before closing the door "You kind of had to be a moron for my plan to work. You see when it comes to team selections the rookie of the year and the deadlast get put on the same team along with whom ever scores the highest in the written test but lowest on the field test, that way the teams are even."

"Alsoareteamwillbetraininghere." continued Kakashi rather hurriedly.

Kakashi may have thought he got away with the last bit but Yamato knew different. Thanks to the Kyuubi being sealed inside Naruto, Yamato knew that his student had advanced hearing and also knew that Naruto heard Kakashi. Stepping away from Kakashi, Yamato positioned himself so that he was out of the way of Naruto, and tried to get them away from the house.

Finally getting Naruto to aim towards the far wall of the cavern he let Naruto let out his anger "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR _TEAM_ WILL BE TRAINING HERE!? AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT SASUKE WILL BE ABLE TO COME HERE!" screamed Naruto still siting down yet releasing all the killer intent he could muster directly at Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked at Naruto's killer intent, he had felt far greater in his day compared to Naruto, but for a thirteen year old it was still some mighty powerful KI."Now Naruto calm down. I know you don't like Sasuke but my team needed a training ground and this is the only place that wasn't taken. I had no choice." explained Kakashi.

"Fine. But for not telling me earlier about this..." Naruto spun around on his palms and launched both feet at Kakashi's face,"**TOMAHAWK!" **Naruto screamed the name of his attack. Making contacted with the scarecrow, Kakashi was sent flying into the far wall making it crack all the way to the ceiling "That's what you get. I'm off to class, I'll see you two in a few days.... Oh and Yamato-sensei, the first aid kit is in the top drawer in the third floor bathroom."

Yamato waved Naruto off as he himself went to go check on Kakashi. Getting to the crater Yamato pulled out the bloody and bruised Kakashi."Told you, you should have told him sooner." mocked Yamato.

Kakashi coughed up some blood "Oh shut up and help me to the hospital. I think he cracked my jaw, and broke a few ribs that time."

Yamato sighed and shushined them both to the hospital. Checking in the nurse asked "He angered Naruto again didn't he?" to which Yamato just nodded and signed the paper work,"Take him to room 403 and wait for the doctor, she will be with you shortly."

* * *

Walking to the academy via underground passage, Naruto arrived at the hatch that was right beside the tree in the courtyard of the academy "I'm so glad I asked Kakashi to make these tunnels. It makes it a lot easier to avoid those hateful looks from the villagers."

Going through the hatch Naruto made his way to the class room before anybody else got there. Unfortunately, someone was already there. Well two someone's any,Shikamaru and Sasuke were both there. Shikamaru was napping of course and Sasuke was in the middle row brooding like always. Taking a seat up top Naruto pulled out his scroll and began reading.

Looking over the technique, he found it to be rather simple but was labeled as an A-ranked jutsu. Apparently the Kage Bushin split your chakra evenly between all the clones and what ever the clones learned, you learned once they were dispersed."Seems easy enough. I might as well give it a try before class starts."

"What are you talking about back there dope, you're being annoying." said Sasuke.

Naruto just ignored Sasuke as he got up and walked out the room. Sasuke was seething, No body ignored an Uchiha! At least that is what Sasuke thought, but what Naruto did proved different. Not one to let anything go, Sasuke followed Naruto out the academy into the courtyard.

Seeing Naruto standing by the tree with the swing Sasuke was about to yell at Naruto but found he could not when he heard Naruto say "**KAGE BUSHIN!"** and suddenly he was surrounded by hundreds of Naruto's.

"What the hell is this dope!? How did you make so many clones!?" yelled Sasuke in anger.

Hearing Sasuke's voice, Naruto canceled the jutsu and turned around "What do you wan teme? Can't you see I'm busy training?" asked Naruto as he walked by Sasuke.

"Teach it to me." said Sasuke grabbing Naruto by the arm.

"Couldn't even if I wanted to _Uchiha_." said Naruto with a bit of an edge in his voice,"Now remove your hand or I'll remove it for you."

Sasuke smirked and squeezed hard on Naruto's arm "Like you could make me."

Taking that as a challenge, Naruto peeled Sasuke's hand back in a painful manner making said Uchiha yelp in pain, then threw the raven haired boy through the air and into the window of their shared classroom. Walking inside tot he class room, Naruto was greeted by a passed out Sasuke lying next to Iruka and Mizuki's desk and Shikamaru looking right at Naruto "Do you tow have to be so troublesome this early in the morning?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto laughed "Wouldn't want to disappoint you Shika." Taking his seat Naruto decided to catch some z's while he waited for the class to get there.

About a half an hour later, the other kids started to arrive. They went through their usual routine, kids came and sat down, some glared at him and made little snide comments. But a select group of people known as Fangirls, these creatures are a group of young girls that instead of acting normal human beings, act more like animals. Especially when it comes to the object of their Fangirl like ways. In this case, that object would be one Uchiha Sasuke.

Today, like always Ino and Sakura were the first ones into the classroom, although they argued which one was first even though they arrived at the same time. Finally the group of beasts stopped arguing long enough to notice that Sasuke was not in his Normal seat "Where's Sasuke-kun?" asked one girl.

"I hope he's not sick." said another.

"Well I hope he is sick so I can take care of him." said Sakura.

"Not if I take care of him first billboard brow!" screamed Ino.

"In your dreams Ino-pig!" shrieked Sakura.

Then the whole group got into it about who would take care of Sasuke if he was sick, and you could hear the occasional death threat, or shirt ripping as they got into it.

Naruto had enough of it, he was trying to sleep until Iruka got there and these banshees would not allow that "OI!" screamed Naruto affectively silencing the girls,"Sasuke isn't sick, he's over there near Iruka's desk knocked out. Now will you please stop screeching? Kami! Sounds like nails on a damn chalkboard."

Some of the other people in the room laughed at Naruto's little barb at the girls, a few hoolered "AMEN!" while the rest just ignored the whole thing."Why is Sasuke passed out anyway?" asked Kiba.

Shikamaru decided at that time to let his presence be known at that time by telling everyone what happened "Sasuke attacked Naruto out in the courtyard for not teaching him a technique Naruto was working on and Naruto threw Sasuke through the open window in the back. If you don't believe me or Naruto, you can ask Sasuke now that he's awake."

Everyone but Naruto and Shikamaru looked to the front of the class to see Sasuke getting up and taking a seat. Some tried to see if what Shika said was true, but they all got the same reply of "This is between me and the dope. So it's none of your business."

Naruto chuckled a bit "What's the matter duckass? Don't want the class to believe that you got tossed by the _DEADLAST?_" asked Naruto.

Sasuke snarled and was about to reply but got stopped when Iruka came in and told the class to sit down. The rest of the day went off with anymore hick-ups. Making his way back home Naruto arrived to see Yamato and Kakashi sitting in the onsen that they added a few years back once they found out that there was a hot spring near the house.

"Hey guys." said Naruto waving,"How you feeling Kakashi-nii-san? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

Yamato just shook his head "Well you cracked my jaw and broke three ribs so yeah I'm fine." said Kakashi sarcastically.

"Well that's what you get for not telling me anything about the whole Sasuke thing." said Naruto taking off his clothes and getting into the spring,"We gotta talk about that by the way."

"What is there that needs talking about Naruto-kun?" asked Yamato.

Settling into a comfortable position, Naruto closed his eyes "Well first off both my team mates need to have the seal we created put on them, And Sasuke needs to have the other seal put on him as well."

"What other seal Naruto-kun?" asked Yamato.

Kakashi gave Naruto a stern look before answering Yamato's question "Naruto and I recently developed a seal that when activated leaves anyone with a doujutsu unable to use it while they are with in the barrier field you and I set up when we first moved in."

"The seal was created just in case Kakashi had a team or I had a _Teammate_ that had a doujutsu." finished Naruto,"And sense now we have both we have to use it. Right Kakashi-_sensei?"_ asked Naruto with some venom behind that last statement.

"Listen Naruto, I know you don't like it but it is better than the alternative." said Kakashi.

Naruto huffed "pfft. Yeah right, anything would be better than being on a team with Sasuke."

"Naruto if you were on any team but mine, you would have been stuck with a sensei that ignored you in favor of the other two." rationalized Kakashi.

Naruto sighed "He is right Naruto-kun. If it were anyone but the two of us, you would be forgotten."

Naruto sighed "Yeah I guess you're both right. Although if I was on Gai's team I would have been fine. Especially since TenTen is on that team."

"OH let it go Naruto!" said Yamato,"It's never gonna happen between you two. She is too stuck on Hyuuga Neji to even notice you." said Kakashi.

"Oh yeah! We'll see about that! With that weapons fetish of hers, there's no WAY she wont notice me when I finally pull out my Blackwing!" said Naruto standing up and getting out of the onsen and walking inside before slamming the door.

Yamato turned to Kakashi "You know he has a point. With the way that girl looks and acts around weapons, the boomerang of his is sure to get her soaked."

Kakashi laughed "Yeah, even more so when he throws it and she sees what it can really do." They both went silent after that. Finally deciding to get out they both went to their rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day went as it normally did. Yamato and Kakashi went out on patrol since it was going to be their last days as ANBU since they would start out being Jounin in two days. Naruto for his part woke up, trained for three hours, went to class then came home and trained some more.

The day after that was a special day though, today was the day of the genin final exam. Today Naruto got up extra early to train his normal three hours in the morning. Once he was finished he came back inside and changed into what would be his genin uniform.

Walking downstairs to meet Yamato and Kakashi for breakfast, Kakashi was the first to notice his new outfit."So you finally decided to wear it huh?" said Kakashi.

Yamato turned around to see Naruto wearing black weighted arm guards that looked more like metal pipes then arm guards, black fingerless gloves, and red metal rings above his biceps. He was also wearing a red leather battle skirt that went all the way down to his boots that were still closed toed instead of the regular open toed boots. The skirt was split up the front and back to allow the legs to have freedom of movement.

His top was the same black body suit that went from his feet to his shoulders, the only difference was he had more than two silver studs over it. There were a total of twenty studs now all over his upper torso. The lower half had a red steel plate for protection. On his face is what surprised Yamato the most. Naruto was wearing a Kakashi approved face mask that cover most of his face and was tucked into the lining of his body suit.

"Looking good Naruto. Happy you chose to finally wear the mask I got ya." said Kakashi.

Naruto looked over at Kakashi and gave him an eye smile "I'm sorry Kakashi, did you say something?" Kakashi paled, he now knew what it was like for Gai when he did it to him. Yamato fell on the floor laughing hysterically when Naruto used Kakashi's catchphrase on him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH KAMI! IF YOU COULD SEE YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! QUICK! NARUTO! FIND A CAMERA!" laughed out Yamato.

Before Kakashi could recover though, a flash went off and in Naruto's hand was a camera "You guys suck." whined Kakashi as he sat down and ate his breakfast without once ever taking his mask off.

* * *

Later that day after the shenanigans were over Naruto was sitting in the classroom finishing up his written exam, which he made sure to pass just by one point."_There now I just have to pass the next part and I'll pass...And even if I show off theres no way I'll be put on another team with the way my grades have been for the past seven years."_

Laying his pencil down Naruto flipped over his test and went to sleep. Thirty minutes later Iruka woke him up when he picked up the tests "Alright, now that the written test is over, we're going to be calling you up one by one in alphabetical order to preform the last part of the exam. When I call your name hurry it up and get down here and make three clones please." said Mizuki.

Everyone went and made their three clones while Sasuke went and made five clones just to show off "Well done Sasuke. Top of the class as always." said Mizuki, the fangirls cheered,"Now lastly, Uzumaki Naruto. Please come up and give it your best shot. We wont think any less of you if you fail."

Naruto smirked as he walked to the front of the class and made a cross seal. Suddenly the entire room was filled with about a hundred clones. Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke had their jaws on the floor but one person in the room had to say what everyone else was thinking "HOLY SHIT!" said Kiba, with Akamaru barking at his master.

"What do you think of the deadlast now?" said Naruto smirking as he dispersed his clones and sat down.

For the rest of the class no one said anything until Iruka called everyone down to pick up their headbands. Naruto opted to get a red head band with an extra long tie so it would hang down his back and would flow through the air when he ran.

After class was over Naruto went home and then went to bed waiting till tomorrow when he would meet Kakashi as his genin sensei.

* * *

The next day Naruto got up early to get some more training in than usual. Today he focused more on training with his Blackwing than his physical training or jutsu training "Now that I'm a genin of Konoha, I can truly impress TenTen."

"I think you just might Naruto." said Yamato.

Naruto stopped training for a bit when Yamato showed up "You really think so Yamato-sensei?"

"Sure. I mean the way she is with weapons, you are guaranteed to get her attention. And with you natural animal magnetism how could she resist you?" said Yamato trying to get the boy happy.

"Thanks Yamato-sensei. I'm glad I got you and Kakashi-sensei here when I need you." said Naruto giving Yamato an eye smile.

Yamato just smiled back "No problem Naruto. Now you better go get cleaned up, get something to eat and then get on to the academy."

"Yes Kaa-san." said Naruto Laughing at the face Yamato made.

Getting ready to go, Naruto grabbed a sandwich on his way out the door. Making his way to the academy Naruto arrived just in time, as at such time Iruka came in the door. But th estrange thing was Mizuki was not there yet "Hey Iruka-sensei, where's Mizuki?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know Naruto. You will have to ask your Jounin sensei's, they were the only ones that were told. Now take your seat while I tell you and the others the names of their sensei." said Iruka.

"I'm just gonna take a nap till my sensei gets here." said Naruto.

"Naruto you have to stay awake so you know who your sensei is." said Iruka.

Naruto chuckled "Don't worry Iruka-sensei. I already know who my sensei and team mates are."

Iruka looked confused "Naruto how do you.."

"Uh ah Iruka-sensei. That would be telling, and as shinobi we can't just give out information to people that aren't our teammates." interrupted Naruto.

So without further interruption, Iruka named off all the teams until he got to team seven "And Team 7 will be.."

Interrupted yet again by Naruto, the blond finished for him "Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura," Sakura squealed while the rest of Sasuke's fangirls screamed,"and myself."

This time it was Sakura's turn to scream "Iruka-sensei how come I have to be on a team with Naruto? He is soooo annoying!"

Iruka sighed, Naruto felt like taking this one again as well "I'm on a team with you and the duckass because I have the lowest scores in the class while Sasuke is at the top. To even out the teams the deadlast gets paired with the Rookie of the year. And to make it a three man cell they put in the person with the highest test scores but the lowest practical scores. In other words. Sasuke is the best, your just average, and I'm the ass end of the class."

Naruto explained the pairings to the whole class but was not done yet "And you call me annoying? For Kami sake, your like a damn banshee the way you screech! Shinobi are supposed to be stealthy, not giving away their position all the damn time....Oh and before I forget our sensei is Hatake Kakashi.

The whole time while they were arguing, each team was leaving while at the same time listening to Naruto's explanation. By the time Naruto was finished the only people left were team seven.

Sakura was furious! She was going to go and brain Naruto but one voice seemed to stop her in her tracks "Huh, for once Naruto has a point." said Sasuke,"Maybe he isn't the deadlast since he actually understands the meaning of being a ninja."

Sakura for her part looked like she was about to cry "What do you mean Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed "Just shut up and wait for our sensei to get here." he finished by shutting his eyes and going to sleep.

Sakura, again got angry "Naruto this is all your..." Sakura turned to see Naruto gone,"Where'd he go?"

"**He probably left to go cry about being the deadlast CHA!"** said inner Sakura.

Hours later Sakura was pacing around the room still waiting on their sensei "WHERE THE HELL IS NARUTO AND KAKASHI-SENSEI!?" Sasuke suddenly shot up out of his seat hearing Sakura scream.

"Will you shut up? Kami you're more annoying then Naruto." said Sasuke getting back in his chair.

Before Sakura could reply the door opened behind her and Kakashi walked in "Would team seven please meat me on the roof?" asked Kakashi as he disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

Dropping down from the ceiling in front of Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto walked out the door "Come on you two! You don't want to be late do you?" yelled back Naruto.

Making their way to the roof, Sasuke and Sakura arrive to see Naruto and their sensei talking to one another "Ahhh there you two are. Took you long enough, now come and take as eat so we can get team introductions over with." taking their seats Kakashi pointed to Sakura,"You're up pinky. Introduce yourself to everyone."

"Wait before we start how do you two know each other sensei?" asked Sakura to which Naruto answered "Meet my Tou-san."

"Now may we continue?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto's Tou-san? I thought Naruto was just an orphan without any parents." said Sasuke in a cold tone.

"I don't have any parents asshole! But Kakashi-sensei is the closest thing I have to parents, unlike you Uchiha!" snarled Naruto.

Sasuke was about to say something when Kakashi stopped them."Alright alright settle down! We're supposed to be telling each other about our selves not trying to kill the other. Now you in the pink hair start talking." said Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Um why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei so we know what to do." said Sakura.

Kakashi looked over to Naruto "Is she always this slow?" Naruto nodded and Sakura got pissed, while Sasuke just smirked,"My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have taken care of Naruto since he was six. I have a lot of hobbies and a lot of dislikes. I don't really have a dream yet and my first impression of the two of you are..... I don't like you. Now it's your go pinky."

Sakura huffed "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are," looks over at Sasuke and squeals,"My dream is to," Looks over to Sasuke and squeals again,"And my dislikes are Naruto and Ino-pig!"

"_Great they gave me a fangirl."_ Thought Kakashi,"Alright, now it's your turn short, scrawny, and brooding."

"I don't have any hobbies or likes. I hate a lot of things, and my dream...No, my AMBITION is to kill a certain man and revive my clan." said Sasuke.

"_And now I have to deal with an avenger, perfect."_ Thought Kakashi.

"_He's so cool!"_ thought, who else, Sakura.

"Okay now that that's over lets get started." said Naruto.

Sakura stood up "Wait! You gotta introduce yourself just like the rest of us Naruto."

Naruto scoufed "You all know who I am, and I don't trust any of you except Kakashi-sensei so I'm gonna say anything about myself to you two. There you happy now?" said Naruto.

"Now that were done with the introductions I'm gonna go on ahead and set up our training ground. Once your done Naruto, please bring them with you." said Kakashi before disappearing.

"Alright you two, since you will be training at where Kakashi and I live you need to have a seal on you before you can get in, so lift up your shirts so I can apply the seal." said Naruto pulling out a brush and a well of ink.

"Why do we need to lift our shirts you pervert!?" yelled Sakura.

"One: I am not a pervert. Two: The reason you need to lift your shirt is like I said before, I need to put a seal on your bodies or you wont be able to enter the training ground." explained Naruto.

"And what if we don't have the seal on us?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto smirked "Well then the barrier around our home will kill you. This seal allows only those we deem worthy to enter. Personally I would rather let the two of you get fried but sense Kakashi-nii-san wont allow that I have to give you the seal. Now I'm not going to say this again. Lift your shirts so I can apply the seal." lifting up their shirts, Naruto got to work applying the seal.

Once done Naruto looked over at Sasuke "Now I need you to take off your headband."

"Why do I have to do that?" asked Sasuke a bit annoyed.

"You have to because I have another seal especially for you." said Naruto.

Sasuke took a step back away from Naruto "Oh yeah? What does it do?" asked Sasuke.

"It's something I thought of that Kakashi agreed to let me put on you. It's a seal that while your in the training compound you can't use your sharigan to steal everyone else's hard work." said Naruto with a sinister grin.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M AN UCHIHA! ONE OF THE ELITE!" screamed Sasuke.

"YEAH YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE!" added Sakura.

Naruto smirked "I can and I am. It's my house so it's my rules. Now you either let me do this or you can go find yourself another sensei to train you in how to use your sharigan when it awakens."

Sasuke paused for a moment thinking it over. The only other person in the village with a sharigan eye was Kakashi, so he was the only one that could train him in its use "Fine. Put the damn seal on me then." said Sasuke taking off his headband. Sakura tried to stop Naruto from doing it but Sasuke just told her to mind her own business.

Finally done sealing Naruto motioned for the others to follow him. Making his way down to the tree in the courtyard, Naruto opened up the hatch and jumped in "Come on in and hurry up. We don't have all day to wait around."

Following Naruto through the tunnels they arrived in the cavern that held the training ground and Naruto's home "WOW! This place is HUGE!" said Sakura.

"It's alright." said Sasuke not really interested.

"Welcome to my home and team sevens training ground." said Naruto.

"Don't forget that it's Kakashi's and and my home too Naruto-kun." said Yamato walking up from the training field.

"Oh hey Yamato-sensei. What you doing here? I thought you had a mission today." said Naruto.

"I did we finished around lunch and made it back here early, and I was helping Kakashi fix up the training ground for all of you. He told me to tell you that to head back there when you got here." said Yamato walking back to the house.

"Follow me. The training ground is this way." said Naruto as he made his way to the training field. On their way down to the field Naruto began to notice trees. Now to some people trees are not that special, but considering that these trees were underground, that made them quite special.

"Huh, I guess this is why Kakashi needed Yamato." said Naruto to no one in particular.

"What are you talking about dope?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto sighed "For the rookie of the year, you don't pay much attention do you?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO! SASUKE PAYS MORE ATTENTION THAN YOU DO!" screamed Sakura.

"SAKURA! We are underground! That means you screaming like an idiot could cause the roof to cave in. So SHUTUP!" yelled Naruto effectively shutting Sakura up,"Now to answer your question duckass, don't you find it odd that there are trees growing underground without any sunlight?"

Sasuke looked around and then shut up "Yeah that's what I thought." said Naruto smirking,"You can stop walking now, We are here."

Sasuke and Sakura looked around and saw Giant trees surrounding a rather large training field. In the center of the field was a sparing ring that was roped off. Outside of the ring closer to the back of the field were target dummies and three entrances each with a sign above the entrance. The one farthest to the left had a one on the sign, the middle sign had a two on it and finally the one to the right had a three painted on it.

"What's the signs for?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi appeared in front of the group suddenly, scaring the hell out of Sakura and making her scream."I'm glad you asked Sakura. These are obstacle courses that increase in difficulty as you move up a number. A genin should be able to complete the first one with little difficulty, a chunin should be able to complete the second and it takes an ANBU or jounin to beat the last one." Answered Kakashi.

Sakura recovered from her almost heart attack and Kakashi motioned for them to follow him "Alright, now I want two of you to get in there and spar so I can see what you all have to offer."

Naruto jumped in the ring "Come on Sakura, you and me are going first." Naruto began stretching.

"Please. I'm not fighting a weakling like you. It would just be embarrassing." said Sakura crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him.

"Well it's not like you would be willing to fight your precious _Sasuke-kun_. Besides if I'm such a weakling, then this would be a good opportunity to prove how strong you are to the duckass." said Naruto.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow "Naruto, why do you keep calling Sasuke **duckass**?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto laughed to himself "Look at his hair and tell me what it reminds you off."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke's head and smirked "_Huh. Naruto's right, it does look like a duck's ass."_"Never mind Naruto I see what you're talking about now. Now Sakura get in there and show me what you got, and Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to Kakashi "Don't kill here." said Kakashi, but Naruto just brushed him off."Alright you two, this is an anything goes match. Use whatever jutsu you want, but when I say stop, the match is over. Now are you both ready?"

Naruto put both hands behind his back "I'll give you a handicap and put both hands behind my back." said Naruto.

"Your funeral." said Sakura getting into the basic academy Taijutsu stance.

Kakashi dropped his hand in a chopping motion "GO!"

Sakura Launched at Naruto at breakneck speeds, well breakneck for her anyway. To everyone else though, she was about as fast as an untrained ninja. Sakura cocked her arm back and prepared to swing at Naruto's head.

Seeing the punch coming a mile away Naruto moved to the right to avoid the blow, to which Sakura followed up with right hook. Naruto dropped to his back to dodge her punch again and kicked his legs out and started to spin.

Naruto landed several kicks to Sakura's stomach making her fall over in pain. Getting back to his feet Naruto put some distance between him and Sakura "What's the matter Sakura? I thought you said this would be embarrassing? That I'm a weakling." Taunted Naruto.

Regaining her breath, Sakura got back in her stance "That was just a lucky shot deadlast! I wont lose to you!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto smiled "Then come get some... Forehead."

A fire suddenly erupted in Sakura's gut, she no longer wanted to beat Naruto. She wanted to KILL him "YOU'RMINE YOU BASTARD!" said Sakura as she rushed at Naruto. Waiting for her to get close enough, Naruto prepared his attack.

Sakura for her part did some hand seals and a copy of her self appeared on each side of her. Seeing this Naruto made a cross seal and two other Naruto's popped out. The Naruto's on the left and right went after the other Sakura's on the left and right using Tomahawk. While Naruto sat and waited till Sakura was close enough to strike.

"Take this you bastard!"Yelled Sakura as she swung at Naruto's head, but before she made contact Sakura felt a sharp pain in her chest followed by a loud scream.

"**UZUMAKI ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE SHADOW SKILL: SWORD!" **Naruto swung his right leg at Sakura making a diagonal cut across her chest showering blood everywhere. Dropping to the ground Sakura screamed in pain. Naruto leaned down to her to pick her up and carried her bridal style to Kakashi.

"She's not dead or badly injured. She just needs to be bandaged up. The cut is very shallow." said Naruto as he laid her down. Turning to walk away he heard Sakura say something "What was that Sakura?"

Before she could reply, Sakura passed out "Didn't I say not to kill her Naruto?" asked Kakashi, but it came out as more of a statement.

Naruto shrugged "And didn't I tell you that she is NOT dead? She just lost a little blood and passed out. She will be fine with some rest."

Kakashi sighed "Well I'm gonna go take her to one of the spare bed rooms and let her lie down. Once we are done here Naruto, she is your responsibility."

"What are you talking about Kakashi?" Naruto asked with an edge.

"What I mean is when the three of us are done training today, you are going to take care of her until she wakes up." said Kakashi and walking towards the house,"Oh and while I'm gone, you two are gonna fight."

After Kakashi was gone Sasuke entered the ring "Ready to get your ass kicked dope?" taunted Sasuke as he got into the traditional clan Taijutsu stance.

Naruto hooped into the ring "Ready when you are duckass."

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Sasuke and charged forward unleashing a volley of blows fortunately Naruto dodged everyone."**TOMAHAWK!" **yelled Naruto aiming for Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke jumped back in order to get away from Naruto's attack. Once Naruto got his footing he reached into his shuriken holster, pulled out a two shuriken and threw them. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and was planning on deflecting the two projectiles until Naruto made a hand seal and two shuriken turned to forty.

Naruto quickly went through some hand seals and performed another jutsu "**WIND RELEASE: GALE WIND PALM!"** Naruto shot a giant gust of wind from his palms, which was not enough to blow Sasuke away, but it was enough to make the forty shuriken even faster, and three times as deadly.

Sasuke tried to dodge the incoming shuriken but only managed to dodge about half "When did you get this strong dope!? How could you be so powerful!?" yelled Sasuke.

Naruto got down low to the ground as much as possible with out laying down "I've always been this strong Sasuke, I've just never shown my true strength till now. And even now I'm only showing you half of my strength." Naruto suddenly appeared above Sasuke with his foot high in the ready to deliver an ax kick to the unsuspecting Uchiha.

Sasuke braced himself for the attack, but instead of an ax kick, Naruto flipped his body mid attack and threw a punch "**UZUMAKI ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE LIGHT SKILL: HARKEN!"** When Naruto's fist impacted with Sasuke's arms, a strong wind shot from his fist and began to cut Sasuke up. Blood was flying everywhere.

Standing over Sasuke, Naruto smirked "Not so high and mighty now huh Uchiha?"

Sasuke spat up some blood, shakily at best he got back up to his feet "I'm not done yet dope!" going through some hand seals, Sasuke called out "**FIRE RELEASE: GRAND FIREBALL!" **Out of his mouth shot a giant fireball at least fifteen feet in diameter.

Naruto was too close to get out of the way before the fireball hit so he did what he could and shielded his face from harm. Being shot back a few feet, Sasuke took this opportunity to get behind Naruto. Once the fireball dissipated, Naruto turned around to get hit in the face by Sasuke's fist."What do you think of that dope?" asked Sasuke smirking.

Naruto wiped the blood from his lip "Pretty good duckass. But now its time for me to stop playing around. Naruto started running as fast as he could towards Sasuke, and Sasuke did the same. Half way to Sasuke, Naruto started to spin like a top and then cried out **"UZUMAKI ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE SHADOW SKILL: CHAINSAW!"**

Sasuke saw the attack coming and tried to dodge by jumping back and using a jutsu to try and stop the on coming attack "**FIRE RELEASE: PHEONIX FLOWER JUTSU!"**

The two attacks collided. Sasuke smirked thinking he had won, but that smirk soon fell when he noticed that the spinning top that was Naruto was still coming at him, but now it was a flaming top.

Sasuke was in the middle of the air so there was no way to dodge it now, the only thing he could do was brace himself and hope for the best.

Closing his eyes and waiting for the pain to come Sasuke was surprised when he landed on the ground and there was a wall in front of him that was burned and about ten feet thick. The funny part was he could see a foot sticking out his side that looked singed.

"Woah, that was close! I'm glad I got here when I did or you would have been dead." said Yamato standing behind Sasuke.

"What do you mean 'DEAD'?" asked Sasuke a bit angry that someone interrupted his spar.

Yamato walked over and pulled Naruto out of the whole he had made in the wall "I've only seen Naruto perform that move he calls 'CHAINSAW' five times. The one time he used it in a spar, was against me. And the doc said if I had been lower than a jounin in experience and skill that the kick would have killed me."

Sasuke cringed and tightened his fists in anger before passing out from blood loss "Damn Naruto. Always going overboard." said Kakashi as he picked up Sasuke,"Come on Yamato. Lets get these two inside to get some rest. Naruto should be up in about an hour, then they are his responsibility."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter cause I liked writing it!

Next chapter should be up soon too. I really like this story. More so than the other one. I've actually been thinking of discontinuing that story.

Don't get me wrong, it's my first story and I really like it, but this story seems to be the one I'm focusing on and not the other. So until I figure out what I'm doing with FOX OF SOUND, it will go on Hiatus until further notice. From now on I will be focusing my efforts on SEVAAL OF KONOHA.

If this upsets anyone I'm sorry. But I gotta do what I gotta do.

Anyways I'd like to thank a few more readers that reviewed:

**Narusaku4everfan, Davethedark, and Noshadowone. **Thank you all for your input ant thank you for reviewing.

Until next time readers.

Please review and thanks for watchin!


	3. Enter the Panda!

Hello everyone. It's me again, here to deliver another chapter for all you hungry readers out there.

I got some good feedback about the last chapter, and I gotta say, hearing you all tell me that you love the story really makes my day. It also helps me write more than I thought I could.

And with your encouragement, I will continue to write and make you and myself happy.

Well I got some new rules for my story that I think will help make reading the story a bit easier.

All jutsu will be in English for this story.

Demon speak, Inner Sakura and Martial Arts language will be in bold.

Jutsu will be in CAPS.

Thinking will be italicized.

Everything else will be normal.

Now if you have a problem with my rules, thats your problem not mine, so get over it or stop reading.

And for those of you who haven't read my first story, Kisa is an OC of mine that readers seemed to like a lot so I'm bring her back in this story. Although she wont be making an appearance for quite some time.

Well that's all I have to say for now. So lets get this start

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or Shadow Skill.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

**ENTER THE PANDA!**

Several months later after their first meeting, team seven has made a lot of progress as a team. Well Sakura has made more progress than anyone. Since she started training with Naruto and Yamato, her speed, strength, endurance and chakra reserves all increased, although her levels were still below chunin level, they were a great improvement from what they were.

Sasuke was now learning Lightening manipulation under Kakashi and working on his Taijutsu so he could defeat Naruto and then hopefully beat his brother. His chakra reserves also increased a bit and was working on the water walking exercise along with his teammates.

Naruto stayed the same in some areas. The only things that really changed with him were his Ninjutsu. He was currently training with Yamato learning water manipulation and already had quite a few water jutsu to use in battle, although he would continue to use his wind jutsus as they were his natural affinity. His speed increased slightly as did his strength.

Altogether with Kakashi leading the team and Yamato helping out when he could, team seven became a force to be reckoned with. Although they were a powerful team, they had yet to do anything higher than a D-rank mission. So with nothing but D-rank missions, the team was starting to get antsy. They needed a challenge.

Speaking of challenge, while walking through the woods Naruto heard a loud crash nearby and decided to investigate. Getting closer to the source of the crash, the blond heard shouts of 'YOUTH' and 'FUCKIN SUNSETS!'. Entering a clearing Naruto stops to see Lee and Gai hugging, with a sunset behind them and waves crashing against rocks. Beside the two hugging weirdo's was Tenten, Naruto's crush, and Hyuuga Neji, Tenten's crush.

Naruto walked up beside Tenten and Neji watching as the clones hugged some more "So have either of figured out how to release the genjutsu yet?" he asked.

Tenten shook her head "We've tried everything."

"I've check time and time again, but I can not even find the chakra source that it's coming from. I guess it is destiny for us to never dispell it." said Neji.

"You can't think like that Neji.; for the sake of everyone in Konoha, we must find a way to release it, or permanently disrupt it." said Naruto.

Neither Neji or Tenten got a chance to reply though, because Lee and Gai finally stopped hugging and noticed Naruto was there."NARUTO-KUN! My youthful rivals pupil! What brings you to our training ground today?" asked Gai.

"Yes Naruto-kun tell us what you have been up too!" said Lee.

Neji and Tenten saw a look in Naruto's eyes the just screamed mischief and silently begged him not to do what he was about to do. Naruto turned to Lee and Gai and gave them a bored look "I'm sorry did you two say something?"

Gai and Lee started going off about hipness, youth, rivals, and one day proving that hard work beats out natural talent. Neji was grumbling something about stupid blonds "Sorry Neji, I guess this was destiny." said Naruto.

Tenten laughed at Naruto's little jab at Neji's belief in destiny and he smiled "So what was that crash I heard earlier from this field?" asked Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun, Lee here was training a new move that I was teaching him." said Gai.

Naruto's eyes sparkled at hearing about a new Taijutsu move "What technique is it? Would you mind telling me?" asked Naruto.

Lee shook his head "Sorry Naruto-kun. But I can not tell you the name of the move or what it does."

Naruto pouted "Awww why not?" Naruto giggled at Naruto's antics "_Hmm today might be the day I get her to go on a date with me if I keep making her laugh like that."_ thought Naruto.

"Because this is the ace up my sleeve for the upcoming chunin exams in a few months." stated Lee.

Thinking quickly, Naruto came up with an idea to get rid of Lee and Gai for a few hours "Oh, I almost forgot why I was really here." he said.

"And why are you here Naruto-kun?" asked Gai.

Naruto smirked scarring Neji and Tenten "Kakashi-sensei sent me to challenge you and Lee to contest of youthfulness against Sasuke and himself." Naruto pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to Gai,"The location of where they will be is in that piece of paper. He also said if you are not there within fifteen minutes that your 'Springtime of Youth' has ended and he wins all further contests between the two of you."

Faster than you could blink, both Lee and Gai were gone. Coughing like crazy from the dust cloud Neji had to ask the million dollar question "Kakashi did not challenge Gai-sensei and Lee did he Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head and smiled "Nope."

Tenten looked confused "Then where did they go Naruto?"

"I gave them the location of my where Kakashi and I live." said Naruto like it was no big deal.

Both Neji and Tenten's jaws dropped to the ground then yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY!?!?!?!?"

Naruto rubbed his ears trying to get his hearing back "That depends on who you ask. But I did that for a reason."

Suddenly The three teens heard two loud screams of pain "Naruto? What was that just now?" asked Tenten.

"That Ten-chan would be the screams of two green clad shinobi hitting a seal barrier that only allows those with a certain seal to get into." said Naruto nonchalantly.

"And what happens if you don't have the seal on you and you try to enter the barrier?" asked Neji.

Naruto started laughing "It shocks the hell out of ya!" he exclaimed,"Just imagine Lee and Gai-sensei smoking, covered in black soot, and with their hair puffed out and frizzy."

Neji and Tenten began to imagine the two the way Naruto described them. Tenten fell to the ground laughing and Neji suppressed a chuckle."Well if that is all, I will see you later Tenten. Nice seeing you again Naruto." said Neji as he walked away.

"See ya Neji." yelled Naruto as Tenten got to her feet,"Hey Tenten, wanna see something I've been working on?"

Tenten shrugged her shoulders "Well since my team is gone, sure why not. What you want to show me?"

Naruto unsealed Blackwing and held it out for her to take. Tenten's eyes lit up seeing the piece of black steel "Is this a battle boomerang Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto smiled "Yeah. It's called the Blackwing. I thought you might like it."

Tenten froze and starred at Naruto for several moments before Naruto knocked her out of her trance "Tenten you alright? You spaced out there for a bit."

Tenten got a serious look in her eyes "Naruto, did you say that this weapon is called 'Blackwing'?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah. Why? Do you know it?" asked Naruto.

"Know it? Of course I know of it! I'm the foremost weapons expert in Konoha!" said Tenten with pride,"The only Battle Boomerang in history was known as 'Blackwing'. Although the last time it was mentioned was ten thousand years ago. How did you come across this Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously "I kinda just fell in a hole and found it."

Tenten fell to the ground comically. Getting up and dusting herself off she looked at Naruto "Of course you did. You got the devils luck Naruto."

Naruto just laughed "So do you want to see the legendary Blackwing in action?" with out even saying a word and eyes sparkling like stars in the midnight sky, Tenten shoved the piece of steel into Naruto's chest and nodded her head violently,"Okay then stand back."

Naruto looked around for a target and saw the three training posts in the center of the clearing. Taking aim, Naruto filled the Blackwing with chakra and threw it. Once it was released, the boomerang turned into nine different colored blurs all going straight for the training dummies. With in seconds the three training posts were cut to hundreds of pieces. On the return pass, Naruto caught all nine of the boomerangs, and quickly absorbed them back into the original piece.

Tenten was ecstatic "Naruto-kun that was amazing!"

Naruto smirked "Since when am I 'Naruto-kun'?"

Tenten blushed heavily and started stuttering "Well I I... You sssee...Just shut up!"

Naruto laughed "Calm down Tenten I'm just messing with you." Tenten punched him in the arm,"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for making me flustered and calling me 'Ten-chan' earlier." huffed Tenten.

Naruto laughed some more "STOP LAUGHING!" exclaimed Tenten.

"I'm sorry Tenten, but you're cute when you're angry." said Naruto.

Tenten blushed even hard than before and in a hushed voice said "shut up."

Deciding to change the conversation, Naruto thought it was now or never "Um Tenten, can I ask you something?"

Wondering why Naruto got tense all of a sudden, Tenten got curious "Sure Naruto, what do you want to know?"

Turning red as a tomato Naruto turned away so as not to face her "Would you like, if your not doing anything that is, and it's fine if you don't, it wont hurt my feeling or anything, but if you would that would be awesome, I promise not to be a jerk, I'll be a complete gentlemen."

Getting frustrated "Naruto just say it already!"

Swallowing the knit in his throat "Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Tenten thought about it for a moment "_Well he is kinda cute...And Neji hasn't even should one bit of interest in me... I guess I couldn't hurt, and who knows, I might have a great time."_"Sure Naruto. Pick me up around seven?"

"Uh sure. See you then." said Naruto kinda confused.

"Don't forget to wear something nice. And pick somewhere nice to eat, NO RAMEN!" yelled Tenten as she walked away.

Naruto just stood there starring at the back of Tenten's head "sure." whispered Naruto to himself. Turning to walk away Naruto got a giant smile on his face then disappeared in a cloud of smoke .

* * *

Appearing in the kitchen of his house he arrives to find Gai and Lee, bandaged up siting and talking to Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke and Sakura."Hey guys I got great news!" exclaimed Naruto.

"You mean besides almost killing Gai-sensei and Lee?" asked Sakura looking rather angry.

Naruto laughed nervously "Yeah sorry about that, but I couldn't think of any other way to get rid of you guys."

Gai quirked his freakishly huge eyebrows "And why would you want to get rid of Lee and myself Naruto-kun?"

Yamato sighed "I think I know why."

Kakashi eye smiled "You finally asked her out didn't you Naruto?"

Sakura looked at Kakashi, then looked at Naruto "Ask who out?"

Gai got a smile on his face "You asked my youthful student Tenten out didn't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed "You did, didn't you?" asked Kakashi,"What did she say?"

"She said to pick her up around seven for dinner." said Naruto smiling, but that smile soon dropped when he saw Gai put his hand on the table and look at Kakashi and Yamato.

"Alright you two pay up." said Gai.

Naruto looked confused as Kakashi and Yamato pulled out two hundred yen and handed it to Gai "Ugh whats going on?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke decided to answer this one "Isn't it obvious dope? They had a bet going about whether this Tenten person would say yes or no to you asking her out." said Sasuke as he sipped his tea,"And I bet you froze up when she said yes huh?"

Naruto nodded then was more confused when Sasuke put his hand out and Kakashi, Yamato and Gai paid him two hundred yen each "Let me guess, you bet I would freeze up if she said yes?" asked Naruto. Sasuke just nodded his head as he pocketed the money.

"So the only person here that had faith in me was Gai-sensei?" asked Naruto. Everyone nodded their head "You guys suck.... I'm gonna go get ready for my date."

Walking up the stairs to his room Naruto started getting ready. Meanwhile the conversation downstairs continued "So how about it Kakashi? She needs one more C-rank mission to qualify for the chunin exams this year and you have your first C-rank tomorrow." said Gai.

"Well it's just a simple escort mission so I don't see why not. But you have to count what Naruto did earlier as a win for me, deal?" said Kakashi.

"How is that a win for you?" asked Gai.

Kakashi eye smiled "Well for one, my pupil got one over on both you and Lee, so it really should count as two wins for me. And second I got the photos of what you look like when the barrier zapped you. So all in all that's three wins if you want to get technical."

Gai waved his hands in the air "Alrighalright! Fine it's a deal. Now we are tied. And you will get Tenten for a mission tomorrow."

"Why does she need a c-rank mission to qualify for the chunin exams Gai-sensei? Shouldn't she have the same number of missions as the rest of your team?" asked Sakura.

"Actually Sakura-chan, Tenten broke her leg during training a few months ago and missed her a few C-ranks missions that we were called out on so she's been working with other teams to catch up. She just needs one more and she can enter with us." answered Lee.

Sakura just opened her mouth and gave a silent 'Oh' before sipping her tea "So are you three gonna spy on them while they are on their date?"

"You bet.","Wouldn't miss it." and,"Gotta make sure she stays youthful." were the replies from the three Jounin in the room.

"Can we come too?" asked Lee pointing to Sasuke, Sakura and himself.

"You can go, but I'm going home. What the dope does in his spare time is his business not mine." said Sasuke.

Sakura frowned but did not want Sasuke to ruin a good time "I'll go. Sounds like this could be fun."

Walking done stairs Naruto arrived wearing a dark orange button up shirt and black dress pants and black shinobi sandals. Sakura was the first one to notice him "Wow."

Everyone turned to see what Sakura was starring at just to find Naruto standing there in his dress clothes "Looking good Naruto-kun." said Yamato.

Lee and Gai both gave him a thumbs up "You'll sweeper off her feet for sure Naruto-kun!" exclaimed the duo.

Sasuke just snorted."Nice threads Naruto." said Kakashi pulling out a picture and handing it to Naruto,"Hear, take this."

"What's it for nii-san?" asked Naruto.

"Don't look at it yet. Wait till you and Tenten are leaving dinner then show it to her. I'm sure she will love it." said Kakashi waving Naruto off."Now you better get going or you will be late."

Pocketing the photo Naruto turned to Gai "Um Gai-sensei, I was wondering if you could tell me where Tenten lives?"

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll take you by there since I'm about to leave. It's on my way home anyway so it's no problem." said Lee getting up and pushing his chair in.

Naruto smiled "Thanks a lot Lee. Your a great friend."

Saying their goodbyes the two genin left. About half an hour later Naruto and Lee arrived right outside Tenten's apartment complex "Her number is 607. Oh and she likes yellow roses. With the thorns still on the stem." said Lee.

"Thanks Lee, but how do you know what kind of flowers she likes." asked Naruto.

Lee smiled "She tried to get Neji to by her flowers for her birthday last year. But it didn't work, so I thought you might like to know."

Naruto gave Lee a quick hug "You ARE a great friend Lee. And since I Know you like Sakura, I'll do my best to help you out okay?"

Lee Smiled and looked like he was about to cry "Thank you so much Naruto-kun! And good luck!"

* * *

The two parted ways as Lee went home and Naruto went to the nearest flower shop. Arriving at the Yamanaka flower shop Naruto looked at the sign "Yamanaka? Where do I know that name?" Naruto thought about it for a moment,"Oh well, I'll figure it out later."

Entering the store a bell above the door rang "Welcome to Yamanaka Flower's! How can I help you today... Naruto is that you?"

Naruto looked at the girl behind the counter to see a girl with platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes. He cringed inwardly, knowing that his date with Tenten was going to be plastered all through out the village now that the 'Gossip Queen of Konoha' knew he had a date."Hey Ino, what's up?" asked Naruto.

"Not much, just watching the shop while my mom and dad are out." said Ino,"So what can I do ya for?"

"I need a dozen yellow roses with the thorns still on." said Naruto.

Ino gave him a quizzical look "Why do you need them for? You going on a date or something?"

Naruto laughed nervously and ran his hands through his hair "Yeah, actually I do."

Ino's eyes began to sparkle "Oh yeah? With who?"

"Tenten." said Naruto as he stepped closer to the counter,"I asked her to go to dinner with me today and she told me to pick her up tonight at seven."

Ino looked at the wall and saw that he had about half an hour until he had to meet her "Isn't she the girl on team six with that Hyuuga guy?" said Ino as she gathered the flowers Naruto asked for.

"Yeah she is. Oh I was thinking, could you also throw in a yellow rose with majority of the stem cut off and no thorns?" asked Naruto as he fished out his wallet.

"Sure." said Ino as she picked the flower he asked for and put everything on the counter,"What do you want the one flower for though? It doesn't exactly fit in with the dozen you got."

Naruto had a blush that would make a tomato jealous "I wanted to put it in her hair when I saw her tonight."

"AWWWWWWWWWWW That's so romantic!" squealed Ino."I wish I could find a guy like you."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow "A 'guy'? Don't you mean _Sasuke-kun_?"

Ino just shook her head "No I've gotten over him. With not seeing him everyday these past months, I thought of him less and less. And when I did think of him it was why I liked him. It turns out I just liked him cause he was popular, but the truth is he was rather cold to everyone in the academy."

Naruto smiled "Well it's good to see that someone got over their fangirl phase. Unlike some kunoichi."

Ino smiled back at him "Anyways you better get going or you'll be late for your date."

Naruto looked at the clock "Oh yeah you're right," Naruto paid for the flowers then grabbed them off the counter and went for the door,"Thanks Ino! And good luck!"

Ino waved goodbye as Naruto left in a hurry "Maybe I already found a guy." she said to no one in particular,"As long as the date goes bad that is."

* * *

Twenty minutes later outside Tenten's apartment, Naruto was standing there holding flowers he bought behind his back with one, and was about to knock when a thought crossed his mind "_If I go out like this we wont get any service anywhere since the village hates me. I guess I should henge into someone else?"_ Knocking on the door Naruto waited for Tenten to answer.

What seemed like an eternity to Naruto was actual only a minute or so before Tenten opened the door. When the door itself opened, that is when Naruto's entire world came to a stop. In the doorway to Tenten's apartment stood a goddess.

Tenten had her hair down instead of in her usual twin buns, her Chinese top was replaced by a blue silk dress with gold trim and a crane design that wrapped around the side and front. She got rid of her shinobi sandals, instead going with blue heals to go with her outfit. Tenten began to blush as Naruto continued to stare at her "You know you could say something instead of just standing there with your mouth wide open."

Naruto awoke from his stupor "Huh what? Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare." said Naruto nervously,"You look wonderful."

Tenten blushed again "Thanks Naruto. You don't look bad yourself."

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush "Thanks...Oh these are for you." said Naruto pulling the flowers from behind his back.

Tenten's eyes went wide as she took the flowers from the blond "Naruto there are beautiful! How did you know I liked yellow roses? OW!" yelped Tenten, Looking at the roses she noticed that they still had the thorns on them,"And how did you know I liked them with thorns?"

Naruto smiled at her "I had some help from a friend. He told me where you lived and what your favorite flowers were."

"I'm gonna go put these in some water. You can come sit down if you would like?" So Naruto followed Tenten into the apartment and sat down on the couch."So what are we doing tonight Naruto?" asked Tenten from the kitchen.

"Well diner is the first thing, then I thought we would go for a walk since it looks like it would be a nice night." said Naruto as he looked around them room. To be honest he thought the walls would be covered with all different kinds of weapons, but was surprised to find that it was very girly. That and she loved the colors blue and red.

Tenten walked out from the kitchen holding a small purse "So are you ready go Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto looked over to her then stood up and walked over to her "Not yet. There is still one more thing I have to do."

Tenten looked him in the eyes he got closer to her. She was beginning to get nervous "Wha What's that?"

Naruto reached into the pocket of his shirt and pulled out another rose "This." he said as he put the rose in her hair behind her left ear.

Tenten blushed heavily "Thank you Naruto. I love it." she said as she looked at her self in a mirror.

Naruto blushed heavily this time "I'm glad you like it." Naruto put his arm out for Tenten to take hold of,"Well, shall we go?"

Tenten smiled and wrapped her arms around his "Lead the way."

So the two set off to have a wonderful evening. But unknown to the happy duo, they were being watched by their teams as they went off into the night. Suddenly a group of shinobi appeared on the roof of Tenten's apartment. Looking around as if waiting for somebody, Kakashi looked down to see Yamato appear out of the wood work.

"So what happened?" asked Kakashi.

Yamato appeared to be crying when he stood up "Yamato-sensei is everything alright?" asked Sakura and Lee at the same time.

"It was beautiful! Our little boy is growing up Kakashi!" cried Yamato.

"What did Naruto-kun do with Tenten that was so beautiful Yamato-san? Please tell me it wasn't something that was unyouthful." said Gai.

Yamato shook his head "No. He gave her, her favorite flowers and then gave her another rose and put it in her hair."

"AWWWW THATS SO SWEET! I wish Sasuke would do that for me." said Sakura, frowning at the last part of her statement.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'm sure somebody would do that for you." said Lee.

Kakashi looked around trying to spot where Naruto and Tenten went "Anyways, we better get going. Otherwise we are going to lose them." said Kakashi, to an unanimous "Right!" as his reply.

Walking down the street arm in arm, Tenten decided to break the silence "So Naruto, what happened to Lee and Gai-sensei?"

Naruto paused for a moment "Oh that's right. Kakashi-sensei gave me a photo earlier that he said to look at once I was with you. I think it might have something to do with Gai-sensei and Lee." pulling the photo out of his back pocket Naruto showed it to Tenten.

As soon as the two looked at the picture they almost fell over laughing. In the photo was Gai and Lee lying next to each other covered in black, smoking and their hair puffed out and frizzy. Not only that though, their eyebrows were also puffed out making the picture twice as comical.

"Oh Kami thats hilarious! You have to let me keep that!" said Tenten as she recovered from her laughter.

Naruto continued to chuckle as the resumed their walk to the restaurant "Sure thing. I'm willing to bet Kakashi already made copies anyway so this one's yours." said Naruto as he handed the photo to Tenten.

Taking one last look at the photo and giggling before she put it in her purse "SO where are we going to eat?"

"You'll see when we get there." said Naruto.

Tenten pouted "You're no fun."

Naruto laughed at Tenten's antics making the girl blush "You know you look so cute when you blush like that."

Tenten turned away from Naruto and blushed even harder "stupid blonds."

Naruto just laughed and continued to walk. About five minutes later Naruto stopped in front of a restaurant called 'The Burning Leaf'.

Tenten gasped when she saw where they were going "Naruto, we aren't going here are we? This is too expensive."

Naruto looked into Tenten's chocolate orbs "Well I think you're worth the expense." said Naruto as he led Tenten into the building. Putting on a simple henge Naruto went up to the host "Table for Hatake."

The man looked over his list and quickly found the name "Ah yes Mr. Hatake, please right this way."

Naruto and Tenten followed the man until they were sat in a aback corner where the two could be alone "Your server will be with you shortly."

Waiting till the man was gone to drop the henge, Naruto looked over at Tenten and smiled "Why did you bring me here Naruto? I feel under dressed." said Tenten as she looked around.

Naruto grabbed one of her hands that was on the table and gave it a squeeze "Don't say that, you look beautiful."

Tenten blushed "Thank you Naruto, but why are you going through so much trouble for me?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair "Well to be honest, I've had a crush on you since we started the academy a few years back. You were cute, you laughed at my jokes and pranks, and out of all the years I was in the academy you were the only girl that took being a kunoichi seriously. And I respected you for that. Plus you are still the hottest kunoichi in the village."

Tenten looked Naruto in the eye and did something he did not expect, She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto blushed and looked dazed when Tenten pulled away "Wha wha what was that f for?"

Tenten smiled "For being so sweet."

Soon the waiter appeared and gave them both menus "Hello, my name is Amy, and I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Naruto motioned for Tenten to order "Um let's see," said Tenten as she looked over the drink list,"I'll have the green tea please."

The sever looked at Naruto waiting for him to order "And I'll have the red tea with lemon please." Amy wrote down their orders and left. She quickly came back and dropped off their drinks along with some bread."So Tenten, why did you chose to be a weapons mistress?" asked Naruto as he went over the menu.

Tenten thought about it for a moment "Well before my parents passed, they were great weapon-smiths and since I used to hang around them a lot, I got into weapons too. Besides, it saves a lot of chakra when you're just using weapons instead of using jutsu all the time. A kunai to the heart will kill you faster and easier than any jutsu."

Naruto thought about Tenten's words for about before coming up with a response "You have a very good point there, but answer me this. What happens when you run out of weapons or if you can't avoid a jutsu being used against you?"

Tenten thought about it for a moment "I don't know. The only things I use are Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. And I don't plan on changing that." said Tenten as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well don't you think it would be a good idea to learn one or two defensive jutsu just in case? Or take up sealing?" asked Naruto setting down his menu.

"I don't think so. I've done pretty good so far with what I got so id o see any reason to change." said Tenten.

Before Naruto could retort, Amy came back "So are you ready to order?" Tenten ordered chicken tempura with fried rice and an unagi roll. While Naruto ordered teriyaki steak with white rice and miso soup "Alright, your food will be ready shortly."

After Amy was gone, the two continued their conversation "So Naruto, what's it like being on the same team as the Uchiha?" asked Tenten.

Naruto sighed "Sometimes it's okay and sometimes I just want to beat the snot out of him."

Tenten giggled "Why is that?"

"Well when he is off with Kakashi training, he's fine because I don't have to deal with him. But when the whole team trains together, he acts like he is so much better than everyone else. Even though I pounded him into the ground during our first training session." said Naruto as he ate a piece of bread.

"Wait. You beat Sasuke Uchiha? Wasn't he the rookie of the year in your class?" asked Tenten. Naruto nodded his head "Then how did you beat him when you were labeled the deadlast of this years class?" she asked.

"Well the thing is I could have graduated before you, Neji and Lee but Kakashi wanted me to act stupid and weak so when he became a Jounin sensei, I could be on his team along with Sasuke. I was never really the deadlast in any of the years I attended the academy, I just held myself back so I could be where I am today." Naruto tool a sip of his tea,"And besides if I wouldn't have held back I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Tenten blushed "Naruto, how come you never told me you liked me in the academy?"

This time it was Naruto's turn to blush "Well back then you were too focused on Neji. I knew you really liked him so I didn't say anything."

Tenten frowned "That still shouldn't have stopped you from saying something."

"Well being with Neji would have made you happy, and that's all I wanted you to be. Whether you were with me or Neji, it didn't matter as long as you were happy."said Naruto as he starred down at his plate.

Now Tenten felt bad for berating the blond "Well... I'm glad you told me now." said Tenten as she smiled at Naruto.

Naruto looked up and smiled right back at her. As they were looking into each others eye the food came and they began to eat in comfortable silence. Once they were done eating Naruto paid for the meal and walked out of the restaurant with Tenten once again wrapped around his arm.

"So where to now Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten as she nuzzled her cheek against his arm.

Naruto smiled at the brown haired beauty then took a look a t the sky. Thinking quickly, Naruto got a brilliant idea."How about I take you to the best spot in Konoha?"

Before Tenten could respond, Naruto picked her up bridal style "Eep!" Tenten looked around then at Naruto,"Naruto what are you doing?"

Naruto smirked "Just hold on tight and you'll see." Tenten did as she was told and held on to him for dear life. Suddenly she was moving fast than she ever had before. Keeping her eyes closed Tenten waited until they came to a complete stop "Alright you can open your eyes now." said Naruto as he sat her back on her own feet.

Then as she was turning around, Naruto covered her eyes with his hands "Do you trust me?" he asked. Tenten nodded slowly "Alright now walk forward...... Okay now stop. Now when I tell you, open your eyes." Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and made sure everything was right.

"Naruto can I open my eyes yet?" asked Tenten.

"No not yet, just wait." said Naruto.

"This better not be a prank." Tenten said angrily.

"It's not now calm down." said Naruto chuckling and giving her a squeeze,"Okay you can open them."

Tenten opened her eyes to see the most breathtaking view of her life. From what she could tell, they were on top of the Hokage monument looking over the village right as the sun set "Naruto... this is beautiful! How did you find out about this?"

Naruto pulled Tenten closer to his chest and whispered in her ear "When I was younger I would come up here when I was upset about something and then I would sit on the fourths head. From there I would watch the sunset and listen to the breeze as it came by, and just like that all my troubles would disappear."

"This is amazing...." she whispered to him.

"I hoped you would like it." whispered Naruto,"I've never shown anyone else this spot. I'm glad I could share it with you though."

Tenten turned around in his embrace and looked into his deep blue pools "Naruto...."

"Yeah Ten-chan?" he asked.

Tenten leaned up towards his face and closed her eyes and Naruto did the same. Together they shared one of the most passionate kisses they ever experienced. Taking what seemed like forever for the two of them was only seconds before they broke for air.

They stood there in silence for a few moments before Tenten broke it "Thank you Naruto-kun." snuggling into his shirt,"This was a great first date."

Naruto held her even closer "It was my pleasure Ten-chan."

Tenten smiled into his chest "I can't wait to see what you're going to do for our next date."

Naruto smiled the biggest smile he could muster when he heard those words. As the sunset a small group of shinobi in the bushes could see a single tear run down Naruto's cheek."Come on guys lets go. This just doesn't seem right." said Yamato.

The others nodded and left as quietly as they came. An hour later after the sun had set Tenten began to shake in Naruto's grip.

"Ten-chan are you cold?" asked the blond. Tenten nodded her head into his chest,"Here take my shirt." he said taking it off and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Tenten looked up "But what about you? Wont you be cold?"

Naruto just shook his head as he picked her up and started to carry her down the mountain "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." As they were walking down the mountain, Tenten became entranced by the sound of Naruto's heart beating and quickly fell asleep. Naruto looked down when he heard a light snore come from his chest only to see Tenten snuggling against his chest "Now I know this was the best night of my life."

Several minutes later Naruto arrived at Tenten's apartment with her still asleep in his arms. Looking down at her to see that she was sleeping peacefully, Naruto decided not to wake her. Summoning a clone, Naruto used it to get her keys out of the purse and open the door.

Once the door was open Naruto dismissed the clone and shut the door. Walking back to where Naruto thought her room was, he placed her on the bed and removed her shoes. Then he tucked her underneath the sheets and shut the door to the bed room and left.

While shutting and locking the door to her apartment Naruto forgot to grab his shirt "Oh well. I'll just get it back from her tomorrow." so our blond hero set off down the road heading towards the academy.

Once there he opened the hatch and headed home to go have dreams of his Weapons loving kunoichi. That night Naruto and Tenten slept better than they had in years.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Well guys, heres to the start of a wonderful relationship!

I gotta tell ya I really loved writing this chapter! It was easy and just flowed through me so quickly! I can't wait to start writing the next chapter!

Well I'm not going to drag on with this Author note. Just know that there will be a new update soon and I hope you enjoy it.

Until next...

Thanks for reading and please review!

So long everyone and thanks for having me.


	4. To Wave and Back!

Hello All, how have you been since the last I wrote you? I have been well and I wish you all the same.

So last time we got to see Naruto's and Tenten's first date together and I think it went rather well don't you? It was pointed out that I made a few mistakes last chapter but they were minor mistakes and should not have confused anybody, but if they did I am sorry.

So this Chapter is looking to see a little more of the Naruto/Tenten relationship since they will spend a lot of time together. Along with Kakashi, Sakura, and our favorite duckassed emo kid *cough* sasuke *cough*

Also I gave it some thought after I got reviews from a few loyal fans, and it has been decided that there will four girls in the harem and you don't need to tell me who you think will be in it because I already know who will be taking Naruto. But I'm not telling any of you who that will be! So you will just have to wait and find out.

Anyways....

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Naruto or Shadow Skill! Wish I did though....**

* * *

**CH 4.**

**TO WAVE AND BACK!**

The morning after Naruto and Tenten's date was rather uneventful...Well almost uneventful. Naruto was sleeping peacefully having a dream starring his new girlfriend, caramel, whip-cream and you know the rest. Well Naruto's dessert was suddenly cut short when he felt something staring at him.

Opening his eyes, Naruto finds Kakashi right in his face staring at him "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto,"What the hell Kakashi-sensei!?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile "Time to get up Naruto. We got our first C-rank mission today. So you need to get up and head to the main gate in an hour."

Naruto calmed his heart rate down to a low thunder as Kakashi left the room "Geez! Can't he just knock on my door or something instead of doing that to me? He could have gave me a heart attack."

"Well it would be no fun for us if we did it that way." said Yamato sticking out of the wall beside Naruto's bed.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Naruto again,"WOULD YOU STOP THAT!?" Yamato laughed and morphed back into the wall. Waiting till he knew Yamato was gone, Naruto sighed "I gotta get them to move out and build their own homes."

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto arrived downstairs in his genin attire with his supplies in a scroll strapped to the small of his back. Grabbing a quick bite to eat Naruto headed out the door to go see Tenten before he left.

Getting to her apartment Naruto knocked and waited, and waited, and waited. Ten minutes later after knocking a few times and waiting Naruto decided to leave a note telling her that he had a C-rank mission and did not know when he would be back and that he would miss her while he was gone.

Content with his note Naruto left and headed for the main gate. Getting there a few minutes early, Naruto decided to take a quick nap "_If I know Kakashi, he will be here about an hour late."_ Thinking he had to to relax, Naruto let his guard down as he fell asleep, resting his head on his scroll.

As Naruto was sleeping, Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and the mission Employer arrived at the main gate "Let me wake him up." said Tenten as she walked over to Naruto. Tenten leaned down to whisper in his ear "Naruto-kun, it's time to get up."

Naruto rolled over and mumbled something "Just five more minutes Ten-chan, I'm having fun."

This did not go unheard by the entire group "What is he talking about?" asked Sakura.

"Having fun doing what Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten.

Naruto groaned again "Eating you... you make a perfect sundae." Tenten flushed red with embarrassment and Sakura flushed red with anger. Kakashi and the employer fell over laughing and Sasuke, as usual, did not care.

Sakura made her way to Naruto planning to brain him "Stupid pervert!"

When Sakura was about to swing, Tenten reached out and grabbed her arm "What are you doing?" asked Tenten.

"I'm gonna pound him for being a perv! What does it look like I'm doing?" proclaimed Sakura.

"If anyone is gonna pound my boyfriend, it's going to be me got it?" said Tenten as she tossed Sakura aside. Kicking Naruto lightly to wake him up Tenten called out again only this time a little louder "Naruto wake up!"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Tenten standing above him. Standing up Naruto smiled "Ten-chan what are you doi...***SLAP*** OWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" yelped Naruto.

"That was for having dirty dreams about me and talking in your sleep." Tenten leaned forward and kissed the spot where she slapped him then whispered in his ear so no one could hear,"And that was for giving me an idea for when we get back." Tenten gave Naruto a wink and he almost passed out from a massive nose bleed that shot him through the gates of Konoha.

Walking up to Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi helped him back to his feet as they made their way out of the village "Ugh... What the hell happened?" asked Naruto.

"You got slapped by your girlfriend, blown out of the gates when she whispered something in your ear that gave you a nosebleed..." said Kakashi before Sasuke interrupted.

"And now we are dragging you with us dope." said Sasuke.

"So where are we going?" asked Naruto. Looking ahead as he walked on his own Naruto saw Tenten ahead of him "And why is Tenten coming with us?"

"We are going to Wave country for a mission to protect Tazuna-san from bandits." said Kakashi pointing to Tazuna behind him.

"And I'm coming along because I need one more C-rank mission before I can qualify for the chunin exams this year with my team." answered Tenten.

Sakura gave Tenten a questioning look "What do you mean you need on more C-rank to qualify to go to the chunin exams? Don't you just need a recommendation from your jounin sensei?"

"Actually Sakura, Tenten's team is a special case. Since her team is Taijutsu and Kenjutsu based her team has to do a certain number of missions before they can enter the chunin exams to prove that they are ready for the added difficulty of becoming chunin." explained Kakashi.

"Well what about us?" asked Sasuke.

Kakashi thought about it "Well I think I will do the same for you three since you haven't even been genin for a year yet. When you go I want you to be ready for anything."

"Sounds fair enough. Although I think I'm more than qualified." said Naruto.

Sasuke snorted "Yeah right, only the elite rise up in rank. You're going to be a genin forever dope."

Naruto snarled "Says the guy that can't even beat me in a straight fight. Or do you think you can beat me now _Uchiha?"_

"As soon as I unlock my sharigan you will never beat me again dope." said Sasuke as he moved ahead of him.

"We'll see about that you bastard." said Naruto under his breath so only he could hear it.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Tenten stopped walking long enough until she was side by side with Naruto. Wanting to get some answers she leaned over to his ear "What are you thinking Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Nothing Ten-chan. Just thinking of a way to shut that prick up for good." said Naruto as he put an arm around Tenten's shoulders.

Tenten leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes "As long as you don't get your self in trouble I'm fine with it."

Naruto smiled and continued walking down the road, as did the rest of the group. About ten miles down the road, Naruto noticed a puddle in the middle of the road. Motioning to Kakashi to let him know of an upcoming attack. Kakashi nodded and kept walking as did Naruto.

Once Kakashi stepped over the puddle, two shinobi jumped up and trapped him in a battle chain "Too easy." said the shinobi with one horn on their headband. Yanking on the chain Kakashi splattered everywhere.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!" screamed Sakura.

"Mist ninja!" snarled Tenten.

"SAKURA GUARD TAZUNA! Tenten when you get the chance pin the chain. Sasuke you get the guy with the two horns I'll take the other one." yelled Naruto as he charged the one Mist-nin that killed Kakashi "YOU"RE MINE ASSHOLE!"

"Oi! Who made you team leader dope?" asked Sasuke as he went after the nin Naruto told him to go after.

One horn was dodging Naruto's blows and tried to attack at the same time. As he attacked Naruto tried to dodge the clawed hand of the one horn. Paying close attention to the claws, he noticed something dripping from them "SASUKE WATCH OUT FOR THE CLAWS! THEY'RE POISONED!" yelled Naruto.

"ALREADY KNOW THAT DOPE!" yelled Sasuke.

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!" yelled two horn.

"Meizu go get the old man!" yelled one horn.

"I'm trying!" yelled Meizu,"These Leaf-nin are a bit tougher than we were told!"

Tenten waited with a kunai at the ready for when her opening occurred "_Come on...Come on...."_ Seeing that Naruto and Sasuke had backed the two into the trees Tenten finally got her opening "SASUKE, NARUTO MOVE!"

When Naruto and Sasuke got out of the way, the area where they used to be was suddenly peppered with hundreds of shuriken, affectively killing the two Mist-nin. Jumping down from a near by tree Kakashi walked towards the group "Nice job team. You did great, Naruto you did good job taking charge when they attacked. Sasuke, you followed orders from someone other than me for once and you put the pressure on those two pretty good as well. Tenten, Gai would be proud of you for handling the situation so well. And Sakura, you stayed focused, and took care of their target."

"WAIT A SECOND HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!? WE SAW YOU GET CUT TO BITS!!" screamed Sakura as she pointed back at what she thought was Kakashi's corpse. Looking to the 'corpse' Sakura saw nothing but wood."What happened?"

Sasuke walked up and decided to explain "Kakashi knew that they were going to attack so he replaced and hid in the trees to find out who they were after. Isn't that right Sensei?"

Kakashi eye smiled "Perceptive as always Sasuke." Turning to Tazuna, Kakashi gave him a hard glare."I believe it's time you tell us why you had two chunin from mist following you and trying to kill you."

SO Tazuna told them the whole story, how Gato had taken over Wave, the bridge he was building, and now the ninja that were after him."So there you go. I had to lie to your village, otherwise my country would die." said Tazuna.

Kakashi turned to his team "Well I'm not one for turning around and abandoning an entire country, but it is up to you four. Right now we could turn back and leave the mission which we have every right to. Or we can continue the mission. What do you guys think?"

"I don't care if you all decide to turn back but I wont run from this mission." said Naruto,"No matter how dangerous this mission has become, I can't just stand by and let this happen to the people of Wave!"

"I'm with Naruto-kun!" said Tenten.

"I don't care either way as long as I get to fight a tough opponent." said Sasuke.

"If Sasuke goes I'll go too." said Sakura as she looked over at Sasuke.

"Well Tazuna-san, it looks like we're here till it's over." said Kakashi as he helped Tazuna to his feet.

Tazuna was in tears "Thank you all so much!"

"Yeah yeah enough with the crying. Lets just get going." said Sasuke as he walked off.

Tenten looked back to where the Mist-nin bodies were "Hold on guys, I want to get their claws and my shuriken."

"Sorry Tenten but that will take time we don't have at the moment. We have to get Tazuna to his home before we are attacked again explained Kakashi.

"Then you go on ahead. I'll stay behind with Tenten and help her out." said Naruto making a cross seal,"Besides, with my Shadow Clones, we will be done in no time."

Kakashi sighed "Fine but hurry up. I don't need you two getting lost or attacked."

"We'll meet up with you as soon as we are done." said Tenten. And with that done Kakashi continued on with Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura down the road.

"Shall we?" asked Naruto creating a hundred clones,"Alright fellas you know what to do! Gather all the shuriken you can, but make sure not to cut yourself!" Naruto got a collaborate "YES SIR!"

"Wow... I didn't know you could make that many clones. And why are they working? They are just illusions right?" said Tenten.

Naruto laughed "Not really. These clones are real, not illusions." Naruto Turned and faced Tenten "And so we don't have to do this in the future I have something for you."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten.

"A jutsu." said Naruto. Tenten turned away angry "I don't need any jutsu!" she said.

"Now hold on a second! I think you'll love this one." Naruto pulled out a kunai and showed it to her,"Now watch this." going through some seals, Naruto called out the Jutsu as he threw the kunai."KUNAI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" suddenly the one kunai, turned to thirty. And when they hit the trees they all disappeared except for the original kunai.

"So what do you think of that jutsu?"Asked Naruto with his hands on his hips.

Tenten's eyes were sparkling like diamonds in the sun when she saw the jutsu "YOU HAVE TO TEACH THAT TO ME!" squealed Tenten.

Naruto laughed "Calm down and I will." calming down, Tenten got ready as Naruto taught her the jutsu. Half an hour later, Tenten was able to turn one kunai into fifteen."Alright that's good enough for now but we need to catch up to Kakashi and the others."

"Right." Picking up her scroll, Tenten jumped into the trees with Naruto and made their way to Wave. Finally landing in wave once they crossed the water, Naruto saw Tazuna and Sakura running towards them.

The look on their faces is what got Naruto and Tenten worried "Naruto, somethings wrong." said Tenten.

"I agree." said Naruto as he landed in front of Sakura,"Sakura where are the others?"

"We were attacked! Kakashi got captured by some guy called Zabuza, he told us to run but Sasuke stayed behind to try and help Kakashi." said Sakura as she caught her breath.

Naruto looked off into the direction Sakura came from."Zabuza? I know him! He's one of the Seven swordsmen of the Mist! Naruto we have to go help them!" said Tenten.

"No." said Naruto.

"NO!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!?" screamed Tenten.

"I mean WE are not going to help them, I am." said Naruto.

"Naruto that's crazy! If Kakashi-sensei couldn't beat him then how can you!?" asked Sakura.

"I never said I was gonna beat him. I'm gonna grab Kakashi and Sasuke and run." explained Naruto,"Tenten, I want you to get these two to Tazuna's home and stay there. If I'm not back in an hour, I want you to get out of Wave and hid back to Konoha. Do you understand?"

"Naruto I'm not letting you," Tenten was interrupted by Naruto stomping his foot.

"I'm not discussing this NOW GO!" yelled Naruto,"I'm the only one fast enough to pull this off, if you followed that just means I have one more person to slow me down. Now get going!"

Tenten kissed Naruto on the cheek "Be safe." she said as she ran off with Sakura and Tazuna.

"God I hope this works." Naruto unsealed Blackwing and began to poor chakra into the blade, as well as though out his entire body until his muscles began to bulge ***MARTIAL ARTS LANGUAGE: ****ACTIVE* "I AM INVINCIBLE! MY SHADOW SKILL'S PERFECTLY HONED! THE FORCE OF MY BLOW KNOWS NO EQUAL!"** Naruto threw Blackwing with all his might."This is gonna hurt latter."**"SHADOW SKILL:KAMUI!" **Naruto suddenly disappeared, no cloud of smoke, no giant dust storm caused by his speed. He just vanished.

Else where with Kakashi and Sasuke."So this is the famous Copy Ninja of Konoha? I'm disappointed, I was expecting more of a challenge. And the last Uchiha, I though the would have been stronger than this." said Zabuza as he watched Sasuke's unconscious form.

"You'll never get away with this Zabuza!" snarled Kakashi,"When I get out of here you are dead."

"HAHAHAHA! Not very likely Kakashi. You see, you're about to die." Zabuza raised his blade high in the air and brought it down onto Kakashi's head, or so he was planning. On its way to cut Kakashi in half, the blade was dropped into the water.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Zabuza as he dropped the blade and clutched his bleeding arm, and releasing Kakashi from the water prison,"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Zabuza began searching the area trying to find what him.

Suddenly Zabuza dropped to his knees and cried out in pain "GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bleed sprayed from eight other gashes that appeared all over his body. One on his right arm, three on his back, two to the chest, one to both of his thighs and one to his left arm nearly separating it from his shoulder.

Zabuza coughed up a huge amount of blood "Where...where are these attacks.... coming from?"

Kakashi got up out of the water carrying Zabuza's sword on his back. Struggling under the wait of the sword, Kakashi Tried to lift the sword above his head "I guess it is you that will die Zabuza!"

Swinging the sword down, Kakashi hit nothing but water. The force of the swing caused Kakashi to lose his balance and fall right back into the water.

When Kakashi was swinging the rather large blade, Zabuza was hit from the side by some unknown force and slammed through a near by tree.

As Kakashi was getting out of the water, he saw a shinobi standing by the body of Zabuza putting it around their shoulders. The shinobi turned towards Kakashi "Thank you for knocking him out for me. It would have been a hassle taking him down alone." said the nin.

"No problem hunter-san. But I didn't do all the work, something else finished him off." said Kakashi.

The Hunter-nin nodded her head and then disappeared with Zabuza. A moment later Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi "We need to go... Now." Right when Kakashi was about to say something, Naruto grabbed him and disappeared again.

* * *

Seconds later Naruto and and the two he was carrying arrived at Tazuna's home. Just five feet from the door Naruto collapsed. Kakashi got up leaving Zabuza's sword lying on the ground "Naruto what the hell was that?" asked Kakashi. Said jounin then looked down at Naruto and saw that his battle skirt was torn off and his legs were bleed profusely "Shit! Naruto wake up!" he yelled.

Sasuke stirred for a moment then got up "ugh... What happened?" asked Sasuke.

"Sasuke, help me get Naruto in the house. You grab his arms and I'll get the legs." said Kakashi grabbing Naruto's feet. Sasuke kicked the door open and walked Naruto in the house.

Tenten was the only one down stairs at the time and saw the two enter the house with Naruto unconscious "NARUTO!" yelled Tenten as she ran to his side. The other's in the house heard the scream and ran down stairs.

"Oh Kami.... What happened sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Tazuna, I need you to get me some towels. Make that a lot of towels. Sakura, I want you to go into town and find a doctor some where." said Kakashi as he laid Naruto down on the sofa.

The young lady standing beside Tazuna went to Sakura "Come now Sakura-san. I'll take you to our local doctor." as soon as those two left Tazuna came back with several towels.

"Thanks." Kakashi cut Naruto's pants off leaving him only in his boxers. Taking the towels, Kakashi put them under Naruto's legs to absorb the blood that was pouring from his legs.

"Kakashi, what happened to Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten kneeling beside Naruto with tears running down her face.

Kakashi was busy trying to stop the bleeding when he heard Tenten ask him what happened "I'm not sure Tenten.... Zabuza was about to kill me when he got all cut up and knocked through a tree then Naruto appeared and pick me and Sasuke up. Now we are here."

"Then why is he bleeding so much?" asked Sasuke watching what Kakashi was doing.

"I'm not sure, we are just gonna have to wait till he wakes up." said Kakashi finally getting the bleeding to stop.

* * *

Half an hour later Sakura arrived with the doctor "My name is Takashi, Tsunami and young Sakura here tell me you have an emergency." said Takashi walking into the house.

Tenten looked up from Naruto's side "His legs were bleeding really bad and was passed out from blood lose when he got here. Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke are up stairs passed out from their fight as well."

"Well I'll take a look at the boy." Takashi walked over to the couch and preformed a jutsu. Takashi's hands started glowing green and ran them over Naruto's legs,"Well it seems he burst just about every blood vessel he had in his legs from ankle to upper thigh. How he's still alive I don't know, but he is very lucky. And at the rate he's healing he should be good as new in about three days."

Takashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a few pills "Tell him to take these when he gets up, they will replace his lost blood." Tenten thanked Takashi for looking over Naruto and making sure he was alright,"Your welcome Tenten-san, it's the least I could do for what you and your team are doing for our country. Now could you take me to this Kakashi and Sasuke you spoke of? I would like to take a look at them before I leave."

Tenten took Takashi to the room where Kakashi and Sasuke were sleeping in and allowed him to check the two over. Once he was done with the check-up, Takashi went back down stairs to talk with Tazuna, Sakura and Tenten.

"How is Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura,"Will he be alright?"

"He will be fine, as will Kakashi. Sasuke is the worse of the two though." said Takashi making Sakura gasp,"He is suffering from chakra exhaustion, a mild concussion, and four broken ribs. I healed the ribs so thats no longer a problem. But he will need to stay in bed for the next couple of days."

Sakura let out a sigh of relieve when she heard that he would be okay "Kakashi on the other hand just has a case of chakra exhaustion. It will be about a week before he is back to full strength."

'Thank you Takashi-san." said Tenten as she got up and bowed to the man.

Takashi just waved her off and left. As he walked out the door he told them to let him know if they needed him again.

Later that night, Everyone but Kakashi and Sasuke woke up to the sound of Naruto screaming. Rushing to the couch downstairs, Tenten was the first one there "Naruto what's wrong!?" she asked as she looked him over trying to find something that could be causing him pain.

Through gritted teeth Naruto growled out "My...My legs! They're on fire! Do something PLEASE!? GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a few towels, bags of ice, and soaked the towels in cold water. Getting back to Naruto, she wrapped his legs and the ice bags with the towels.

Naruto looked like he was calming down but was still in pain "Whats going on down here?" asked Tsunami. She was the only one that bothered to get up besides Tenten.

"Naruto woke up and was in a lot of pain. I wrapped his legs in cold damp towels to cool them down but the pain is still bothering him." said Tenten still at Naruto's side.

Tsunami smiled at the two young shinobi "Hold on a minute. I'll see if we have any painkillers." Tenten nodded her thanks as Tsunami walked back up the stairs. Not a minute later, Tsunami came back with a bottle of pills "Here these should numb the pain long enough for him to heal completely."

"Thank you." said Tenten as she took out three pills,"Here Naruto take these. They will help with the pain."

Naruto took the pills from Tenten and swallowed them with no problem "Thanks Ten-chan, Tsunami-san." Naruto laid back down and was fast asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

"Well I'm going back to bed now that everything is alright. Are you coming Tenten-san?" asked Tsunami. Hearing no reply from the young kunoichi, Tsunami looked back to see Tenten fast asleep, laying on her head on Naruto's chest."_Ah young love."_ thought Tsunami as she walked up stairs.

* * *

The next couple of days were uneventful. Naruto was finally walking around on his own, although his legs were still causing problems for him it was nothing that the painkillers could not fix. A day after Naruto had finally started moving around, Kakashi and Sasuke woke up, but were still told to stay in bed until they were a hundred percent again.

Around the end of the week, Kakashi called all the genin into his and Sasuke's room for a meeting "What do you need to talk to us about sensei?" asked Sakura sitting next to Sasuke on his bed.

"Well first I would like Naruto to tell me what happened when I was fighting Zabuza." said Kakashi eying Naruto who was standing in the far corner of the room with Tenten by his side.

"There's not much to say. I used a technique that made me faster than normal and left me invisible to everything. Unless I stopped that is." said Naruto,"It also comes at a high price. When I read about the ability, it said I would make you faster than any living creature but it would severely damage your legs. But with my healing factor I thought it wouldn't be as bad. Guess I was wrong." said Naruto laughing nervously with his hand behind his head.

"Naruto if what you said was true, then that ability surpasses even the flying thunder god jutsu that the fourth created." said Kakashi in shock.

"What do you mean Kakashi? It's not that fast is it?" asked Naruto.

"I could always see sensei's jutsu when he used it, but with you Naruto, I could not tell what was going on. One minute Zabuza was about to cut me in half and the next he was going through a tree. You were moving so fast that even my sharigan could not keep up." everyone in the room gasped except for Sasuke. He was furious "_How does the dope have the power to take on a sharigan user but I can't even awaken mine yet!?"_ thought Sasuke.

"Naruto, until you can find a way to reduce the effects of that technique, you are forbidden from using it." said Kakashi.

"WHAT!? HOW COME!?" yelled Naruto.

Tenten smacked him in the back of the head with one of her scrolls "For one you burst every blood vessel in your legs, and two you could have lost the use of your legs forever, and third, if it wasn't for the doctor you would have died from blood lose." then she whispered so only she could hear "and I was worried I would lose you."

Naruto wore a sad smile as he brought Tenten into a warm embrace "You'll never lose me Ten-chan." whispered Naruto into the young teens ear. Tenten blushed and leaned into his embrace allowing his warmth to flood through her.

"So what are we gonna do now that Zabuza is dead?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi sighed "That's the problem. Zabuza is still alive." everyone on the room looked at Kakashi like he was crazy,"And if I had to guess, he should be back to full strength in a day or two. So we are going to rest for our up coming battle."

Naruto stepped forward "Kakashi I hate to break it to you but I don't think we have a chance in beating this guy. You and Sasuke got beat in with little effort on Zabuza's part and if it wasn't for me you both would have been dead. And the only reason I beat was because I used a Technique that could have destroyed my legs entirely."

"I can handle myself dope! I don't need your help!" said Sasuke as he got up and left the room.

"You make a good point Naruto but we are ready for him this time. Plus you and Tenten will be with us from the start." said Kakashi.

"Alright but what about this partner of his? We already faced two chunin that were more than likely working for this Gato guy so I would assume that after seeing Zabuza get so many injuries that he would hire more muscle or already had them in case Zabuza failed." argued Naruto.

"What about that sword you brought with you Kakashi-sensei? Isn't that Zabuza's sword?" asked Tenten.

"Yes it is. So we also disarmed him slightly. After all what is a swordsman without a sword?" asked Kakashi.

"Okay none of you are hearing me." said Naruto as he pulled out some paper and a map,"We already faced two chunin and one Jounin. So logically Zabuza's partner that picked him up would be high chunin to mid Jounin since Zabuza is a member of the seven swordsmen."

"What's your point Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"My POINT is, we are going to be facing two highly skilled shinobi maybe more tomorrow or the next day. And one thing is for sure, they are all skilled in water manipulation, and as you can see by the map here they have the advantage not us." said Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto's words hit everyone like an earth jutsu, they were possibly out numbered and out classed, but now matter what they still had to try "How can someone that is always so cheery be the one to be the downer of the group?" asked Tenten.

Kakashi sighed "Naruto's right. If we go after them we will probably be killed or at the least severely wounded. We need to come up with a better plan than just facing them head on."

Naruto put on a bright smile "That's why we are shinobi Kakashi-sensei. I thought of a plan that will level the playing field a bit."

"What's this plan you have Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

So Naruto told everyone of his plan, getting approving nods from everyone including Sakura. That night Naruto left and began setting his plan in motion. Around midnight Naruto finished with his tasks and passed out in the forest.

A few hours later around Naruto was awoken by someone poking his ribs "Huh? What's going on?" asked Naruto as he sat up with a jolt.

"You were sleeping out in the forest. I stopped to wake you up so you would not catch a cold." said the stranger.

"Thanks for waking me up, but I'm used to these kind of conditions." said Naruto,"I wouldn't be much of a shinobi if I could not handle a little cold weather."

"You're a ninja?" asked the stranger.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously "Yeah. Is it that hard to tell?"

The stranger giggled "You look more like a fighter than a shinobi."

"Yeah well.... deception is key to being a shinobi." was Naruto's retort.

"Very true." said the stranger with a smile,"By the way my name is Haku, what is yours?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto stood up and was walking away when he waved back to Haku,"Nice meeting you Haku-chan."

Haku starred at the back of his his head and then yelled back to him "I'm a boy!" Naruto fell face first into the dirt making a loud thud when he hit."_Wow! He's almost as beautiful as Ten-chan!"_ thought Naruto as he got up and dusted himself off.

Back at the house, Tenten was still up waiting as Naruto walked through the door "Where have you been? I was worried that they attacked early." said Tenten as she rushed towards him and gave him a warm hug before smacking the back of his head.

"Ow what was that for?" asked Naruto as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"For making me worry. Now where were you all this time? You should have been back by midnight at the latest." said Tenten.

"Well I kinda fell asleep in a clearing near the bridge once I finished the preparations for tomorrow." said Naruto as he moved both Tenten and himself to the couch,"Now lets get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Naruto laid down on the couch and pulled his brunette beauty along with him "Goodnight Ten-chan."

Tenten found a comfortable position resting on his chest "Sweet dreams Naruto-kun."

Soon they were both asleep in each others arms.

The next day Naruto and Tenten woke up when they heard a scream outside of the house "What was that?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know but we should check it out." said Tenten as she grabbed a kunai out of her pouch.

Walking to the door Naruto looked out and growled "What's wrong?" asked Tenten as she got to the other side and looked out to see Two goons attacking Tsunami and her son Inari "Those Bastards!"

"I'll take the right you get the one on the left." said Naruto as he pulled out a few shuriken. Tenten nodded and let her kunai fly right into the back of the head of the guy on th e left. Naruto did the same with his shuriken and took out the one on the right standing above Inari.

Walking up to Inari and Tsunami, Naruto and Tenten helped them to their feet "Are you alright?" asked Naruto.

"We're fine now that you two showed up." said Tsunami.

"Where are the others?" asked Tenten.

"Grandpa went to the bridge with your friends." said Inari in a sad tone.

Naruto looked to Tenten and ran inside."When did they leave?" asked Tenten.

"They left about three hours ago to go work on the bridge." said Tsunami as she looked over her son to make sure he was alright.

"Mom!" Inari whined,"Stop it!"

Just when Tsunami was about to respond, Naruto came out with his gear and Tenten's scrolls "We better get going then. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna-san must be in trouble by now."

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD!?" screamed Inari,"THIS ISN'T YOUR HOME SO WHY BOTHER!? YOU'RE JUST GONNA DIE ANYWAY!"

"Shut up kid." said Naruto strapping his kunai and shuriken pouches to his legs.

"YOU DON'T BELONG HERE SO JUST LEAVE BEFORE YOU DIE LIKE THE OTHERS!" yelled Inari again.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Naruto.

"Naruto calm down." said Tenten placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No... This coward needs to hear this!" said Naruto as he picked up Inari by his caller and held him in the air,"You think your the only one that's suffered kid!? Well you haven't! I have suffered more than your entire country combined! I've been hated by my own village for as long as I can remember, always hated, called names, beaten to the point of being hospitalized, starved everyday or given rotten food if they were being nice that day!"

Everyone present was shocked to the point of silence "And that was until I was six! I never had parents or friends until recently. I had Kakashi and Yamato-sensei after they were ordered to watch over me but no parents! I don't even know who my parents are! But at least you have family!" Naruto was crying now, finally letting out all the pain from years of abuse.

"I heard the story of your dad kid and I can honestly say if he were alive today he would be too ashamed to even look at you!" Naruto threw Inari to the ground,"He sacrificed himself in order to try and save your country, and you repay his sacrifice by spiting on his memory and hiding like a coward! If you truly love something then you fight for it everyday and to your dieing breath!"

Turning around Naruto jumped into the tree's towards the bridge. Finally getting over her shock Tenten apologized for Naruto's actions and ran after him.

* * *

While all this was going, Kakashi was with the others at the bridge waiting for Zabuza to attack "This isn't right? I thought you said they would attack in a day or so sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I did say that Sakura but we still have...." before Kakashi could finish his sentence a thick fog rolled in from the east,"Sakura please learn to be quiet about these kind of things. They tend to happen when you talk about it." Kakashi produced a kunai and got in front of Tazuna, Sasuke and Sakura followed suit.

A dark laugh came from the fog "Hahahahaha! You don't learn do you Kakashi? Taking the same stance as you did last time." Zabuza appeared a few feet from the group with the hunter-nin at his side,"Let me guess, you and the ducks ass over there are going to try and take Haku and myself while pinky there guards the bridge builder?"

Kakashi shifted in his stance a bit "If I remember correctly Zabuza, you were the one getting hit through a tree the last time we met."

"We both know that that wasn't you Kakashi!" growled Zabuza,"And this time I've come prepared." Zabuza raised his hand in the air an snapped his fingers,"BOYS!"

With in seconds the bridge was covered in mist nin that came out of no where "You see I've brought some back up. And just in case you thought I was unarmed seeing as you took my sword," Zabuza pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb. Smearing some blood on the scroll another giant sword appeared from the seal,"I brought a spare."

Kakashi was sweating now. He thought that Naruto would be partially right but now he knew that when Naruto thought something, no matter how out there it was, to take it seriously."_I hope this plan of Naruto's works."_"SASUKE, SAKURA NOW!" yelled Kakashi as he grabbed Tazuna and jump into a seal located on the center of the bridge. Sasuke and Sakura followed suit.

Channeling lightening chakra into their hands Kakashi and Sasuke slammed their hands into the bridge. Suddenly the whole bridge started glowing a pale blue, screams could be heard all around. Seeing what was about to happen Haku and Zabuza jumped into the air to avoid the attack."What did you guys do?" asked Tazuna.

Kakashi smirked "It's a little seal Naruto developed that allows you to channel any element into the the object the seal is drawn on. In this cause lightening chakra into the bridge killing anyone in contact with it at the time."

"Then why are we alive sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Isn't it obvious? The seal we are in protected us from the attack." said Sasuke as he got back into his stance,"We missed two of them."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MEN!?" roared Zabuza.

"You like that?" smirked Kakashi,"One of my students came up with that plan to take out your men if you had any that is."

"Curse you Kakashi!" growled Zabuza,"Haku!"

"Yes Zabuza-sama?" said Haku kneeling by Zabuza.

Zabuza raised his blade and leveled it with Kakashi "Take out the boy and then kill the bridge builder. I'm going after Kakashi."

No sooner had he given the order had Haku ran right at Sasuke. Seeing the attack coming, Sasuke intercepted Haku and caught her in a deadlock with his Kunai and her senbon needles "Looks like I'll get a work out after all." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"You are too arrogant for your own good." said Haku.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who is about to over power you. I can feel your arm giving out already." said Sasuke pushing back against Haku.

"Is that so?" Haku raised her unused hand and performed a jutsu with just one hand. Haku slammed her foot into the ground "ICE RELEASE: A THOUSAND FLYING WATER NEEDLES!" a thousand needles began to form around Haku's head before they launched at Sasuke making him jump away from Haku.

"Make this quick Haku. I want get our money and get the hell out of here as soon as possible." said Zabuza as he swung Kakashi trying to cut him in half.

* * *

In the woods by the bridge, Naruto and Tenten arrive to see bodies everywhere "Wow... What did all this?" asked a bewildered Tenten.

"I guess Kakashi had to use the seal after all." said Naruto as he ran across the water towards the bridge. Tenten followed closely behind him "We need to hurry and help them before they get killed."

"Naruto, what this is the seal you were talking about?" asked Tenten.

"Yeah. It spreads out elemental chakra over a wide area and intensifies it. I placed two on the bridge." said Naruto walking around the water looking at the fighting above.

"Two? I thought you only made one." said Tenten watching Naruto walk around.

Naruto stopped when he saw that Sasuke was losing bad, and Kakashi was not doing much better "I put two on the bridge. One up top and the other down here...Tenten I want you to go help out Sasuke while I cover Kakashi alright."

Tenten Nodded and made her way to Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand waited for the right moment to attack. Watching as Zabuza and Kakashi traded blows, Naruto began to think he should go help Tenten and Sasuke instead because this was getting boring.

Then when he was about to walk away Kakashi jumped a good distance away from Zabuza giving him the opening he needed "SHADOW SKILL: RAPIER!" Naruto jumped into the air moving at high speeds towards Zabuza's exposed feet.

Destroying the planks that were in front of him, Zabuza was thrown into the air and further away from Naruto and Kakashi "I was wondering when you would wake up." said Kakashi wiping the blood away from his eye's.

"Yeah well better late than never right?" said Naruto as he got down low into his Taijutsu stance.

"Who's this Kakashi? Another one of your pathetic genin?" laughed Zabuza.

Naruto stood proud "In honor of those who have fallen before me and have yet to fall, today this warrior shall be named!"

Naruto unsealed Blackwing and struck a pose "I am Uzumaki Naruto, The Red Howling!"

Zabuza laughed "Well Red Howling, I am Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist."

Kakashi whispered to Naruto so only they could hear "Naruto distract him for a bit I got a plan."

Naruto nodded and charged Zabuza. Kakashi pulled a small scroll out of his vest and opened it up. Taking some blood that was on his cheek, Kakashi wiped it on the scroll then slammed it into the bridge. Kanji flew from the scroll onto the bridge and there was a puff of smoke.

Seeing that his the first stage of his plan were ready Kakashi formed three hand seals and began building up chakra in his right hand while his left hand held the right fore arm to steady it. Zabuza on the other hand was having a hard time keeping up with Naruto's speed. For everyone hit Zabuza got in, Naruto would get ten.

"You're pretty good kid. I never thought a genin would give me this much of a workout." said Zabuza with a smile.

Naruto smirked "You are one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced. Too bad it has to end." said Naruto as he jumped back to Kakashi. Suddenly a giant pack of dogs burst from below the bridge and bit into Zabuza holding him in place.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Zabuza was bleeding pretty bad all over from the dogs bitting him,"This is your doing Kakashi!"

"Yes and now I'm ending this fight!" Kakashi rushed forward followed by Naruto. Seeing the attack coming Zabuza tried to get his arm free so he could block the oncoming jutsu.

As soon as Kakashi got with in five feet of Zabuza, Zabuza finally got his arm free. Picking up his sword, Zabuza swatted Kakashi away "I'm not going down that easily!" roared Zabuza.

"I'm sorry to say, but your wrong Zabuza!" Naruto channeled chakra into his hand,"UZUMAKI ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE LIGHT SKILL: FRAY!" Naruto slammed his fist right through Zabuza's chest.

Naruto pulled his hand out of Zabuza's chest and stepped back. Zabuza spewed blood everywhere as he fell to the ground dead "Nice job Naruto." said Kakashi as he limped over to Naruto.

"Thanks sensei, but were not done yet. We still have to take care of that fake hunter nin." said Naruto.

"Right, let's go." Naruto and Kakashi made it to the ice dome right as it was collapsing,"Likes like they beat him Naruto......Naruto."

Naruto was frozen in place with a look of horror painted on his face "_No."_ Naruto ran to the where the dome used to be.

"Naruto whats the....Rush." Kakashi looked to where Naruto was running to and saw the bodies of Sasuke and Tenten,"Oh no...: Kakashi walked over to the bodies of the two young teenagers.

Tenten knelt down next to Tenten and picked her up "Please be all right... Tenten speak to me... Please speak to me." Tenten coughed up a huge amount of blood onto Naruto's jacket,"Ten-chan?"

"*cough* Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten.

"I'm here Ten-chan don't worry, you're gonna be alright." said Naruto,"Kakashi get over here now!" Tenten put a hand of his shoulder and motioned for him to stop "Ten-chan?" said Naruto fith tears streaming down his face.

"It's already too late Naruto-kun, I'm just happy I got to see you one last time." said Tenten with a weak smile.

"Don't say that! You're going to be fine!" Tenten just shook her head.

"Naruto-kun. Before I go, would you do something for me?" asked Tenten.

"Anything Ten-chan. Just name it." said Naruto still crying.

"Kiss me. Kiss me the way you did back on the Hokage monument." Naruto leaned forward and captured her lips in his. And for that brief moment in time Naruto felt truly loved and never wanted that moment to end. But sadly it would not be so.

Shortly into their kiss Tenten's body went limp in Naruto's arms. Naruto released the kiss and sobbed into her chest. Kakashi looked on from Sasuke's side as he removed the needles from his body "Naruto, I'm sorry about Tenten, but we need to get going before the hunter comes back after us."

Naruto did not even acknowledge that Kakashi spoke, he just kept on crying. That is, until he heard footsteps approach them from behind "So you loved this one?" asked the Haku,"Now you know how I feel losing someone you held dear."

Something pulsed deep within Naruto's gut "You took away Zabuza-sama from so I took your comrades."

"You...You... Killed them...." red chakra began to swirl around Naruto. His hair, teeth and nails all grew longer,"You killed them."

"_SHIT THE SEAL IS BREAKING!"_ thought Kakashi,"Naruto you need to calm down!"

Naruto ignored him as he laid Tenten down and turned to Haku "What's going on? Why is his chakra visible?" asked Haku seeing a foxes face with in the chakra.

Suddenly the chakra intensified and everyone was frozen in place "**YOU KILLED THEM ALL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Naruto ran at Haku so fast not even Kakashi saw him move.

"**LIGHT SKILL: MACE FIST!"** Naruto was laying into Haku with such ferocity that every blow caused scorch marks to appear on Haku's robes. Naruto kicked at the back of Haku's head missing it so that he could latch onto her neck with his foot "**SHADOW SKILL: BOOMERANG!"**

Naruto spun around Haku's body at high speeds until he stopped by slamming Haku's face into the bridge shattering the planks of wood. Standing up Haku's mask was beginning to break "_So this is the end? Finished off by this boy."_ Haku smiled behind his mask,"_At least I will be with Zabuza-sama."_

"**FOR KILLING TEN-CHAN I WILL DESTROY YOU!!" **Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Haku with his fist cocked back "**UZUMAKI ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE YING STYLE: COUGAAAAR!"** Naruto thrust his hand into her chest. Haku's chest began to glow with a sickly purple energy when Naruto's hand made contact, then five beams of the same energy burst from Haku's back.

Once the energy dissipated, there were five fist sized holes in Haku's chest. When Haku fell to the ground Naruto heard clapping from behind him "Well well well, looks like I don't have to pay them after all."

Naruto turned around still in his feral form, his eyes narrowed on the small man standing in front of the crowd of a thousand mercs "Looks like I owe you thanks kid for saving me the trouble of killing them myself. Too bad I have to kill you now since you are the one protecting the bridge builder."

"Naruto get back. We will take them on together." said Kakashi pulling out two kunai.

Naruto smirked and raised his hand pointing at the small man "**You must be Gato then?"**

"I see my reputation proceeds me." said Gato with a smirk,"Yes I am Gato."

"**Then this is all your fault. I'm gonna have fun ripping you to pieces with my own two hands!"** said Naruto with a feral grin that struck fear into the mercs and their employer.

"I don't think so kid. BOYS GET HIM!" ordered Gato. The mercs charged with their weapons drawn and so did Naruto with his claws no even longer than before.

"NARUTO WAIT!" yelled Kakashi but it was too late. As soon as the two forces met Kakashi heard flesh being rend from bone, the spray of blood as it splashed to the ground, the cries of the mercenaries as Naruto carved into them with his claws.

With in mere minutes a thousand hired soldiers were reduced to about thirty men, all scared out of their minds "WHAT IS THAT!?" yelled one,"He's not human!" said another.

"**I AM NO LONGER THE RED HOWLING! FROM NOW ON I WILL BE KNOWN AS UZUMAKI NARUTO, THE BLOODY FOX!"** said Naruto as he walked towards Gato, ignoring the remaining men.

"NO GET AWY FROM ME!" yelled Gato as he fell to his feet and tried to crawl away in fear.

Covered in blood, Naruto made his way over to Gato and picked him up by the back off his head "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT, MONEY, WOMEN, POWER. ANYTHING! JUST LET ME GO!" cried out Gato.

"**Anything huh?"** asked Naruto with a psychotic grin.

"YES ANYTHING!" said Gato trying to get free.

Naruto smirked and tightened his grip on Gato's head "**I want you to DIE!"** Gato screamed as Naruto increased his grip on Gato's head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the tiny man until his head was crushed under the pressure that Naruto was applying to it.

Once Gato was dead, Naruto returned to normal and passed out on the bridge soaked in blood. Kakashi walked over to pick him so they could go find Sakura and Tazuna together "Naruto are you alright?" asked Kakashi.

There was no answer "_I guess using the Kyuubi chakra combined with losing Tenten was too much for him"_ thought Kakashi as he threw Naruto over his shoulder. Walking back to where Tenten and Sasuke's bodies were, Kakashi arrived to find them gone "What happened to them?"

Kakashi was startled when he heard coughing coming from the far end of the bridge closest to Fire country "That's probably Sakura crying over Sasuke. She must have grabbed the bodies."

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks as he got closer to the coughing because he heard something else that made his heart skip "Sakura... let me go... the wounds still hurt a lot." said Sasuke.

Sakura just continued to cry "I thought you were dead.... I'm so happy you're alive! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" Sasuke just sighed and let the tiny girl cry to hearts content.

"Well it looks like you two are fine." said Kakashi walking up to his two students,"But where's Tenten and Tazuna?"

Sakura looked up to Kakashi and wiped her tears "Kakashi-sensei your alive! I thought after only finding Sasuke-kun and Tenten that you and Naruto were..." Sakura finally saw what Kakashi was carrying on his shoulder,"Is...Is he dead?" asked Sakura as she began to cry again.

"No Sakura we are both quite alive. Naruto is just a bit worn out from his battles I'll explain the rest later. Now where is Tenten's body and Tazuna?" Kakashi asked again.

Sasuke coughed and pointed to some pillars "They are over there by the piles of pillars. And she's not dead. Once Sakura removed the needles she woke up."

"She should be alright once she gets some rest Sensei." said Sakura as she picked up Sasuke and let him lean on her for support. Sasuke, albeit reluctantly, took the help offered to him.

Kakashi motioned for those two to follow as he went to go find Tazuna and Tenten. After a minute of looking Kakashi finally found Tazuna helping Tenten sit up and drink some water "Well you look a lot better than you did before." said Kakashi.

Tazuna looked up and smiled "Yeah, we thought she was gone until Sasuke woke up and told us that no vital organs were hit so we thought it might be the same with Tenten here."

Tenten smiled weakly "I'll be fine. I just need so rest. By the way where's.... NARUTO!" Tenten tried to get up a bit too fast when she saw Naruto covered in blood laying across Kakashi's shoulder. Tenten started crying uncontrollably "Please no...."

Kakashi smiled a sad smile "Do not worry, he's fine, just exhausted from using tool much chakra."

Tenten stopped crying long enough for Tazuna to pick her up bridal style so that she could be carried to his home. On the way there everyone but Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna was passed out. Getting to the house Tsunami opened the door letting everyone in. Naruto was laid down next to Tenten in the girls room and Sasuke was laid down in the boys room alone.

After everyone was lain down Kakashi left with Tazuna and Sakura to go see to the repairs on the bridge. Later that evening Tenten awoke to hear crying coming from beside her. Opening her eyes she wakes to see Naruto crying in his sleep.

Reaching a hand up to his face, Tenten wiped the tears from his face. Feeling a strange sensation on his face Naruto opened his eyes only to start crying even harder "Naruto-kun what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Tenten as she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but pain and despair.

"No matter if I'm dreaming or not, I can't escape visions of you...How can I move on if I can't get you out of my head?" cried Naruto even harder than before,"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm sorry... I'm sorry that...I couldn't protect you...Now please leave me alone.... Please... please let me have peace." choked out Naruto heartbroken because he lost Tenten.

Tenten began to cry herself seeing the pain that the blond was in because he thought she was dead. Tenten leaned forward an caught Naruto's lips with her own and held there. Naruto tried to force her off of him think it was just an illusion but after awhile he just gave up the struggle and let it happen.

"I would never leave you Naruto-kun. Not now not ever!" cried Tenten breaking the kiss.

Naruto cried even more and ran his hands through her hair "please... be real." choked Naruto as he look her right in the eye trying to find some sort of deception, but he found none. For the first time in hours, Naruto smiled, and laughed, and tears of sorrow and pain turned to tears of joy "YOUR ALIVE! Oh thank Kami your alive!"

Tenten cried tears of joy as well when Naruto pulled her close to him and did not let go "I don't know what I would have done if I had really lost you..." said Naruto letting the statement hang in the air.

"You'll never lose me Naruto-kun, and I promise I'll never cause you pain like this again." said Tenten as she held on to our blond hero for dear life.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again. I promise I'll protect you till my dying breath." said Naruto quickly falling asleep. Tenten's only response was too nuzzle her face against the spot where Naruto's neck and shoulder met and fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next week things went as normal as life could for shinobi. They finished their mission, got paid the money Konoha deserved from completing an S-rank mission after Naruto and Sasuke decided to raid Gato's and Zabuza's hide-outs. On the last day of the mission the bridge was finished and the entire village was seeing Team seven plus Tenten off.

"We can't thank you enough for what you have done for our country and our people. We will be forever in your dept." Said Tazuna and his family bowing.

"You and your team are welcome here anytime Kakashi-san." said Tsunami.

"Will you come to visit us soon?" asked Inari.

Naruto smiled and tussled the kids hair a bit "Only if you work on what we talked about."

Inari smiled and went back to stand next to his mother and grandfather "Well we better getting you four. We have a long way to Konoha." said Kakashi,"Goodbye everyone!" said everyone but Sasuke as they turned away from the crowd that was ahead of them. Jumping into the trees, the Konoha shinobi were gone.

"You know we still need to name the bridge Tazuna." said one of the men that worked with Tazuna.

"He's right Father. We do need to give our bridge a name." said Tsunami.

Tazuna grabbed his chin in thought "How about the great Tazuna bridge?"

Pretty much everyone in attendence shook their heads in disapproval "How about The Great Uzumaki Naruto bridge grandpa?" questioned Inari.

"That sounds perfect!" smiled Tsunami.

Tazuna was beaming with pride "That's a wonderful idea! Inari's name it is then. I hear by dub the bridge 'The Great Uzumaki Naruto Bridge!'"

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Well guys I know this one took a little longer to get out but I put a lot of thought into it and did not want to rush it.

This chapter was kinda touchy for me since it was being written right around the time that my fiancée died so it got emotional at times.

Action was good, Sasuke got beat... a lot. And Sakura did nothing, just like she always does in the first series.

Zabuza and Haku died at the hands of Naruto and Kakashi didn't get to use his famous Raikiri to kill Haku like he did in Canon. Now I know some of you wanted a Fem. Haku to be in the harem but that just wasn't gonna happen. Haku's a guy end of story.

I know he seems like a girl but the only toss up in the series of whether someone's a girl or not is Deidara and Kyuubi. They are the only characters that don't come outright and say what gender they are.

Other than that I would like to thank all of you who review last chapter and that will be reviewing this chapter.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Peace out people.


	5. New Team, New Challenge!

Welcome back everybody! Thanks for returning to read yet another Youthful chapter. I'm glad you all liked last chapter, I do believe it was one of my best works yet.

Now I know some of you are wondering why I'm taking so long to put up a new chapter, well like a lot of people in the U.S. At the moment I am without a job and constantly looking for one until I am finally hired. That and I've been having a hard time dealing with the loss of my fiancé last year.

But things are better now and I'm happy to say that I have found three very special people that have helped pull me out of the darkness and back into the light. These people would be my new love interest and her two sons. I still miss Erica deeply, but now I have people to remind me that she would not want me to be sad and alone, instead I should move on and live my life.

Okay so enough of my sad life. Lets get on with the story!

So last couple of manga updates for Naruto, Sasuke has been getting his ass beat like Bush at a spelling bee. So I have come to the conclusion that Sasuke is not an emo kid, instead he is a masochist. Always going after people ten times stronger than him and getting the tar kicked out of him to the point where he is near death then goes out and does it again.

An emo kid would just stay at home and hurt himself, but Sasuke goes out and looks for people to hurt him instead.

But enough about the sick, twisted, duck-ass of a shinobi, I need to start writing again!

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

**I already said it several times before and I'm not saying it again.**

**Bold- **Kyuubi influence and Summons speak

**BOLD CAPS-** Jutsu and Shadow skills. Naruto yelling while influenced by Kyuubi

_**Bold italic- **_Kyuubi Mind scape

_Italic- _Thought

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

* * *

**CH.5**

**NEW TEAM, NEW CHALLENGES!**

It had been a quick walk back to Konoha from wave, Instead of taking the two and a half days walk they did last time since they had Tazuna with them, now they could jump through the trees at a much faster pace. With in half a day the group finally made it back with in Konoha's walls safe and sound.

Once they got close to the Hokage tower, a squad of Anbu appeared in front of them. The one with the hawk mask was the one to speak "Jounin Hatake Kakashi and Genin Uzumaki Naruto, please come with us."

"This will have to wait Anbu-san, my team and I are on our way to report our mission to Hokage-sama." said Kakashi.

Hawk stepped forward and hand Kakashi a scroll "That is why we are here, Hokage-sama sent us to retrieve you when you and your team arrived in the village. He is waiting for us back in Anbu headquarters. SO please come with us, the rest of you are dismissed."

Watching as his students and temporary charge left, Kakashi opened the scroll and paled "Well _Bloody Fox_, apparently this is more about you than it is the two of us. So tell me Anbu-san, why must I go as well?"

"Since you are this genin's sensei and guardian, Hokage-sama asked that you be with him as well for this debriefing. Now come." before Hawk could say anymore both Kakashi and Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Seconds later, the blond and silver haired nin appeared in Anbu headquarters in front of the Hokage "You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" asked Kakashi.

Sarutobi turned around to see Naruto and Kakashi standing in front of the desk he had borrowed from the Anbu commander "Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun! Please take a seat, we have a few things we need to discuss." said the aged Hokage,"First I want you to report on the events that happened Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi cleared his throat and began his report to Sarutobi "Well Hokage-sama, after leaving the village we encountered two missing-nin from mist known as the demon brothers, they were of chunin level and were taken down rather easily by Tenten, Sasuke and Naruto here. After that we questioned Tazuna and found out the real story of why we were hired and why he lied."

"Wave and been under control by Gato of Gato Shipping, and was forced into poverty by the man, so to save his country, Tazuna began building a bridge to help his people thrive again, but Gato hired missing-nin to come after him so the bridge would fail, that is why he hired us and only paid for a C-rank mission."

"So that is why he lied to us? Because he did not have the money to pay for a B-rank mission?" interrupted Sarutobi.

"Your partially right Hokage-sama, you see the next day after light training before we moved on Naruto and Tenten staid behind at our campsite to collect all of her weapons that she had thrown about during our training. While those two were doing that, Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura and myself were attacked by another missing-nin upping the mission to A-rank." said Kakashi.

"And why did it become an A-rank mission?" asked Sarutobi.

"Because we were attacked by Zabuza Momochi Hokage-sama." Sarutobi did not looked surprised,"The battle did not go so well and I was defeated by Zabuza, as was Sasuke. Sakura took Tazuna and ran off to find Naruto. Moments later she found Naruto." said Kakashi, that is when Naruto decided to finish this part of the report.

"Once Sakura found me I told Tenten to take Tazuna and Sakura to Tazuna's home and I would go and help Kakashi-sensei so I could get there on time I used a technique that I myself have labeled forbidden ." said Naruto.

"What Technique Naruto-kun, and why do you see fit to call it a forbidden technique?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well the technique is called Kamui and it renders me invisible to everything including the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It forces my body to move at such high speeds that nothing can see or detect me unless I attack something. But this comes at a high price to me, while I do gain speeds faster than the Fourths Hirashin technique, it can not be used repeatedly and only for a short amount of time. It also destroys the blood vessels and muscles in my legs." explained Naruto.

Sarutobi was deep in thought "I see. Well you were right to label this as a forbidden technique Naruto-kun. I will need to put this in the forbidden scroll."

"I'm sorry Jiji but you can't do that." said Naruto.

"And why can't I Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage.

"All the martial arts skills I know are clan techniques, meaning that they stay with me and not the village." said Naruto crossing his arms over his chest.

Sarutobi sighed "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you do not have clan status so you can't keep these techniques private, they must be recorded."

Naruto reached into his pants and pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Sarutobi "Actually I do. Since neither one of you will tell me about my family, I decided awhile ago to find out for myself." Sarutobi was shocked when he read the scroll then passed it to Kakashi who was also shocked,"While looking through your archives one night, I found a document mentioning one Uzumaki Kushina. She was labeled the last of her clan and given clan status when she came here to Konoha."

"Then when I checked her records I found out that she was pregnant and had a child the night of the Kyuubi attack, the same day I was born. It also states that she died giving birth but it doesn't say who the child was or what he looked like. But I'm not stupid, I know she is my mother, and since she is not around any more that makes me the last Uzumaki in Konoha and leader of the Uzumaki clan."

"So you can't put my families techniques in the forbidden scroll _Hokage-sama_." finished Naruto.

"When did you find all this out?" asked Kakashi.

"The same night Mizuki stole the forbidden scroll. While everyone was trying to find him I was in the archives. And don't say a word about me breaking the law and that I committed treason by breaking in to your private archive. I have a right to know who my family is." exclaimed Naruto,"And now that you know I know about my mother, I want anything and everything that she left behind for me, and if you can't do that I'm going to the fire daimyo with this."

"Hold on Naruto you don't need to do that. I will get you what you want just give me a week to get it all together. Now please continue with the report." said Sarutobi as he took out his pipe and lit it.

"Well when Naruto arrived he immobilized Zabuza and carried Sasuke and myself to Tazuna's home where we rested and healed for about a week. The following week we trained and guarded Tazuna at the bridge. At the end of the second week Zabuza arrived with a hunter-nin by his side, along with about a hundred other missing nin and bandits that Zabuza had gathered." said Kakashi

"Using a seal I created and placed on the bridge, the other missing-nin and bandits were killed except for Haku and Zabuza. And no that is also staying in the family so I'm not telling you what that is about either, but for a price I will train a select few in its use and place them around the village for security." said a smirking Naruto.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes "Anyway... I faced Zabuza while Sasuke faced Haku who was the Hunter-nin and Sakura was guarding Tazuna. I left Naruto and Tenten at Tazuna's home to watch over Tsunami-san and Inari-san when they woke up. We got beat pretty bad but not as bad as before, Naruto and Tenten came to help us half an hour later. Naruto came and helped me take Zabuza while Tenten helped Sasuke against the hunter nin."

"With our combined efforts, Naruto was able to land the finishing blow to Zabuza." said Kakashi.

"And how did you do that?" asked a confused Hokage, finding it difficult to believe that a genin could take down a Jounin.

"Well Kakashi-sensei used his summons to bite Zabuza and hold him in place while I used a Taijutsu move to kill him." answered Naruto.

"And move would that be Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"The move is called Fray and it is one from my light skill Taijutsu set." said Naruto.

"What does this move do that allows you to kill someone using it, and what is this light skill Taijutsu?" asked Sarutobi.

"How about I show you first." said Naruto as he stood up. Making a crossed ram seal, Naruto summoned a single shadow clone. Focusing his spirit energy into his hand Naruto called out the technique,"**LIGHT SKILL: FRAY!"**

Naruto then slammed his hand through his clone making it poof away "You see by focusing my spiritual energy into my fist, I can make my arm and hand sharp as steel and faster than lightening. And thrusting forward through my targets chest with ease. Now to answer your other question, Light skills are hand and grappling techniques while my Shadow skills are leg techniques and my Ying style is a combination of the two but more refined."

Sarutobi frowned seeing that he was informed of Naruto's progress "I see... Kakashi once this is over you and I are going to have a long talk. Now continue with the report."

Kakashi continued with the report "Well after Naruto killed Zabuza the mist started to clear slightly and we made our way to help Sasuke and Tenten. We arrived to see a dome of ice collapsing and the fake hunter nin standing there. Naruto was the first to arrive as he was ahead of me."

"What he saw made him snap, Sasuke was dead and so was his girlfriend Tenten, or so we thought. Later after removing the senbon that were embedded in them they came too and were fine, they just needed rest."

"What do you mean snapped Kakashi?" asked Sarutobi.

"I went into an extreme emotional state. After seeing Ten-chan dead I snapped. I wanted that hunter nin to pay for what he did by taking her from me. I heard this voice calling out to me to kill him, to rip his heart out of his chest, to give in to its power so that I could kill the bastard. So I gave into my rage and was surrounded by strange red chakra." said Naruto shaking in fear.

"After I killed the hunter nin named Haku, Gato arrived with over a thousand mercs. In my rage I... I slaughtered them all! I couldn't stop myself! I wanted them all to die, to pay for all their crimes and it was in that moment after killing the mercs and Gato that I named myself 'The Bloody Fox'."

Sarutobi sat back in the chair he was sitting in and took a long drag of his pipe "That explains somethings, now why did you name your self Naruto-kun?"

"Out of respect to those that I killed, and have yet to kill a warrior must have a name. Before I killed Zabuza I claimed the name 'Red Hollowing' but during the fight with Haku and Gato's men it changed due to the influence of the fox." answered Naruto smirking as he watched Sarutobi let his pipe fall to the floor.

"You know about him Naruto-kun? Who told you? How did you find out?" asked a bewildered Hokage.

Naruto and Kakashi just sighed "How long did you think you could hide it from him Hokage-sama? Especially with the villagers and most of your shinobi forces constantly trying to kill him when he was younger and always calling him a 'Demon'." asked Kakashi.

"Did you honestly think I was that stupid? After the last time I was attacked by the villagers and taken in by Kakashi-nii-san and Yamato-nii-san, I figured it out on my own. I mean everyone in the village hates me, they call me demon and monster. The attempts to kill get worse on my birthday which is the same day the Kyuubi attacked and I have this weird seal on my stomach the appears every time I access my chakra. And from what I know from the books and scrolls Kakashi and Yamato gave me, tailed demons can not be killed or destroyed, only sealed." said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry I never told.." Sarutobi was cut off from his sentence when Naruto stood up and turned towards the door.

"Shut up _Hokage-sama, _if you were sorry none of what happened to me since I was born would have happened. Now I'm leaving, Kakashi-sensei can finish the report." as Naruto reached for the door he paused for a moment before speaking," Oh and thanks for trusting me enough to tell me what and who I am. It feels real good to know that someone I saw as a grandfather had so little faith in me."

With that Naruto walked out of the room and went home. While the two shinobi were shocked by what Naruto said they both began to stare at Sarutobi's chest and their eyes went wide.

Soon the glowing stopped "You know you truly messed up this time Hokage-sama. Naruto usually deals with things face to face, but it seems that he lost all faith in you now that he removed you from the seal."

Sarutobi cried silently, hiding his tears behind the brim of his hat as he was keeping his head down "I know Kakashi, I know."

"Well if thats all Hokage-sama, I'll take my leave. That was the end of the report anyway. We finished the mission and they were able to pay for a full A-rank mission." Throwing a scroll on the desk in front of him, Kakashi left the office via shunshin.

* * *

Arriving back at the compound Kakashi arrived to find Naruto meditating under a waterfall "Hey there Naruto. What you up to?"

Naruto did not respond "Listen Naruto I know you can hear me so I'm gonna talk and you can listen. I'm not saying this as your sensei, I'm saying it as your brother. You need to go talk with Sarutobi about what happened today in his office, he did have a reason why he couldn't tell you."

Naruto opened his eyes and walked out from under the waterfall "Oh I plan on it, but not in the way your hoping nii-san."

"What are you planning Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"Since I'm fifteen now and I am the head of the Uzumaki clan, I get a seat on the council. So with in the next couple of hours I will be heading the the council room for the council meeting." said Naruto as he dried himself off using his jacket.

"Naruto you just can't go into the council and take a seat, you have to be a jounin to become a clan head and be on the council." said Kakashi in protest.

Naruto walked inside the home with Kakashi right behind him, going up to his room Naruto pulled out a scroll from his desk and tossed it to Kakashi.

Kakashi's eye went wide as he read the scroll "As you can see nii-san, my mother became the clan head and sat on the council when she was a genin after she turned fifteen since she was the last of her clan just like I am. Also from what I found out Danzo never made it to Jounin since he went from chunin to ANBU, then retired after losing the use of his right side during the last war and he has a seat on the council."

"Also I believe that the civilian half of the council is just that, civilian. They have no shinobi back ground and will never be jounin. So how are they on the council at all." said Naruto as he began to change into semi formal wear.

"So your actually going to do this Naruto... Well I gotta say this is a pretty smart plan you put together, but what do you plan to do once your on the council?" asked Kakashi handing the scroll back to Naruto.

"I'm glad you asked nii-san." Naruto took the scroll and put it with in his robes that he had bought a while back,"I plan to use my position, to find out who my father is and have inside information about the village that I have never known about."

"Okay I understand about your father, but why do you want information on the village? Asked a confused Kakashi.

"It's actually something you taught me nii-san." Naruto turned around and gave him a foxy grin,"Knowledge is Power."

* * *

And with that Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Minutes later Naruto arrived in front of his favorite ramen stand "HEY OLD MAN! NEE-CHAN!"

Ayame looked out from behind the curtain "Oh Naruto-kun its you! Where have you been? We've been worried about you."

"I just got back from a mission outside of the village Ayame-chan. But that story will have to wait cause I'm kinda in a hurry." said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll from his robe."I need you and the old man to sign this if you want to that is."

"Ayame took the scroll and looked at it "What is this Naruto-kun? Uzumaki clan?"

"Well I found out that I am the last of my clan instead of some random clan-less kid, so I need people to join my clan and I want you and the old man to join me and my nii-sans." said Naruto as he handed her a pen.

Ayame smiled brightly "Sure thing Naruto-kun! I'll go get father to sign it right away!" Leaving Naruto at the stand, Ayame went to get the scroll signed. A few moments later Ayame came back to and handed Naruto the scroll,"Here you go Naruto-kun."

"Thanks Ayame-chan." Naruto gave the older girl a hug and then leapt up onto a nearby roof and made his way to a local weapons shop.

* * *

Once there Naruto walked up to the counter to see his girlfriend asleep on the job. Smiling, Naruto leaned close to her ear and whispered "Wake up Ten-chan."

Naruto blushed red as a tomato and had to hold back a chuckle when she moaned out his name "Naru-kun.... just five more minutes."

As he was about to give her a shake, a tall man walked in from the back covered in soot "Hello there how can I help you?" asked the man.

"Hello sir," said Naruto with a bow,"I'm just here to speak with Ten-chan."

"Oh so you're Naruto. Tenten has been talking about you a lot lately. By the way my names Kiro." said the Kiro with a smile,"I'll wake her up for you."

Just as Naruto was thanking Kiro, said man kicked the stool out from underneath Tenten "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" yelled Tenten as she stood up rubbing her backside.

"YOU FELL ASLEEP AGAIN YOU LAZY IDIOT! Now wake up, you have a guest." said Kiro walking back to the back forge. Then she heard him yell back to her "And if you fall asleep again you're fired!"

"Welcome to the Wolf claw weapons... NARUTO!" exclaimed Tenten when she finally noticed that it was her boyfriend standing before her,"What are you doing here?" she asked embarrassed that he caught her sleeping at work.

"Well besides watching you sleep," Naruto noticed her blush when he mentioned that,"I was hoping to ask you to join my clan."

"Your what?" Tenten asked dumbfounded.

"My clan. You see, recently I discovered who my mother was and that she had a seat on the council because she was the last of her clan, and now that I'm the last of the clan I get it. So I wanted to ask you to join it since you are my girlfriend." said Naruto leaning against the counter that separated him from his love.

Tenten thought about it "What do I have to do?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll and passed it to her "Well first you need to sign your name down at the bottom, and then thats it. If you want you can take the clans name since you don't of a surname of your own and also you may move into the clan compound."

"Hmmm that sounds good, but who else belong to the clan besides you and me?" she asked.

"My nii-sans Kakashi and Yamato, Teuchi and his daughter Ayame that run Ichiraku ramen and that's it for right now. I was thinking of asking Lee after the council meeting on the one condition that he stops dressing like Gai." said Naruto making Tenten giggle,"Well I better get going or I'll be late for the meeting. See you later Ten-chan!"

Naruto gave his girlfriend a quick kiss then disappeared amongst a swirl of leaves "Uzumaki Tenten..." Tenten smiled,"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Mean while Naruto was making his way to the council chambers hoping they had not started too early, as he wished to get there right as the meeting started. Making his way through the Hokage tower Naruto arrived in front of a door labeled "Council Chamber".

"_Well I guess this it."_ Thought Naruto as he opened the door "Sorry I'm late everyone, I was not informed that there would be a meeting today." said Naruto as he took an empty seat near the top of the semi circular room.

Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy "_What are you doing Naruto-kun?"_ Thought Sarutobi. He was broken from his thoughts when one of the council members spoke up.

"ANBU get this boy out of the council room! This is a private meeting." said Danzo as he watched the Anbu appear from the door way.

"ANBU stand down." said Naruto as he was grabbed by his shoulder and pulled out of his seat.

The ANBU paused "Sorry genin but you hold not authority over us. Only the Hokage and council members can give us an order." said the one in a Bear mask.

Naruto pulled out a scroll from his robe and gave it to the Bear masked nin. As he finished reading the Bear ANBU closed the scroll and bowed "Sorry councilmen Uzumaki. I was not aware of your status."

Naruto Waved him off "It is alright, only a hand full of people knew until today." with that the ANBU disappeared.

"What is the meaning of this Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi.

"Well Hiashi-san, I've recently discovered half of my lineage. It turns out that my mother was the last of her clan when she moved her from Uzu no Kuni. And since she held a spot on the council thanks to that, now that she is dead I gained that same seat on the council when I turned fifteen last year." said Naruto as he stopped to catch his breath.

"This is preposterous! Only Jounin can become clan heads and have a seat on the council!" yelled Homura.

Naruto just smiled "Actually that's not true."

He was soon interrupted by Shikamaru's father, Shikaku "What do you mean by this Uzumaki?"

"Well Nara-san, I believe that the civilian half of the council have no shinobi training, and they are still on the council." said Naruto.

"Yes this is true but the Jounin rule only applies to shinobi." said Tsume.

"Yes I know this but is Danzo not on the shinobi council?" asked Naruto.

"I am but I don't see what your point is boy." said Danzo with a sneer.

Naruto produced yet another scroll from his robes and tossed it to Danzo "Well if you read that scroll everyone will know why I'm aloud on this council but I'd rather tell you all myself." Naruto took a deep breath before continuing,"First of all the Jounin rule was never officially made into any law in Konoha or Hi no Kuni, it was just a tradition of sorts. Second my mother Uzumaki Kushina, sat of the council when she was just in the academy. Third the only rule says you must be at least fifteen to join the council. And finally, Konoha's records state the councilman Danzo never reached the rank of Jounin before he retired. In fact, right after reaching the rank of Chunin, he joined the ANBU. Several years later he lost the use of his right side during the Third Great Shinobi War and retired after that."

Danzo was seething! He had just been out smarted by a genin and now his plans to turn him into a weapon would be stopped every time now that he had clan status and was apart of the council.

"May I take a look at those documents Uzumaki-san?" asked Shibi, the head of of the Aburame clan.

"Yes, I would like to see these documents as well." said Hiashi. Soon the whole room wanted to see them. Naruto had prepared for this and already had several copies made for them to read over. Soon Naruto had given everyone that asked for one a copy.

"Hokage-sama how can you allow this demon to be apart of the council!?" yelled one of the members of the civilian council,"If he is allowed to join us then Uchiha Sasuke should also be aloud to join us!"

Sarutobi sighed "I'm sorry but Sasuke-kun placed his seat in the hands of myself until such time that he reaches chunin. But as all of you can see, Naruto has done his homework on this one and is now apart of this council. But when he has missions, he will be absent from these meetings and his vote will be placed with me from this point on."

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but that will not be necessary, I already chose a representative for when I am not in the village or otherwise unable to attend these meetings." Said Naruto interrupting Sarutobi.

"And who would this be Uzumaki-san?" asked Koharu.

"Yamato-nii-san. Since his retirement as Anbu he has been assigned to staying the village to work as a Jounin police officer in charge of the village guard. And since he and Kakashi-sensei adopted me and decided to join my clan instead of me joining Kakashi-nii-sans Yamato will be my rep." answered Naruto.

"That sounds fair enough Naruto-kun." said Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, for the future please remember that while on duty and in the council chambers, my name is Naruto-san or Uzumaki-san, not Naruto-kun. I show you your respect please show me the same courtesy." said Naruto watching Sarutobi nod,"Good now on to business gentlemen."

Several hours later the meeting was about to come to a close "Now that everything has been taken care of is there anything else that needs to be discussed before we convene?" asked Sarutobi.

"Actually there is Hokage-sama. I wish to discuss the identity of my father." said Naruto.

"I'm sorry but we can not do that. As per your fathers wishes, you are not to find out about him until you reach the rank of jounin." said Sarutobi.

Naruto snorted "Like this village cares about peoples wishes. What's one more broken promise compared to a thousand."

"How dare you say that boy!" yelled Homura but was stopped by Naruto releasing his killer intent to his fullest ability.

"I DARE BECAUSE YOU ALL BETRAYED THE YONDAIME'S FINALLY WISH!" roared Naruto.

"Care to explain Uzumaki?" asked Hiashi with a scowl.

"Gladly." said Naruto as he stood up and pulled up his shirt and focused chakra to the seal on his stomach. Soon the seal appeared and Naruto began to speak.

"You see almost sixteen years ago the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into me." many gasped when they heard this,"Yes I know that I carry the fox inside me, and even I, a genin, know the difference between a prison and those confined inside it. You see the Yondiame's dying wish was for me to be treated as a hero for holding the fox back and keeping it from destroying the village on a daily basis."

"But his sacrifice, and finally wish were in vain as the true colors of this village were shown when he died. His wish was forgotten and I was thrown to the wolves. Since the day I was born I was beaten, burned, starved and homeless. I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of five and forced to live in the streets. I have had so many assassination attempts its not funny, and all of them were by leaf shinobi. I was treated lower than trash by everyone instead of the hero that I am." finished Naruto before he sat down.

"This may be true Naruto but your father had many enemies, and news getting out of your heritage would put you in too much danger." said Sarutobi.

"Besides the chunin exams are coming up so you should be more focused on them instead of who your family is at the moment."

Soon everyone in the room were on the floor, all except Naruto who was emanating a powerful red aura **"how dare you... HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TOO ME!"**

"Uzumaki-san please calm down." Shikaku managed to choke out.

"**NO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DENY ME THE KNOWLEDGE OF WHO MY FAMILY IS! I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT LOYAL TO THIS HELL HOLE OF A VILLAGE AND ALL I GET IN RETURN IS BEATINGS AND ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS!" **roared Naruto."**I'M BETTER OFF TAKING MY CHANCES WITH **_**HIS**_** ENEMIES THEN WITH **_**MY**_** ALLIES!"**

"**DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE GROWING UP KNOWING THAT EVERYONE AROUND YOU SEES YOU AS A BEAST!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE HATED JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALIVE!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GROW UP KNOWING THAT NO ONE LOVES OR CARES ABOUT YOU!?" **continued Naruto.

"Naruto-kun please...calm down...or I will have to call the ANBU... and have you arrested." choked Sarutobi.

Naruto calmed him self down enough so that the Kyuubi was no longer present in his killer intent or voice "Fine, but since you are so adamant on keeping this from me then I have no choice."

Everyone regained their composure and sat back in their seats "No choice but to what?" asked Tsume.

"If by the end of the second exam, I don't know who my father is, I will take my clan and move to Kumo." everyone gasped and anyone not a shinobi nearly passed out.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?" screamed one civilian.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" asked an other.

"This village treats rapist and child murders better than they treat me! For the love of Kami, Orochimaru, our greatest enemy who is always planning on how to destroy this village is treated better by you people than I am and I keep your village safe everyday rather than destroying it!" said Naruto in a harsh tone.

"Besides I know how Kumo treats Jinchuuriki, and if the greatness of ones village was based on how everyone was treated then Konoha is no better than Kirigakure. Now if you maggots have anything more to say talk to my empty seat because I am gone." and with that said Naruto disappeared.

"I hope you are all happy with this." said Sarutobi.

"What are you talking about Hiruzen? That boy plans to move to Kumo if he doesn't get his inheritance!" said Danzo,"If that happens we will be losing a very important weapon!"

"Not only that, but Kumo will then have three Jinchuuriki." said Homura.

Sarutobi sighed "That's not the problem here."

"Then what is Hokage-sama?" asked Hiashi.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and leaned back in his chair "Do any of you know who his father is?" looking around the room to see confused faces Sarutobi continued,"Remove Naruto's whisker marks and grow out his hair. Now who do we all know that has bright blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes?"

At that point every shinobi in the room froze. Looking up at the Hokage monument, the all realized the same thing: Uzumaki Naruto was the son of Namikaze Minato, The Yondaime Hokage.

"I see that some of you have figured it out, but for those of you who haven't I'll just go ahead and tell you. Uzumaki Naruto is actually Namikaze Naruto, the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato." said Sarutobi watching as the civilian council gasped.

"But that can't be! Minato was never married!" yelled one civilian.

"Actually he was, To Uzumaki Kushina. Minato wanted his marriage to be secret so his enemies would not go after his wife and children. So he came to me and asked me to marry them in private. The only people present then were Jiraiya and myself." Said Sarutobi taking another puff of his pipe.

"If we don't give him his inheritance, the current Raikage will figure out who his father is and then let all the elemental nations know they have the Yondaime's son. Then it will be you who have to explain to the village and Daimyo why we let the son of our greatest hero leave and go to an other nation." Sarutobi took a pause to let everything he had said so far sink in before he continued.

"That, and do you realize how much money the fourth and his wife invested into this village?" this made the civilian council get worried,"If Naruto does leave this village will be economically crippled at best, but if he keeps everything without selling a single inch of land, Kumo will then own us. And if he goes to Iwa, we will be destroyed."

"What do you mean if he goes to Iwa? Iwa hates Konoha....." Danzo paled once he thought about what he just said.

"What? What are you thinking Danzo?" asked a civilian.

Shikaku laughed "He's thinking what the rest of us are. If Iwa finds out that Minato's son left his home village to go to the enemy, the Tsuchikage will have a field day. Not only did they gain the son of their most hated villain, they gained the Kyuubi container and the power to destroy Konoha. And with the way we've acted towards Naruto, he will have no problem unleashing the Kyuubi on us."

* * *

A few hours later Naruto was found sitting atop the Hokage monument on his fathers head. Since he was little Naruto had always come to this same spot to think about things and ease his mind. But for some reason, his mind never came to rest.

In fact, since he got there, he has just become more frustrated "_Why did you do it?_" Naruto thought,"_Why did you have to curse me with this thing!?"_

"_**He must have had no other choice boy, or you were the unlucky one out of many."**_ said Kyuubi from inside his cage,"_**Besides it is already too late. You are stuck with me and I with you. There is nothing you nor I can do about it now."**_

"_Shut up you fucking fox! I just want to be left alone right now." _said Naruto to Kyuubi,"_Please, just leave me be."_

So Naruto sat there in silence thinking about his life and his future. Never once did he notice the person watching him as he silently wept,"_Naruto-kun."_

The next day Naruto woke up to something poking him in the face "OI! Gaki, wake up!"

"Huh? Where am I?" asked a confused Naruto.

"You're on top of the Yondaime's head." said a deep voice,"You better get home kid before you catch a cold."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for waking me up..."Naruto finally got his eyes adjusted enough to see that who ever was talking to him was gone,"Mister?.....Oh well. Guess I better get home."

And with that, Naruto shunshined home to get dressed for the day. Arriving in his room Naruto heard a knock on his door, it was Kakashi "Naruto when you get dressed head to the Hokage's office, he wants to see you. Says it's important."

"Sure thing Nii-san."

Waiting till he knew that Kakashi was gone, Naruto pulled out two scrolls. In one was one of the training suits he always wore that was for a male and the other but for females. Throwing them on the bed Naruto changed into a blood red body suit with the arms cut off that showed off all his muscles. Next he placed black leather arm guards with studs all over the top of his hand to add a little more damage to his punches.

On his left shoulder there was a seal drawn carrying a circle with a sword in the center of it, and on his right shoulder was the same seal but instead of a sword there was a boomerang. For foot wear Naruto pulled on his black thigh high boots that flared out at the top to act as pockets.

On his belt were two pouches for carrying shuriken and other items. Located on the small of his back was a medium sized scroll used for carrying various items. On both his thighs were kunai holders colored blood red. Making sure that everything was ready Naruto grabbed the two scrolls on the bed and left.

* * *

Arriving outside the tower Naruto started to make his way in when he was stopped "Councilmen Danzo, to what do I owe the displeasure?"

Danzo scowled "Watch your tone boy, just because you are on the council does not mean that you cant be gotten rid of."

"I'll be sure to remember that if I find it worthy to remember later. Now hurry up and tell me what it is that you want. I'm already late as it is for my meeting with the Hokage." said Naruto, slowly reaching for a kunai with out making Danzo aware of his actions.

"I'm here to offer you a deal Uzumaki." said Danzo in a sugary sweet tone that made Naruto's skin crawl.

"What kind of deal?" Naruto asked.

"I came to offer you training. Training that only I could give you. Training that would make you the strongest shinobi in this village within a matter of years." said Danzo smiling.

Naruto laughed and laughed. And then he laughed some more "What is so funny Uzumaki?" asked Danzo.

"You! Hahahahaha You wanna train me! Bahahahaha! That's a good one!" Danzo scowled but Naruto continued to laugh. After a few minutes Naruto finally settled down "I'm sorry but that was hilarious!"

"Why is it funny boy? I'm making an offer of a life time." sneered Danzo.

"I'm sorry but I highly doubt that. You see, I already know you got the report from my mission to wave due to your Root ANBU spying on everyone. So I know you know that I killed Momochi Zabuza and several other people." said Naruto.

"Yes I already know of your mission and your part in the killing of one Momochi Zabuza, but I have yet to see the actual proof that he is dead." Said Danzo with a smirk, but that smirk soon dropped when Naruto smeared blood over his left arm and Zabuza's sword appeared,"Where did you get that sword?" asked Danzo nervously.

Sealing it back into his arm Naruto began to walk away "You see... I told you Zabuza was killed by my hands." and with that Naruto was gone.

Arriving in Sarutobi's office Naruto Knocked then entered "I was told you wanted to see me Hokage-sama."

"Yes, Naruto-kun come in." said the old Kage but Naruto never moved from the doorway,"I mean Naruto-san, please take a seat."

Seeing that Naruto had finally come in Sarutobi got on to the task at hand "Naruto I called you here today to tell you that you and your team have been nominated for the chunin exams by your sensei and by recommendation of the council."

"Why did the council recommend my team for the exams?" asked Naruto.

"To be honest it was while you were away in wave. And the reason they did it was because of Sasuke being on your team." Naruto was about to say something when Sarutobi silenced him,"Now before you say anything, that is not the reason I excepted your Nomination. I made it aware to the council that if Sasuke was aloud into the exams, then all the other teams from your year would be aloud as well, as long as their sensei's aloud them to enter."

"So that means its not just team seven that will be joining the exams, but other teams as well?" asked Naruto but stated it as more of a question.

"Yes. But I decided to change up the teams for the exam to make it more interesting. You see to be a chunin you must be able to lead and make quick decisions that will better help your team complete the mission. And lot of the time chunin are not placed with their original team that they had when they were genin. So everyone will be split up." said Hiruzen with a smile.

"So I get to be on a team that doesn't have the teme and pinky on it?" Sarutobi nodded his head with a smile,"That's awesome! So who's team am I on?"

"You are on Gai's team, along with Tenten and Lee. And you will train with them everyday until the chunin exams in three weeks. Also if the teams work out, they will become permanent." said Sarutobi,"But regardless you will be a chunin by the end of these exams whether you complete them or not."

"What? Why? How can I become a chunin if I don't complete the exams." asked Naruto confused.

Sarutobi took a small black book from the top of his desk and tossed it to Naruto "Take a look at the first section."

So Naruto opened the book and went to the first section and froze. The first section was labeled GENIN, and there was only one name in that part of the book: His.

"This is a Bingo book.... But why is my name in here?" asked Naruto.

"Just read on." said Sarutobi.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto _

_A.K.A.:"The Bloody Fox","Red Howling"_

_Rank: Genin._

_Village: Konoha_

_Skills: Has highly advanced Taijutsu, Probably High Jounin level and uses a style never seen before called Ying style, Shadow skill and Light skill. Fuuinjutsu is around low to mid Jounin. Genjutsu is non-existent. Ninjutsu is high chunin to low Jounin level, and Kenjutsu is Low Jounin level. _

_Specialty: Taijutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Kenjutsu._

_Noticeable Feature: Has three whisker like scars on both cheeks, Neon blond hair, and Sapphire blue eyes. Carries a black boomerang into battle._

_Description: Defeated to A-rank missing nin with one move each, then continued to kill over a thousand mercenaries single handedly, and responsible for killing Gato, the owner of Gato shipping. Developed a red chakra cloak after witnessing the death of two of his team mates. This cloak resembles that of a fox. This shinobi is most likely a Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi based on reports. A capture on site order is issued for this nin. If you can not capture, you are to kill the target._

_Threat rate: b_

_Orders: Capture on site, Kill if capture is impossible._

"Holy shit...." said Naruto with his jaw on the floor.

"Holy shit is right Naruto." said Sarutobi,"This just came in this morning around 08:00. Now that I've seen this I have no problems telling you who your father is."

"Who put this in the bingo book? And why do you think it is fine to tell me who my father is after this?" asked Naruto sounding a bit angry.

Sarutobi sighed "Well Naruto, first off your father wanted you to know about him when you were strong enough and could take care of yourself, which was decided that when you became chunin you would find out about your mother and when you were around mid to high level chunin you would know about your father. And second, Kumo sent that in to the bingo company that gives that to all villages."

"Oh...Well then how did Kumo find out about this and get so much info on me?" asked Naruto rather confused.

"I do not know Naruto, but I would have to say that there was a squad of Kumo shinobi near by when you fought all those men. Now are you ready to find out who your father is?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto Nodded his head,"Then here is the scroll your father left me."

Naruto took the scroll and tried to open it "Um... It's not opening."

"Oh wait." Sarutobi took the scroll and smeared some blood over the clasp that held the scroll shut. As soon as the scroll opened he handed it back to Naruto "Here, it could only be opened by me so that no one could tamper with it."

So, with the opened scroll Naruto began to read.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this then you are strong enough to know who I am. My name is Namikaze Minato, The Yondaime Hokage, your father. Now you should already know who your mother is and if I had to guess right, you have her temper, and you are pretty angry right now. Let me tell you that I understand your anger but please understand my pain as well. I did not want to have to seal that beast inside of you but I could trust no one else other than my own flesh and blood with this burden._

_I want you to know that your mother and I both love you. I wish the Kyuubi had never attack and that the three of us could be a family, and your mother and I could watch you grow into a fine shinobi. I know you will make both of us proud son. And don't be mad at Jiji for not telling you sooner, it was my last order as Hokage that you not find out until you were chunin so please don't be angry._

_I have left a few things for you to claim once you are done reading this. One is that being my heir you get a seat on the council, so that along with your mothers, you can give the civilian council hell now. Second is my book of seals, it has everything I have ever learned about seals and different ones that I was never able to finish that you might some day. Third is the key to beating paper work for when you become Hokage, which I know you will, it's in your blood to be great._

_And lastly I leave you the keys to the family home. Jiji, Jiraiya-sensei, or Kakashi should be able to show you where I once lived. All the Nin,Gen, Tai and Fuuinjutsu I ever studied is located in the basement vault, which includes all three of my original jutsus. But son I must forbid you from ever learning the **Shiki Fuujin.** That is the technique I used to seal the Kyuubi into you and I never want you to learn it. I want you to promise me and your mother that you will never learn it!_

_Well I'm sorry, but I have to cut this letter short. I can already hear the Kyuubi coming towards us and your mother just went into labor. She is not expected to survive the birthing due to the stress caused by the Kyuubi's KI. Just remember that we love you and are proud of you my son._

_Love,_

_Your Father Namikaze Minato_

_P.S. At the bottom is sealed the keys to your real home, The book of seals, Proof that you are my son and the secret to defeating paper work."_

Naruto wiped away the tears the were flowing freely down his cheeks then opened the seals at the bottom. The first was was the keys, then came the book of seals, after that was a vile of Minato's blood. And finally the last thing that came out of the seal was a small piece of paper folded in half.

Inside the note was one word and one word only: Clones. After reading the note Naruto got a big grin on his his face that made everyone else worry "Naruto is everything alright?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh I'm fine Nii-san, but the Hokage's not. You see I was planning on beating the crap out of him for not telling me about this sooner and making him feel guilty about hurting someone that's like a grandson to him but I decided against that." said Naruto with a smirk that was starting to spread across his entire face into a full blown smile.

"I'm glad to hear that Naruto-kun. You know I would never do this on without reason I'm just glad you can forgive me for what I had to do." said Sarutobi.

Naruto stopped smiling "Oh I never said I forgave you. I just said I wasn't gonna make you feel guilty or beat your ass, I'm gonna do something worse."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow on his visible side "What's worse than that Naruto?"

Naruto gave them both a foxy grin "My dad gave me the secret to defeating the most vile creature known to man." Seeing that he had both nins undivided attention Naruto formed a ram seal,"Paperwork!"

And with that Naruto disappeared from Anbu headquarters "NARUTO COME BACK!!!!! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I MUST KNOW THE SECRET!!!!"

But it was too late, Naruto was already gone and he was probably already across the village."I think it would have been better if he beat my ass and hated me." said Sarutobi letting a single tear roll down his cheek,"Now I'll never be able to defeat this curse."

* * *

After Naruto left the Anbu headquarters, he went off to find his new team. It was not hard to do either, all he had to do was walk around the training grounds until he heard the screams of youth, and the worlds only unbreakable genjutsu.

Speaking of which, he had to ask them at one point how they did that. If they could create more genjutsu like that then there was no telling what could be done.

As Lee and Tenten sparred Naruto sat in a tree waiting for the perfect opportunity to reveal himself to his new team. While Gai had already noticed Naruto's presence he decided to see what Naruto was up to. "Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Yes Lee." said Gai.

"Where is Neji? He should have been here for training an hour ago." questioned Lee.

"Yeah, where is he Gai-sensei?" asked Tenten.

"Hmm I'm not sure. Perhaps we should go look for him after your spare?" offered Gai.

"But Sensei then he will miss out on team training!" exclaimed Lee.

"Don't worry about him Lee, he's probably training with his clan that's all." said Tenten.

Lees head fell hearing that "I wish I had a clan that could give me private training." he said sullenly.

Feeling a surge of chakra Gai and Tenten went on guard, Lee sensing the same scanned the area but saw nothing "ROCK LEE! GENIN OF KONOHA! I OFFER YOU A CHANCE TO GAIN WHAT YOU WISH!" yelled the unknown figure.

"_Should have known." _Thought Tenten recognizing the voice as her boyfriends.

"_Naruto-kun always has such youthful entrances. He must teach me how to do this!"_ Thought Gai.

"What are you talking about? Show yourself!" exclaimed Lee. Suddenly a large cloud of dirt and rubble erupted from the center of where team Gai had been standing. Once the dust settled Naruto could be seen standing in the center of the crater, "Naruto-kun?"

"Rock Lee, I Uzumaki Naruto offer you a chance to The Uzumaki clan, and the opportunity to be trained in one of three clan Taijutsu styles. Should you accept you must concede to one demand." stated Naruto dramatically.

"And what would that demand be Naruto-kun?" asked Gai.

"Lee must stop acting like you." said Naruto pointing at Gai.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" exclaimed Lee and Gai at the same time.

"Well for one, no one likes a copycat. I know you like Gai a lot Lee but you have to be your own ninja. Following some ones example is good but going so far as becoming an exact copy is going too far." explained Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun? I am not a clone of Gai-sensei." said Lee

"Lee, if Gai were to take off his Jounin vest you two would look like father and son. You both have bowl cuts, giant eyebrows, green jumpsuits, orange leg warmers and you both wear your red headbands around your waist as belts. I know Gai helped you become a splendid shinobi using Taijutsu alone, but that's where it should end. But to put it simply, Lee if you constantly act like someone else instead of yourself, your flames of youth will never burn bright." said Naruto.

After Naruto's little speech, a fire began to burn deep within Lee "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN YOU ARE RIGHT! IF I WANT MY FLAMES TO BURN BRIGHTLY I MUST BE MYSELF!" Lee turned to Gai and started to tear up,"GAI-SENSEI THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU HAVE TAUGHT UP UNTIL NOW, BUT I MUST FOLLOW MY OWN PATH FROM NOW ON!"

"OH LEE!" says Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!" says Lee.

"THEY'RE GOING FOR THE SUNSET JUTSU! TENTEN CLOSE YOUR EYES!" yelled Naruto as he tackled Tenten to the ground to protect her from the evil that is flames of youth.

* * *

**Well that took me awhile to get out, I've been busy with a lot of stuff and sadly Writing has been on the bottom of to-do list. But hey now I'm done and I can write a bit more. And any of you that read this and my other story I would like to say this now.**

**The Fox of Sound is up for adoption! I Can not write anymore when it comes to that story, I absolutely lost all motivation and inspiration. So please will some one adopt my story and treat it well. It needs a good home.**

**Well back to this story, Next chapter will be up much quicker... I hope.**

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Of Prelims and Pedophiles! **


	6. Of Prelims and Pedophiles!

Welcome all to the next installment of Sevaal of Konoha! Now I'm not going to stall this time and make you all read this crap that I put before the beginning of the story.

But I would like to say that canon is getting quite ridiculous. I mean come on, Sharingan/wood arms? It really just seems like Kishimoto is running out of good ideas.

Anyways, on with the show!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit!**

**CH.6**

**Of Prelims and Pedophiles!**

* * *

After Naruto's little speech, a fire began to burn deep within Lee "YOSH! NARUTO-KUN YOU ARE RIGHT! IF I WANT MY FLAMES TO BURN BRIGHTLY I MUST BE MYSELF!" Lee turned to Gai and started to tear up,"GAI-SENSEI THANK YOU FOR ALL YOU HAVE TAUGHT UP UNTIL NOW, BUT I MUST FOLLOW MY OWN PATH FROM NOW ON!"

"OH LEE!" says Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!" says Lee.

"THEY'RE GOING FOR THE SUNSET JUTSU! TENTEN CLOSE YOUR EYES!" yelled Naruto as he tackled Tenten to the ground to protect her from the evil that is flames of youth.

A few minutes later after the man to man love fest was over, Naruto got up and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before pulling Tenten up with him "Is it over?" she asked.

"I think so... I don't see any sunsets or waves crashing against the rocks." said Naruto,"Wait. I think that's them over there, at least the jutsu's over. Come on, we need to go get them, I've got important information that they need to hear."

Walking over to the green clad duo, Naruto pulls out two scrolls "Hey Lee catch." tossing a scroll to Lee Naruto then hands the other to Tenten,"These are your new training uniforms and clan shinobi attire. They're just the basics so you can modify them how ever you want."

"Wait you mean Tenten is apart of your clan as well?" asked Gai.

"Along with the owners of Ichiraku ramen, Kakashi and Yamato-sensei." said Naruto,"Now Before I go any further into explanations about the clan, I have some information that you need to be made aware of that concerns Team Gai."

"What would that be Naruto-kun?" asked Lee.

"Well first off, Team Gai has been nominated to be apart of the chunin exams." Lee and Tenten both perked up hearing that they would finally be able to make it to chunin,"Second for this exam Neji will not be apart of team Gai."

"WHAT!?" yelled the original members of team Gai.

Naruto sighed "The reason being is Hokage-sama thought that since when we all become chunin we will be working with many other teams besides our own that we should start now during these exams. So from now until the Hokage says so, I am Neji's replacement on the team. Also from now until the exams start in a month, I will be training you two in our clan styles of Taijutsu."

"Wait a minute Naruto, you just can't stop team training until the end of the exams." said Tenten.

"Actually as head of the Uzumaki clan, I can pull members off of team training for the purpose clan training." explained Naruto,"Now on to clan business. Gai since you are our sensei you may stay to hear what kind of training they will be receiving since you do need to know their skills and abilities."

Gai nodded and took a pad a paper out in order to write down his teams abilities."Okay, first is you Lee, I will be training you in the Light skills of the clan. Light skills are the grapple and arm moves that I use when performing Taijutsu. Also I will teach you the move Sword. Sword is a Shadow skill, or leg technique, that acts much like your Dynamic Entry technique, but is more powerful and has the ability if performed right, to cut your enemy just as if you were using an actual sword."

"Tenten, you will be learning Shadow Skill Taijutsu. Which like I said before to Lee, uses leg and knee moves to combat your enemies. Also I will be training you in some jutsu that Kakashi-nii-san taught me that work well with your weapons style of combat."

When Naruto was finished explaining what they were going to learn, all were dumbfounded, well all but Naruto "Naruto how do you expect both of them to learn all that in just three weeks?" asked Gai.

"Well first off I will be having one clone each train them. Second, I don't expect them to master the Taijutsu's in just three weeks, just get to a level where they can pass as a member of the clan, also the jutsu that I'm teaching you Tenten are low level jutsu, but if used correctly, they can do the damage of an A or S ranked jutsu." explained Naruto.

Tenten's eyes went wide "REALLY!? Show me show me show me...."

"Alright calm down, I'll show you just watch." Naruto pulled out two fuma shuriken and unfolded them from his pack,"Now Tenten you remember the "Shuriken Shadow clone" jutsu I taught you?"

"Yeah, why?" responded Tenten.

"This jutsu that I'm going to teach you was stolen by Kakashi and modified to be used on objects and not the body. Gai you know of the "Body Expansion jutsu" used by the Akamichi clan? Well this is the same principle but applied to kunai, shuriken, and other ninja tools."

Gai's eyes widened. Never had he thought of that to be possible. Now he knew how these techniques, while D and C rank, could do the same damage as an A or S. Naruto threw his shurikens towards the tree line away from the village. Once the two shuriken were far enough away Naruto went through a small string of seals then shouted "MULTI-SIZE JUTSU!"

Soon the two normal sized fuma shuriken turned into shuriken the size of a two story house. Pretty soon all the trees in the path of the two spinning blades were cleaved in two and lying on the ground as well as the jaws of Team Gai.

"Now that combined the Shadow Shuriken Technique and the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique have the potential to destroy entire armies." said Naruto

"Well then Naruto, since Lee is our main muscle now and Tenten was always support, what will be your role on the team?" asked Gai.

"I'm more of a front line fighter so I'll be helping Lee a lot, also support with my jutsu's but since Neji is gone I'll be taking his place as the tracker of the team." said Naruto.

"Um, Naruto-kun how will you be doing that?" asked Lee.

"He was trained by Kakashi and Yamato, Lee. Two of the best ANBU ever to come out of Konoha. If he didn't know how to track by scent I would severely disappointed with those two." said Gai,"Now Naruto, when do you plan to start their training?"

Pulling out a pot of ink and a brushing Naruto replied "Right after I apply the seal to Tenten so she can enter the compound. If you need us in the next 3 weeks, you know where to go." with that Gai disappeared and left the three genin to train.

* * *

Three weeks later Naruto, Lee and Tenten were walking through the streets of Konoha on their way to the chunin exams. The whole team was getting looks from the village as they made there way to the academy.

Naruto was getting the usual hateful glares from the villagers, while Lee and Tenten were attracting some positive attention from the opposite sexes. Well in Tenten's case both sexes. The two original members of team Gai were wearing their new uniforms that Naruto had given them.

Lee's new uniform consisted of a sleeveless body suit like Naruto's, but instead of it being red, his was green with an orange swirl on the back. Around his neck was a long red scarf that cover the lower half oh his face and hung to right below his knees. Around his forearms and shins, he had replaces the leg warmers and tape for red ANBU style armor but still wore the blue shinobi sandals.

Lee added a coat tail to his suit that came down to about lower thigh and had all his Ninja equipment sealed into a scroll and hung at the small of his back. On his right thigh he also had his kunai and shuriken pouch. Deciding to change up his hair style, Lee started slicking his hair back and spiking it in the back, looking like he does when he goes into the third and fourth gates. All in all, Lee had changed from a Gai clone into a completely different person, a person that most of the female population drooled over.

Next was Tenten, She was wearing the same body suit, only hers was white with an orange swirl and deep red borders. Her body suit also had sleeves that came down to mid forearm and instead of full pants legs hers ended right around her upper thigh, much like booty shorts. She has a large scroll stored around the small of her back as well as two kunai pouches, one on the left thigh and the other on the right which are also a deep red in color.

Tenten wore black fingerless gloves and ANBU shin guards that remained their original white color. All in all Tenten looked hot! The suit showed off all her curves rather well, a little too well fro Naruto's taste. But she was happy and he let it go, at least for now that is.

Arriving at the academy, the team made their way to the third floor exam room. When they got to the second floor there was a large group of genin stopped in front of a door that said Room 301."What a bunch of idiots." laughed out Naruto so that only Lee and Tenten could hear him.

"That's not very nice Naruto-kun. They're just trying to get into the exam room." said Lee.

"Yeah Naru-kun you shouldn't say things like that." said Tenten.

Naruto sighed "Guys, you do realize we only went up one flight of stairs making this the second floor not the third."

Once it dawned on them that they were not on the right floor they spoke up "Then that must mean..." answered Lee.

"Right, a genjutsu." interrupted Naruto.

"I'm guessing the proctors put it there to weed out the dumb genin and weak genin from the rest. Thanks for stopping us Naru-kun." said Tenten.

Hugging his girlfriend Naruto made his way up the next flight of stairs. Up at the top stood two figures waiting at the door to the exam room."Gai-sensei?" asked Tenten and Lee.

"Kakashi-nii-san?" asked Naruto,"What are you two doing here?"

"Well I'm here to wish my team and my little brother good luck on the exams. They can be kinda brutal." answered Kakashi looking away from his book.

"And I'm here to wish you three luck as well. Even though I haven't seen either of you for the past three weeks I know that you will make me and your clan proud." said Gai.

"Thanks Gai/Kakashi-sensei!" replied Team Gai.

Kakashi gave them his patented eye smile then poofed off before Gai yelled "NOW GET IN THERE AND SHOW THEM HOW BRIGHT YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN!"

Gaining their hearing back Team Gai entered the exam room. Once inside the team was greeted by about two or three hundred genin, all from different villages. A few teams from Konoha that they have never seen before. And handful of Kusa , Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri teams, and what looked like just one Suna and Oto team. And for some reason a mass amount or Ame and Hoshi nin.

"Wow... that's a lot of genin." said Naruto.

"Not scarred are yeah dope?" asked a familiar voice.

Turning to his left, Naruto was greeted by Sasuke, and the smiling faces of Ino and Sakura "Like hell I am. With my new team beside me, there's nothing that scares me. So they finally found you huh?"

"What are you talking about dope?" asked a confused Sasuke. Naruto pointed to Ino and Sakura who were standing right behind Sasuke giggling like idiots,"Actually they've been with me all day..."

"Wait that means..." looking up at Sasuke's face and seeing the tears waiting to fall,"Oh you poor bastard."

"Wait, I'm lost. Why'd you call him a poor bastard Naruto-kun?" asked Lee.

Naruto pulled Lee next to him and Sasuke then pointed to the giggling kunoichi "Lee what you see in front of you are what are known as "Fangirls". Now these two are Sasuke's largest and most annoying fangirls. They have no drive to be kunoichi other than to impress Sasuke and on missions, they are more liabilities than assets. In short Lee, those two are the most unyouthful kunoichi that you will ever meet."

"Naruto-kun we need to help these girls! We can't let them keep being unyouthful!" yelled Lee.

"Sorry Lee but when it comes to girls like them, they have to be willing to help themselves first. We can't help them right now." interjected Tenten.

Slumping his shoulders, Lee turned around to go have a seat before the exam started when he walked into someone standing too close behind him "I'm sorry I didn't.... Neji? NEJI! It's good to see you!" exclaimed Lee.

"Lee? What happened to you?" asked Neji.

"What are you talking about? Is there something on me?" asked Lee looking at himself trying to find something wrong with his clothes.

"You change your whole appearance. You no longer look like a copy of Gai-sensei." said Neji.

Lee rubbed the back of his head and laugh nervously "Well I kinda had to for my clan. They wouldn't let me become a clone of some one. I had to be my own person."

"Clan? What clan?" asked Neji.

"Yes Lee-san, what clan did you join?" asked Shino walking up to Neji. Beside him was Kiba with Akamaru on top his head.

"Naruto-kun invited me and Tenten to join his clan. I am now Uzumaki Rock Lee!" said Lee proudly.

"HA! The dead last has his own clan!? What a joke! There's no way you have your own clan dope and if you do it's probably the weakest out there." howled Kiba.

Before Lee could respond to Kiba's insult, Naruto had already moved and had Kiba off the ground with his hand around his throat "I'd watch how you speak about my clan _Inuzuka_. My clan was never known for taking insults like that lightly and neither am I. Just remember that the weakest member of my clan could beat you, even on their worst day."

Naruto released Kiba and turned to Neji and Shino "Shino, Neji, I suggest you keep your mutt on a short leash lest he ends up in the pound."

Walking over to Tenten, he could see she was talking with Asuma's Team, which now looked like it consisted of Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata "Hey guys, hows it going?" asked Naruto.

"Geez Naruto, do you have to be so troublesome? The exams haven't even started yet and you are already causing problems." said Shikamaru, Choji was too busy munching on his chips to make a comment, let alone care. Hinata just blushed and tried to hide away from Naruto.

"Hey Kiba insulted my clan so I had to put the flee ridden mutt in his place." stated Naruto crossing his arms over his chest and puffing it out defiantly.

Tenten just smacked him in the back of the head "Naru-kun what have I told you about attacking fellow leaf nin?"

"Not too." said Naruto Hanging his head,"But he insulted our clan! I can't let that go!"

Now this caused Choji to spit out his chips and Shikamaru plus Hinata to go wide eyed."Um Naruto, did you say "OUR" clan?" asked Choji.

"Yeah. Why?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto I thought you were an orphan with no family, so how is she apart of your clan?" asked Shikamaru pointing at Tenten.

"Naru-kun asked me to join and we made it official the other day. I'm now Uzumaki Tenten." said Tenten Happily.

Shikamaru just sighed and muttered "Troublesome". A few moments later a man with white hair and glasses showed up and confronted the group.

"Hey if I were you I'd keep it down. You're just making yourselves targets since your obviously rookies." said the white haired teen.

"Oh yeah. And who are you to tell us what to do huh?" asked Kiba arrogantly.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Yakushi Kabuto, nice to meet you." said Kabuto.

"You called us rookies. Would I be wrong in assuming this isn't your first time taking the exams?" asked Neji.

"You are quite correct. This is actually my seventh time taking the exams." answered Kabuto.

Kiba laughed "Wow you must really suck to fail that many times. I mean what kinda ninja are you?"

"Well I didn't leave those exams empty handed." Kabuto pulled out a deck of orange cards and showed them to the rookies,"These are my shinobi info cards. They have all the information I have on every shinobi in the village and in these exams."

"So you could tell me about anybody here?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah I could. Why do you want me to look up some one for you?" responded Kabuto.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment then came up with some people "Team Gai. The new Team Gai that is." Naruto cut his eyes over to Sasuke then over to Kabuto.

Once Kabuto pulled out three cards Naruto immediately sent a blast of sharp wind chakra towards the cards cutting them to shreds "HEY! Why'd you cut up my/his cards?" asked a pissed off Kabuto and Sasuke.

"I'm sorry but as the head of the Uzumaki clan I can not allow you to give out information about my clan members without my permission." explained Naruto shocking a few present.

"But did you have to destroy my cards?" asked Kabuto.

"That also means I can not allow you to have info on my clan either. Konoha shinobi _or not._" said Naruto walking away along with Tenten and Lee beside him.

With Naruto and company "Naru-kun what was up with you and that guy? Do you know him?" asked Tenten.

"No but he wreaks of snakes." answered Naruto.

"So? I don't see the problem in smelling like snakes. He smelled fine to me." said Lee.

"Yeah but there is one big problem with smelling like snakes in the shinobi world." said Naruto in a hushed tone.

"What's that Naru-kun?" asked Tenten.

"There are only two people in the world that smell like snakes, one is Mitarashi Anko and the other is her old sensei." Lee and Tenten looked confused.

"Okay your still not making any sense Naruto-kun." said Lee getting worried a bit about his friend.

"Her sensei was Orochimaru. One of the three Sannin and Traitor to Konoha. And Anko doesn't train anybody in snake style Taijutsu or Ninjutsu." said Naruto in a little more than a whisper.

"So your saying Kabuto-san is working with Orochimaru?" questioned Lee.

Naruto nodded his head then sat down. As soon as Naruto sat down though the door burst open and out walked several Konoha shinobi in gray jumpsuits "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS LISTEN UP! My names Morino Ibiki, proctor of the first exam. Now get your asses in here and take your seat. Anyone who's not in a seat in two minutes is automatically failed!"

Soon everyone was in their assigned seats and the test was underway. Being the younger brother of Kakashi and Yamato, the test was a breeze for Naruto. I mean if you were raised by two of the greatest ANBU captains ever to come out of the village, you would have to be awesome. Well good enough to pass some lousy exam.

But in everyone else's case, the test was not so easy. For everyone else, they had to cheat. Although they caught on that the purpose of this exam was to cheat the trick was to do it without getting caught and that is what they found hard.

One after the other, teams were failed for cheating and were walked out of the room "_Guess some people aren't as sneaky as others."_ thought Naruto,"_I wonder how Lee and Ten-chan are doing?"_ When it came to Lee and Tenten, they did alright. Tenten using her ninja tools and Lee using his speed, set up a few mirrors on the ceiling so they could watch and read the answers of the other students.

Now came the end of the test, Ibiki gave that same old speech he always does for the exams and people reacted the same as canon... Well all but one acted the same.

Scanning over the students in the exam room Ibiki came across a raised hand "Yes genin Uzumaki, do you wish to quit?"

"No." answered Naruto.

"Then why are you raising your hand?" asked Ibiki.

"Oh that, yeah I just wanted to know when your gonna be done with your bullshit speech so my team and I can move on to the next exam." replied Naruto with a hint of arrogance in his voice,"You see trying to deter us from taking the final question is just a waste of time, because by the end of this exam my whole team will be chunin."

"Is that right? Well then Uzumaki, how about I make you a deal." goaded Ibiki.

"What kinda deal?" questioned Naruto.

"If your whole team can make it to the finals of the exams I'll pay each of you the pay of an A-rank mission, but if you lose in the preliminaries then you have to scrub the ANBU prisons from top to bottom until your done." said Ibiki with a smirk.

"You got yourself a deal baldy!" shouted Naruto

Just as Ibiki was about to reply something burst through the window "WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled a few kids.

After the crash and the smoke cleared, a banner was hung over the board that said "BEHOLD! THE SEXY AND ALL POWERFUL: MITARASHI ANKO!"

"_Oh god.... not that crazy bitch." _thought Naruto as he smacked his head against the table in front of him."_Please don't notice me, please don't notice me,please don't notice me, please don't.."_

"HEY THERE WHISKERS!" yelled Anko seeing Naruto sitting at a desk.

"_DAMN!"_ screamed Naruto mentally,"H-Hey Anko..."

"Awww whats the matter whiskers? You not happy to see me?" asked Anko in a seductive tone. Anko crept up to Naruto and pulled out a kunai then started to lick the kunai "You know if your not happy to see me, I might have to let this kunai slip. Then you'll get cut, and I'll have to lick up all your tasty blood. And you know what happens when I taste your blood don't ya foxy?"

"NO!... I mean no, I'm happy to see you Anko, I was just, just...uhhhhhh?" Naruto started to panic. If he did not come up with a lie that Anko would fall for soon he would be one fucked fox. In more ways than one.

"He was in the middle of the final question Anko, and your here early.... And your timing sucks like always." said Ibiki saving Naruto from a feisty Anko and a jealous Tenten,"Now could you please move?"

As Anko stepped away from the class Ibiki continued his speech. After he was done, Anko took the remaining twenty six teams and led them to the training ground where part two of the exams.

While walking to the training field Tenten decided to have a little chat with our blond foxy friend."Sooooo, what was that about?"

Naruto groaned "Don't ask.... Shes crazy as shit and obsessed when it comes to my blood just leave it at that."

Just then a kunai flew through the air and cut Naruto's cheek "I HEARD THAT FOXY!" yelled Anko from the front of the group.

"Naruto-kun she seems to really like causing you harm. And from the way shes staring at you right now, your blood turns her on. Whats the deal with that?" asked Lee.

"Ugh alright I'll tell you guys but you got to be quiet about it." waiting to see if they agreed Naruto began to tell his story.

"Okay two years back when I was training at the compound, Yamato-nii-san brought Anko over to help me train in dodging and poisons. He also wanted me to beat on someone else other than him when we trained in Taijutsu."

"So during one of the dodge training sessions one of Anko's kunai gets me in the thigh. Well when she came over to remove the kunai she licked the blood off." explained Naruto.

"Ew! That's so gross!" shrieked Tenten.

"Yeah well because of her former sensei it was a quirk she picked up from him. Anyways, when she tasted my blood she went nuts. She came at me and started attacking me, but she only aimed for one spot on my body and nowhere else." said Naruto.

Lee raised an eyebrow "Where did she go for Naruto-kun?"

"My pants." said Naruto in a hushed tone.

".....Your...." starts Tenten.

".....Pants?" finished Lee.

"Yep. Apparently my blood sent her hormones into overdrive." answered Naruto.

"Well what happened next? Did she calm down?" asked Tenten.

"Well a few hours later she did.....sort of." said Naruto nervously.

Tenten start to get a bit upset "What do you mean "Sort of"?"

Naruto sensing something wrong put himself between Tenten and Anko "Lets see how do I say this....Ughhhhhh wellllll..... she kinda, sorta, technically..."

"OUT WITH IT!" yelled Tenten.

"sheforcedherselfonme." said Naruto as fast as he could.

"She what?" asked Lee and Tenten.

"ugh she forced herself on me." said Naruto as quietly as possible.

"SHE RAPED YOU!?" yelled Lee and Tenten, but for two different reasons.

Naruto quickly slapped his hands over both their mouths "SHHHHHHH! I don't want everyone to know what happened! Now she didn't rape me, I just didn't expect her to do that just from drinking my blood."

"Yeah, it wasn't rape. It was Surprise Sex!" said Anko appearing behind Team Gai and in a disturbingly proud voice.

"YOU RAPED MY BOYFRIEND!" yelled Tenten.

Naruto grabbed Tenten around the waist and pulled her close to him to keep her from Anko "LEE help me out here! Tenten you need to calm down! We weren't dating when it happened and that's the only way she would have calmed down! And you need to be quiet remember?"

Tenten calmed down quickly "Thank you." said Naruto letting her go.

Tenten blushed embarrassed that she said all that so everyone could hear her. But then she got a great idea, well great in her mind "Well at least he's all mine now!" she commented, directing it at Anko.

Anko just smirked "Heh, who says you could stop me if I wanted him again?"

"Cause I'm better than you." said Tenten confidently.

"Really? So you and Naruto have slept together already?"

"We-well no..." said Tenten.

"Then how can you say you are better than me in anyway? I'm a Special Jounin, have way more experience than you, and I've already bag your man. So in all cases I'M better than you are." said Anko with a triumphant smirk.

Tenten just hung her head, Anko was right, she was not better than her. But she still had Naruto and that is something Anko did not have that was better than hers. Looking around to find her blond boyfriend she noticed that he was nowhere to be found."Where did Naruto go?" she asked out loud.

"While you and Anko-san were arguing about sleeping with him, Naruto-kun shushined away from here. I think he went ahead of the group to wait for us there." said Lee.

"But why did he leave us behind?" asked Tenten.

"Well I would have gone with him but I don't feel like wasting chakra. And I think he went ahead because he was angry. I have to say Tenten, what you did was very unyouthful." said Lee as he walked ahead of Tenten.

A few minutes later everyone arrived at Training ground 44, a.k.a. The Forest of Death. Once there Tenten went to look for Naruto but could not find him. Meanwhile Anko was giving her do not die speech.

Once Anko was done Lee and Tenten filled out their consent forms and went to go get a scroll. When they got there the chunin that was taking the forms and handing out scrolls said "Your other teammate already picked up your teams scroll. Just go meet him at gate eleven."

* * *

At the gate Lee and Tenten found Naruto in a meditative position, as they were about to say something Naruto beat them to it "Hmm I thought Anko's speech would have kept you two a bit longer? Oh well." Naruto stood up and dusted himself off,"Well we got a heaven scroll so we need an earth scroll."

"So heres the plan, when the bell rings Lee you will take the scroll and leave with Tenten to the tower. Move as fast as you can and do not stop for anything. I'm going to go and get us the scroll we need, with my clones it wont take as long and we'll finish in record time."

"You don't have to do this Naruto-kun, we can help you and do this as a team!" protested Lee.

"This doesn't make sense! Why are you doing this alone? Is it because of what I did back there?" asked an upset Tenten.

Naruto sighed "This has nothing to do with that, and this has nothing to do with the team. As clan head this is an order. You are to head for the tower with the scroll and wait for me. I will be sending a clone along with you to notify me of any trouble."

"But Naru-kun..." pleaded Tenten before she was interrupted by Naruto.

"BUT NOTHING! WHEN THE ALARM SOUNDS GO! AND DO NOT STOP!" after his little freak out moment the alarm rang,"Go."

"Naru-kun..." Tenten tried to reason with him again.

"Lee if you have to, you will drag her to the tower. Now go or I will turn this scroll in and forfeit this exam." once Lee heard Naruto would fail the team just to get them to leave he knew something was off.

"We will be waiting for you." said Lee as he took off through the forest with Tenten on his shoulder screaming to be let down.

Mean while Naruto had summoned three shadow clones "Alright, you three are going to go look for scrolls. Stay away from all leaf teams. " all clones nodded and jumped off into the woods. Once they were gone Naruto went through a string of seals then cut his wrist "**BLOOD CLONE JUTSU!"**

Right before his wrist healed a clone appeared from the blood that had fallen on the ground "What do you want me for?" asked the clone.

"When one of the shadow clones appear with the scroll needed to enter the tower you are to be there with them and enter in my place until I get back." said Naruto cutting his thumb.

"And what are you going to do?" asked the clone.

Naruto slammed his hand into the dirt. Once where there was nothing a dog had appeared "Pakkun and I are going hunting."

The clone gave a nod then jumped off after Lee and Tenten. Turning to Pakkun Naruto picked him up and placed him on his shoulder "Alright Pakkun you ready?" asked Naruto.

"Ready for what Naruto? What are we doing?" asked the small dog.

"We're going snake hunting." said Naruto as he jumped off into the woods.

Pakkun thought for a moment "Naruto why did you summon me to go after Anko?"

"Where not going after Anko." replied Naruto jumping from tree limb to tree limb.

"Then who are we looking for? The only other person that smells like snakes is...." Pakkun's eyes went wide,"Naruto what are you thinking!? If you go looking for him you'll get yourself killed!"

"I know....That's why we are only confirming and then notifying Anbu of his presence." said Naruto,"Now could you start looking for his scent?"

Pakkun nodded but hesitantly. A few miles into the forest Pakkun caught something "Naruto head west I've found something."

"Right." so Naruto headed west. But what was waiting for him he did not know. Getting closer to their destination Pakkun picked up another scent.

"Naruto, it seems the Uchiha is in the same area as the target, as well as your pink haired teammate and another female. The two women are currently knocked out."

"_FUCK!? What do I do now? If I fight him I'm going to die but if I don't fight those three will die."_ thought Naruto,"Pakkun I need you to go find Kakashi and have him notify Anbu and the Hokage that Orochimaru is going after Sasuke, and that I'm engaging the target."

"But Naruto, you know you can not win against him." said Pakkun.

Naruto sighed "I know but if I don't distract him long enough for Sasuke, Sakura and Ino to get away they all will die."

Pakkun hopped off Naruto's shoulder on to a tree branch. Before leaping away to go get help Pakkun turned to Naruto "Is there anything else you want me to do Naruto?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment then cut his finger, with the blood he unsealed his Black Wing and handed it to Pakkun "Could you give this to Tenten at the tower and tell her I love her?"

Pakkun nodded then disappeared into the trees. Naruto turned towards where the fighting was taking place "Well here goes nothing." And so Naruto leapt off into the forest, hoping to find a supplies to make a pair of snake skin pants.

* * *

Else where in the forest of death, a certain duck-assed shinobi was fighting for his life against a psychopathic Kusa nin "_WHY THE HELL DOES THIS GUY WANT TO KILL ME!?"_ thought Sasuke trying to get away from the Kusa nin.

"Ooooh Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" asked the Kusa nin in a sickly sweet tone.

"_FUCK!" _thought Sasuke,"Leave me alone asshole!"

Sasuke did a few hand seals "**KATON: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!"**

The Kusa nin dodged the fireball and went for his own jutsu. His fangs and neck elongated then shot after Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the attack right as the head was about to bite into his neck, instead biting into a tree and giving Sasuke the time he need to put some distance between him and the freak.

"_I tire of chasing this child, I guess I should go ahead and mark him now.""_Pity, I thought you would be more fun than this Sasuke-kun." said the Kusa nin. Summoning a giant snake, the Kusa nin jumped on its back and rode it around until it found Sasuke."Ah there you are Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned around in time to see the snake freak right behind riding on top of a giant snake summon "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK! YOU ALREADY HAVE OUR SCROLL!"

"Ah but it's not the scroll I want..." Sasuke watched in horror as the nins neck and teeth grew longer and lunged at him,"I WANT YOU!" Just as the snake was a about to get Sasuke, he froze.

Looking up He felt such a strong killer intent that he had to know who was producing it. In time the snake would wish he had not. Looking up the Kusa nin saw a red blur coming towards him at Jounin level speeds.

Once the blur got close enough Sasuke and the mystery Kusa nin heard someone yelling **"UZUMAKI ANNIHILATION TECHNIQUE, SHADOW SKILL: CHAINSAW!"**

The Kusa nin moved its head out of the way just in time to see the head of the snake it summoned get lobbed off then burst into smoke then see the blur crash into a tree "Well well who do we have here? A stray Uzumaki?"

When the dust settled, Naruto was seen standing on the executioner blade that was embedded into the tree he crashed into"Step away from the Uchiha, Orochimaru."

"Oh so you know who I am? Then you must know you are no match for me boy ku ku ku." laughed Orochimaru.

Naruto got angry "**LIGHT SKILL: BLADE FIST!" **Naruto thrust his fist forward at Orochimaru, and out of his fist came a tunnel of sharp wind that shot towards the snake Sannin.

The attack missed Orochimaru when he dodged to the left but what Naruto did hit was Sasuke, who got knocked back a couple hundred feet. When Sasuke got back to his feet he screamed "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DOPE!?"

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO GET YOU BACK ENOUGH SO YOU COULD RETREAT! NO GRAB SAKURA AND INO AND GET TO THE TOWER NOW!!" yelled Naruto.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" asked Sasuke as he made his way to his new teammates.

"DON"T WORRY ABOUT ME! I GOTTA PLAN!" said Naruto as he dodged an attack from Orochimaru.

When Sasuke got to Ino and Sakura's bodies, he saw an earth and heaven scroll laying beside them with a message in the dirt that said "Go I'll hold him off" Not thinking twice, Sasuke picked up both girls and ran "_Man I'm glad they chose to diet so much. If they trained this would be a lot harder."_ thought Sasuke as he ran.

Orochimaru growled as he watched Sasuke run away with his teammates. Looking at Naruto he released a high concentration of killer intent, Naruto just scoffed "Oh please, living with the fox all these years has left me resistant to most KI." said Naruto.

And to prove his point Naruto released his own KI "See, trying to scare me into running away so you can chase after the Uchiha is not gonna happen." said Naruto as he got into his Taijutsu stance.

"Ku ku ku I've never seen a boy so willing to throw his life away, or maybe you are just trying to take the place of Sasuke-kun?" said Orochimaru with a smirk.

"Heh not likely you snake skinned pedophile, I just didn't want to let you get your hands on the sharigan." said Naruto as he dashed forward at Orochimaru throwing a right hook at his jaw.

Orochimaru dodged the punch and caught the knee that was aimed at his ribs "So quick to attack, I thought Kakashi would have taught you patience?" Orochimaru swiped a claw at Naruto's face, but that was quickly dodged.

Using the momentum of his dodge, Naruto spun around and round housed Orochimaru in the face. But to his disappointment, Orochimaru melted into the dirt "_Damn, a mud clone!"_"COME ON OUT YOU COWARD AND FIGHT ME! Or is that all the you are good at: Running away like some scared infant?" said Naruto with a smirk,"I thought the Sannin are supposed to be the strongest shinobi alive! It's kinda sad when you get bested by a _genin._"

After Naruto's little speech he was knocked back into a tree by a giant gust of wind, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

Meanwhile Tenten were waiting inside the tower after a Naruto clone had come and given them the scroll they needed.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten to no one in particular.

"He is probably checking on his old team Tenten. You know if we were out there with him, we would want to check on Neji." said Lee walking into the room.

Tenten turned around to greet Lee with a halfhearted smile "Yeah you are probably right, I guess I'm just..."

Tenten was interrupted when a dog came running in the room with something in his mouth "Your Tenten right?" asked the small dog.

"Yeah, why?" asked Tenten.

"My name is Pakkun. Naruto sent me to find you." said Pakkun.

"Is Naruto-kun alright? Where is he? Why didn't he come here with you!?" asked Tenten starting to panic.

Pakkun pulled a scroll off his back and laid it on the bed "He asked me to give you this. Now I must go."

With that Pakkun ran out the door leaving Tenten and Lee to read over the scroll. When Tenten opened it up she began to cry but when Lee saw a puff of smoke come from the scroll he saw Tenten fall to the ground and weep holding a black boomerang to her chest.

Lee picked up the scroll and read what it said, it only had three words written inside "I love you."

The he turned to look at Tenten and remembered the boomerang. He then knew what the letter and her receiving the weapon meant: Naruto would not be coming back alive.

* * *

Some where else in the tower all the Jounin senseis were sitting in a room together talking about the exams and placing bets on who they think would pass when Pakkun burst through the door and landed on the table in front of Kakashi.

"Pakkun what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.

"Kakashi we have a problem, it's Naruto." said Pakkun trying to catch his breath.

"What about Naruto? Didn't he already make it to the tower?" asked Gai.

"That was just a blood clone, he's still in the forest." said Pakkun after he had calmed down.

"Why the hell is he still in the forest? He could fail him and his team." said Asuma.

Pakkun got serious and locked eyes with the bearded Jounin "He's fighting to save the Uchiha."

"Sasuke? Why is he trying to save Sasuke, and from who?" asked Kakashi.

Pakkun just said one word ".......Orochimaru."

* * *

Back with Naruto, he was beginning to wake up when something grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground "You insolent child! YOU DARE MOCK ME!?"

Naruto smirked then spit in the Sannin's face. Orochimaru wiped the spit from his face then pulled out a kunai "Any last words monkey?" Naruto let out a small grunt,"What was that?"

Naruto leaned in and whispered in Orochimaru's ear "Boom." Orochimaru's eyes went wide, right after Naruto said his last words he blew up. Walking out from behind a tree, Naruto surveyed the damage "Wow... Maybe next time I should use less chakra for the exploding shadow clone?.... NAHHHH."

Looking over at the scorched body of Orochimaru, Naruto went to recover the executioners blade.

After getting said sword Naruto walked back over to the corpse of the snake Sannin but noticed the body was no longer there "_SHIT! WHERE DID HE GO!?"_

Naruto's silent question was answered by a sword piercing his left lung "You think a simple explosion could kill me? Ku ku ku if that was the case that idiot Jiraiya would have killed me long ago." said Orochimaru walking up behind Naruto with his kusanagi in hand .

Naruto spat up a wad of blood and laughed "Well I guess you and me have something in common then."

"And what would that be?" Asked Orochimaru.

Naruto waited until Orochimaru was close enough and made his move "WE BOTH THINK JIRAIYA'S AN IDIOT!"**"YING STYLE: SABER!"**

Naruto's attack landed across Orochimaru's left arm causing him to drop his sword and hold the bleeding appendage, but the attack came at a price. Although he did remove Orochimaru's arm, in doing so he caused the wound in his chest to worsen.

Naruto grabbed his side and coughed up a large amount of blood "YOU BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY ARM!!" screamed Orochimaru.

"Be glad it's your arm asshole," Naruto coughs up more blood,"I was aiming for your head."

Naruto fell to the ground, no longer able to hold himself up "_Shit... I can't move... visions getting blurred... I should have run after I got him with the clone explosion..."_

"You put up a decent fight boy, you are truly worthy as my next vessel now that you have taken Sasuke-kun from me." said Orochimaru lengthening his fangs and neck.

"Fuck you..." said Naruto ready to pass out.

Orochimaru smirked "Maybe later... but first things first." Orochimaru's head shot forward and bit Naruto in crook of his neck causing the boy to let loose a scream of pain.

Once Orochimaru was finished, Naruto passed out. The snake was going to watch as the seal formed but noticed that five Jounin and four ANBU level chakra signatures were coming his way, more than likely after the boy.

"I'll be watching you Naruto-kun. Make sure you stay alive." and with that the snake Sannin disappeared into the dirt.

A minute later Pakkun, along with Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko and an ANBU squad arrived on the scene. Looking around Anko was the first to spot Naruto "NARUTO-KUN!" yelled Anko with panic in her voice.

The other Jounin and ANBU looked over to see Anko running towards a large pile of red cloth "Naruto..." said Kakashi in a hushed tone.

Making his way over to the downed body of his adoptive brother Kakashi froze when he spotted his neck. On his neck was a cursed seal just like the one Anko had. Breaking himself from his thoughts he heard someone call his name. "Kakashi..."

"Anko?" he asked looking at the purple haired kunoichi.

Anko was in tears "He did this to him didn't he?" Kakashi nodded,"We were too late."

Gai was confused "Late for what? Naruto-kun is still alive isn't he?"

"He's alive Gai but that's not what Anko is talking about." answered Asuma.

"Then what is she talking about Asuma?" asked Kurenai.

Kakashi let a few tears fall to the ground. Picking up his brother Kakashi started to walk back to the tower."Kakashi what happened?" asked Gai watching the retreating form of his rival.

"Gai... Naruto was marked by Orochimaru with the cursed seal of heaven." Anko pulled the collar of her trench coat down to show off her seal to Gai and Kurenai,"Just like he marked me when I was his apprentice."

"I'm not familiar with curse seals, what does it mean?" asked Kurenai.

Asuma took a long drag from his cigarette before answering "The curse seal is a form of control seal that allows the creator to corrupt the chakra network of those it is placed on and control their minds to some extent. The more you use the seal the more control is allowed and the more corrupted you become."

"Also when used it grants the user a huge boost in power, but you lose the ability to think properly and you let your anger get the better of you. Your urge to kill also increases sometimes causing you to attack comrades." said Anko,"It also means that Orochimaru has marked him as his next vessel."

A few hours later in the tower Kakashi was seen walking out of the medical wing of the tower.

"So how is he?" asked Anko walking out from the shadows.

Kakashi sighed "He's doing fine. The good news is he will be okay and will be able to compete in the preliminaries."

"But what's the bad news Kakashi?" asked Anko sensing there was something else he was not saying.

Kakashi sighed "It's the curse seal..." Kakashi sat down against the wall outside of Naruto's room,"I've tried to seal it off like we did with yours but..."

"But what?" asked Anko taking a seat beside her friend.

"As soon as I sealed it, it absorbed the new seal. That and it wont stop glowing. It's... It's like it is still trying to seal itself and infect Naruto. Like something is trying to reject it." said Kakashi.

Anko was about to say something when she was interrupted by demonic scream "**!"**

"NARUTO!?" yelled Kakashi and Anko.

Running into Naruto's room, the two Jounin stopped to see Naruto surrounded by swirls of red and purple chakra."_What the hell is going on!?"_

As if he heard his thoughts Naruto answered him **"Kakashi!...Get...Get the Hokage...."**

"NARUTO WHAT'S GOING ON!?" yelled Kakashi.

"**Naruto isn't here right now..."** said Kyuubi.

"KYUUBI!" screamed Anko,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NARUTO-KUN!?"

"**The seal the snake placed on the boy... it's corrupting the seal that keeps me in..." **said Kyuubi,"**And if it is not stopped... both me and the boy will die.."**

Kakashi and Anko froze, not sure what to do they just stood there **"WHAT ARE YOU MONKEYS WAITING FOR!? GO GET YOUR HO...." **Naruto/Kyuubi fell to his knees,"**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Not needing anymore motivation, Anko ran to find the Hokage. A minute later, Anko was in the Hokage's office within the tower.

"Anko, whats wrong? You seem disturbed." said Sarutobi.

"It's Naruto, the seal is breaking!" Said Anko in a distressed tone.

Before Anko could tell him where the blond was, Sarutobi was gone in a swirl of leaves.

"KAKASHI! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" yelled Sarutobi.

Kakashi turned around to see his leader standing before him "Hokage-sama!" said Kakashi surprised,"It...It's the seal...It's breaking."

"I can see that! I meant why is it breaking!" said Sarutobi a bit annoyed.

"Orochimaru attacked him in the forest and placed the cursed seal on him. Now its messing with the seal that keeps the Kyuubi locked away." said Kakashi.

"Have you tried sealing it off like I did with Anko?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yes sir, but it was absorbed by the cursed seal and destroyed. I think it has something to do with the reaper death seal on Naruto." answered Kakashi.

"Naruto lift your shirt for me." said Sarutobi walking over to the boy.

"**What are you going to do to us you old monkey?" **asked Kyuubi while he lifted the shirt.

"_It looks like my old student has improved the curse mark since he used it on Anko..... WAIT! It looks like its actually trying to incorporate itself with the reaper death seal not destroy it...""_Kyuubi, I want you to flood as much of your chakra as you can into the cursed seal." said Sarutobi.

"**I hope you know what you're doing monkey."** said Kyuubi.

As soon as Sarutobi saw the curse seal start to glow red he quickly did a few hand seals then slammed his hand into the seal on Naruto's stomach "**FIVE ELEMENT UNSEAL!"**

* * *

Four days later all the genin that had passed were in the tower arena waiting for the next exam to begin. Everyone was there but Naruto, who had yet to show up. Just when they thought they would have to wait a longer for the exam to start, a plum of smoke erupted in the balcony.

Stepping out of the smoke were all the Jounin senseis and the proctors for the past exams. The Hokage was also among them "I would like to congratulate you all for completing the second part of the chunin exams, but for three of you this is where it ends."

The genin all looked confused "Before we start the third part of the exam one team will be removed." The genin were in an uproar. Before they could even prove themselves they were being expelled from the exam. The problem was, they did not know which team was getting the boot.

"For crimes against the Konoha while in a time of peace, I here by expel Otogakure from the Konoha chunin exams." said Sarutobi.

"CRIMES AGAINST KONOHA!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" yelled Zaku.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" yelled Kin.

"Lord Hokage, under what grounds are you removing my team from the exams?" asked Dosu calmly.

"Your team is being removed due to Orochimaru, your _Kage, _attacking four Konoha genin during the second exam and killing three Kusa genin before the start of the first exam." said Sarutobi.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW LORD OROCHIMARU WAS OUR LEADER!?" yelled Zaku.

Ibiki smirked "Well we had a few hunches that he could have been your Kage but never had solid proof."

"Then why are we being expelled if you don't have solid proof?" asked Kin.

"Because your loud mouth friend behind you just confirmed our assumptions." replied Ibiki pointing at Zaku,"ANBU, take these three into custody and find out anything you can but what their leader is after."

Before the Oto nin could run they were surrounded and taken away by the ANBU black ops "Now before we begin..." Sarutobi went on to explain why the chunin exams existed and then passed on his speech to a Jounin named Shiranui Genma.

"Alright now we will have our first match." Looking up at the screen two names came up,"Our first match will be between Uchiha Sasuke and Akadou Yoroi. Will all competitors besides those named please move to the balcony so the match may start."

Ten minutes later the fight was over, with Sasuke as the winner. (big surprise)

"Next we have Akamichi Choji vs. Aburame Shino, will the two fighters please come down to the arena floor?" asked Genma.

As Shino made his way to the floor Choji was getting a little scared."Listen Choji, we know you have a tough opponent, but if you win I'll treat you to all you can eat Bar-B-Que." said Asuma trying to convince his young student not to quit."

That was all Choji needed to hear before he jumped down from the balcony and got ready for his match. As the match started Shikamaru turned to his sensei "You know if Choji does win this, you're going to need the pay of an S rank mission to cover the tab."

Asuma sighed "Yeah I know but I know he is not going to win."

"Why do you say that sensei? Shouldn't you believe he will win since you are the one teaching us?" asked Ino.

"I do believe in my students Ino but Choji is up against a member of the Aburame clan. They specialize in using insects the eat chakra. So unless you don't use chakra, have enormous amounts of speed, use nothing but attacks involving poison or you are an Aburame, you have little to know chance of beating them." replied Asuma.

"So since Choji is a slow fighter and uses chakra to enhance his attacks and has never used poison he is at a severe disadvantage. I'll bet you ten thousand ryo that Choji will win." said Shikamaru.

"You sure Shika?" asked Asuma. Shikamaru just nodded,"Fine it's a bet." when Asuma looked back down to the fight his jaw hit the floor. Choji was jumping around without a scratch and Shino was being carried away by the medics.

"Looks like I won sensei." said Shikamaru with a smirk.

"But....How did....Son of bitch..." Asuma hung his head,"How did you know he would win?"

"Troublesome...." Shikamaru looked at his sensei and stood up,"Think about Choji's jutsu. He uses nothing but taijutsu and ninjutsu that makes his body expand making him one giant fly swatter. Now I got my match to fight."

Down in the arena stood a girl with four pigtails "Third match: Shio vs Nara Shikamaru. BEGIN!"

"So you're a member of the Nara clan huh?" asked Shio,"I guess that means you use shadows to attack and a sloth of the highest quality. This should be easy."

"This is so troublesome having to fight a girl. But I cannot be beaten by a girl either, that would be even more troublesome." said Shikamaru.

"Well then I guess you are going to have to deal with things being troublesome." said Shio as she disappeared. The next thing Shikamaru saw was black, as Shio appeared behind him and sent a knee to the back of his head effectively knocking him out.

"Winner: Shio of... I'm sorry it does not say where you are from and I do not recognize your headband." said Genma.

"Where I'm from is none of your business." said Shio appearing in the stands and the medics taking Shikamaru away to get treated for his injury.

"Next is Tsurugi Misumi vs Kankurou of Sunagakure. BEGIN!" soon the match was over with Kankurou as the winner. Next came the match between Ino and Sakura resulting in a tie and both being disqualified. After that was Hinata and Neji with Neji as the victor.

"Next match is Temari of Sunagakure vs. Uzumaki Tenten." called out Genma,"Will the fighters please come down?"

"You can beat her Tenten! Just trust in your abilities and the training we have gained from Gai-sensei and Naruto. Remember that no matter what happens, we are all proud of you." said Lee.

"Thanks Lee, I'll do my best." answered Tenten as she jumped down to face her opponent.

"Seventh match BEGIN!" Genma jumped out of the way so the two combatants could fight.

Pulling the first move Tenten threw a barrage of kunai at the fan wielding girl "**KUNAI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** Tenten smirk seeing the girl just stand there like she was going to take the hit directly giving her an easy victory.

But that smirk soon fell when Temari raised her fan and gave it a swing. As the fan was swung a giant gust of wind shot out and knocked all the kunai to the ground "Your projectiles wont work on me honey, my fan will blow everyone of your kunai away." said Temari with an arrogant smirk on her face.

"_So she's a wind type like Naruto-kun and likes to keep her opponents at mid to long range, then I guess I'll have to use some of the training he gave me then."_ pulling out more kunai Tenten charged them with chakra them let them fly at their target.

"Didn't I just tell you that your projectiles are useless?" asked Temari as she sent a gust of wind at flying blades for a second time. But what happened next she did not expect.

When the wind hit the kunai they first glowed red then blew up sending shrapnel everywhere, including into Temari's legs, arms and chest. Before Temari could recover enough to figure out what happened Tenten appeared up in the air and threw more kunai. Temari blocked them so as not to get damaged further but when she blocked she cut off her vision to Tenten

Seeing that Temari was temporarily blinded, Tenten prepared her final move "THIS IS FOR NARUTO-KUN!** UZUMAKI ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE SHADOW SKILL: RAPIER**"

As Tenten fell towards her target at a fast pace a flame surrounded her foot. Hearing the attack coming, Temari kept her body covered with her fan and charged it with wind chakra hoping to add a bit more strength to her defense, but little did she know that it would actually weaken her defense, and strengthen Tentens.

As the attack hit, Temari was sent into the dirt making a crater from the force of the blow, also Temari's fan as well as the rest of her body caught on fire. Loud screams of pain were heard all through out the arena.

Before she could die though Genma used a water jutsu to put the fire out. As the medics came to get Temari, Tenten was already up in the stands waiting for everything to be over. "Winner Uzumaki Tenten. Next match Inuzuka Kiba vs. Megami Kisa."

Kiba jumped down and greet his opponent "Fighters ready? BEGIN!"

"Ya know we don't have to fight, you're too cute for me to beat you up so why don't you give up and I can take you out to see the village, what'ya say?" asked Kiba.

"I say....." before she finished her sentence she appeared in front of Kiba with her fist cocked back,"DIE MUTT!"

Kiba did not even have time to register what happened when the girls fist collided with his face, breaking his nose and sending him flying back through the wall of the tower into the forest."Winner...Kisa!"

Medics along with Kurenai went to retrieve Kiba from where ever it was that Kiba landed."Next fight will be between Uzumaki Rock Lee and Yakushi Kabuto, but before we begin we will wait for the wall to be repaired." said Genma as we walked away to go speak to one of the other jounin.

"Lee the guy your fighting is the same one Naruto-kun warned us about." said Tenten pulling Lee to the side.

"I know, what do you think I should do?" asked Lee.

Tenten thought about it for a moment then gave Lee a grime look "Kill him."

"TENTEN YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!? THAT IS VERY UNYOUTHFUL!" screamed Lee.

Tenten shut him up by covering his mouth with her hands "Will you be quiet! Listen Lee, if this guy is working for that snake we have to kill him. From what we heard from Sasuke, Orochimaru is the one that KILLED Naruto! Killing one of his men is the only way were going to get a bit of closure we are going to get!"

"You are right Tenten but it does not mean I have to like it." said Lee with his head hung low,"So how do you suppose I kill him?"

"What Techniques did you learn from Naruto before the exam?" asked Tenten.

"The only ones I was able to master before this were Mace, Fray and Kabuto why?" questioned Lee.

"Lee I want you to drop your weights right now and go full speed at this guy. When you get close combo Mace with Fray and aim for every vital organ." reaching into her pack Tenten unsealed a weapon from a scroll,"And take these. They are a pair of Katar, they will make the attack more effective."

"Thanks Tenten." Lee took the weapons from his teammate and put them on.

"Now that the wall is repaired we will be starting the next match. Will the competitors please come down to the arena?" said Genma.

"Good luck Lee." said Tenten giving him a hug.

Lee walked down to the floor and saw Kabuto there waiting for him "Fighters ready?" both nodded,"Let the ninth match of the preliminaries begin!"

"I hope you are ready Lee-san." Kabuto got down low looking like he was ready to charge.

"More than ready Traitor." said lee right before he disappeared from everyones site. Fearing a rear attack Kabuto turned around to block whatever attack he thought was coming, but was greeted by nothing.

Turning back around Kabuto was face to face with Lee "**UZUMAKI ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE: LIGHT SKILL COMBO: SPLINTER!**"

To close to dodge the attack, Kabuto did his best to block the blows. Although his efforts were nil. The combined force of Lee's speed, power and the blades in his hands Kabuto was destroyed within seconds.

Falling to the ground Kabuto had holes through both lungs, kidneys, his stomach, heart, liver and several holes in other places.

Genma came over to check on the white haired boy, checking his pulse and letting out a sigh Genma stood up and called the medics,"Winner by kill, Uzumaki Rock Lee!"

As Lee walked up the stairs he was greeted by his sensei "Lee that was very unyouthful what you did and he was a fellow leaf shinobi at that! What were you thinking?" scolded Gai.

Lee cringed at the harsh words from his sensei "He did it because he had to Gai-sensei." replied Tenten.

"What are you talking about Tenten?" asked Gai.

"We found out he was working as a spy for Orochimaru Gai-sensei." said Lee.

"And isn't death the penalty for being a traitor?" asked Tenten.

"Well yes it is, but you should have told me or the Hokage about it so they could handle it, not take it into your own hands." lectured Gai,"As genins you are to report things like this to the higher ups."

"BUT THAT SNAKE BASTARD KILLED NARUTO-KUN! WERE WE SUPPOSED TO LET THAT GO!? NARUTO GAVE US A HOME AND A FAMILY OUTSIDE OF A LIFE OF A SHINOBI! THIS WAS THE LEAST WE COULD DO!" Tenten screamed at her teacher,"Besides it was my idea to kill that low life and Lee agreed with my reasoning."

"You still should have told someone Tenten." said the Hokage from behind the girl.

"And what? Let him get away when you came after him? Hes been in Konoha for years spying on us and not one person noticed until Naruto crossed his path and figured it out. Lee just killed him here so he wouldn't have a chance to escape. Now he's dead and so is Naruto." Tenten took a deep breath after her little rant.

"An eye for an eye." simplified Lee.

Kakashi came up behind the group that was causing so much noise "What are you all talking about so loud?"

"Kakashi, we were just discussing why my student killed that boy. And it seems to be over him being a traitor and your younger brother dying." said Gai.

'You forgot to tell them didn't you guy?" asked Kakashi.

Gai rubbed the back of his head nervously "What is Kakashi-san talking about Gai-sensei?" asked Lee and Tenten.

"Final match between Sabaku no Gaara vs Uzumaki Naruto! BEGIN!" shouted Genma as he jumped away from the two fighters.

"No way..." muttered Lee,"NARUTO-KUN IS ALIVE!!!!"

"_Naru-kun...." _thought Tenten as she fell to the ground and cried tears of joy.

Back in the arena "So your the Jinchuuriki of Suna huh? Can't say I'm impressed." said Naruto.

"I don't care what you think about my status, I will kill you and prove my existence!"  
shouted Gaara as he sent a wave of sand at Naruto.

Naruto dodged left to avoid the sand and threw two Kunai at Gaara. The kunai were blocked and tossed to the side "Simple tricks wont work on me Uzumaki, you'll have to do better than that!" Gaara sent another wave of sand at Naruto trying to catch him and then crush him.

Naruto dodged the sand a second time and activated one of his techniques "**SHADOW SKILL: KABUTO!**" Once he activated it Naruto took off towards Gaara.

Seeing the blond nin rush forward at him Gaara decided to let him come and wait till he got close then let his sand grab him. Naruto was getting closer and closer by the second and Gaara just eyed the blond.

The next thing that happened shocked three people in the crowd, Naruto got right in Gaara's guard and delivered a wicked roundhouse to the redheaded Jinchuuriki sending him crashing into a wall."You know you shouldn't rely on your beast so much, it makes you weak." goaded Naruto.

"How...HOW DID YOU HIT ME!?" asked Gaara.

Naruto got in a defensive stance "Well you see, I noticed in the forest when one of my clones passed your team that your sand acts on its own accord protecting you with out you commanding it to. SO I guessed that your sand could some how sense the motives of those around you thats why it never attacked anyone unless it felt threatened."

"That doesn't explain how you did it." said Gaara dryly.

Naruto smirked "Well you see, my clan specializes in three different types of taijutsu, and in one of these taijutsu branches is a skill called 'Kabuto', which renders the users mind and spirit unreadable. So that means your automatic sand defense is useless now."

When Naruto finished his explanation he ran forward to attack Gaara again. Gaara knowing what he was up against created a sphere of sand around his body to protect him from the on coming attack. Deciding to not give him the chance to get close enough to attack Gaara sent tendrils of sand at the blond to slow down approach.

Dodging every attack sent at him Naruto prepared for his last attack, that is if it would work. Jumping into the air, Naruto focused as much energy as he could into is right leg **"SHADOW GATE GENISIS TECHNIQUE: CANON!"** as soon as his foot connected, a large explosion rocked the tower.

Once the smoke cleared, Naruto was seen standing over Gaara with the executioner blade held at Gaara's throat "Call the match or I kill him." said Naruto.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE HERE!" yelled Gaara as he sent sand spikes at Naruto to try and skewer him. Naruto released a large enough amount of demonic chakra that it turned the sand around him to glass. Pressing the blade into Gaara's neck, Naruto began to draw blood.

"WINNER UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

* * *

**Well that was a long chapter but I'm finally done with it. Not much to say here but for yall to read and review. Until neck time kiddies.**

**PEACE!!!!!**


	7. NinetyNine Problems an a Bitch Aint One!

Well guys I hope you liked the last chapter, it was one of my favorites so far. Well I"m doing my best to keep this updated as often as I can so I can keep you all reading my work.

Now I don't have much to say besides a slight **SPOILER ALERT!** Just wanna ask a quick question, who do you think is going to win in the fight between Sasuke and Kakashi? Something tells me Naruto is going to show up right as Sasuke puts a chidori in Kakashi or the other way around. But either way what do you all think will happen?

Other than that I really have nothing left to say. This chapter will consist of the naming of the winners and who they fight in the finals, training, council bullshit, and the beating of a Sannin. Wont that be fun? Also you will witness the fights in the finals. Oh and before I forget, you all will get a very special treat.

So with out further a due **I Own Nothing! It's all Kishimoto! And who ever owns Shadow Skill!**

Chapter 7.

**NINETY-NINE PROBLEMS BUT A BITCH AINT ONE!**

* * *

In the arena floor stood all the winners from the prelims, while in front of them stood the Hokage and all the jounin instructors and examiners.

Genma walked to and addressed the winners "Along with you that fought we have an odd number of contestants so Von Miyoton gets a bye." All ninja present looked at the boy as he stood beside them.

He was a tall, around five foot ten, muscular teen. He wore a deep purple jacket with coattails that had gold trim and black pants. He wore samurai style armor around his forearms and shins in the same color scheme as his jacket. Von was also wearing a pair of sunglasses that had round lenses. The boys hair,which was also purple, was pulled into a tall ponytail. On his hip he held a katana .

"Now, I will turn over the rest of this to the Hokage." turning to Sarutobi, Genma bowed,"Hokage-sama, they are all yours."

Sarutobi nodded then turned his attention to the chunin hopefuls "Congratulations on making it through the preliminaries of the third exam. Now the next stage will be held one month from now in the main arena in the center of the village."

"There the many Daimyou's from all over the elemental nations will watch and judge you to see if you are chunin material. You must show them your skills if you wish to gain that promotion." finished Sarutobi.

"So does that mean if we don't perform well enough we wont get the promotion?" asked Von.

"Yes. You could win the whole tournament and still end up being a genin, but that doesn't mean that if you lose your match you wont get promoted." answered Ibiki.

"Now since we have all of you here we will announce who will fight who in the tournament." Sarutobi looked over to Genma who stepped forward holding a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached.

Genma coughed to get everyones attention "The matches will be as follows."

The Giant electronic display screen started to flash names. First up would be,

Von Miyoton vs Uchiha Sasuke

Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji

Akamichi Choji vs. Uzumaki Rock Lee

Shio vs. Kankurou

Megami Kisa vs. Uzumaki Tenten.

"Those are match ups for the final exam. Take this month to prepare for the fights and make yourselves stronger. You are dismissed." with that said all the contestants were met by their teachers.

Ibiki slowly walked over to Naruto and his team "Well gaki, looks like you won the bet." Naruto smirked at the scarred man,"But it looks like theres another full team that made it through too. Thats a first for the exams."

"Yeah something tells me they are here for another reason though. The first two were way too skilled to be normal genin. Ibiki, could you use your pull in the ANBU to look up anything you have on them?" asked Naruto.

"Sure thing kid." said Ibiki as he started to walk away.

"HEY! WHERE'S OUR MONEY!?" yelled Naruto at Ibiki.

Ibiki fell on his face when Naruto yelled at him. In truth he had hoped that Naruto would have forgotten about that."Ugh... I'll give the money to Kakashi later when he drops by the IT department."

Naruto looked at Kakashi "Nii-san why are you going to the see Ibiki later?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and laughed "Well I made the same bet you did with him. So now he owes me my money too hehehe."

"So who bet on who here?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi thought for a moment "Well, Anko bet on you to win, Gai bet on you and his old team as well. Kurenai bet her team would win, too bad the whole team lost. Asuma bet that his old team would lose the whole thing saying that they were all too inexperienced to do anything so he lost since Choji won his fight. I how ever won both my bets."

"How many bets did you make Nii-san?" asked Naruto.

"I bet on your new team and I bet that Sasuke would win his fight. All in all I made about one hundred fifty thousand ryo off of the prelims." said Kakashi.

"That's good, you planning on using the money to buy all the Ichi Ichi Paradise novels in the golden limited edition?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi just pulled out some forms and eye smiled "Already filled out the paperwork, just gotta pick up the money then I can mail this out."

Naruto sighed "Pervert."

As the two were enjoying a laugh Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around Naruto was greeted by two fists meeting his jaw and nose. Flying into the wall behind him everyone in the room turned to see Naruto crawling out of the hole they was made by him crashing into the wall.

"What the hell?" Naruto shook his head to clear it of debris and looked up from the dirt just as someone leapt into his arms.

Looking down, Naruto saw a head of chocolate brown hair made up into two buns "Ten-chan?"

The only response was said girl crying into his chest. So Naruto did the first thing that came to mind: he held onto the weeping girl.

"Naruto. It's good to see that you're alive." said a teary eyed Lee.

"Uh thanks Lee, but didn't Gai tell you I was alive when they brought me back here?" ask Naruto confused .

Lee shook his head "Oh... I'm sorry guys, there were some complications when I arrived."

"Like what Naruto?" asked Lee.

"Not here Lee. I'll tell you guys about it when we leave here and go to the compound. Speaking of which." Naruto looked down at Tenten to see the girl asleep in his arms,"Lee take Tenten to the house, and tell Gai to meet you there as well. I'll be by soon, there's something I gotta do first. Nii-san after you get your money I need you to be at the house but keep Sasuke away from the house for now. Oh and pick up Yamato too. He needs to hear all this."

As Naruto handed Tenten to Lee, he saw the Suna tea, walking away through the tower corridor. Going after them Naruto was stopped by Von,"You're Uzumaki Naruto right, the head of the clan?"

"Depends on who's asking." said Naruto as he narrowed his eyes on the purple haired boy.

"Just wanted to see who I would be fighting after I defeat the Uchiha trash. Good luck to you, you are going to need it." said Von as he disappeared.

"_I hope Ibiki has something on that guy and his team."_ thought Naruto as he ran after the Suna nin.

A few minutes later Naruto finally caught up to them "Shinobi of Suna wait." said Naruto as he appeared in front of them.

"What is it that you want?" asked Baki.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, head of the Uzumaki clan. I'm here to discuss a matter with you about one of your students." said Naruto with a bow.

"You already beat Gaara what more do you want from us!?" screamed Temari.

Naruto shook his head "You misunderstand me miss, Gaara isn't the one I'm here about."

"Then _who_ are you here about Uzumaki-sama?" asked Baki.

"Well you see, the one with the makeup and cat ears behind you there carrying Gaara, Kankurou I believe his name was, attacked a ward of mine here in Konoha when he arrived to town five days ago. And as you are aware we here in Konoha do not tolerate it when foreign shinobi attack civilians, allied shinobi or not." answered Naruto.

Baki looked back at Kankurou and blasted him with a concentrated blast of killer intent. Turning back to Naruto Baki sneered "And why are you telling us this? Why not tell your Hokage?"

Naruto laughed a bit "Well you see since the boy he attacked has considered me his sensei for the past year or so it is my duty to see to these matters. Also the Hokage already knows, the boy is his only grandson after all."

Hear this the team of Suna nin paled. Baki more so than the rest _"If he sends word to the Kazekage about this we are screwed! Too bad were killing these leaf bastards next month."_"What is that you want from us Uzumaki? If you are the one talking to us and not the Hokage or the Kazekage that means your leader doesn't want ours involved."

"Well you see I told the Hokage there was something I could use that would be much more valuable then asking the Kazekage force Kankurou to apologize halfheartedly to the boy and then send over a small sum of money to be paid to the Sarutobi clan." said Naruto.

"And what is that?" asked Baki.

"Kankurou here is going to teach me how to build puppets as well as how to perform the puppet master jutsu. Or you could refuse and be forced to forfeit the final exam as well as have you and your team be escorted back to the border with a team of ANBU that would deliver a letter to your Daimyou demanding that you pay five percent of the profits from all your missions for the next three years to us for almost starting a war with us." said Naruto with a smirk.

"THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS! I WILL NEVER TEACH YOU ABOUT THE ART OF PUPPETRY!" yelled Kankurou.

"KANKUROU!" yelled Baki,"Do it or I let Gaara have his fun with you later."

Kankurou gritted his teeth then sighed angrily. Naruto made a cross seal and a clone appeared "Well now that that is decided, I'll leave my clone with you. It has enough chakra to last a week but it should only take three days to learn what you have to teach him. Good day Suna-san, I wish you luck in the finals."

And with that Naruto disappeared.

* * *

Moments later Naruto appeared in front of Ichiraku ramen "HEY AYAME-CHAN!" yelled Naruto.

Ayame appeared from outside of the stand looking around, Spying a mop of blond hair she smiled "Naruto-kun what are you doing here?"

Naruto smiled "Well I just finished the third part of the exam and got a month off to train."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" said Ayame giving the young blond a hug,"Since you passed how about a free bowl on the house?"

Naruto shook his head "Sorry but I can't right now, I have business to attend to. By the way, our first clan meeting will be tonight so be there around seven with the old man okay?"

Ayame smiled "Sure thing Naruto-kun." seeing the girl walk back into the stand Naruto disappeared into the crowd of people walking by.

* * *

At the Hokage tower, Naruto walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the girl siting there "Excuse me, but I need helping finding something."

The girl looked up at him "And what is it that _you_ need help with?"

Naruto looked at the girl and released a small dose of killing intent "Now that's not the way to speak to the Uzumaki clan head is it? With a tone like that I could have you removed from this job."

The girl was shaking like a leaf "I I'm s s sorry sir, I didn't know."

"Its fine, but maybe next time you should treat everyone with respect that way things like this wont happen again." said Naruto with a smile turning off the KI.

"Now I'm looking for where I can go to sell land to the Village?" said Naruto more like a statement than a question.

"Um you can do that right here Uzumaki-sama." said the girl.

"Please just, No "Sama" it makes me feel old. Naruto is fine. Now I can do it here miss?" asked Naruto.

"Sakura, my name is Sakura." said Sakura.

"Huh thats weird, I have an old teammate named Sakura." said Naruto.

Sakura giggled "Well it is a very popular name around here. Now, you said you wanted to sell land to Konoha? What land are you selling that couldn't be sold to a civilian or other shinobi?"

Naruto smirked "Well you see, I recently came into possession of land that Konoha would like to turn into a museum if I don't live in it."

"Oh?" said Sakura,"What land might that be Naruto-san?"

"The Fourth Hokage's estate." said Naruto laughing as Sakura paled.

"THE FOURTH'S HOME!? WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO SELL THAT!? HOW DID YOU GET IT!?" screamed Sakura.

Naruto waved his hands in front of the girl to get her to quiet down "Shhhh put a lid on it will ya? Yes I want to sell it, you see I have my own clan compound and don't need a second. And how I got it." Naruto thought for a moment about telling her the truth, but then thinking about all the damage that would cause he pulled something out of his ass.

"Well you see, the fourth never had any kids so he left all his belongings to one of his oldest friends which happened to be my father but since both died in the Kyuubi attack it all came to me a week or two ago. But now that the exam is on hold for the next month I finally have time to get here to sell the place." said Naruto.

"Well then let me go get the paperwork for you to fill out and we will also need your copy of the deed." as Sakura was about to walk away Naruto stopped her.

"Actually Sakura-san there was one more thing. I was wondering if there was a chance I could buy into the museum that will undoubtedly be made from the home and get a taste of the profits like Konoha will?" asked Naruto.

"Yes but that means you will have to fill out more paperwork." said Sakura.

"Really? About how long do you think that will take?" asked Naruto.

Sakura thought about it for a moment "Around two hours to fill it all out."

"Okay then well I'll be leaving then." said Naruto walking away.

"SIR WAIT! What about the paperwork?" asked Sakura.

"Oh I'm sorry I almost forgot." making a cross seal a clone popped into the room. Looking over to the clone he nodded then left the tower.

* * *

Around six thirty pm Naruto arrived at the compound, walking up to his home Naruto could sense that everyone besides Ayame and Teuchi were there.

Walking into the front room he saw everyone siting there "Good you guys are still here."

Tenten leapt from her seat and lunged at Naruto "NARU-KUN!"

Before she could get her arms around her boyfriend, Naruto put out a hand that held her away "Ten-chan that will have to wait, I have something very important that I need to talk to you all about."

Seeing her pout and then nod Naruto sat down "Alright everyone lets talk about our training for the next month before the exams, Kakashi I know you will be preparing Sasuke for the fights and that is fine with me. Gai-sensei, I want you to help Lee and Tenten out with their Taijutsu, I want you to up the physical training to a point where they can match me without weights on."

"Lee, I saw what you did to Kabuto and that was most impressive." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" said Lee pumping his fist in the hair.

"What I want you to do is train in your Light skills Taijutsu and if you can come up with more combos like the Splinter technique you created. But you must write it down in the clan scrolls when your done." Lee nodded so he moved on to his next teammate.

"Tenten, once you are done training with Gai-sensei for the day you will come back here and I will be training you in the art of puppets." said Naruto getting odd looks from everyone.

"Puppet jutsu? How do you know the Puppet master jutsu? It is a heavily guarded secret of Suna." questioned Yamato.

Naruto laughed nervously "Well you see that Suna team that came here attacked Konohamaru when they arrived. So I used that against them and forced to teach a clone of mine about the arts of puppet crafting and the jutsu itself."

"Okay so you blackmailed them into giving you a technique?" asked Kakashi.

"Well yeah. It was either they pay me or the whole village. I took what would benefit the clan as a whole instead of the village. Anyway after the clone is done learning what it needs too I will have a clone train you." said Naruto.

"Why do you want me to learn to use the puppet master jutsu?" asked Tenten.

"Lets say you made something that looked like logs and nothing more, then threw them at your opponent. The person you fight will be really confused until you release the mechanisms and send thousands of sharp pointy things at the person." answered Naruto with a smile.

"Okay I see your point with that but it doesn't really seem my style." replied Tenten.

"You wanna be Konoha's number one weapons mistress right?" Tenten nodded,"Then how better to achieve that goal than to master a weapon of another village?"

"Huh... I guess I never thought about it like that." said Tenten.

"Now on to you Nii-san. When you train Sasuke, you are not allowed to teach him the chidori." said Naruto giving Kakashi a stern look.

Kakashi glared back at his little brother "And why not? He is my student and I should be able to teach him what I want."

"We both know why. Everyone here knows the bastard as and ego the size of Iwa and an avenger complex. He wants the power to destroy his brother and will do what he deems necessary to accomplish that goal. If you teach him the chidori he will more than likely use it on a shinobi of the leaf . And if you teach it to him now, he will use it the finales against anyone that tries to keep him from winning." answered Naruto.

"Naruto-kun it is very unyouthful to put such little faith in one of your comrades and old teammates." said Gai.

"Sorry Gai-sensei but from the way he acts, I see the next Orochimaru. And since the snake freak is after him we can't afford to give him but so much power." was Naruto's retort,"Think what would happen if Orochimaru gained Sasuke and the chidori?"

Yamato, Gai and Kakashi shivered, but Lee and Tenten looked confused "What are you talking about Naruto-kun? Why would Orochimaru gaining Sasuke and the chidori be a bad thing?"

Naruto looked over to Lee and sighed "Lee, Orochimaru has one goal in life. That goal is to learn every single jutsu there is and master them. Now think about the Sharingan's ability to copy jutsu. The only way to learn every jutsu in existence would be to live almost forever, or have a thousand troops learn one jutsu at a time and have them perform the jutsu in front of him while he had a Sharingan activated."

"If Orochimaru had Sasuke he could either create clones of Sasuke to breed the Sharingan, or steal his eyes and transplant them in his own. Neither of those ideas are good for Konoha. And if Orochimaru gains Kakashi-nii-sans jutsu he will be closer to his goal. That and he will be even more dangerous."

"So our goal for right now is to keep Orochimaru from getting his hands on Sasuke, keeping Sasuke from leaving the village by training him but not giving him an overload of power, training you three for the exams, and making sure everything goes well. Did I miss anything?" asked Yamato.

"One thing actually." replied Naruto.

"Oh what's that?" asked Yamato.

Naruto sat up straight "Well since you're always in the village now, when I go out on missions and there is a council meeting, you will be the clans representative. Teuchi is always busy with the ramen stand, and Kakashi is always with his team on missions as well. So the only person that can make decisions in my stead is you Yamato-nii-san."

Yamato sighed "I guess you're right. But I'm letting you know right now, I really really hate you for doing this."

"Fair enough. Oh and Kakashi-nii-san?" said Naruto getting Kakashi's attention.

"Yes Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"The money we won from our bet, I wont you to put it all on me to win against Neji okay?" requested Naruto.

A loud "WHAT THE HELL!?" was heard from Tenten, Lee and Gai.

"Sure but why all of it?" asked a confused Kakashi.

"Well I saw the betting pools already up and I'm predicted to lose one hundred to one in Neji's favor, so if you put all the money down and I beat him thats a lot of money." said Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Exactly how much money could you make with our money Naruto?" asked Tenten in a dangerous tone.

"Enough to pay off all of Senju Tsunade's gambling debts." said Naruto.

Kakashi and Gai almost passed out, but the other were confused "I don't get it, what does one of the Sannin have to do with the money you will make?" asked Yamato.

Naruto just smirked when Kakashi pulled out a pen and wrote down the number on an scroll if he won. When he turned it over to let everyone see both Lee and Tenten fall over unconscious and Yamato passed out in his seat.

Awhile later after everyone woke up, Ayame and Teuchi arrived and took their seats in the living room.

"Well now that everyone is here, Teuchi I want to let you know that if you have something to say concerning the clan and I'm not here to talk it over with you that you will need to talk with Yamato since he with be the clan representative when I'm out of the village." Teuchi nodded and Naruto continued.

"Now you guys I know you two," pointing to Lee and Tenten,"Were worried about me and thought I was dead in the forest when you received by black wing and Gai-sensei forgot to tell you I'm alive. But he did tell you I was attacked by Orochimaru." Tenten was about to say something but Naruto stopped her,"I know you have questioned but I need you to wait till I am done Ten-chan. Now when I fought the bastard he was originally fighting Kakashi's new team trying to get Sasuke."

"After we fought, Orochimaru marked me with the curse seal but it had some negative effects that I don't think Orochimaru thought of. What it did was mess with the seal on my stomach keeping the Kyuubi inside me. The curse seal caused the Shiki Fuujin to weaken and almost killed both me and the fox." everyone but the Jounin gasped at hearing that Naruto almost died: Twice.

"The good thing is that the old man wasn't busy and came to fix the problem. The bad part was he could not get rid of the curse seal completely." finished Naruto.

Lee eyed Naruto through out his whole speech before speaking up "What does that mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed "It means this Lee." forming the rams seal, Naruto released a small chakra pulse,"Kai."

As soon as Naruto released the genjutsu he had up over himself everyone in the room gasped including the jounin."You see guys when the curse seal activates it affects the way you look when in its second stage. And when Sarutobi tried to fix the problem he ended up joining both the Shiki Fuujin and the curse seal into one. But what the curse did was allow me easier access to the foxes chakra but in turn it changed my appearance to this." said Naruto as he moved around to give everyone a good look at him.

Naruto now had pointed ears and a more angular shaped face and flat nose, making him look more animalistic and feral. His hair had grown a bit more and had become a deeper blond closer to being auburn than yellow. His eyes were now a darker blue with the pupils slightly slitted. His nails and teeth grew out a bit more and had become sharper. And his whisker marks were now more defined.

"Thanks to the curse seal I now look more like the damned fox, and as an added bonus any children I have will more than likely have similar changes like me as they get older." said Naruto as he let out a breath he did not know he was holding.

The first one to get over the shock was Kakashi "Naruto when did this happen? When I left you were fine."

Naruto thought about it trying to remember when it happened "Well Anko was the last of you guys to leave and I guess it happened sometime between then and and day three of the second exam. I put on the genjutsu on the fourth day."

"Besides the cosmetic aspects of the fox, is there anything else the cursed seal affected?" asked Yamato.

"Well I know my reflexes got better so did my speed. My senses are better now, right around the abilities of an Inuzuka. Past that I'm not sure." said Naruto siting back down,"Oh I am more distracted by things that peak my curiosity. Not sure if I can speak with foxes though, there aren't many around here due to the villagers always killing them when they do come around."

"What about using the foxes chakra?" asked Gai.

Naruto thought about it "I'm not sure. I haven't used any sense that night but I do know that it will be easier for me to use now. Although since it combined with the cursed seal if I ever use a tail or more again, instead of gaining a chakra tail, I might actually grow a real tail."

Everyone in the room shivered but Lee, Tenten and Ayame. Those three looked at Naruto and imagined him with nine fluffy tails. Lee thought Naruto would look funny with tails but the two girls squealed like fangirls.

Naruto hung his head at the two girls reactions "not fangirl squeals...." said Naruto under his breath.

"Whats wrong with Tenten and Ayame?" asked Lee.

Gai and Teuchi shook their heads while Kakashi looked over at Yamato to see who would explain it to Lee. But luckily for them Naruto answered for them "Lee what they just imagined was me with fluffy tails am I right?"

He looked to both Ayame and Tenten and saw them both with blushes on their faces and nodding their heads "And its something about females you need to know Lee: All women love fluffy things."

Lee mouthed an "Oh" back to Naruto then started to laugh "Whats so funny Lee?" asked Gai.

"If Naruto ever gains a tail every girl in Konoha will be chasing after him so they can pet him" laughed out Lee.

A tick mark appeared over Naruto's left eye as everyone but him and Tenten laughed. Tenten just latched herself onto Naruto's waist protectively and started to rub where a tail would be if one ever grew.

"I hate you Lee." said Naruto.

"Now Naruto, it is very unyouthful to say that to a teammate and friend." said Kakashi.

Now that stopped all the laughing in the room and caused everyone to stare at Kakashi "What?" questioned Kakashi,"Is there something on my mask?"

Naruto lifted a finger and pointed at Kakashi accusingly "Who are you AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY NII-SAN!?"

"Huh?" grunted out Kakashi.

"Sempi you just said words only Gai-san and Lee-san would use." said a shocked Yamato.

Kakashi started to freak, anime style waterfall tears were flowing down his face "Then that means...."

"Hey whats wrong with talking the way we do?" asked Lee and Gai sporting anime styled tears.

Everyone but the three in question started to look between Lee and Gai to the right and Kakashi to the left. After a few moments of awkward silence Tenten decided to speak "Its spreading."

Although said in a whispered tone everyone heard what was said. Soon those afraid including Kakashi were freaking out. And again Naruto said what everyone was thinking "EVERYMAN FOR THEMSELF!!!"

* * *

With that said everyone but Gai and Lee left the living room and were no where in site. Yamato ran to the Hokage tower, Teuchi and Ayame went to their home in the compound, and Kakashi went to go find Anko. Right now Kakashi needed to do something very un-Gai.

Naruto though shushined up to the master bedroom which was his with Tenten held close to his body. They stood there for a while enjoying the comfort the other gave them. After what seemed liked ages to the two shinobi, Naruto stepped away from Tenten and sat on his bed.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Tenten as she sat down beside him.

Naruto sighed and looked away from her "Ten-chan, I'm sorry for what happened these past couple of days. I know I should have warned someone about Orochimaru being in the exams when I first discovered he was there, but I did not think there was time."

Naruto grabbed a hold of the girls hand and gave it a firm squeeze "But I almost died because I didn't think things through and you had to experience the same feelings I did back in Nami. I never wanted anyone I loved to feel what I did as long as I could help it and I failed. I failed Kakashi-nii-san, I failed Gai-sensei, I failed the old man, I failed Yamato-nii-san, I failed Anko-chan."

Naruto turned and looked right into Tenten's chocolate orbs "And most importantly I failed you. Ten-chan I understand if you hate me right now for what happened because I hate myself for making all of you feel the way I did when I thought I lost you. And I understand if you want to leave, I don't want you to stay just because you joined the clan its your life and..."

Said blond had his rant interrupted when the girl in front of him slammed into his body and landed on top of him with her lips pressed tightly against his. After a moment Tenten ended the short lip lock and starred into Naruto's ocean blue eyes "You know for a clan head, you ramble way to damn much."

Tenten smirked and then started to make-out with her boyfriend. Once Naruto got a grasp on reality he wrapped his arms around Tenten and rolled her over so he was on top. Tenten for the most part was loving Naruto dominating the situation. Although it took him awhile to shut up, Tenten knew ways to get him to stop talking: One was to bribe him with ramen and the second was just kiss him. Those two always worked.

**WARNING: If you are under the age of 18 PLEASE..... stay where you are cause you might learn something. Lemony goodness will now continue.**

After a while Tenten's hands started to roam around Naruto's body as he kissed her. Feeling all his muscles Tenten was starting to hate that they both had their clothes still on. Oh how she wished she could feel his body rubbing against hers. Just as she was about to break the kiss Naruto began tracing kisses down her neck stopping every so often to nibble on the soft pale flesh.

"Naruto.." moaned Tenten as she shut her eyes tight and grabbed a hold of the bedding,"Oh god Naruto...Youuu... ugh, need to ...stop that."

Naruto looked up at the girl with a confused look on his face "You don't like it?"

Tenten blushed and shook her head "No... I love it."

"Then whats wrong?" he asked still confused.

"What if someone comes in? Wont they hear us?" she asked looking at the door.

Naruto deadpanned, he almost forgot that other people live in the house "Hold on one second." He got off the bed and walked to the door and tapped three points on the frame. A second after that you could hear several pieces of metal clicking and settling. Then Naruto did a chain of four handseals and slammed his palm into the door.

The room glowed a light purple for a second then everything went back to normal. Turning back around, the blond hero of the story was greeted by a sign that made him shoot back into the door, via high pressure nose bleed .

On the bed was Tenten laying in a very provocative pose, but what made Naruto almost die from a perverted image induced hemorrhaging was the fact that Tenten was completely naked all except the wrappings she had over her breasts and lower regions.

Tenten giggled seeing her boyfriend react the way he did. It made her feel good knowing she had that effect on him. Standing up, Tenten walked over to the downed blond and helped him up.

Once Naruto regained his barrings he smiled lecherously at his girlfriend. Sharing the same look Tenten leaned up to kiss her boyfriend. Naruto pulled Tenten closer to him and let his hands roam around her semi naked body feeling all her curves.

Not wasting anytime to do the same, Tenten hooked her fingers in the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off. For the first time in her life Tenten got to see what was underneath the teens battle suit. The reason she never saw it before is that the suits he wore and that she now wore never got soaked with sweat and made it so the body was always cool. So the need to remove it during training was not necessary.

Naruto smirked watching Tenten stare at his naked chest "Like what you see Ten-chan?"

Tenten just nodded dumbly and ran her hands over his muscles. She was loving the feel of his skin on her finger tips until she stopped over a spot on his left pectoral muscle. Taking a closer look she could see a decent sized discoloration in the skin which she could tell was a scar."Naruto-kun, what happened here?" asked a very concerned Tenten.

Naruto eased her towards the bed and sat her down. When he sat down beside her he began to take his boots off and was now only in the knee length shorts."Ten-chan you know about the Kyuubi and how the village treats me right, well a month before Kakashi-nii-san adopted me I was attacked by a few chunin."

Tenten looked confused "You told me you got attacked when you were younger, but all your wounds always healed and never left a scar how come you have one now?"

Naruto unconsciously rubbed the scar and got a far away look in his eye "When they attacked me they pulled me into a vacant training field near the south gate. When we arrived, they started beating me relentlessly, after a few hours they stopped. But right as they were leaving one of them whispered something to the leader of the group."

"That's when they all turned around and stared as the leader performed a jutsu. The next thing I knew he slammed his palm into the dirt and an earth spear went right through my chest. Thats the first time I remember being healed by the fox. The foxes chakra destroyed the spear and started regrowing my left lung and all the blood vessels and nerves that were torn away by the attack. By time it started working on the skin it could use anymore chakra due to the seal so I got left with this scar."

When Naruto finished he had a few stray tears running down his face. Tenten could not help but cry along with him hearing that she almost lost the chance to meet Naruto and become apart of his clan. Naruto looked over to Tenten and smiled, she really did love him and he was grateful for having her in his life "Come on love, show me a smile. Were supposed to be having a good time now not getting sad over the past."

Tenten smiled and wiped away all of her tears "Your right Naruto-kun. Now where were we?"

Naruto did not get a chance to respond when Tenten jumped him and began kissing up and down his chest. Naruto growled in anger seeing that he was back on the bottom but also in pleasure feeling Tenten laying kisses everywhere and stopping to bite him every so often.

Noticing that she was not paying much attention to his hands, Naruto reached out with one clawed finger and cut loose all of the wrappings on her chest and pulled them away without Tenten noticing.

Grabbing her by the waist Naruto pulled her up towards his face. But when she got ready to kiss him Naruto pulled her further up.

Right when she was about to protest not being able to kiss her boyfriend she stopped when she saw the her wrapping were gone and saw his mouth close over his right nipple "Naruto-kun..." she moaned out feeling his tongue flicking over her nipple and his hand playing with the left breast,"Naruto that feels sooooooo goooood."

Naruto smirked into her breast hearing the praise. Switching over to the other breast he got a brief sigh of aggravation when neither breast was receiving attention but was quickly replaced when he nibbled on the left nipple.

Letting his hands roam again, Naruto's hands wandered to the girls ass and gave it a squeeze. Hearing a pleased moan Naruto got bold and gave her ass a good smack "OW! What was that for?" she asked.

Naruto moved his mouth away from the breast his tongue was occupying at the moment and looked up with a playful grin "I thought you liked to be a bit rough with things? If you don't like it I can stop..."

Naruto was cut off when Tenten put his hands back on her ass and she kissed him passionately "No I loved it! You just surprised me is all. That and your claws kinda hurt but it was a good hurt."

Naruto smiled and got an idea. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders as he went back to attacking her breasts with his mouth and as he did this he gently dragged his claws down her back to her hips cutting away the last of her wrappings.

Feeling the claws running down her back Tenten was ready to explode. She had always loved sharp things. The fear of being cut was a big turn on for her, and actually being cut was such a rush that she decided that she would be a weapons mistress. But now she was being clawed by her boyfriend and it turned her on more than any weapon ever did.

It was so primal, so natural that it just felt...right. There was no other way to describe it in her opinion. Doing this with Naruto and having him attack her like an animal was just right. Feeling a cold breeze on her wet folds caused Tenten to come back to reality "Hey? How come I'm the only one naked?"

Naruto laughed "Well I thought you might want to do the honors of disrobing me Ten-chan." Tenten smirked and was going to move to down to remove the shorts until Naruto rolled her over on her stomach,"But not until I'm done playing."

Slowly kissing down her body, Naruto stopped at Tenten's breasts to five them a like before he continued to his prize. When he was face to face with Tenten's womanhood he kissed her inner thighs, above the pubic bone, he grazed the clit with the tip of his nose but he never once during the time he was teasing her actually lick her dripping folds.

"Naruto-kun ugh stop teasing me..." moaned Tenten.

Hearing her plea, Naruto smiled then dove into her and ravished her. Licking her from top to bottom caused Tenten to arch her back and scream in pleasure. Smirking at the reaction he got for his deeds, Naruto inserted a finger and massaged her inner walls as he sucked on her clit.

"Ugh! Naruto-kun.... ugh oh god you're....driving me crazy!" moaned/screamed Tenten.

Inserting a second finger, Naruto started to pump his fingers into her pussy as fast as he could. Tenten began to scream louder now. Feeling her walls start to clamp down on his fingers, he knew that she was close. Wanting to send her over the edge, Naruto focused a small amount of chakra into his index and middle finger making them vibrate.

That was it for Tenten, with the added chakra she could no longer hold out and let her orgasm consume her "!"

Naruto stopped pumping and sucking but left his fingers where they were. Moving up to her face Naruto kissed her hungrily. Tenten kissed back with just as much need and want but with less energy.

Once her orgasm subsided she broke the kiss and looked into his eyes "Naruto-kun that... was amazing..."

Naruto smirked then gave her a quick kiss on the lips "You haven't seen anything yet."

Tenten raised a worried eyebrow when Naruto sat up and removed his fingers. Tenten sighed at the absence of his fingers but that was short lived when he replaced them with his middle and ring finger and placed his thumb on her clit "Naruto-kun what are you gonna do?" asked Tenten a bit nervous.

Naruto answered her my rapidly moving his arm up and down instead of thrusting his fingers in and out. What this did was, rub her clit and the G-spot at the same time throwing her system into overdrive. This action made Tenten's eyes roll into the back of her head as she let out a silent scream, gripped the bed sheets, and arched her back.

Almost losing his rhythm, Naruto lightly pushed down on her stomach to get her to lay flat on her back. Naruto smiled down at his girlfriend loving that he could make her feel so good. Leaning down to her face he whispered in her ear "Does that feel good Ten-chan? How does it feel knowing that I'm in complete control?"

Tenten responded by running her fingers through his hair and grabbing two fistfuls of his golden lochs an slammed her lips into his. It did not take long for Tenten to feel her orgasm build and come close to release."Naruto I'm cumming, I'mcummingI'mcummingI'mcummingI'm.... CUMMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Naruto held his hand in place as Tenten's body was rocked by the most incredible orgasm she has ever had in her life. Naruto chuckled a bit when Tenten's juices sprayed everywhere and hit him and her in the face. Once her orgasm subsided he removed his fingers and kissed her face as her body continued to shake.

Removing his shorts Naruto got between her legs and placed his member at her entrance "Are you ready Ten-chan?"

She nodded "Yes Naruto-kun... I want you inside me...Just be gentle with me okay?"

Naruto moved in slowly, he could feel her body shiver as he slipped into her. When Naruto reached a barrier Tenten flinched "It's gonna hurt a bit hime but the pain will pass." said Naruto into her ear.

Tenten nodded her head and Naruto thrust all eight inches of his cock into her, taking away her innocence. Feeling her virginity being torn away she bit into Naruto's shoulder and cried.

Naruto winced at the pain in his neck but did not let Tenten know he was in pain from her bite. Once he was all the way in he stayed there and waited so Tenten could get used to him.

After a few moments Tenten released his neck and gasped, she had bitten clean through the skin and he was bleeding "Naruto-kun I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Naruto chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips "I'm fine Ten-chan, but are you okay, I wont continue until you're ready."

"Yes I'm good now. It still hurts but the pains slowly going away, just go slow." said the brunette lying beneath him.

Naruto sat up so he was sitting on his shins. He grabbed her legs and rested them on his shoulders and then slowly began to pull out until he was almost out then slide right back in.

As the pain went away Tenten would moan "Faster..." and Naruto would oblige. Increasing his speed, Naruto was soon fucking as fast, and as hard as his body could go with out harming his girlfriend "Oh god...Naruto-kun...You're....AMAZING!"

Naruto just grunted as a response and kept going. Wanting to change things up Naruto removed his cock from Tenten's pussy causing the girl to sigh in disappointment at having he leave her "Naruto, why did you stop? EEK!"

Naruto flipped Tenten over onto her stomach and lifted her up so she was on her knees. Lining himself up he thrust forward earning himself a moan from Tenten.

After about half an hour Naruto could feel himself reaching his limit. Wanting it to last a bit longer, Naruto bent forward and wrapping his arms around Tenten's waist, he leaned back so Tenten was now on top.

Turning around around, Tenten leaned down and kissed him as she rocked her hips "Naruto-kun I'm gonna cum soon."

"Me too Ten-chan, me too I'm so close." moaned Naruto.

"Lets cum together." said Tenten sitting back up.

Grabbing his hands she placed them on her breasts and bounced on his cock. Naruto got the idea and kneaded her breasts as the y both got closer to orgasm "Ugh right there...right there."

"Ten-chan...I I can't hold it anymore." moaned Naruto.

"Go ahead baby, fill me up." said Tenten huskily.

Naruto grunted as he released his seed inside Tenten "TEN-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

feeling his boiling hot fluids shoot inside her pushed Tenten over the edge forcing a high pitched scream "NARUTO-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Tenten collapsed on top of Naruto breathing heavily, as was Naruto. Wrapping his arms around her Naruto waited for their breathing to settle before he did anything. Not long later Tenten kissed the scar on Naruto's chest causing him to shiver.

"That was amazing Naruto-kun." she said with a weak yet happy smile.

Naruto looked at his girlfriend, her hair was messed up and everywhere, she had sweat all over her face and she smelled like she had been training none stop for hours. Although he did not look any better Naruto could only think of one word to describe how she looked at the moment "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known Ten-chan."

Tenten blushed and giggled "Are you kidding? I probably look like a mess."

Naruto just shook his head and kissed the top of her head "Not to me you don't. Right now you're a goddess in my eyes."

Tentens blushed increased hearing her boyfriends words, but then her faced turned even redder when she realized that Naruto was still inside her. Smirking she looked up into his eyes "You know Naruto-kun you have an amazing tongue."

Naruto blushed a bit and laughed nervously "I aim to please Ten-chan."

Moving her hips up Naruto slid out of her with a loud "Pop!" licking her way down his body she reached his member and grabbed a hold of it and stroked it gently "Well why don't I show you how good my tongue can be?" she said with a smirk.

"Ugh Ten-chan...you don't have to... shit that's good...do that." Naruto could not form the right sentence stop her as she licked his shaft from the base to the tip before taking the head into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Fuck that that's Ugh god Ten-chan don't stop." grunted Naruto.

Stroking his shaft and sucking the head, Tenten used her free hand to massage his balls.

"Holy shit thats good..." Tenten smiled with his cock in her mouth.

Looking up into his eyes she tried to take as much of him into her mouth as she could..

"Ten-chan I I'm gonna gonna..." thrusting his hips up Naruto came.

Tasting the salty fluid Tenten swallowed all of it happily. When he stopped cumming she kept sucking intent of milking him dry.

Sucking the last of the cum from his cock, Tenten released his cock and smiled up at him triumphantly "Ten-chan that was amazing."

"Really? Was I better than Anko?" she asked smugly.

Naruto laughed "Oh way better. Even she didn't get me off that fast, and she used the weird tongue jutsu."

Tenten was beaming "Why don't I show you that jutsu personally?"

Before Tenten could ask what he meant She was lifted up and was squatting over his face and felt something slippery slip inside her pussy "Naruto!"

A few hours later, content and happy they fell asleep in each others arms exhausted.

* * *

The next few days went off rather well. Naruto and his team were training for the last part of the exams, they finally finished the new houses that were being being made for Ayame and Teuchi and the one for Kakashi, Lee and Gai and also one the house that Anko and Yamato were going to share. Then they moved everything into the houses and had a big moving in party for everyone. Naruto decided that he would share the main house with Tenten since they were dating.

By the end of the week everyone was getting into being apart of the clan and were having a blast. Tenten was learning how to use the puppet jutsu and learning how to make them as well as learning new fire jutsu along with continuing to master her Shadow Skill Taijutsu.

Lee was training with Gai to improve his use in Taijutsu as well as focus on combining his Light Skill techniques. He now had new weights which he not only wore on his legs but now on his chest and arms. Along with weight and speed training and Taijutsu training Lee was also working on using a weapon that Gai had given him and the Katar that Tenten had given him during his match against Kabuto.

Naruto though was learning how to use earth ninjutsu. He figured although water jutsu's are good, you need a source of water to use them unless you had a special Kekkei Genkai. So he focused now on training in earth jutsu which was all around him but if he ever had to ride on a boat and need to attack an enemy he had some water jutsu's available.

But not only was he training in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, he was also training in Fuuinjutsu as well as learning about his new found abilities he gained from the fox.

When the weekend came everyone was taking a break from training so that their bodies could rest and they could have a nice time together. Although this was not to be so as Naruto was summoned for a council meeting and Ayame along with Teuchi were both working the ramen stand leaving everyone else to relax.

As Naruto entered the council chambers he was met by several gasps and a look of...lust? From Tsume the leader of the Inuzuka clan."HOKAGE-SAMA THE DEMON HAS FINALLY TAKEN OVER THE BOYS BODY! WE MUST KILL HIM NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO...GAH!" screamed out one of the civilians before he was struck in the throat by Inoichi.

"You will be QUIET! This man saved my daughter and your precious Uchiha and this was the price he paid for doing. So shut up before I turn you into a vegetable!" roared Inoichi.

Naruto smirked as he took his seat "Thank you Yamanaka-san but that was unnecessary he should have been killed for breaking the thirds law." the shinobi council smirked and a few grinned evilly as the councilman that made the outburst paled.

"That is enough," said Sarutobi,"We are here to discuss what happened during the exams and what we plan to do about it as well as go over any business that you feel should be gone over. Naruto, since you had first hand experience I would like for you to tell everyone what happened."

Naruto nodded in understanding and stood up "During the first exam I caught the heavy scent of snake coming from one of our genin. His name was Yakushi Kabuto, later I discovered a that a genin from Kusa also smelled greatly of snakes." Naruto was interrupted by a civilian before he could continue.

"I'm sorry but what does smelling of snakes have to do with anything important?" asked the civilian.

"How many shinobi in the world do you think smell of snakes so heavily that an Inuzuka would have a hard time telling the difference between the shinobi and the real thing?" most of the civilian council shrugged,"In the world there are only two people known to have ever smelled like snakes and the are both from this village. One is Mitarashi Anko and the other is Orochimaru of the Sannin."

"Now I know Anko personally and she will not train anyone in snake jutsu's let alone actually let them sign the snake contract which only Orochimaru has the real scroll. So the chances of someone of our village other than her smelling of snakes like that is less than zero percent."

"Now the reason I brought this up is because I suspected Kabuto to be a spy, which he was. Another reason is because during the second phase of the exams, the other genin from Kusa was paying way too much attention to Team seven. I narrowed down who the ninja was watching based on the fact that the only competent shinobi on the squad is the Uchiha, No offense Inoichi-san."

"None taken Naruto. I know Ino is lacking ability." said Inoichi.

Continuing on with his explanation Naruto sat down in his seat."Well once the exam began I sent my team along with a blood clone to the tower to wait for me as I went to check out Team seven. On the way there I sensed a very high chakra source and a much smaller one close to one another. I figured that was the Uchiha and the Kusa genin. When I got there Sasuke had engaged the enemy shinobi and his team mates were knocked out in the dirt."

"It turns out the Kusa genin was actually Orochimaru in disguise and was trying to mark Uchiha Sasuke." said Naruto.

"What do you mean by 'Mark' boy?" questioned Danzo.

"You know of the cursed seal on Mitarashi Anko correct?" Danzo nodded,"Well he was trying to do the same to the Uchiha."

Everyone in the room was shocked "But thanks to my intervention, Uchiha Sasuke along with Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were able to get away with out further injury." finished Naruto.

"But that's not the whole story is it?" asked Shikaku. Naruto shook his head,"Troublesome."

"During my fight with Orochimaru I was winning, or so he let me to believe. The truth is he was just toying with me. So once he had me down, instead of killing me like I expected he instead marked me with the cursed seal." said Naruto getting gasps or worry from all around the room.

"But the cursed seal reacted badly with my seal and it tried to destroy the Shiki Fuujin. Luckily though I was found by Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Anko and was taken back to the tower and saved by Hokage-sama. The result of the fixing of the seals was the destruction of the cursed seal on my body and the leak of demonic chakra into my system combined with a brief activation of the cursed seal resulting in my new appearance and several aspects of the fox integrated into me body. But do not worry, the fox is not in control, any Hyuuga or Yamanaka could tell you that it is all me." said Naruto breathing in a huge gulp of air.

"Well now that everyone knows what happened, now we can discuss what we are gonna do about the situation pertaining to Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke." said Sarutobi.

"I propose he be put under watch by ANBU until we, the council deem it safe enough for the guard to be removed." said Danzo getting several calls of approval from around the room.

"I do not think that is wise." said Aburame Shibi.

"Oh and why is that Shibi-san?" asked Koharu.

"Uzumaki-san said himself that Orochimaru and a spy for the traitor were already in the village. This was proven true by several other respected Jounin. Logic states that we should hide the Uchiha away until after we know Orochimaru is gone because now anyone could be a double agent working for Orochimaru." answered Shibi in a monotone.

"I think I may have a suggestion that might work." said Naruto.

"Were all ears Naruto." said Sarutobi.

"I believe both Danzo and Shibi-san are correct. The Uchiha does need guarding but we can not leave him out in the open. So we should organize somewhere he can go that only his guard and a select few could even get into." Suggested Naruto.

Several on the council including the civilians agreed with this "By the way you talk you sound as though you have a plan Uzumaki." said Hiashi.

"Indeed. What do you have in mind Naruto?" asked Chouza

"Well using a Fuuinjutsu that my Nii-san and I created, it will create a barrier that only those with the seal drawn on them can enter the barrier. This seal array is used on my clans compound to keep those I don't want around out. The people I suggest be aloud in the barrier and used as guards would be his sensei, Uzumaki Kakashi, Head of Konoha Police, Uzumaki Yamato, Hokage-sama, one member each from the Hyuuga, Aburame and Inuzuka clans and myself." answered Naruto.

"That sounds good but why do you suggest members of my clan along with the Hyuuga and Aburame work as the body guard?" asked Tsume.

"Well it's simple really, your clan Tsume-san would be able to sniff out Orochimaru or anyone that smelled of snakes before they got close enough to do anything. The bugs used by the Aburame would be able to drain any body of all their chakra before they even attacked and any Hyuuga could disable the assailant with their Juuken style Taijutsu." explained Naruto.

"That is very well thought out plan Uzumaki-san. May I ask how you came up with your idea?" questioned Shibi.

Naruto smiled "Sure Shibi-san. I came up with the guards based of off Team eight which is comprised of a member from each of your clans, the clan heirs if I'm not mistaken. Given time and enough training they could become a greet assassination and recon squad. The reason I suggested his sensei and the police chief is, well, the Uchiha is going to want to train and the police need to be involved in this. I need to be involved because I'm the one with the plan as well as the only other person besides Kakashi that can perform the Fuuinjutsu, which requires two people and the Hokage because, well he is the Hokage."

"Very good Naruto. When can you get this done?" asked Sarutobi.

"It will take about four days to complete, so until then Sasuke will stay as a quest in my clan compound." said Naruto a bit annoyed.

"Good, now on to other business. As the threat of Orochimaru being around I have called in Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya of the Sannin they shall arrive in two days. Other than that the floor is open." said Sarutobi.

"Hiruzen, why are you pulling in those two?" asked Homura.

"I fear that Orochimaru is hear for another reason besides young Sasuke. I fear that he may try something during the exams." answered Sarutobi darkly.

"I believe it would be a good idea to pull in all our shinobi from missions and increase the patrols around the village." said Danzo.

"For once I agree with Danzo. With our guard down because of the exams and so many high-class targets the chances of us being attacked is very high." said Naruto.

"I also agree with you two." said Sarutobi.

"Well what are we going to do about it besides increase patrols and bring in the remaining Sannin?" asked Tsume.

Everyone was on edge thinking about what to do. Several minutes went by as they thought of what they could do until Naruto spoke up "All clans must put their shinobi into war time preparations. If we he does make his moves during the exams Orochimaru will not bring in a small force to do it, he will more than likely bring in a large army to crush us in one strike."

No one argued this "Alright that is what we will do. Shikaku you will lead the preparations on getting us ready for war, Tsume your clan will team up with Hiashi and his clan to put together patrols. Shibi I want you to help Shikaku and come up with possible scenarios for the upcoming battle. Kurama Unkai your clan will work setting up wide area genjutsu to confuse Orochimaru's forces. Chouza you and your clan along with the Nara and Yamanaka will be our first line of defense for fighting off our enemies leaving the rest of you to fight inside as our last defense." said Sarutobi.

A resounding "Hai" was heard throughout the room."If that is all..." Sarutobi took a long pause but then continued as no one had any further ideas to discuss,"Meeting adjourned."

Leaving the council chambers Naruto was stopped by several of the clan heads "What is it that I can do for the clan heads of Konoha?" asked Naruto.

Tsume's face was lit up by a huge grin "For a pup so young you're doing a great job as a clan head runt. Your old man would be proud."

"Troublesome. You're always so loud Tsume." said Shikaku.

"Ah shut it Shikaku." growled Tsume. All she got in return was a sigh.

Hiashi stepped forward and shook Naruto's hand "Uzumaki, I expect a decent fight between you and my nephew, I wish you luck. Also I would like to have you come by the hospital later to see my daughter and I."

"I will be there Hiashi-san." said Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how about you come out with us for a drink sometime? Your drinks will be on me." offered Inoichi.

"That sounds great. How about next Friday when I get through with my training for the week?" said Naruto.

"That sounds good, we'll all be there." said Inoichi pointing towards Tsume, Shikaku, Chouza and himself.

Naruto smiled at them then turned his attention to Shibi "Naruto, I was wondering if I could employ you to set that seal array up on my clans compound?"

Nodding his head he replied "Sure thing Shibi-san. I'll come by tomorrow to set everything up and start on the array."

Bowing Shibi walked away along with Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza and Tsume. The last man there was the head of the Kurama clan "Is there something I can help you with Unkai-san?" asked Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san my clan is very small and its shinobi above that of genin are becoming few and far between these days, I fear that our clan will soon die out. So I wish to keep the clan alive by marrying off the clan heir into a stronger clan." replied Unkai.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this." said Naruto.

"Yes, I know of your mothers clan and that she gained the CRA and now that you are of age and are the only remaining true Uzumaki that you also gain the CRA. Please I ask you to consider a marriage proposal to my granddaughter Yakumo." pleaded Unkai.

Naruto thought about it "I understand that me being the last legitimate Uzumaki requires me to use the CRA to rebuild my clan Unkai, but I must talk with my girlfriend about this as well. But I will tell you I will consider it. If this does happen, what becomes of the Kurama clan?"

"If you marry Yakumo the Kurama clan will join with the Uzumaki. But it will retain its clan seat on the council. You will be clan head of both clans until Yakumo is able to take over and learns how to handle the position. You will gain all of our clan secrets as well as property and land." answered Unkai.

"If this happens Unkai, I will require all of the shinobi in the clan to be taken off duty to be trained in Uzumaki clan Taijutsu and the Kurama will be required to move into The Uzumaki compound. Is this fair?" asked Naruto.

Unkai bowed "Yes more than fair Uzumaki-san."

Naruto waved him off "Please call me Naruto." Unkai nodded,"Now if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to at the hospital, but I will stop by with my girlfriend to meet Yakumo after we discuss what will happen of course."

"Thank you Naruto-san." said Unkai.

"Don't mention it Unkai. Good day." said Naruto as he walked away.

* * *

Once outside Naruto was on his way to the Hospital when someone had walked up behind him and taped him on the shoulder. Turning around he was greeted by Sakura and Ino.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto rather annoyed.

"Ummm we just wanted to say...uh Thank you for saving us and Sasuke-kun." said Sakura with help from Ino.

"I did not save any of you because I wanted thanks. I did it because the three are shinobi of Konoha and comrades. But if you want to thank me there is something you can do." said Naruto.

"What is it?" asked Ino skeptically.

"Ino, Sakura you two are the worst shinobi out of all our graduating class. You two focus way too much on your looks and getting Sasuke that if you do not change you will get your selves killed because of your weakness or worse." said Naruto with a glare,"If you want to thank me don't let what I did for you two be in vain."

Naruto picked out a scroll from his pocket and tossed it Sakura "Sakura you are the worst out of the two of you. Your chakra levels are not even a hundredth of what mine are, the only jutsu you know are the three from the academy, your physical abilities are that of a first year academy student and you scream way too much for a profession that requires us to be as quiet as possible."

"Your only saving grace is your book smarts and superb chakra control. That scroll contains the puppet master jutsu and schematics of building puppets. With your chakra control and brains, you would make a decent puppet master. I also suggest you take up learning medical ninjutsu."

Naruto then turned to Ino "Ino, the only reason you are better than Sakura is because you have a clan to train you and you know one more jutsu than her and that's it. What I want you to do is go to your father and have start training you more. You also could benefit from learning to be a med-nin."

"Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere I need to be." said Naruto as he continued on to the hospital.

"Ino what do you think we should do?" asked Sakura.

"He was right Sakura, we are the weakest. We couldn't do anything when that weird snake chick attack us, we were so useless that we were saved by the deadlast of our year." said a depressed Ino.

Sakura sighed "Yeah, your right. I guess we should get to training huh pig?"

Ino smiled "Come on Forehead! Lets get to training so Naruto can see how strong we really are!"

Ino ran off with Sakura following behind her laughing. Later at the hospital Naruto was making his way through the halls on his way to Hinata's room so he could see her and her father.

* * *

Arriving at room 163 Naruto walked in and was greeted by a sleeping Hinata with two people sitting next to her bed neither of which noticed he had walked in.

"How is she?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to Hiashi.

Hiashi looked over to the blond and then back at Hinata "She is stable but now there is something worse to befall her."

Naruto looked at him quizzically "What do you mean by that Hiashi?"

"During her fight with my nephew, Neji landed what should have been a killing blow to her heart. The doctors have been working night and day to get her to a stable point but that fact of the matter is, that because of this injury she may never continue her career as a kunoichi of the leaf." said Hiashi sadly.

"I see...." said Naruto solemnly,"I am sorry to hear that. She would have been an excellent kunoichi."

"Yes she would have, but her shinobi career is not the problem." replied Hiashi.

"Then what is Hiashi? I fail to see anything being worse then losing your ability to be a shinobi when you are still alive." said Naruto confused.

"In our clan Uzumaki, the head of the clan must reach Jounin status to take control of the clan. Meaning only a shinobi can take my place when I retire. Since Hinata can no longer become the clan head of the Hyuuga, my second daughter Hanabi is now the clan heir." replied Hiashi motioning to his youngest.

"So what will happen to Hinata?" asked Naruto rather concerned.

"Unless she is married off to another clan or somehow is able to continue her career as a shinobi, she will be branded with the caged-bird seal and will become nothing more than a glorified slave. Such is clan law." said Hiashi, his tone full of sorrow.

Naruto started laughing. This out burst made Hiashi to get angry and Hinata awaken slightly "What is so funny Uzumaki!? This is no laughing matter!" roared Hiashi.

"I I'm sorry Hiashi." said Naruto through his laughter,"It's just that before I came here Unkai of the Kurama clan stopped me to ask if I would consider marrying Yakumo his granddaughter to safe their clan from becoming a non shinobi clan. So I'm going from saving a clan through marriage to being asked to safe your daughter through marriage. I'm sorry it's just a bit funny to me."

"I see. But what makes you think I am asking you to marry my daughter?" asked a calmed down Hiashi.

Naruto glared at the Hyuuga clan head "Do not assume because of my age that I am stupid _Hyuuga_. The only reason you would tell me any of this and invite me here to talk about Hinata's future in your clan would be for me to marry her."

This angered Hiashi, how dare this boy talk to him like this, he thought. But he was correct, this was the reason he had called the boy here "I apologize for my rudeness Uzumaki. You are correct. I had hoped you would take my daughters hand."

"I am sorry Hiashi but any decision I make that involves marriage I must talk over with my girlfriend since she will one day be my first wife." said Naruto standing up and walking over to other side of Hinata's bed.

"I see, then I am sorry for wasting your time." said Hiashi.

"Don't be so quick to write me off Hiashi. I said I had to discuss it with her, I did not say no. Right now I can not say yes but I can do something for her. If it would be better until things are settled she my stay with my clan with our protection." said Naruto pulling out a scroll and unsealing an ink.

"That sounds acceptable." said Hiashi with a smile.

Naruto nodded and lifted up Hinata's shirt so there was a clear view of her stomach causing her breath to get caught in her throat though no one noticed "What are you doing to my Nee-chan?" asked Hanabi.

"Well you see my clan has a barrier around the compound that only allows those with a certain seal on then to enter it. This seal needs to be placed on the stomach of the person so I needed to left her shirt to apply it." explained Naruto smiling at the girl,"Why don't you come over here and help me out?"

Hanabi smiled and walked over "Here I need you to hold this so it doesn't spill on your nee-chan okay."

"Okay." said Hanabi sweetly.

Naruto smiled down at the girl. Dipping his brush in the ink Naruto quickly applied the seal. When he was done he removed a piece of paper from his clothes and wrote something done on it.

Handing the paper to Hiashi, Naruto dipped his brush in the ink and then sealed the ink away "Now I know you will want to visit your nee-chan when she moves in with me so how about you hop up here and ill give you a seal just like nee-chan okay?"

Hanabi nodded her head and hopped up on the bed "Now lift your shirt up so I can put it on." Hanabi did as she was asked and soon it was all over,"There, now that didn't hurt did it?" asked Naruto.

Hanabi giggled "No it tickled!"

Naruto laughed "Well go on before I tickle you some more." Naruto lunged a bit at Hanabi causing the girl to squeak and run off laughing.

Looking at a smiling Hiashi, Naruto was a bit weirded out. After all he was so used to seeing the Hyuuga head scowl."Would you like me to draw a seal on you as well Hiashi?"

"No. I think it would be best for all of us if only her sister comes around. Maybe one day I will have it put on but right now it would just cause more problems than need be." answered Hiashi.

Naruto nodded his head then turned to look at Hinata "When she is well enough to leave bring here to the location on the paper I gave you along with anything she wishes to bring or that you wish her to have."

"I will do that Uzumaki." said Hiashi as he put the paper way.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a clan to speak with." said Naruto bowing to Hiashi.

"Thank you Naruto-san. I am in your dept." said Hiashi as he bowed to Naruto.

Naruto looked back at Hinata and an evil grin appeared on his face "Don't hold me liable for what happens during my fight with Neji and I'll consider us even."

Hiashi nodded his head "As you wish."

"Good day Hiashi." Hiashi waved him off.

Naruto then left the Hospital for home. On the way their he stopped at Ichiraku to let them know that they would be having a new quest living in the compound soon, had a bowl of miso ramen then headed on his way.

* * *

Arriving at the compound, Naruto walked inside to see Tenten talking with Anko and Lee hanging from the ceiling doing sit ups.

"Hello Naruto-kun." said the three shinobi.

Naruto sighed, sometimes they were too weird to be real "Um Ten-chan I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure thing Naruto-kun. Talk to ya later Anko." Anko smiled at the young girl as she ran off after Naruto who had gone back outside

Tenten exited the house to see Naruto walking around the garden "What did you want to talk about Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed "Ten-chan have you ever heard about the CRA?"

Tenten shook her head "No why? What is it?"

"It stands for Clan Restoration Act. It is a law created by the second Hokage that says any clan with less than four surviving members is obligated to restore his or her clan by taking on more than one spouse." said Naruto.

Tenten was getting worried "Okay but what does that have to do with you?"

Naruto sighed, he knew this was not going to be easy "Ten-chan, I am the last true Uzumaki in Konoha. There for I must have no less than four wives so that I may increase the clans numbers of true Uzumaki."

Tenten started to cry "Why are you telling me this now Naruto-kun? Why do you have to do this? WHY!?"

Naruto pulled the crying girl into a hug and held on for dear life. Tenten clutched at his shirt and sobbed into his chest "Ten-chan I love you more than anything in this world and would never do anything to hurt you, you know that right?" Tenten's sobs seemed to die down hearing this and she nodded her head against his chest.

"That's why I told you about this. You are a major part of my life and soon to be fiancée. As my first wife I want you to be apart of choosing which girls become my wives because they will also be married to you as well." said Naruto rubbing Tentens back trying to calm down the poor girl.

Tenten froze, she thought she was hearing things, could she be? Could her mind just be playing tricks on her? Looking up into his eyes Tenten still had tears flowing when she asked in a choked voice "Um Naruto-kun did you say 'Fiancée'?"

Naruto smiled down at her and wiped the tears away from her face. Releasing the hug Naruto stepped away from Tenten and got down on one knee then pulled out a small box from his robes.

When Tenten saw him get down on a knee she got a bit nervous, but when she saw the box she was freaking out big time "Uzumaki Tenten, I love you more than life It's self and would do anything to see you smile. Would you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?"

When Naruto was done he opened the box to show her a gold ring with a large diamond on top. In the diamond ruby was inlaid in a spiral design. Tenten was shocked the ring was beautiful! But when had he been able to go buy it and where did he get such a stone like this.

"Naruto I.... I mean... yes. Yes I will marry you!" said Tenten crying tears of joy.

Naruto pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on her ring finger. Once it was on Naruto kissed her and spun her around howling in joy "WOOHOOOOOOOO!"

Tenten laughed happily as Naruto spun her around. When Naruto stopped spinning Everyone had come out of the houses the same time that Ayame and Teuchi arrived.

"Hey whats all the racket?" yelled Teuchi.

"Tenten why do you look like you have been crying? What happened?" asked Lee and Gai.

"Gaki if you hurt her I'm gonna pound you into the ground!" growled Anko.

Kakashi was the first to notice the ring and knew exactly what the commotion was about "So you did it huh Naruto."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah I did." Kakashi smiled at the two ninja when they wrapped their arms around each others waist.

"Wait I'm lost. What's going on? What did Naruto do Kakashi?" asked Yamato.

Naruto nudged Tenten and whispered in her ear "Go on and show them Ten-chan."

Tenten blushed but held up her hand and showed off the ring "Naruto-kun just asked me to marry him. And I said yes!"

The two girls present squealed and glomped Tenten, while Naruto was pulled aside by the men.

After they had their talks with everyone, Naruto told them about Hinata moving in and why. He also told Tenten about Hiashi and Unkai talking to him about marrying Hinata and Yakumo. He explained that he said it was not just up to him that he had to speak with her first since he had chosen her as his first.

Tenten agreed about Hinata seeing as the girl had a crush on Naruto for as long as anyone could remember and she would be kind and not pushy and mean like Sakura and Ino. She said they would have to meet Yakumo first before she made her decision.

* * *

Later that day everyone had a group dinner to celebrate the engagement.

The next day Naruto summoned an army of one hundred clones and had them go take care of the arrays and seals that needed to be applied . He stopped by the Hyuuga compound to notify Hiashi of his decision.

Later in the day Tenten and himself went to the Kurama clan home to meet with Unkai and Yakumo.

Sitting in the meeting room Tenten and Naruto were sitting across from Unkai and Yakumo enjoying tea "So Naruto-san, have you come up with an answer to my request?"

Naruto took a sip of his tea "I'm sorry but I have not yet come up with a reply yet. I told you I had to discuss it with my Fiancée first." said Naruto motioning towards Tenten,"I have no problems with marrying you Yakumo, you seem like a nice girl, but Tenten would like to get to know you as would I before we decide."

"That seems fair." said Unkai,"But with the chunin exam finales coming up I'm sure you wont have much time to get to know Yakumo."

"We talked about that. Naruto-kun was also offered the hand of Hyuuga Hinata, and to better get used to being around each other and get to know the other better, Hinata will be moving in with us when she is able to leave the hospital. That is why we would like for Yakumo to come live with us until after the chunin exams are over." said Tenten.

"You want me to live with you?" asked a surprised Yakumo.

Naruto and Tenten nodded their heads "I Think that would be a good idea. That might actually be the safest place for you to be come time for the exams Yakumo." said Unkai.

"What do you mean grandfather? Am I not safe here?" asked Yakumo worriedly.

"Yakumo-chan we have reason to believe that Konoha will be attacked during the exams by Orochimaru of the Sannin. The Uzumaki compound is one of a few safe spots in the village that are safe from an invasion." said Naruto.

Unkai nodded his head "I will have her clothes prepared for travel by tomorrow Naruto-san. You may come by around noon to get her."

Naruto stood and bowed to Unkai, then smiled at Yakumo "I will see you then Unkai. Good night Yakumo-chan."

"Goodbye Naruto-kun." said Yakumo as the two Uzumaki left.

Outside the home Naruto and Tenten were walking hand in hand back to their home enjoying the comfortable silence.

About half-way home Naruto broke the silence "So Ten-chan what do you think of Yakumo?"

"Well, she was really quiet but she was polite and she obviously thinks your cute." said a smiling Tenten,"She seems really nice and after we got to know her better I would not mind being married to her also."

Naruto nodded his head with a smile "I thought the same way, except the whole cute thing. Where did you get that from?"

Tenten laughed "You're telling me you didn't notice the whole time we were there?"

"Notice what?" asked Naruto confused.

"Every time she looked at you she would blush and when you caught her looking her blush would increase, I swear she's like Hinata with out the fainting." said Tenten laughing even more.

Naruto was still confused "So does that mean Hinata thinks I'm cute too?" Tenten nodded her head with a smile,"Wow. And I always thought she was just sick with her fainting all the time."

Tenten just laughed more at her fiancées expense as the continued on to the house. Once home our favorite couple got in bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day and they needed their rest.

Waking up early everyone got up and did their morning routine before heading off to training. Around noon Naruto decided he would go out and train around the water falls near the east side of the village.

Once Naruto arrived at the waterfalls he took off his clothes except for his shorts and gloves. Standing on top of the water Naruto decided to practice a new chakra control exercise by combining water walking with tree climbing to walk up the water fall.

A couple hours later Naruto had made it about twenty feet up the waterfall when he heard clapping. Looking down Naruto was greeted by several ladies in skimpy bikini's cheering him on from the river bank. Losing his focus Naruto fell from the waterfall down to the river below.

Correcting himself in the air, Naruto dove into the water. Coming up for air Naruto swam to shore "Well I didn't know I had an audience."

The girls giggled "What are you doing out here?" asked one of the girls.

"Well I'm training in chakra control today to get ready for the exams coming up. I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you." said Naruto giving them all a wave.

The girls continued to giggle "Well don't let us stop you. We'll just sit here an watch you train."

Naruto smiled before he dove back into the river and made his way back to the fall.

Hours later Naruto had made it half way up the waterfall and was meditating underneath the fall trying to focus and calm his mind. The girls had been great company for his training, it seems one of them was already a jounin and had never thought about running up a waterfall to increase chakra control.

Around five the girls brought out a picnic basket and had a light dinner out by the river. They of course invited Naruto to eat with them since they all thought he was cute. Some of the girls had tried to make passes at him but it seems that Naruto did not understand what was going on and just played it off as them being friendly.

During the meal Naruto stiffened "Ladies I think it would be a good idea if you all left now."

"Why Naru-kun? Were having such a good time." cried one of the girls.

"Don't you want to stay with us a little longer?" asked another.

Naruto smiled at the girls "Yes I really enjoyed your company today and would like to spend more time hanging out with you all but right now you all should go."

"But why?" asked the Jounin.

Naruto sighed "Because some one just arrived up in the bushes and is currently spying on us."

"THAT PERVERT!!" screamed the girls in unison.

"I think I know who it is so I'll deal with him. Besides I have some business with him that needs to be taken care of." Naruto stood up and put his boots on and sealed his shirt in a scroll,"It was nice meeting you all. I hope I can see you all again sometime."

With the pervert. He was sitting in the bushes near the top of the waterfall giggling "Man this is gold! Young warrior is met by group of lonely water maidens seeking the touch of a man. They invite them into their shrine and pamper him. He tries to resist their charms but is too weak. The warrior gives into his desires and ravishes the young maidens. Oh man this is going to be my next big hit!"

"Hey wait, why are they yelling? Oooo they look angry. Where is that kid going? Hey wait THE GIRLS ARE LEAVING! Damn it this was a perfect research spot! Oh well I at least got some good notes." said the pervert.

"Yeah I bet you did Jiraiya of the Sannin." Said Naruto standing before Jiraiya.

"Hey your that kid from down by the river. What happened kid? Those girls were all over you!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Sorry... but I'm engaged _Godfather."_ said Naruto with his voice full of venom.

"_Godfather? Why is this kid calling...me...god......NARUTO!?" _thought Jiraiya."Naruto is that you? What happened? Why do you Look like that?"

Naruto glared at the white haired man "If you were around for any amount of time you would have known."

Jiraiya flinched "Naruto I'm sorry..."

"NOT AS SORRY AS YOU'RE GONNA BE! **FRAY!"** roared Naruto as he thrust his hand through Jiraiya's gut.

When Naruto removed his hand Jiraiya spit up a giant wad of blood "W why?" choked out Jiraiya.

Naruto sneered "Call it pay back for years of abandonment." as Jiraiya tried to get to his feet, Naruto slammed his knee into Jiraiya's face effectively breaking his nose and knocking him out.

"Fucking glass jaw. I thought a Sannin would have taken more punishment than this. I guess Orochimaru truly is the better of you three." Naruto sighed and picked up the dying nin.

Disappearing from the waterfall Naruto arrived minutes later in the Hokage's office "I believe you called back your trash Hokage-sama." said Naruto as he tossed Jiraiya down in front of Sarutobi and Tsunade.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!?" yelled Tsunade as she went to check on Jiraiya.

Naruto smirked "Naruto what is the meaning of this?" asked and angry Sarutobi.

"Nothing Hokage-sama. I was just simply saying hello to my Godfather." said Naruto as he turned towards the door.

"_Godfather?_","Naruto is that you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes it is Tsunade." said Naruto as he disappeared from the office.

"Sensei what the hell just happened? And how does he know about Jiraiya, does that mean he knows about me as well?" asked Tsunade as she healed Jiraiya's wounds.

"Let's wait till Jiraiya wakes up and I'll explain everything Tsunade." said Sarutobi lighting up his pipe.

* * *

The rest of the week went by without incident. Training went well and Saturday Naruto went out to have a drink with the original Ino-Shika-Cho plus Tsume and had a great time. The following week Hinata arrived but had to remain in bed for several weeks. The following week was the last week before the finales.

Half way through the week, just two days before the exams everyone decided to rest so when the day came they would be at the top of their game. The day was going great with everyone soaking in the hot springs out back behind the main house when Naruto stiffened.

Tenten was leaning against her boyfriend when he stiffened and looked up at the blond "Naruto-kun what's wrong?"

Everyone looked up at Naruto and seemed to ask the same question "Kakashi, Yamato, Anko, Gai. You four come with me. Everyone else just relax and stay here, this should not take long."

Naruto and the Jounin got out of the spring and put clothes on. As they were walking back to the house Yamato walked up beside Naruto and spoke only loud enough for the small group to hear "Naruto what's going on?"

"Someone was broken the barrier around the compound. No one but those I trust even know where the underground entrance is and they all have seals to get in. there would be no need to break the barrier." said Naruto as he drew the Blackwing from its seal.

"Naruto how did you know the seal was destroyed?" asked Kakashi.

"I had an extra seal put on so if the seal broke I would be notified." explained Naruto.

Anko was confused "How do you think it could be Naru-kun?"

Naruto did not respond he just grit his teeth and moved faster to the caves entrance. Once there, the group of Uzumaki was greeted by the forms of the last loyal Sannin.

"What are you doing here?" growled Naruto.

Jiraiya stood up and waved to everyone "We are here to talk Naruto. We both have a lot to talk to you about."

"Save it. I don't need to hear a damn thing either of you have to say." Naruto brought some clones into existence,"You know what needs to be done, just make it stronger this time."

The clones saluted then ran off "Naruto-kun please listen to us. We know we made a mistake but we are here now and we plan to fix it." said Tsunade.

Naruto summoned another clone "I want you to go get a squad of ANBU." the clone saluted him as well "Sir!"

"Why are you getting ANBU Naruto. This is between the three of us. No one else needs to get involved." said Jiraiya.

"You're mistaken Jiraiya-san. This is clan grounds and you just broke our barrier. You two are now trespassing." said Yamato.

Kakashi sighed "I'm sorry but you are also wrong about this being between the three of you. As members of the Uzumaki clan this involves all of us."

Tsunade was about to say something along the lines of "THIS IS STUPID WE'RE FAMILY!" but the ANBU arrived and spoke before her.

"What seems to be the problem Uzumaki-sama?" asked the ANBU with the Hawk mask.

"Anbu-san, these two are trespassing on clan property and broke in. I would like you to charge them both and take them away." said Naruto.

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! NARUTO PLEASE STOP THIS!" pleaded Jiraiya,"WHAT WOULD YOUR FATHER SAY ABOUT THIS!?"

"JIRAIYA!" screamed Tsunade.

Jiraiya did not get to continue as Naruto had cut a deep gash along Jiraiya's chest with the Blackwing "**Don't you DARE speak about what my father would think you trash! If he were alive he would scorn you both for abandoning me!"** calming down Naruto released his control of the foxes chakra,"ANBU! Take them away."

Naruto wiped the blood off on Jiraiya's shirt and walked back to the house. Going up to his room Naruto laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Hearing footsteps Naruto opened his eyes to see Tenten, Hinata, and Yakumo standing right by his bed "Hey girls. Whats up?"

"Don't you 'What's up' us Naruto. What is going on?" demanded Tenten.

"Nothings going on Ten-chan. I'm just tired." said Naruto as he closed his eyes.

"Then why did you release the Kyuubi's chakra a few minutes ago?" asked Tenten.

Naruto ignored the question and just rolled over on his side.

"Naruto-kun please tell us what's wrong?" asked Yakumo.

Naruto continued to ignore them "N Naruto-kun...." Naruto looked at Hinata to see tears in her eyes,"Please?"

Sighing Naruto sat up and patted the spots beside him. The girls all got into the bed with him and listened to what he had to say. After a long discussion the girls were quite angry. Tsunade had been their idol for years, but hearing that she would abandon her god son; she lost a lot of respect from the three girls.

And Jiraiya, he was supposed to me one of the greatest ninja of all time and he also abandoned Naruto.

This was more than they could handle. They were angry, sad, confused, and some what happy. Once their little moment was done with Naruto kissed the girls goodnight and went to sleep.

When he laid down he realized that the girls were still there. Well of course Tenten was there they shared the same room, but Hinata and Yakumo had yet to try and leave.

"Um Naruto-kun, could I stay with you tonight?" asked Yakumo.

"Uh sure I don't see why not. Is that what you would like too Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto. Hinata was too embarrassed to reply so she resigned herself to nodding. Naruto threw back the covers and waited for the girls to get undressed.

Tenten got out a shirt for Yakumo to wear as she was still wearing her day clothes and Hinata was already in her night wear. Thinking the others needed some time with Naruto, Tenten allowed Yakumo to curl up to Naruto on his left and Hinata on his right, she herself climbed on top and rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." said the girls.

Naruto kissed each one on the top of their heads "Goodnight my Hime's."

* * *

The next day was more or less relaxing. Every shinobi around the village was busy with getting things ready for the exam and the clans were gearing up for a possible battle to break out. The Uzumaki and Kurama clans worked together to move everyones belongings into the underground compound and setting up traps above ground.

Naruto had set up seal arrays all around the out walls of Konoha. They were designed to recognize the leaf head bands anything other than a leaf symbol would get a wave of sharp wind chakra shot at them.

After all the prep was done everyone got a good meal and a good nights rest, because everything tomorrow would change the village as they knew it.

Saturday came and everyone was setting up for the exam. Shop vendors were opening their stores, restaurants were prepping for the day, Shinobi guards were making there patrols, and the stadium was filling up with spectators trying to get the best seats they could.

When Naruto awoke that morning he was greet by the site of two heads of hair calmly resting on his chest. Frowning he realized one was missing "_I wonder where Ten-chan is?"_ thought the blond.

Looking over towards his clock he saw a note addressed to him. Opening it up it read:

"_Dear Naruto,_

_Sorry I'm not there to wake up with you this morning, but I thought it would be best if I met you at the stadium. After all we will be fighting one another today. Good luck against Neji, I know you'll beat him just try and keep from getting too injured okay? Hope you arrive soon._

_Love_

_Tenten"_

Naruto smiled at the letter but saw there was something else at the bottom.

"_P.S. Everyone is already left the compound. The only ones left are Yakumo, Hinata, the civilian members of the Kurama clan and yourself. Kakashi said it would be good if you left them there."_

Naruto folded up the letter and put it away. Making the cross seal, a clone poofed into existence and then the original replaced with it.

"I want you to stay here and watch over them. If anything happens summon another clone and make it pop so I know whats going on." whispered Naruto as he put his clothes on.

"Sure thing Boss." saluted the clone.

Kissing each girl on the cheek Naruto left for the exams. Outside the entrance to the compound Naruto was stopped by two figures.

Sighing he just kept on walking "Naruto wait up! We need to talk!"

Naruto bit his thumb and slammed it into the ground. Behind him a large wolf appeared out of a cloud of smoke.

"**Naruto-sama why have you summoned me, I see no enemy around here."** said the large wolf.

"Urufu, I need you to keep these two busy. Don't kill them, we might need them in the battle to come." said Naruto as he continued on his way.

"NARUTO STOP THIS PLEASE! JUST HEAR US OUT!" yelled Tsunade as she tried to run after him but was stopped by Urufu.

"**I am sorry ningen but I can not let you pass."** said Urufu.

"LET US THROUGH DAMNIT!?" roared Jiraiya. Urufu stood his ground "If that's how it's gonna be fine. Tsunade You go high and I'll go low."

Tsunade got the idea and rushed forward.

* * *

Minutes later Naruto was at the stadium with his team already waiting for him. Off to the side were the mystery team along with with Choji and Neji.

The only ones missing were Sasuke and that weird puppet guy. Not half an hour later the proctor along with Sasuke and Kankuro arrived That is when everything got underway "You guys stand tall! Today you a representing your clans and your villages!"

Everyone stood up straight and eyed the crowd "I am Genma your proctor for the final exam. Today you will fight for honor and glory! Today you fight to prove you are worthy! Today you fight for yourself!"

hearing the cheering die down everyone looked up to the Kage booth to see Sarutobi standing there holding out his hands.

"Good day people of Konoha and our Honored guests! Today we are proud to hold the finals of the Chunin Selection Exams! You see before you the pride of your village, and a first for any exam. Not only do we have one full team make it to the finals, but TWO! They are Team UZUMAKI Of Konoha, and Team VON of BuruKijuuki!" the crowd cheered loudly for the two teams."Now with out any further adieu, LET THE CHUNIN FINALS BEGIN!"

**Alright guys well I'm do**

* * *

ne with this chapter. It was a long one don't ya think? But it added a few twists that I think you might enjoy.

**Sorry for it being a bit late but it did take sometime to write this much. Anyway, next chapter will be the fights and the start of the invasion. **

BuruKijuuki – Blue Crane.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! Its what keeps me going.**


	8. SOUND, SAND and MALESTROM!

**Well Guys its time for another fun exciting adventure in to the Naruverse. **

**Last time we delved deeper into the relationship between Naruto and Tenten, as well as the additions of Hinata and Yakumo into the group. Later chapters will have more of those two involved with our main pairing.**

**Some minor Tsunade/Jiraiya bashing but those were just two rounds in what is to be a ten round title match of how can be the most bullheaded shinobi. Who will win? Will it be the reigning Champ Uzumaki Naruto, or will it be the tag team duo Senju Tsunade and The Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Sannin? Found out next chapter it wont be in this one lol!**

**Anyways Today is the finals of the Chunin selection exams as well as the invasion of Suna and Oto. I also have another surprise for all you loyal readers out there.**

**I would also like to announce that I have new story in the works that I think you all might like. It will be a Naruto/Highlander crossover and no its not the Anime Highlander, it will be based off the original series that stared Adrian Paul. It will follow the base line of the ending of the last Highlander movie "The Source". To find out more just wait for the story.**

**Well lets get one with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shadow Skill for one good reason, the creators power levels are both OVER 9000!!!!!!**

**CH.8**

**SOUND,SAND and MALESTROM!**

* * *

"Good day people of Konoha and our Honored guests! Today we are proud to hold the finals of the Chunin Selection Exams! You see before you the pride of your village, and a first for any exam. Not only do we have one full team make it to the finals, but TWO! They are Team UZUMAKI Of Konoha, and Team VON of BuruKijuuki!" the crowd cheered loudly for the two teams."Now with out any further adieu, LET THE CHUNIN FINALS BEGIN!"

Sarutobi nodded down to Genma signaling him to start. Genma turned to the finalists "Von Miyoton and Uchiha Sasuke please remain here. Everyone else please proceed to the waiting booth."

As everyone walked away, Sasuke and Von moved away and stood opposite of each other. "Alright, this match will go until I say it is over. If either of you attack after I have called the match you will be removed from the exam and disbarred from participating in the next one. Do you understand?"

Both boys nodded their heads "Uchiha Sasuke of Konoha VS. Von Miyoton of the BuruKijuuki: BEGIN!"

"So you are the last Uchiha loyal to this village?" said Von adjusting his glasses,"I'm not impressed."

Sasuke sneered "I am a member of the Uchiha clan! THE ELITE OF KONOHA! You will do good to remember that!"

"I guess it is true what they say.." baited Von.

"What's true?" said Sasuke getting into his clan Taijutsu stance.

Von smirked,"The weakest dogs always bark the loudest."

"WHAT!?" yelled Sasuke.

"My name is Von Miyoton, The Blue Flame. And I will be the one to destroy you Uchiha." Von placed his hand on the hilt of his katana,"Prepare yourself!"

Before Sasuke knew what was going on Von disappeared from sight. Thinking back to the prelims, He remembered how Von's team fought. They would disappear then re-appear behind their opponent and deliver a quick blow that would knock them out earning a quick victory with little effort.

Acting quickly, Sasuke duct and did backwards leg sweep to avoid a sword swipe to the neck and catch Von off guard."_This guy is fast! Even with my Sharingan active I still couldn't see him!_"

Avoiding the leg sweep Von jumped away and sheathed his katana "It seems I may have been wrong. That was quite impressive Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked "Just because you're fast doesn't mean your better than me you commoner."

Von glared at Sasuke "That maybe true, but so many other reasons make me better than you. For example." Von ran through a small string of handseals "**KATON: GRAND FIREBALL JUTSU!**"

To everyones surprise a fireball the size of a small house shot out of Von's mouth heading straight for Sasuke, but this is not what was surprising, the fact that the fireball itself was blue!

Getting over his shock Sasuke dodged just in time to dodge the attack and get to safety. Too bad the wall behind him did not get so lucky. Behind Sasuke the wall that got hit by the fireball had turned to molten rock.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" roared Sasuke.

"Why do you ask such questions when your life is on the line?" Sasuke's eyes widened when he heard the voice. He never got the chance to turn and look as he got kicked in his spine and was sent flying across the arena."Hmm I guess I was right the first time. That dodge must have been a fluke."

Sasuke stood up with a groan "I will not be defeated here! I must move forward! I MUST DEFEAT HIM!"

Sasuke again as shocked when he felt a foot land in his ribs and send him to the center of the arena "Do not talk as if you actually have a chance of defeating Itachi whelp. He is far beyond your level."

Von smirked seeing the look of surprise on Sasuke's face "Oh, you think I don't know about your brother or that you wish to kill him to restore your clans honor? Let me tell you something _Uchiha, _Itachi did the only honorable thing by getting rid of your pitiful clan."

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Sasuke again was shut up by getting kicked.

"Your clan was nothing but a bunch of thieves stealing the hard work of others and turning it against them and anyone that confronted them about it and tried to stop them were killed. With your clan erased The shinobi of the world can now be safe from your Thieving ways." said Von removing his sword from its sheath,"Today will mark the day that only one Uchiha will remain!"

As the sword fell towards Sasuke's head, he felt fear for the first time since fighting against Zabuza. Watching as the blade got closer, Sasuke did the only thing he could think of: He ran.

Rolling out of the way Sasuke got up and ran. When the sword hit where Sasuke should have been a large cloud of smoke as created "Running? Is that what the _Elite_ do? Is that what the Uchiha have been reduced to? From thieves to cowards!"

Sasuke did not even bother to reply, he just kept running and dodging. Tired of chasing after him Von performed another jutsu "**KATON: Breath of the Manticore!**"

Out of his mouth formed three heads, one of a ram, a lion and a snake. Each head took off after Sasuke.

Seeing the attack coming Sasuke continue to dodge, duck, dip, dive and suddenly he was hit by the head of the snake burning his skin badly and melting his headband to his face. Sasuke was screaming in pain as the flames died down but he still tried to get up. Off in the distance you could here someone screaming "WHY. DIDN'T. YOU. DODGE!?"

Standing up but still cringing Sasuke fell back to his knees "Its rare for someone to be able to withstand the intensity of the blue flame. You have a truly remarkable pain tolerance." Said Von walking over to Sasuke.

Sasuke knew he was done for. There was nothing he could do, this guy was way beyond his current level. Then when Sasuke was about to give up he heard something in the back of his mind.

"_You are weak Sasuke, that is why I left you alive, now hate me. Cling to life and hate me. And when you have the same eyes as me come find me."_ No he would not die here today, he would live and one kill his brother."I'M NOT DEAD YET!"

Sasuke ran through a set of seals "**Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**"

As a dozen fireballs raced towards Von he just stood there waiting. Once they were close enough Von cut them in half. Out of the flames came Sasuke with his hand stretched out glowing with electricity "**CHIDORI!**"

Von smirked as Sasuke got closer. Waiting till the last moment Von grabbed Sasuke's hand that was being used for the Chidori right as it was about to pierce his heart.

Up in the stands Naruto was pissed "KAKASHI!" roared Naruto grabbing the Jounins attention.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Kakashi as he appeared beside his brother in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto growled "I thought I said NOT to teach him Chidori because he was too unstable."

"That's right." Naruto was getting angrier,"But I didn't teach him that technique."

"Then how did he learn it?" asked Naruto letting some of his anger go.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders "He probably copied it with his Sharingan."

"Fucking Uchiha." cursed Naruto under his breath.

Back in the arena Sasuke was speechless "What? Doesn't the great _Uchiha Sasuke_ have something to say about Hatake Kakashi's only original techniques being stopped so easily?"

In mere seconds the chidori was absorbed into Von's left hand and redirected to the right "Now let me show you my strength!""**CHIDORI!**"

With his Chidori Von went to strike Sasuke through the skull, but Sasuke managed to turn hi head just enough to avoid the lethal blow. But he was not completely saved, the lightening arced just enough to hit him in the face blinding him in the left eye.

Following up taking his eye site Von took out his sword and moved for the finishing blow. Sasuke threw up his hands and jumped back away from Von. In his attempt to escape Sasuke tripped over a stray rock causing him to fall back. As he was falling his right hand went up to try and grab a hold of something out of reflex, what he found was the end of Von's katana slicing through his forearm severing it from his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" howled Sasuke in pain.

"My how the _elite_ have fallen." said Von with a smirk raising his sword.

Sasuke looked up with his good eye and saw is life flash before his eyes, or eye in his case. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it. Just as the blade was about to reach his heart the proctor called the match.

"STOP THE MATCH! WINNER: VON MIYOTON!" called Genma just in time.

Von frowned, a true victory had been taken from him "Count yourself blessed Uchiha for you get to live another day." wiping the blood from his katana and sheathing it, Von walked up the stairs to wait for his next fight.

Before the next fight could begin, the med nin came and gathered Sasuke before rushing off to treat him. Up in the stands the Kazekage was fuming "_DAMN THAT BRAT! He ruined by new body!"_ thought the Kazekage,"_No matter, I will still have Sasuke's Sharingan even if it's just one eye."_

"Is there something wrong Kazekage-dono?" asked Sarutobi,"You seem angry at Sasuke losing."

Composing himself "It is nothing Hokage-dono, I just had a decent amount of money riding on Sasuke winning the whole tournament. I guess that's money I will never see again."

Sarutobi laughed at the small joke "I did not know you were a gambling man Kazekage-dono."

The Kazekage laughed "I have to be. As a Kage we all must be gambling men, after all we gamble with the lives of our shinobi everyday. Wouldn't you agree Hokage-dono?"

Sarutobi snorted "I guess you are right in away, but with the right leadership nothing is a gamble." The Kazekage sneered,"Either way it seems the next match is starting."

Back in the arena floor Genma was just starting up the fights again after the area was cleaned up.

"Will Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji please come down to the arena so we can keep this moving?" called out Genma.

Neji walked down to the arena and was surprised to see Naruto there already waiting for him "Come on Hyuuga I don't have all day."

"I don't know why you're in such a hurry to lose weakling, it is your destiny to lose this day." said Neji in a neutral tone.

"Oh blah blah blah lets just get this over with. Proctor! Start the match, we know the rules." said Naruto unsealing the Executioners blade.

"Second match: Uzumaki Naruto VS. Hyuuga Neji! BEGIN!" said Genma jumping out of the way.

Neji started the match by rushing forward at Naruto attempting to land palm strike to his heart.

Before Neji even got close, Naruto formed the ram seal and placed his hand on the Executioners blade. As soon as his hand touched the blade his skin turned slightly gray "You think changing your skin color will stop me?" said Neji as he closed in laying a fierce blow to Naruto's chest.

Smirking Neji stepped back deactivating his Byakugan. Those that supported Naruto gasped seeing him take the hit directly to the heart. The rest of the crowd cheered seeing the demon finally dead.

Genma was about to call the match when he heard laughing, looking over at Naruto he could tell it was Naruto that was laughing but how? He just took a direct Juuken strike to the heart! He should be dead!

"That the best you got Hyuuga? I thought you were supposed to be the rookie of the year, the genius of the Hyuuga clan!" laughed Naruto,"Or maybe that wasn't your best shot? Tell ya what, I'll give you one free hit. But you better make it count because after that....Its my turn."

Neji was fuming now, this no name shinobi had just insulted his fighting style and strength but he did not let his anger show "You want my best? Fine it is your funeral."

Reactivating his Byakugan, Neji started his attack "Your within range of my divination.""**Eight Tri-Grams: 64 Palms!**"

Said Hyuuga crashed into Naruto landing every single hit "Two palms...Four palms...Eight palms...Sixteen palms...Thirty-two palms...Sixty-four palms!"

Neji came to a stop behind Naruto after landing the last blow "Proctor call the match, he wont be...GAH!"

Neji was interrupted by the flat of Naruto's sword slamming into the side of his head "I thought I said best shot Hyuuga, not your most ticklish shot."

Getting up Neji eyed the blond "How are you still alive? That should have killed you!"

Naruto laughed "You know for someone with the 'All seeing eye' you are pretty stupid." Pointing at his face,"Why do you think I'm gray now moron? I used a ninjutsu to make my skin as hard as steel. It is called 'Assimilate all creation' which allows me to change the durability of my skin to that of what ever I touch."

"So now your Juuken is useless as long as I have this jutsu active." said Naruto smirking. Deactivating the jutsu Naruto re-sealed his sword,"But I don't need that jutsu to defeat you Neji."

"YOU MONGREL SCUM! YOU DARE MOCK ME!?" fumed Neji.

Appearing behind Neji Naruto whispered in his ear "Oh I don't dare Neji...I already am!" catching Neji off guard Naruto kneed him in the back and followed it up with a backhand to his face.

"Get up Neji I'm not through beating you yet." said Naruto standing his ground.

Neji spit the blood out of his mouth and stood up "It does not matter what you say you no clan loser, Destine had decided that I will win this day!" Neji again rushed at Naruto trying to lay hit anywhere to restrain Naruto's movements but Naruto was just too fast.

Naruto decided to keep the mocking going "Says the branch member to the clan head." said Naruto dodging a strike to the face.

"What are you talking about loser?" asked Neji as he kept attacking.

Naruto smirked "You mean you don't know? Wow I guess your clan really doesn't trust you. Pity cause the rest of your clan knows."

"Knows what loser? ANSWER ME!" said Neji infuriated

Dodging more of Neji's attacks, Naruto laughed "WOW! Seriously? You mean to tell me you don't know? Man I was just fucking with ya, I thought every major clan told their kinsmen the news."

"WHAT NEWS!?" raged Neji.

"The news about me and your whole reason I'm a loser because "I don't have a clan," its truly hilarious." Naruto continued mock Neji using air quotes while dodging.

Neji was getting angry now "DAMN IT! Why wont you fight back? Do you realize that I'm your better!?"

Naruto just shook his head "No it's not that Neji. It's just that if I kill you it could cause an incident between your clan and mine."

"WHAT!?" roared Neji.

"Wow I guess if you have an eye that's all seeing you gain the ears of supreme deafness to balance out the power." said Naruto loud enough for the whole stadium to hear causing quite a few laughs which angered Neji and the Hyuuga clan,"If I fight you and harm you Neji it would cause an incident between your clan and mine and the thing is I don't feel like dealing with all that BS."

Neji jumped away from Naruto to catch his breath "What do you keep talking about?"

Naruto readied himself to start his assault "What I'm saying is... I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO! LEADER OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN!"

The crowd including Neji got quiet. Things like "how can the demon have his own clan" and "He's lying," were quite popular thoughts and whispers between the civilians but most of those thoughts of lies were shut down when the former Kurama clan stood up and cheered "HAIL THE UZUMAKI CLAN! HAIL NARUTO-SAMA!"

"You see Neji, I'm not some _clan-less loser_ like you say I am. I am the leader of my own clan and soon to be the best Taijutsu clan in all of Konoha!" said Naruto with confidence.

Neji froze "But...but I...you were a nobody in the academy! This has to be a lie!"

"Proctor! Please tell this man who I am." asked Naruto.

"He is right Hyuuga. Uzumaki Naruto is the leader of the Uzumaki clan. He has been since he turned sixteen." answered Genma.

Neji got on his hands and knees and bowed his head "Uzumaki-sama I am truly sorry about what I said earlier, please forgive, GUAH!!"

Naruto had appeared in front of Neji when his head was down and dropped a heel on top of his head "THIS IS AN EXAM WHERE YOUR LIFE IS ON THE LINE HYUUGA! THERE IS NO BOWING IN REAL BATTLE!"

Neji was about to say something when Naruto's boot met his jaw compliments of spinning heel kick by Naruto breaking a few teeth "No Neji, for what happened to Hinata, you do not get to speak!"

Right now the audience was in shock not only did they find out that the demon was a clan head but last years top rookie had just BOWED to him and begged for forgiveness, or at least he tried before his face met the dirt.

Disappearing from Neji's few, Naruto reappeared inside his guard and kicked him into the air "**LIGHT SKILL: MACE!**"

Focusing chakra into the muscles of his arms and fist, Naruto punched Neji several dozen times all over his chest and face faster than even Sasuke could see with his Sharingan active.

With the final punch Naruto launched Neji even higher in the air. Landing back on the ground Naruto summoned a clone and threw him up past Neji. "**YING STYLE: SABER!"**

The clones leg burst with flames as he dove down towards Neji's rising body setting him on fire for a brief moment then sending the hopeless Hyuuga racing towards the ground where the real Naruto was waiting for him.

As Neji got closer a smirk grew on Naruto's face. Right as Neji was a few feet from the ground Naruto spoke, but only load enough for Neji to hear him "Boom."

Before Neji could face plant into the ground the Naruto that was waiting for him blew up and sent him Crashing into a wall.

"Today you pay for what you have done Hyuuga." said Naruto as he was walking over to Neji.

Getting up off the ground Neji threw up a large quantity of blood "Proctor I...."

Neji was stopped from finishing his sentence when Naruto unleashed a concentrated blast of murderous intent "NO! You will fight me Neji or you. will. DIE!"

Neji felt the murderous intent go away and got back to his feet the best he could and readied himself "Good."

Naruto shot at Neji throwing punches and kicks everywhere putting Neji on the defensive "Why are you doing this? I know I can not defeat a clan head, why not let me go?" pleaded Neji.

"What is up with you Hyuuga? Before you were spouting off about how much better than me you were." said Naruto faking a swing with his left and hit Neji in the jaw with a Hay-maker to the right.

Neji spit out a broken tooth and went back to dodging "Because I did not know you were a clan head. Your destiny was to become something while I am meant to serve the main branch of the Hyuuga clan."

Naruto scoffed "I do not believe in destiny! Anyone that believes in destiny is more of a fool than the fourth thinking these people would respect his wishes!"

"I still do not know why you continue to fight me when I am ready to quit?" said Neji.

Summoning a clone Naruto shoved Neji back knocking him off balance to where the clone caught Neji in a full Nelson.

"Wha...what are you doing!?" asked a panicky Neji.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this?" Neji nodded his head hesitantly,"I am doing this because of what you did to Hinata."

"What does that weakling have to do with this!?" yelled Neji as Naruto got closer.

Naruto let a bit of the fox influence his voice **"That **_**weakling**_** is my FIANCEE! And because you took away her ability to be a shinobi, I'm going to return the favor!"**

Neji was in a state of panic. Naruto was about to do something to him and could not do anything about it "Naruto-sama please! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Naruto laughed darkly **"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to Neji."**

Losing his cool Neji began to cry out of fear "PLEASE!? JUST LET ME GO AND I'LL APOLOGIZE!"

"**Sorry, can't do that."** said Naruto right in Neji's face,"**Nice try though.**"

"_What am I gonna do!? Has destiny deemed it my time to die? No, it is my destiny to avenge my father! I can not die!"_ mentally screamed Neji. "**Kaiten!"**

Neji leaked chakra from his body and spun at an alarming rate destroying the clone and sending Naruto quite a ways away "I will not die here! Destiny has deemed me the one to avenge my father!"

Naruto laughed letting the foxes influence die down "Kill you? You idiot I'm not gonna kill you."

This confused Neji, he thought Naruto was going to kill him "Then how are you going to return the favor of me removing Hinata from the ninja ranks?"

Before Neji could react Naruto was upon him "I'm gonna take your eyes!"

Neji started to spin but it was too late. Naruto had already thrust his fingers forward and stuck two claws into Neji's eyes blinding him.

Clutching his bleeding eyes Neji screamed in horror "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Proctor, call the match. He wont be able to fight anymore." said Naruto as Genma announced the winner and had the medics come out quickly and aid the poor boy.

Up in the stands, everyone was shocked. How could someone be so brutal as to blind a comrade like that. From the beginning it was obvious to the spectators that Naruto was just toying with Neji, why it went as far as it did they did not know.

* * *

In the Kage box, both Kage looked disappointed in one way or another "_Naruto-kun, did you really have to take it this far?"_ thought Sarutobi with a sigh,"_God this is going to cause so many problems. And just think of the paper work!"_

"_Why wasn't the cursed seal I placed on the boy working?" _thought the Kazekage,"_The old fool probably did something to it....Wait WHAT!?"_

The Kazekage's thoughts were interrupted when two figures arrived in the Kage box "Sorry were late Sensei. We were a bit tied up with something." announced Jiraiya.

"Yeah Naruto summoned a wolf to keep us away from him." said Tsunade.

"_What are these two doing here?"_ thought the Kazekage.

"Ah yes, Urufu. He is the leader of the ninken pack of Kakashi's. He let Naruto sign it when he was twelve." said Sarutobi with a laugh.

"So what happened? How many matches did we miss? Has Naruto fought yet?" asked an eager Jiraiya.

"You just missed it. Young Uzumaki just utterly destroyed the Hyuuga prodigy." answered the Kazekage.

Everyone turned their attention to the Kazekage "Ah Tsunade, Jiraiya, Please meet the Yondaime Kazekage."

"Yo/hello." were the replies from the two Sannin.

"Now what do you mean he destroyed him?" asked Tsunade.

"And what happened before that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Well Uchiha Sasuke lost horribly to Von Miyoton. He lost a hand and an eye in the fight. Naruto on the other hand just toyed with Neji." answered Sarutobi sadly taking a puff from his pipe,"In the end Naruto did something to Neji that was worse than death."

"Sensei are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Tsunade.

Sarutobi nodded his head "I am afraid I am Tsunade."

"Why the hell would Naruto gouge out that Hyuuga's eyes?" asked Tsunade.

"Well it seems to be about some girl by the name of Hinata." answered the Kazekage,"If I'm not mistaken, wasn't the clan heir to the Hyuuga clan a girl named Hinata? According to the files my village got her team was in the exams."

Sarutobi nodded his head "Yes you are correct. During the third part of the exam Neji and Hinata fought each other, Neji being the victor."

"Well what happened?" asked Jiraiya.

"If I'm right my guess is that the doctors at the hospital could not do much about Hinata's condition after that fight." Sarutobi took a puff from the pipe,"You see there is bad blood between Neji and any member from the main branch of the Hyuuga clan and he took that out on Hinata by trying to kill her."

"WHAT!?" yelled the Sannin.

"Yes, I heard about that from my daughter Temari. Apparently young Neji attempted to use a Juuken strike on Hinata's heart but missed only damaging the heart instead of destroying it. That probably kept her from being a kunoichi."

"You are correct Kazekage-dono. The blow did indeed damage young Hinata's heart to the point where she is no longer able to be a kunoichi." said Sarutobi,"And to answer why Naruto did what he did, it is because Hinata is now a ward of the Uzumaki clan and a potential fiancée."

"Potential WHAT!?" yelled the Sannin.

Sarutobi laughed "Yes, as the last TRUE Uzumaki, Naruto must take on at least four wives and from what I know he has three fiancées already and is waiting to find the fourth."

Tsunade's jaw was on the floor with wide eyes and Jiraiya was crying tears of joy "Either way it looks like the next match is about to start." said the Kazekage.

* * *

Walking up the stairs Naruto was met by a few people "Naruto was that really necessary?" asked Chouji.

"Yeah Naruto-kun that was going too far! You could have just broken his leg or something you didn't have to blind him!" yelled Tenten.

"That was most unyouthful Naruto." said Lee.

Naruto sighed "Listen I did what I did because of Hinata. He almost killed her and lost her career because of him. It may have been unyouthful Lee but as shinobi we are sometimes asked to do things that maybe less than honorable for the good of village. This was no different."

"How is this no different Naruto?" asked Chouji with Tenten and Lee with looks on their faces saying they wanted to know as well.

"Think of it this way. If Neji was aloud to get off with doing something like this there is no telling what he would do if anyone got in his way of his "Destiny". He may have ended up attacking and killing another member of the leaf. Now that he is blind he can no longer become a shinobi also he is no longer a threat to anyone in the leaf. I did what had to be done to stop a monster." said Naruto as he took a seat.

"WILL AKAMICHI CHOUJI AND UZUMAKI ROCK LEE PLEASE COME DOWN TO THE ARENA SO THE THIRD MATCH MAY START!" announced Genma.

"Well good luck Lee. Don't be too harsh on him." Said Naruto.

Down in the arena Lee was faced off against Chouji "You two know the rules, this match goes until one of you gives up, unable to battle or I say stop. Fighters ready?" both nodded,"Akamichi Chouji VS. Uzumaki Rock Lee: BEGIN!"

"Let's make this a most youthful match Chouji-san. Let us show these people what we are made of!" said Lee with flames in his eyes.

Chouji nodded his head "I agree Lee-san.""**Partial Expansion: ARM!**" Chouji swung his giant arm at Lee who dodged and ran at Chouji."**LEG!**"

Lee was caught off guard by the sudden attack and was sent flying across the stadium. Genma moved just in time before Lee crashed into him.

"That was a good one Chouji-san, but now let me show you what I can do." said Lee as his entire body began to spark.

Lee rushed forward and lunged with a fist to aimed at Chouji's head. Chouji dodged the fist but was caught by surprise when Lee's knee hit him in the face breaking his nose.

"_Where did that come from? I didn't even see him move, it was like his knee was just there!"_ thought Chouji. Blocking a kick to the ribs, he was caught of guard again when he felt immense pain in his back "AHHHHH!"

"Where does he he keep coming from!?" yelled Chouji trying to figure out where the next attack would come from.

"How do you like my new jutsu Chouji-san?" asked Lee.

"JUTSU!?" screamed Chouji,"Your file says you can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu!"

Lee laughed "I am sorry Chouji-san but that file is only partially correct."

"What do you mean partially?" asked Chouji.

Dodging a swing from Chouji, Lee punched him sending him a few feet away "If you haven't noticed your reaction time has shot down tremendously." Chouji flexed his arm and noticed it DID take longer to react to his thoughts,"That is thanks to my jutsu."

"But you just said you couldn't use jutsu!" yelled Chouji.

"Yes but I never said I could not gather chakra and mold it. I just can't use jutsu that require hand seals, pure chakra manipulation however is all I can do." said Lee letting the the lightening flow over him,"This is my only jutsu! It requires no handseals, just focus and a large chakra reserve to keep active."**"RAITON: Lightening Armor!"**

"I am sorry Chouji-san but I will win this. It has been a pleasure to have fought you." said Lee.

Chouji smiled "It was fun fighting you too Lee but I will not go down so easily!" Chouji then summoned a war hammer from a scroll and readied himself.

"As Naruto-kun has done in the past I will do now! In honor of all those that I have defeated and will eventually fall before me this warrior will be given a name! I am Uzumaki Rock Lee The Lightening Fist of Konoha!" Lee then raced towards Chouji faster than any of the jounin present could see.

Expecting the blow Chouji swung his hammer where he thought Lee's head would be. Flicking his wrist, a blade appeared from out of Lee's bandages. Swinging the blade Lee cut the head off the hammer "Time to finish this my youthful friend.""**LIGHT SKILL: HARKEN!"**

Lee stuck Chouji with his free hand in the chest breaking several ribs. As the chakra from the harken finally released, the strong force of the blow sent Chouji flying into one of the holes created by Naruto during the last match.

Detecting no movement Genma went to go check on Chouji. Checking his pulse and finding a heart beat Genma called the medics over and announced the winner "WINNER: UZUMAKI ROCK LEE, THE LIGHTENING FIST!"

The crowd roared in excitement and Lee was loving it "GAI-SENSEI I DID IT!"

Up in the stands Gai was smiling and appeared in the arena next to Lee and hugged him "LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"GAHHHHH!" screamed Lee and Gai as they had their heads slammed together.

Naruto was shaking his head when he attacked his friends. Looking up in the audience they all looked relieved that he had stepped in before the sunset appeared "Sorry about that folks! It wont happen again!"

Turning to Genma "Go ahead and call the next match, I'll get these two out of here."

Genma sighed "_Are all of the Uzumaki this damn crazy?"_ composing himself Genma continued," Next match Shio of BuruKijuuki and Kankuro of Suna. Will the next contestants please come down to the floor as quickly as possible."

The two fighters jumped to the arena floor and got in their places "Alright you two I hope you've been paying attention cause I don't feel like repeating myself again. Fourth match Shio VS. Kankuro: BEGIN!"

As quickly as Kankuro pulled out his puppet he was on the ground with broken nose, Shio was standing in front of him "Just like that other shinobi I fought: weak. Proctor this guy's out cold call the match."

And just like that the match was over. The crowd was booing now, they were hoping for another good match but it looked like they were not going to get their wish "WINNER: SHIO!"

"Tch I hope that that Lee kid can put up a better fight than the last two people I've fought in this exam." said Shio as she walked back up to the waiting area.

* * *

In the Kage box not many people were happy.

"I'm sorry about your son losing Kazekage-dono." said Sarutobi.

"It is fine Hokage-dono although I was hoping for a _longer_ match, it did show us just how strong that girl Shio was. She has speed that would rival several of my Jounin." said the Kazekage.

Jiraiya smiled "She is a strong one isn't she. In a few years she could be as strong as you Tsunade."

"Yes she could but it looks like she uses her speed to put more force behind her blows. I'm willing to bet that without her speed she would about as strong as high genin level power." said Tsunade.

"Hmm speaking of which, Jiraiya have you heard about that organization before?" asked Sarutobi.

"You mean 'Blue Crane'? No can't say I have. BuruKijuuki is a complete unknown which kind of worries me, there isn't much that happens that I don't hear about at some point." answered Jiraiya.

"We have heard of them though." said some unknown source.

Feeling a strong presence everyone looked up to see two figures hanging from the ceiling "Evening yall! You might wanna move cause were about to fall!"

The two jumped down next to the Kazekage "Damn it Bee will you stop rapping for once!" yelled the Raikage.

"Sorry, no can do, I'm a rapper through and through!" rapped Bee.

The Raikage sighed "At least learn to do it better." Bee shrugged and turned his attention to everyone.

"Yo!" greeted Bee.

Getting over their shock Sarutobi spoke first "Hello Raikage-dono it is good to see you, but may I ask why you are here and why you did not inform us that you were coming?"

"Well I tried but it seems the genin team I sent was attacked on their way here by shinobi from an unknown village. They should have been the ones to tell you Hokage-dono." answered the Raikage as he sat down to the left of Sarutobi.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said the Kazekage.

The Raikage waved him off "It is fine, either way I heard that you all were discussing the BuruKijuuki?"

"Yes that is correct. You said you knew of them?" asked Jiraiya.

The Raikage nodded "Our village has been following them for years now. They formed in Iwa during the third great shinobi war. After which they broke away from the village and worked by themselves."

"Iwa? What did they do in Iwa during the war?" asked Jiraiya.

"BuruKijuuki members were tasked with destroying any and all Uzumaki." Tsunade and Jiraiya went wide eyed,"The Tsuchikage feared the Uzumaki greatly for their skill in battle and thought that if they joined the war they would lose, so they put together a team of their greatest warriors and sent them to Uzu to destroy the clan."

"Then that means they are after Naruto." said Tsunade under her breath,"Raikage-sama, why were you watching them?"

"Well the way they recruit now a days is by going from village to village and looking for shinobi or skilled samurai to join them. They came to Kumo several years ago and tried to recruit my brother Bee, and myself." said the Raikage."Tsunade-san you mentioned someone named Naruto just now, why is he important to this?"

"I can answer that Raikage-dono." interrupted Sarutobi."Naruto is one of my genin and a competitor this year in the finals of the Chunin exams. He also is the head of the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha."

"I see." said the Raikage,"Is he the only one or is there more Uzumaki in the village?'

"Well he is the only _true _Uzumaki left but his clan has expanded recently. Actually his whole team are members of the Uzumaki clan and are fighting in the finals. I believe the next match has an Uzumaki in it." said Sarutobi.

"You're right Hokage-dono, it seems they are starting that match now." said the Kazekage."_This was unexpected. No matter, this just makes thing all the more interesting. Not only will I kill my old teammates as well as the old man but I will take down The Raikage and his brother. Fortune smiles on me today!"_

"Hokage-sama you may want to stop this match." said Bee.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes my boy, why do you think the match should be stopped?" asked Sarutobi.

"Because they kill Uzumaki. And they only do it one way." said the Raikage with a hint urgency.

"And what way is that?" asked the Kazekage.

"They remove their heads." said Bee and the Raikage.

* * *

Back in the arena Tenten and Kisa were facing off against one another although neither one were moving were talking. Several minutes went by before Kisa broke the silence.

"So, you're an Uzumaki huh?" asked Kisa casually.

"Yeah so what?" asked Tenten going on guard.

"Oh its nothing. Just thought that Naruto-kun was the last one alive after _she _died." stated Kisa with a bit of venom.

"He's MY Naruto-kun! You have no right to call him that!" yelled Tenten.

Kisa laughed "That's where you're wrong Missy. Naruto-kun and I are engaged."

"WHAT!?" yelled Tenten along with several others including Naruto.

Kisa continued to laugh "You mean he didn't tell you?"

"I NEVER PROPOSED TO YOU!" yelled Naruto from his seat in the waiting room.

"Your lying!" yelled Tenten,"Naruto would never ask someone like you to marry him!"

Kisa got serious and pulled out a scroll "True, he didn't ask me to marry him."

"Then why lie?" asked Tenten but was interrupted by Kisa.

"His mother did." said Kisa in a deadly tone. Tapping the scroll it turned into great spear "And you are in the way of our love!"

Kisa ran at Tenten with her spear ready to run Tenten through. Tenten side stepped the spear and sent a kick to Kisa's face.

Kisa blocked the attack and countered with a swing of her spear but that failed as it was parried by a kunai that appeared out of nowhere into Tenten's hand.

"Your good, but did you think I would let you defeat me so quickly? I'm no push-over like Kiba was." said Tenten hearing Kiba yelling in the stands about "cheap bitches" and "sucker punches".

"So it seems, I guess you are a worthy opponent. And a worthy foe deserves to know the name of their killer." Kisa jumped away from Tenten and slammed her spear into the ground,"I am Megami Kisa, The Red Spear!"

Tenten smirked "I guess I should follow in my teams foot steps and name myself as well. I am Uzumaki Tenten, Blade Charmer of Konoha!"

"Blade Charmer huh? Doesn't sound to scary." said Kisa with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? Well how about I show why you're about to be wrong." pulling out two scrolls, Tenten channeled chakra into both and threw them into the air."**Twin Rising Dragons!"**

Suddenly two dragons rose into the air following the scrolls. Jumping after the scrolls Tenten started to pull at the seals making weapons appear and threw them at Kisa.

As the weapons were flying towards her Kisa smirked "Is that it? You throw weapons?"

When Kisa brought he spear up to block the projectiles her smirk fell when she heard Tenten yell out a jutsu "**MULTI-SIZE SHURIKEN JUTSU!**"

In an instant every single projectile that was thrown greatly increased in size and speed. Seeing that she could not block the attack Kisa dodged the best she could.

Once the projectiles all landed they turned back into their normal size. In the center of the ring was Kisa bloodied and surrounded by all sorts of weaponry. Coughing Kisa laughed "Is that the best you got?"

Tenten was a bit worried "Not in the least."

"Good. Cause I would be very disappointed!" Kisa ran through a few hand seals and clapped her hands together **"CHITON: Blood Spear Jutsu!"**

The crowd watched in disgust and twisted curiosity as all the blood that was on Kisa and the weapons formed into several spears.

When the jutsu was finished forming, Kisa aimed her hands at Tenten and the spears flew at her with break-neck speed. Seeing the spears coming, Tenten got out of the way as fast as she could. Two spears slammed into the rocks behind her and splattered everywhere but soon reformed and continued to chase after Tenten.

"Oh COME ON!" yelled Tenten in exasperation."_At least I know why they call her the Red Spear now."_

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little blood?" taunted Kisa.

Up in the Kage booth Tsunade was having trouble dealing with the blood jutsu Kisa was using. Back in the floor Tenten was still dodging the spears.

Dodging several of the spears Tenten threw a large ball of exploding notes and kunai at Kisa and set it off.

When the bomb landed next to her, Kisa dropped the jutsu and slammed her hands into the ground.

Once the bomb went off and the smoked cleared Tenten was shocked to see a wall of blood in front of Kisa protecting her from the blast. Taking her time as the wall was still up Tenten summoned five large log like devices and spread them out around the arena while Kisa was still behind her blood wall.

When the wall fell Kisa was breathing hard. Reaching up to her shoulder she pulled a kunai that had got through before her jutsu had made it up and yanked it out wincing in pain.

"You bitch!" yelled Kisa.

"Takes one to know one whore!" yelled back Tenten.

"_A cat fight... AWESOME!"_ thought most men watching the fight.

Up in the stands "Oh god..."

"What is it Naruto?" asked Lee.

"Tenten's fighting over me with a girl I've never met that claims to be engaged to me." said a sighing Naruto.

Lee looked confused "But you are not engaged to Kisa-san so I don't see what the problem is."

Naruto looked over to Lee then back at the match "Lee, in these exams we fight and sometimes to the death, If it is not for the honor of the clan or for the village or your ideals or your life and family is it really worth fighting over?"

"No, but that doesn't answer my question." answered Lee.

"Tenten is not fighting for any of that. She is fighting over me as if I am an object. That is why I am stopping this right now." said Naruto.

"Naruto?" without giving Lee an answer Naruto jumped up on the railing.

"PROCTOR! HOLD THE MATCH!" yelled Naruto.

"Contestants hold!" said Genma,"Why have have you stopped the match Uzumaki-san?"

"Because this match is a disgrace to both her organization," pointing to Kisa,"And The Uzumaki clan and I will not allow it to continue as long as it stays as a glorified cat-fight."

Kisa was angry hearing Naruto call this a "Glorified Cat-fight" yet Tenten was ashamed for allowing her jealousy take hold of her match.

Naruto Looked at Tenten and saw the look of shame and smiled "_At least she knows now what she was doing._""Kisa, I don't know why you think I am engaged to you but you are wrong. As head of the Uzumaki clan I may turn down any and all marriage proposals to me, and for future reference, I am not some piece of meat to be fought over Tenten. Don't let it happen again."

"Is that all Uzumaki-san?" Naruto nodded and sat back down,"Match continue!"

"_Naruto is mad but I can still make it up to him by finishing this quickly."_ Tenten looked at Kisa and smiled,"What do you say when end this with one move? Last one standing wins?"

Kisa was dumbfounded. What ever happens the last one standing wins? She must be crazy, but at least crazy worked in her favor "Sure. Same time?"

"Fairs fair." reaching into her pouch pulling out a kunai,"When the Kunai hits the ground make your move." Kisa nodded. When the Kunai went up Kisa followed it.

"Big mistake." said Tenten spreading out her arms towards the logs she threw out earlier,"UZUMAKI SECRET TECHNIQUE: BLITZKRIEG!"

As the chakra strings connected to the logs panels with seals opened up and fired thousands of senbon out at the unsuspecting girl. By time Kisa heard the attack called she was all ready covered from head to toe in senbon. "I thought you said when the kunai hit the ground?"

"I did. I also said when it hit for _You_ to make _Your_ move. I never said anything about mine." Tenten twitched a finger and six chains shot out and wrapped around Kisa,"Now it is time to finish this."

Clenching her fists the chains tightened and glowed red hot. Kisa screamed but soon went silent as seals were activated on the senbon sending one million volts of electricity through her body.

Releasing the technique and resealing the trap logs Tenten bowed to the fallen and smoking Kisa "You fought well, I am sorry it had to come to this."

Tenten turned and walked towards the steps when she heard laughing "Is that all you got? Blade Charmer?"

Turning back around Tenten was shocked to see the girl standing back up "What was that? Some bastardized version of Suna's Puppet master jutsu? Pathetic."

"You know I have to thank you for opening this many wounds on me, cause now I get to use my ultimate technique." Kisa smirked evilly as she ran through a quick string of hand seals.

Raising her hands in the air, the blood around the arena began to rise high above the stadium floor "CHITON: RAIN OF BLOOD!"

Tenten could not react, she was frozen in fear seeing that much blood and gore rise above her after seeing Kisa "Die" in front of her then see the girl get back up as if it was nothing.

As the Blood rushed at Tenten faster than anyone could see Tenten closed her eyes and excepted the attack head on knowing that she could not escape. When the blood hit A giant dust cloud formed shielding her from the spectators .

After the smoke cleared Kisa walked over to Tenten's body and gave it a kick "Heh that'll teach you to mess with me bitch."

"Likewise," Kisa Turned around as soon as she heard the voice and saw the body burst into flames,"**HARKEN!"**

Driving her fist through Kisa's lung, blades of wind exploded out her back. Tenten smirked as she coughed up blood. Tenten was riddled with holes from the attack although none were that life threatening "This is what happens when you mess with the fiancée of an Uzumaki."

Kisa eyes were blurring "you...ugh bi..bitch." said Kisa puking blood. Removing her arm Tenten watched as Kisa collapsed on the ground.

"Winner: UZUMAKI TENTEN THE BLADE CHARMER!" yelled Genma.

Tenten smiled as her body fell towards the ground. Before she could hit though she was caught by Naruto "That's my girl."

Lifting her up bridal style Naruto walked her over to the medics rushing over to Kisa and Tenten. One of the medics ran to Naruto with a stretcher "We will take her from here Uzumaki-san."

"Thank you, when she wakes up tell her she made the Uzumaki proud." said Naruto unsealing the Blackwing.

"Proctor, call the next match. I'm ready." said Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto-san. But before we start the next matches we will be having a short intermission." said Genma,"Oh and the Hokage wishes to talk to you before the match starts."

Naruto sighed "Alright, how longs the intermission?"

Genma looked up at the sun "I would say about half an hour."

Naruto waved his hand good-bye and left.

* * *

In the Kage booth Naruto arrived to be greeted by the Hokage, Kazekage, Raikage and two Sannin.

"Greetings Raikage-sama, Kazekage-sama," Turning to Sarutobi,"You wanted to speak with me Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, it seems that the BuruKijuuki are actually a group after _you_ Naruto-kun." said Sarutobi.

Naruto looked thoughtful "Why are they after me? Is it because of my Father? Or is it because of the fox?"

"How do you know about your father!?" barked Jiraiya.

"What do you mean 'Fox'?" asked the Raikage.

"Well Raikage-sama, I am a Jinchuuriki like your brother the container of the eight-tails and one of your jounin the container of the two-tails. I contain the nine-tails." the Raikage was dumbstruck,"As for _you,_ I believe I was talking with Hiruzen."

"Actually Naruto, from what the Raikage tells us it is because of your mother." answered Sarutobi."It seems the BuruKijuuki were created by Iwa back during the Third Great Shinobi war to take down Uzugakure and the Uzumaki clan as a whole."

Naruto sweatdropped "So what your saying is, since I'm the last living blood Uzumaki they have come to kill me?"

"Not in so many words. From what we have found out they left Iwa after they completed their mission, so the chance that they are after you is slim Uzumaki. Although it is a chance that they are after you." said the Raikage.

"But What about the Uzumaki did they see as a threat. From the documents we have here they were just a shinobi clan with higher than average skills when it came to medical jutsu. I don't even know any medical jutsu seeing as it is useless to me." said Naruto.

"Well legend has it that the Uzumaki clan was created centuries ago by an immortal. He bore a son that was half human and half immortal. What that means is he had the mortality of a human but the only way to kill the boy was to cut off his head or die of old age." said the Raikage.

"Yes I heard that legend as well. It said that after generations that boys family became known as the Uzumaki and every couple of generations an immortal or half-immortal would be born. But they were only pure blood Uzumaki. If the blood was diluted by marrying outside of the clan then they would never become immortal." said the Kazekage.

Naruto smirked "Why thank you for that information Raikage-sama, Orochimaru-teme."

Out of everyone there only Naruto and Sarutobi were not confused "Orochimaru? Here? You must be losing it kid." said Jiraiya.

Naruto laughed "You're serious? After being with him for so many years and tracking him you can't even recognize his scent? He absolutely wreaks of snake! Isn't that right Orochimaru?"

The "Kazekage" sneered "So it seems I've been found out, by a genin no less." looking over at Sarutobi,"And it seems you knew all along as well sensei. Did this brat tell you?"

"He told me you were in the village, but I figured it was you the moment you walked into the booth." answered Sarutobi."But if I were you I would think twice before leaving now. You are surrounded by two Kage and two Sannin as well as our top genin."

What happened next caught everyone off guard. Naruto was laughing. And not just a hardy chuckle, no he was laughing to the point where he almost fell from the railing he was sitting on "What's so funny?" asked the Raikage.

"THEM!" laughed Naruto pointing to the three Sannin,"They are known as the "Three Great Ninja" and they only great thing they ever did was lose to Hanzo the Salamander. Which was a three on one battle by the way."

"WE ARE MORE THAN A MATCH FOR YOU BRAT!" yelled Orochimaru.

"Oh please. I took down Jiraiya in less than two moves, Tsunade was freaked out when I threw blood in her face and collapsed, and I had you on the ropes until I got careless and underestimated you." said Naruto calming down,"Actually the only one out of you three that could be considered remotely great is Tsunade and that's because she is the worlds greatest medic. You two though are jokes."

"What did you say?" asked Jiraiya and Orochimaru with an edge to their voice.

"You heard me. You," pointing to Orochimaru,"Are a snake pedophile obsessed with living forever because you want to learn every single jutsu in the world. If you want to learn jutsu learn Kage bushin, what ever they learn you learn. And you," points at Jiraiya,"You are the worlds biggest pervert, write shitty porn, can't even keep a simple promise to a man that you _say_ is like a son to you, and for the worlds greatest spy you didn't even know that the man you wasted years searching for was right next to you for the past hour."

By this point the Raikage was laughing his ass off "This boys got spirit! Talking shit to some of the most dangerous men and women in the world like its nothing!"

"Dangerous? Maybe to little boys, Bars, and the ladies Onsen. These two are my so called _godparents,_" motioning towards Jiraiya and Tsunade,"This guy here just can't mess with me anymore."

"The hell I can't!" yelled Orochimaru as he activated the curse seal. Or at least he tried.

"Hmm You say something Pedo-snake?" said Naruto cupping his hand behind his ear.

"How?" asked Orochimaru,"How did you get rid of the seal!?"

"Oh that's easy. Hokage-sama, do you mind explaining? Talking to these three idiots have tired me out." said Naruto.

Sarutobi nodded "You see Orochimaru, your seal messed with the seal on Naruto's stomach that held the Kyuubi so I had to fix it since Jiraiya was not hear at the time."

"WHAT!?" yelled Jiraiya,"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SEAL!? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!?"

"Calm down Jiraiya, everything is fine. In fact the seal is stronger than ever thanks to Orochimaru. When the seal was placed on Naruto it reacted with the other seals in a way that would have released the Kyuubi and killed Naruto, but thanks to me the two seals joined and made Naruto and the Kyuubi join in a way." answered Sarutobi.

This intrigued the Raikage "What do you mean by join?"

"Well Raikage-sama, basically I'm a half-demon now. The Kyuubi's chakra actually joined with my own giving me more traits of a fox and way better control of his chakra. Now instead of gaining a chakra cloak when I use Kyuubi's chakra I gain physical features." said Naruto pointing at his ears and facial features.

"Also this might be passed on to my children when I have them creating a brand new Kekkei Genkai." finished Naruto.

"Interesting." turning to the Hokage, the Raikage stood up,"Well it seems like you have a very interesting genin here Hokage-dono. If you would allow me too I would like to bring this young man back with me to Kumo after the exams."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" roared Tsunade.

"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN WHAT I DO YOU HAG!" yelled Naruto releasing killer intent."The day you and that bastard beside you decided to leave and forget about me is the day you lost any right to say what happens in my life."

"You brat! We out rank you! And if we must we will pull rank to get you to speak to us!" yelled Tsunade.

Sarutobi frowned, he did not expect this to go that far "Actually that is where you are mistaken. I am the Head of the Uzumaki clan and in times of war clan heads are acting generals. Isn't that right Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded "Yes you are correct Naruto-kun."

"But this isn't a time of war, so your point is moot." said Jiraiya.

"Actually Jiraiya, since Orochimaru and his forces started attacking after the Uchiha was injured we have been at war." answered Sarutobi.

"War? What do you mean we are at war!?" cried Tsunade.

Naruto turned to Orochimaru and smiled "Well if you idiots were to look into the crowd you would see that there are only civilians and genin watching the matches. Aside from the jounin senseis, every single jounin, chunin and ANBU have been fighting off your forces. And thanks to some seals that my sensei and myself created we were able to take down more than half your army with out any casualties."

Orochimaru lunged at Naruto but was stopped by the Raikage "YOU WORTHLESS MONGREL! I'LL..."

"I don't think so Orochimaru. This boy will by my apprentice and I will not have him harmed." said the Raikage as he slammed Orochimaru back into his seat.

"Speaking of, you haven't answered why you want to take Naruto as your apprentice Raikage-dono." said Sarutobi speaking as more of a question than a statement.

"Well it would be my brother and Yugito that would be training him not me. Since they are both Jinchuuriki Naruto-san would benefit from their training the most. That and before the Third war many of my friends were from the near by Uzu no Kuni, it would be an honor to help rebuild the clan of my fallen friends." said the Raikage letting a few tears fall.

"I accept your offer Raikage-dono." this shocked everyone present,"On two conditions though."

"That is?" asked the Raikage.

"In one years time I will leave with you, before I leave I must make sure my clan has had proper training in Uzumaki clan Taijutsu. The first condition is that I get to bring my team and my future wives with me." said Naruto.

"That is fine, what about the second condition?" inquired the Raikage.

"I want you train my teammate Lee." said Naruto standing up off the rail.

"And why should I train him?" asked the Raikage.

Naruto smirked "Well you will have to watch his match to find out." Naruto turned to look at Sarutobi,"Hokage-sama, as clan head of the Uzumaki, I am commissioning an S-rank training mission to Kumogakure. To be carried out by Team Uzumaki and fiancées of the clan head. "

Sarutobi sighed "If that is what you want Naruto-kun then I will allow the mission but Raikage-dono I warn you, if you try anything with the boy or his family while on this mission there will be hell to pay." Sarutobi finished his statement by releasing a concentrated amount of KI directed at the Raikage.

"Don't worry about it Hokage-dono, everything will be fine." assured the Raikage.

"Now if you will excuse me Hokage-sama, I'm going to announce that Lee will be the one fighting next." said Naruto jumping up to the railing.

"But you were supposed to fight next Naruto-kun." said Sarutobi.

Naruto laughed "Yea but don't you want to save the best for last?"

* * *

Jumping down Naruto landed beside Genma who had just arrived back in stadium "Ah Genma-san just the shinobi I was looking for."

"Uzumaki-san, we still have five minutes, what is it that you need to speak to me about?" asked Genma chewing on a senbon.

"Well it seems Raikage-dono wishes to see my teammate Lee fight next, Hokage-sama has already approved and just wanted me to inform you of the change." answered a smiling Naruto.

"I see," looking towards the booth he saw the Hokage nod his way,"Well I guess Lee will be facing the Shio girl next."

Naruto bowed and walked way from Genma, before he could make it the stairs though he was stopped by said Jounin "Uzumaki-san a word of advice.."

"Please Genma call me Naruto." corrected Naruto.

"Naruto, when you face Miyoton, watch out for his fire jutsu. Blue flames are very hard to produce even if you are a master with fire jutsu. Even the Uchiha could not create blue flame and they are known for creating the worlds fire jutsu." warned Genma.

Naruto nodded "Thank you Genma, I will do my best."

Genma smiled "Make Konoha proud kid."

Up in the waiting area Naruto arrived to see Lee doing sit ups on the ceiling "Lee what are you doing?"

"AH Naruto you're back!" Lee flipped down off the ceiling to land in front of Naruto,"I'm just doing some light training to stretch out my muscles and keep them limber. They tend to tense up after using my lightening armor."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement "Well you better be ready quick cause you are up next."

"What? I thought you were up next?" asked a confused Lee.

"Yeah me too but the Raikage wants to see you fight since he missed the first few matches." answered Naruto,"He wants to take you me and Tenten on a training trip a year from now and he might train you personally if you perform well enough."

Lee was at a loss for words, at least that is what Naruto thought "YOSH! I WILL SHOW THE RAIKAGE MY FLAMES OF YOUTH AND PROVE I AM WORTHY OF A KAGE'S TRAINING! DO NOT WORRY NARUTO-KUN I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!"

Trying to get the ringing out of his ears Naruto slapped the side of his head a few times "Damn it Lee!" shacking his head,"Fuck I think I'm deaf."

"WILL SHIO AND UZUMAKI LEE PLEASE REPORT TO THE ARENA FLOOR TO START THEIR MATCH!?" yelled Genma over the crowd.

"It looks like I am up! I will do my best to make the clan proud Naruto!" said Lee as he ran off.

"Ugh, one day Lee is going to kill someone with that voice of his. I just hope its an enemy that dies and not one of us." said Naruto as he took a seat near the front.

* * *

Up in the Kage box, everyone turned around when they heard a yawn "BEE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" yelled the Raikage.

Bee yawned again "I've been here the whole time tryin to think of a new rhyme, I didn't know that was a crime."

Everyone sweatdropped "No but you missed meeting our new apprentice!" grabbing his brother and sitting him down the Raikage stood to watch the next match,"Now the other soon to be apprentice is about to fight so sit still and watch..... AND STOP RHYMING FOR FIVE MINUTES!"

* * *

Back in the arena, Lee was standing several feet away from Shio performing nunchaku kata's.

"Fighters ready?" Lee nodded and Shio snorted,"Shio of the BuruKijuuki VS Uzumaki Rock Lee "The Lightening Fist" of Konoha: BEGIN!"

Same as the last two times, Shio went for the one hit K.O. To her surprise though she hit nothing but air followed by a crashing pain in her chest. Skidding through the dirt she finally came to a stop not five feet from the arena wall.

"Do not insult me. Just because your last opponent fell for that trick does not mean I will." stated Lee,"If you wish to win you must take me seriously."

Before she could reply Lee was on her unleashing his fury with his dual nunchucks. Bobbing and weaving through the onslaught Shio managed to put some distance between her and Lee.

Panting Shio smirked "You're pretty good. Not like those other losers. I see you and your friends like to come up with names for yourselves as well as my own. Well I guess I should properly introduce myself; I am Shio, Iron Claw of the BuruKijuuki!"

"Well Iron Claw, I am the Lightening Fist. Perhaps it was destiny that we meet today." contemplated Lee,"Let us continue."

As soon as they were done exchanging pleasantries Lee activated his Lightening armor and rushed forward. Seeing the young man coming at her, Shio wasted no time activating a jutsu of her own.

"**Tetsuton: CLAW!"** Once the jutsu was announced Shio's hands turned metallic gray and grew sharp claws.

When Lee was in range, Shio jumped at him engaging in a Taijutsu match with the eccentric electric shinobi. Trading blow for blow Shio seemed to be unaffected my the Lightening shroud encasing Lee.

Although the claw swipes that were hitting Lee were doing plenty of damage. Disengaging, Lee watched his opponent carefully."**Tetsuton: FANG!"**

Eyes widening, Lee jumped out the way of as ten metal fangs flew at his body."Very impressive, but you will have to do more to..."

Jumping away again Lee barely dodged the second barrage of fangs. Pulling a small cylinder out of his pouch Lee tossed it at Shio's feet. Seconds later it exploded sending smoke everywhere.

"You think this will stop me from hitting you? THINK AGAIN!" yelled Shio,"**Tetsuton: BRIAR PATCH!**"

Suddenly thin spikes of iron shot out of the ground in a large area almost taking up the entire stadium floor, even Genma had to jump and cling to the walls to avoid the attack "_Man these genin are nuts! A second later and I would have been skewered."_ thought Genma.

Lee how ever was not so lucky as the senbon eating Jounin. Hearing his cry of pain Shio released the jutsu sending iron dust everywhere.

Once the jutsu was released Lee fell to the ground bleeding heavily "How?"

"How what?" asked Shio.

"How are you not affected by my lightening chakra? Iron attracts lightening, that should have put me with an advantage but you shake off my armor like its nothing." said Lee trying to stand up.

Shio laughed "Hahaha! Don't you know anything about lightening rods? They redirect Lightening directly into the ground rendering it harmless." Lee's eyes widened,"I see you get it now. As long as you continue to use Lightening based attacks you will not DEFEAT ME!"

Finally getting up Lee stared at the girl "_From what I learned from Naruto strong affinities to certain elements can cause more powers. One of the scrolls said a strong water affinity could allow you to control blood, just like that Kisa girl. I wonder?"_

"Excuse me, but I was wondering, if you have an earth affinity how come my lightening wont work on your jutsu?" asked Lee.

"I don't know how you figured out I have an earth affinity but that doesn't matter. Lightening makes earth crumble but metal is so much stronger than that. Hear let me show you!""**Tetsuton: FANG!**"

Lee activated his armor again and dodged the attack "_So she is an expert earth user. If that's true then a high lightening should defeat her, but what would stronger lightening be?"_

Lee continued to dodge as Shio constantly fired her fangs at him."_Maybe if raise my chakra output on the jutsu more and try to increase its power?"_

As he raised the power he noticed that the fangs started to follow him as he ran. After a minute or so of running his eyes widened "That's it!"

"What are you yelling about you freak? Tired of running and ready to give up?" questioned Shio.

"Not likely." Pulling out another pair of nunchucks, Lee brought the three weapons together to form a staff. Spinning them in a defensive manner Lee was blocking her every attack the whole time continually raising the intensity of the lightening.**"Raiton Light Skill: SHIELD!"**

After a short few moments Shio noticed that all the metal that was surrounding him was starting to swirl around his body."_What's going on? He's not even blocking the attacks anymore! he...hes just allowing them to hit him!"_

"I guess you're figuring out what's happening is that correct?" asked Lee.

Shio sneered "Your using greater lightening chakra to draw the metal out like a magnet.""_SHIT! Now none of my attacks will work! I guess I'll just have to beat him with pure taijutsu."_

Shio rushed forward lashing out at Lee while trying to avoid the metal shards flying around him. Lee was taken back by this, was she crazy or just have a death wish.

"I suggest you concede otherwise you will lose." stated Lee dodging the girls attacks easily.

Just when he thought she was going to kick him in the face she landed a claw swipe to his chest wounding him "GAH!" lee spit up enough blood to cover Shio's face.

Shio was smirking seeing that she finally landed a decent blow to the green clad teen. That smirk soon fell when she tried to pull her hand free."Whats the matter? Can't move your hand."

Trying to remove her hand again she growled "WHY CAN"T I MOVE MY HAND YOU SWINE!?"

Lee smiled darkly "It doesn't matter anymore, because now you can't escape my ultimate technique."

"What are you..." before she could finish asking the question she was launched into the air via his fist connecting with her jaw.

Jumping after her Lee began a brutal barrage of punches and kicks making her go higher and higher into the air. Channeling lightening chakra into his fists and feet and unleashed it all on Shio **"Light Skill: SHELL!"**

Striking with amazing speed Lee tore into Shio like a wooden training dummy stunning the girl. Losing his momentum, Lee fell towards the ground as Shio went higher due to the last attack.

Landing, Lee channeled chakra to his legs and followed back after Shio. Appearing right above as she began to fall back to earth Lee grabbed onto her with his staff that transformed into a chain. Grabbing a hold of the chain Lee started to spin the two of them.

As the ground started to approach faster so did Lee's spinning. Right before they hit the ground he activated his armor again shocking Shio and heating the chain burning her flesh **"THUNDERING LOTUS!"**

As they hit the crowd hushed thinking both fighters were taken out with the attack. As the dust settled everyone was on edge.

Out of the crater stepped a figure dragging a body by a chain behind it, once the dust was completely gone Genma called the match "WINNER: UZUMAKI ROCK LEE THE LIGHTENING FIST!"

And the crowd went wild! Everyone was cheering his name including some of the Daimyo.

* * *

"Well that was most impressive." said Sarutobi.

The Raikage was stunned "I thought the Lightening armor technique was a Kumo jutsu, how did that kid learn it?"

"Actually its also used by a former Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." answered Jiraiya,"But he uses it differently than you or Lee do. He actually uses it call actual lightening down to strike his opponents."

"The way he uses lightening is definitely frightening." rapped Bee.

"For once I agree with my brother. Looks like I have a few things to learn _and_ teach my new apprentice." said the Raikage.

* * *

Back in the arena the medics were carrying off Shio to tend to her wounds and Lee was walking back to the waiting area.

"_Guess its my turn now."_ thought Naruto Jumping down to the arena floor,"You ready Miyoton?"

Settling into his Kenjutsu stance Miyoton drew his sword "More than ready Uzumaki. I can't wait to take your head."

* * *

**And that is it folks! Its been awhile but a new job will do that to a writer, although it's not as long as a few of my updates have been time wise.**

**Next time the final match before the fight between the Kage and Sannin and whats left of Orochimaru's army.**

**Also can't wait to see what happens with Naruto against his inner evil.**

**Anyways.... I've figured out the fourth girl and people can stop suggesting who to add now to the multiple wives scenairo. Also can anyone name the "Two" bits i added in this chapter from other shows? prize to the reader that gets them both. and trust me this will be a worth while prize.**

**NEXT TIME "The BuruKijuuki and the Bloody Fox."**

**Please Review and Thanks for reading.**


	9. FOX Vs MANTICORE!

Welcome everyone to another exciting edition of SeVaal of Konoha! Sorry about this chapter coming out so late, I've been a bit busy with work and think of ways to kill this cunt of a manager I have. She is the worst kind of person in my eyes, she is up there next to puppies kickers and Canadian hockey teams. The problem is not me like some people would think, she yells at me for other peoples fuck ups, as soon as I walk in the door to start my shift she stop and looks at me like I'm fucking up just by showing up to work and talks to me as if I'm a child. If I didn't need this job to pay off my college and car note then I would have slapped the bitch and quit weeks ago, but a lass I must endure.

Anyways, Cannon has been getting pretty interesting as of late, Akatsuki being raised from the dead, Sasuke gaining the eternal mangekyuo sharingan and Naruto learning to control the Kyuubi. If this spoiled shit for any of you then you should not be reading this story because I will spoil a lot of shit for you.

Last time we got to see Lee and Tenten beat their opponents as well as see duck-ass lose a hand and eye and Neji lose his eye site. Now we will see the fight between Naruto and Miyoton. And if I feel like it I will write a fight between Kage and Sannin since the Oto/Suna armies were destroyed by the combined efforts of Konoha shinobi and the seals created by Kakashi and Naruto.

Any how, lets get to the good shit.

Chapter 9.

**FOX VS MANTICORE!**

* * *

In the arena the medics were carrying off Shio to tend to her wounds and Lee was walking back to the waiting area.

"_Guess its my turn now."_ thought Naruto Jumping down to the arena floor,"You ready Miyoton?"

Settling into his Kenjutsu stance Miyoton drew his sword "More than ready Uzumaki. I can't wait to take your head."

Naruto got serious "If you wanna take my head then you will have to do better than kenjutsu and Katon jutsu."

"Do not worry Uzumaki... Those skills are the least of your worries." replied Miyoton.

Genma walked to the two fighters "Fighters ready?" both nodded in agreement,"Final match, Von Miyoton vs. Uzumaki Naruto: FIGHT!"

When the match began Genma jumped back away from the fighters only to see them standing there just like they were when he called them over. Only this time Naruto had his Blackwing in his hand.

Several minutes passed as neither fighter moved but it was Miyoton that broke the silence "Waiting for something Uzumaki?"

Naruto frowned "As a swordsman you should know that its best to wait for your opponent to make the first move."

Miyoton laughed "You talk as though you yourself are a swordsmen. I find it funny that an Uzumaki would say that."

"What does my name have to do with me being a swordsmen?" asked Naruto.

"For one your family was nothing but a bunch of brutes, using their fists and jutsu to do all the work. They knew nothing about the honor of swordplay and I for one am glad they did not for they would have disgraced swordsmen everywhere." stated Miyoton.

"HA! You speak about my family as if you have fought one before!" laughed Naruto.

Miyoton smirked "I have." Naruto stopped laughing when those words escaped the mouth of Miyoton,"I know what your thinking 'How could someone who looks younger than me fight an Uzumaki when my mother and I were the last?' Well I'll answer that for you."

The stadium suddenly became quiet waiting to hear what the young man had to say."It is because I am an Uzumaki!"

"h how?" asked Naruto as the color left his face.

Miyoton laughed "I figure the Raikage filled you in on what happened to the Uzumaki and why it happened right?" Naruto nodded dumbly,"Well the _I_ am the member that gained the benefit of the clans Kekkei Genkai, and _I_ am the one that helped Iwa kill our family."

Naruto shook with rage at the mans admittance to gilt "why?" asked Naruto barely above a whisper.

"Why? Well that is easy..." adjusting his glasses,"Your Grandfather killed my parents because my father married someone outside of the clan instead of _your_ mother. So I trained to become a shinobi and a samurai so that I could gain the power to kill the clan to avenge my parents."

Miyoton laughed darkly "And thanks to Iwa taking me in and training me I made Jounin and then gave them the idea to wipe out the Uzumaki, and well, you know the rest."

It is at this point that Genma popped back in "VON MIYOTON IS DISQUALIFIED! WINNER UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"WHAT!" roared Naruto,"YOU WILL ALLOW THIS MATCH!"

Naruto rushed Miyoton with his blade held high ready to cleave the man in half. Miyoton just stood there smirking as Naruto closed in. Mere inches from Miyoton's face the blade was stopped and Naruto found himself unable to move.

Looking around Naruto could see that he was being held back by Tsunade and the blade was stopped by Jiraiya "LET ME GO! THIS BASTARD IS MINE!"

"It's too late Naruto, the match is called, if you kill him you will be sent to prison and have your clan status revoked." argued Jiraiya.

"Listen to the old man Uzumaki, our fight will come soon enough." Just as Naruto broke out of Tsunade's grasp, Miyoton disappeared in a burst of blue flames.

Once the purple haired man was gone Naruto yanked his sword away from Jiraiya and resealed it.

"SINCE TEAM UZUMAKI MANAGED TO MAKE IT TO THE FINALS AND BEAT THEIR OPPONENTS, I AM PROUD TO DECLAIR TEAM UZUMAKI OF KONOHA THE WINNERS OF THE CHUNIN SELECTION EXAMS!" yelled Genma announcing the winners.

The crowed roared! For the first time in years one whole team managed to make it all the way to the finals and win as a team, but what made them truly happy is that a rookie team barely out of the academy won.

"This was no victory Genma-san." said Naruto as he walked to the med wing looking for his team.

"Naruto wait!" yelled Tsunade.

"What do you want?" asked Naruto without turning around to face her,"You both just stopped me from killing a man that invaded Konoha and the chunin exams, he should have at least been captured."

"We already told you why we stopped you, besides do you really think your mother would have wanted you to do this?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto turned and glared at Jiraiya unleashing the full force of his Killer Intent on the man causing him to fall to the ground panting "Do you think my mother would have been happy that you let the monster that slaughtered her family get away?"

Releasing the KI Naruto made his way over to the infirmary.

"How are they?" asked Naruto walking between the beds Tenten and Lee were sleeping in.

The nurse looked up from the table she was siting at and saw Naruto standing there "They are going to be fine. Lee-san has a severe case of chakra exhaustion and mild cuts and bruises all over, so he will be ready for duty anywhere from four days to a week."

"Tenten-san however will take about two weeks to recover. The strain she put on her body just to defeat that blood user has exhausted her chakra and her strength. She has several deep gashes all over, severe blood lose, and cracked ribs. She's lucky she didn't die, but thankfully we were able to save her. She is due for another treatment to finish healing her ribs in about an hour then she will be moved to the hospital. Lee-san will be able to go home now if you are willing to carry him home." said the nurse.

"No I want him to stay at the hospital until his chakra has recovered. He has a tendency to ignore the doctors orders when he is away from the hospital." said Naruto with a smile.

The nurse nodded and went back to her paperwork. Naruto patted Lee on the shoulder and told him he was proud of him, he then gave Tenten a kiss on the cheek and said he was proud of her as well before he disappeared.

Minutes later Naruto arrived at the above ground entrance to the Uzumaki compound. There waiting for him were the former members of the Kurama clan fighting off the remainder of the Suna/Oto forces.

"Status report!" barked Naruto.

One of the few Jounin from the clan had taken charge since neither Kakashi or Yamato were around "Naruto-sama, it seems that Suna is in full retreat but the Oto forces keep coming even though they are getting slaughtered."

"Good, how are we doing on our side?" asked Naruto.

"We are fairing rather well. We've only taken a few casualties but we are starting tire." answered the Jounin.

Naruto stroked his invisible beard in thought "How many do you think are left?"

The Jounin seemed to falter there "I'm not sure Naruto-sama, they just keep pouring in. But if I had to guess I would say a several hundred shinobi ranging from genin to jounin."

"Okay heres what I want you to do," Naruto pulled out a scroll and tossed it to the Jounin,"In five minutes pump chakra into this scroll and throw it in the air as high as you can."

The Jounin nodded "But what are you going to do Naruto-sama?"

Naruto smirked "I'm a bit pissed at the moment due to my final match getting canceled in the exam so I am going to work off my stresses on those Oto-nin."

"Please be careful Naruto-sama" said the Jounin.

"ALL SHINOBI FALL BACK TO DEFENSIVE LINE!" ordered Naruto,"LEAVE THE REST TO ME!"

Said shinobi fell back like ordered and watched as their clan head charged into the fray taking down every Oto-nin that crossed his path.

"You think you can take us all on kid?" asked a random Oto-nin. But before he could laugh at Naruto he let out a choked gasp.

Looking down he saw a bloody hand sticking out of his ribcage "I think I can take you on, and if your the best there is then this will be all too easy."

Naruto removed his hand from the dead ninjas back and tossed him aside "Now who's next?" said Naruto giving the Oto army a dark grin.

The Oto army was crushed. Naruto, without prier knowledge, had just taken out the commander of the invading army like it was nothing.

Half of the shinobi were still trying to figure out what just happened, while the rest were cowering in fear of the red clad ninja that they could not even see move strike down their leader in one move.

A few steeled their resolve and continued to charge forward while the rest just stood where they were "Wrong answer." whispered Naruto.

Unsealing the Executioners blade, Naruto brought it back with the flat of the blade facing the charging shinobi "**FUUTON: GREAT CUTTING WHIRLWIND!**"

Swing the sword at the enemy Naruto released what could be considered a hurricane to most people just with a twist. In the hurricane was blades of wind that could cut through just about anything with little resistance.

As the jutsu continued forward, cries of pain and for help could barely be heard over the destruction of the forest around them. On a grand scale, this was one of Naruto's most devastating jutsu combined with one of Kakashi's Katon jutsu it was even more so.

After a few short minutes what Oto-nin could escape the attack with their lives intact decided to run instead of continuing the assault on Konoha.

Once the enemy was gone Naruto turned to face his clan. They, for lack of a better term, were blown away by their leaders strength, "Naruto-sama that was amazing!" cheered a random Kurama chunin.

Naruto just waved him off "What happened here?"

The jounin that he had talked to before moved to the front of the crowd "What do you mean Naruto-sama? We were attacked."

"I can see that, what I mean is why they got through. How come the seal barrier didn't take them out?" said Naruto sighing.

"We do not know Naruto-sama, we didn't even know it was down until a scout team entered the compound." answered the Jounin.

"Hmm, it seems those poor excuse for Sannin brought the barrier down again." Naruto looked back up to his clan,"You all did great protecting your new home. So tonight we will feast in memory of our fallen comrades and to our victory!"

The Uzumaki-Kurama cheered, Naruto then addressed the jounin "Shiro please follow me."

"Yes Naruto-sama." after walking a ways Shiro decided to speak up,"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Naruto-sama?"

Naruto stopped walking but did not turn around to face him "Shiro it has become clear to me that, even though I was taught by one of the best and I myself am quite accomplished when it comes to seals, I am still lacking in the skills required to keep people such as Jiraiya out of my home."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself Naruto-sama. You have done well to help protect us, It is us that have failed to protect our home." said Shiro.

"Shiro, you fought bravely against overwhelming odds back their against those Suna and Oto nin. I find no fault with you our the rest of the clan since you all did what I could not at the time." Naruto sat down and instructed Shiro to do the same,"You are one of the strongest Jounin that joined my clan through the Kurama and I am proud to have you in my family."

"Thank you Naruto-sama." bowed Shiro.

"Now that the Chunin exams are over I will be taking time off from missions to train the shinobi of our clan in Taijutsu." said Naruto.

"But Naruto-sama we already know Taijutsu." argued Shiro.

Naruto smiled "Yes but neither you nor they know Uzumaki style Taijutsu." Shiro nodded understanding what Naruto wanted to say,"The women will be taught Shadow skill Taijutsu and the men will be taught Light skills. Now once you have mastered the Taijutsu style I taught you, you will be able to start learning Shadow skills."

Shiro looked worried for a bit "Naruto-sama what about Ying style, will we be able to learn that?"

Naruto shook his head "No, Ying style will be handed down from clan head to clan heir. And only those will know it. It took me awhile to use it and even now I respect the power behind this style and don't want anyone trying to learn it without it being me training them."

"Ying style is a counter to both the Light and Shadow styles and is purely meant for taking down users of that style, other than that it is meant to kill. So I will never use it in a spar or let someone us it themselves."

"I understand Naruto-sama." said Shiro,"But why couldn't you wait to tell the clan this tonight? I mean it would have been easier than to tell me know and tell them all again later."

"This is true but I have a special job for you." said Naruto.

"What is it Naruto-sama? What ever it is I will get it done." said Shiro with fire burning in his eyes.

Naruto let out a chuckle "With that I have no doubt. But you will not be the only ones doing this. I want you to pick eleven other people besides yourself at around high genin to low chunin level to learn sealing. Specifically barrier sealing."

"Jiraiya is here in the village and I plan to use him to strengthen the clan. He will teach you all sealing and get you to Kakashi's level within the next three years. After that you twelve will be held responsible with maintaining the barrier around the compound. Also I want you to select eight members that are gifted in the art of genjutsu."

"Why do you want the Genjutsu masters Naruto-sama?" asked Shiro.

"After recent events I realized that just a barrier wont work to help safeguard our home Shiro, by using genjutsu we can double or even triple our defenses against intruders. So while we have four people maintaining the barrier we will also have two people holding up a genjutsu so people cannot find out where we are." explained Naruto.

"That sounds like a great idea Naruto-sama, but why are you telling me this now? This all could have been said in front of the clan." urged Shiro.

Naruto sighed "I'm telling you this because you will be the one telling the clan."

"What do you mean, why am I telling them and not you?" asked Shiro.

"Because once we are done celebrating I will be staying in the hospital with Lee and Tenten, after that we will be leaving for a short period of time but training will start right away." Naruto pulled out a scroll and tossed it to Shiro,"In that scroll I've sealed a few blood clones. Everyday I want you to pull two out so they can instruct the clan in Taijutsu. From now until I return all of the clans shinobi are on the inactive duty list so that they may train."

"How long will you be gone Naruto-sama?" asked Shiro.

Scratching his head Naruto thought for a bit "About four years. My team and I were supposed to leave a year from now but I need to travel for a bit beforehand. Although we will be back before we leave for the three year period so I can pick up the girls and handle things around the village."

Shiro nodded "Is there anything else Naruto-sama?"

Naruto thought about it "No I think that's it for now. I wont be leaving right away, I have to wait till Lee and Ten-chan are fully healed before we go leave and that will take about two weeks so I'll be here till then."

"That is good. Do you think you will make chunin Naruto-sama?" asked Shiro.

Naruto smiled "My entire squad should make it to chunin considering our opponents were jounin and they were all defeated except Von Miyoton my opponent for the final round. The whole team won the tournament!"

Shiro was shocked "NARUTO-SAMA THAT IS AMAZING! No one in the history of our village has won the tournament their first try! But do you mean you fought jounin? This was the chunin exams, you should have only fought high level genin."

"True but the BuruKijuuki that sent members were not genin members, they were all jounin." Naruto sighed,"The worst part is, my opponent Von Miyoton, is the same man that killed my family and is my cousin."

Shiro was about to say something when Naruto held up his hand for him to stop "I'll explain the rest later Shiro but right now I have things to do and people to see."

Shiro gave a bow and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto stood up and began walking Towards the village.

* * *

About an hour of walking later Naruto arrived at the front gates of Konoha. To his surprise Kakashi was there waiting for him with a squad of ANBU.

"Hey nii-chan what are you doing here?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"We were about to head to the complex. We got word about Oto and Suna forces there trying to get in." said Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai already put that seal on us so we may enter your compound Uzumaki-san and since it was expressed that you don't trust many people the seals are only temporary." reassured a Hawk masked ANBU.

"Do not worry about that ANBU-san. The barrier was brought down, that is why you were informed about the disturbance at my clans compound. No need to bother going though, most nin have fled and or are dead." answered Naruto with a dismissing wave of his hand.

Kakashi's lone visible eye narrowed "What do you mean Naruto?"

"I spoke with Shiro after I helped them finish off the Oto forces. I used a wind jutsu to cut a rather large hole into the surround forest taking out most of the Oto nin. The survivors ran." Naruto took in a breath of air before continuing,"It seems though that the barrier was, yet again, taken down by Jiraiya and Tsunade. Allowing Oto and Suna nin into the compound."

"But everyone is okay right?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto smiled "Yes, everyone is fine nii-chan. Although I would send for a medic nin to check everyone out that is injured.

Naruto turned to address the ANBU "ANBU-san I am sure you would like to go and check out the battle site for any information on Oto's forces. There maybe a few injured nin left that weren't killed but I would head there soon before the bastards bleed out."

Hawk nodded and signaled his team to follow as he ran off into the forest "Nii-chan could you come with me to the tower please?"

"Sure Naruto-kun, what for?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto shrugged "Not sure yet but I'm pretty sure this wont end well and I know there is a council meeting right now and part of it I wont be able to be in so I want you there in my place."

Kakashi gave Naruto an eye smile "No problem Naruto-kun. Race you there?"

Before Kakashi got an answer Naruto was already sprinting off towards the Hokage Tower.

Five minutes later Kakashi arrived barely a second before Naruto "You're getting faster Naruto-kun. Soon you'll be able to beat me for once."

"Hey! I beat you that one time remember?" huffed Naruto.

Kakashi sighed "Yes but you used Icha Icha to distract me."

Naruto wore a defiant grin on his face "Not my fault your one of the biggest pervs in the village."

Kakashi looked up from his favorite orange book and gave Naruto another eye smile "I'm sorry Naruto did you say something?" he asked innocently.

A tick mark appeared above Naruto's brow "You know... I finally know why Gai-sensei gets all worked up every time you say that. Its damn annoying."

Kakashi just smirked underneath his mask. Up in the tower Naruto arrived at the council hall and walked in. Seeing the council already there and about to begin his face suddenly became serious.

"As a member of this council shouldn't I have been informed that there would be a meeting?" asked Naruto rather annoyed.

One of the civilians sneered "This is a meeting concerning chunin promotion brat. You cannot be here since you were involved."

Naruto smirked "I can be here all I want since I am a ninja and since this involves shinobi matters only the Hokage, elders, and shinobi council should be here. Civilians have no place in Shinobi matters."

The same council member was about to berate Naruto about knowing his place when he felt a glare shot his way. Turning to see who it was he was greet by an intense glare from Tsunade "He is right councilmen. This is strictly a shinobi matter and he has a right to be to pass judgment on all competitors but himself and his team. I'm guessing that is why Kakashi-san accompanied him here so he can take his vote when the time comes."

Naruto nodded his thanks to Tsunade. Tsunade smiled seeing he at least was being civil with her now.

"Would the civilian council please leave us while we discuss those that should be chunin." asked the Hokage.

Several Council members yelled and sneered about being kicked out, but a quick burst of KI got them to shut up and move faster.

"Now that that is taken care of shouldn't we begin?" asked Naruto Innocently.

Sarutobi sighed "Well Naruto-kun, there really isn't much to discuss. Both your teammates took on a jounin level opponent and won so the vote is pretty much passed on them becoming chunin." Naruto smiled when he saw the council agree on that.

"However, Since the only other person able to become a shinobi besides you left is Choji we shall discuss him first then we will discuss you and Kakashi will vote in your stead." said Sarutobi.

Nodding his head in understanding Naruto started off "Well since I am a teammate of Lee's I know how strong he his and what he is capable off. It was not small feet for Choji to last as long as he did. Lee defeated a Jounin trying to pass her self off as a genin and came out on top making him at least as strong as a low level jounin. So if Choji can last twenty minutes against Lee then he has my vote for a promotion."

Several people nodded their heads in agreement. Taking on and lasting any amount of time when facing a jounin as a genin was no small feat.

"This maybe true he was still defeated and did not show many skills besides the basic clan jutsus the Akamichi use from day to day. Other than raw power he doesn't have much skill to speak of." spoke Danzo.

Sarutobi thought about for a moment before speaking "You both have good points. Choji is a power genin but is lacking in skill. Raw power is not all you need to be a good ninja but it does count for a lot when in the field. If trained properly in some aspects and trained a little more with his clans jutsu he would be a fearsome warrior in the years to come."

"All in favor of promoting Akamichi Choji for Chunin raise your hand." eight hands rose in favor of the promotion,"Majority rule: Akamichi Choji is now an official Chunin of Konoha."

Chouza smiled knowing his boy had made chunin on his first try "Hokage-sama, may I be the one to tell him and present his chunin vest to him?"

Sarutobi smiled "You may Chouza-san. Now let's continue, Next is Uzumaki Naruto, does anyone have anything to say about him?"

Hiashi was the first to speak "although he showed great skill in defeating my nephew, I believe the brutality he showed by blinding his fellow nin showed that he let his emotions get the better of him."

"Yes but the way he used chakra to disable your clans best attack Hiashi was pure genius! I have fought alongside many from the Hyuuga clan and never once think of using an earth jutsu to harden their skin to counter attack the affects of the Juuken." answered Jiraiya.

Naruto smirked hearing the compliment but knew Jiraiya was just trying to soften him up."And He shows great promise running the clan. Never have I seen one so young take charge like Naruto has. It is as if that boy was born to lead." said Unkai with pride.

"Thank you Unkai." said Naruto with a smile. Unkai smiled back at Naruto and took his seat.

"That maybe, but attacking a member of the Hyuuga clan and even taking his shinobi career away is not something this council encourages." said Homura.

"Yet allowing Neji to kill the former Hyuuga heir in cold blood is?" said Kakashi,"I was there for the prelims, and Neji should no concern for his fellow shinobi or family as he struck Hinata-san in the heart. If not for the medics and the Jounin-sensei's jumping in to aid her she would be dead. Naruto was just enacting justice in Hinata's place."

Hiashi face fell hearing the story again, Sarutobi saw that no one else was going to speak and called for a vote "All in favor for the promotion of Uzumaki Naruto?" this time seven hands raised in the air,"And those opposed?" seven hands raised as well.

Sarutobi thought it over in his head, with a tie in the council it was up to him as Hokage to be a tie breaker. Several moments later he tossed a vest from under his desk at Naruto "From today forth Uzumaki Naruto you are a chunin of Konoha."

Naruto smiled brightly "Thank you Hokage-sama, I wont let you down."

Sarutobi tossed him a scroll "Inside that are two more scrolls for your team." Signaling an ANBU Sarutobi told him to gather the civilian council and get them to come back inside.

Fifteen minutes later the council chambers were filled again. Once the noise quieted down, Sarutobi got everyones attention.

"Now that all shinobi matters are taken care of shall we continue?" asked the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, who might we ask got the promotion?" asked a civilian.

"Akamichi Choji and Team Uzumaki got the promotions councilman." said Sarutobi beaming with pride.

The civilians all sneered when they heard the 'Demon' got promoted "Very well."

"Now I think we should discuss what happened during the exam outside our walls." suggested Sarutobi.

"Well due to the extra seals Naruto, the Kurama and myself put on the outer walls we were able to catch many by surprise and severely weaken their forces preventing them from breaching the wall." stated Kakashi.

Naruto frowned "But due to Tsunade and Jiraiya taking down my clans barrier once again they almost made it through to attack Konoha."

"What do you mean boy?" asked the same councilman from earlier.

"My clan grounds councilman, is protected by a barrier that prevents anyone without a special security seal from entering the compound. Earlier this month it was taken down and had to be set back up because Jiraiya here took it down." taking a breath Naruto continued,"And today before the start of the exams these two _Sannin_ tried to talk to me and I refused. What I didn't realize at the time is that they confronted me well within my territory. Now with the barrier gone Oto was free to send a scout team into my compound."

Jiraiya and Tsunade at this point had the decency to hide their faces in shame "Think about what their actions could have caused if my clan hadn't have acted. You two would have been responsible for many deaths. You are just lucky that none of the Uzumaki died today _Sannin._"

"Like you do you mean Naruto-kun? They would have had that on their consciences but nothing more." said Sarutobi.

Danzos eye widen once he processed the twos words "Actually Hiruzen, they would have been sentenced to death if any member died."

"WHAT!" was the simultaneous yells of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi.

Naruto smirked seeing their faces. Enjoying it way too much he let Danzo finish them off seeing as the old war hawk was being entertained.

"Tampering with clan security in times of war that result in a death, is counted as treason within Konoha. Seeing as no one died though, they are safe. Although I would expect Uzumaki has plans to make them pay for transgression. Am I right Uzumaki?" asked Danzo.

Naruto nodded his head with the smirk never leaving his face "This is correct, but I will speak with them after this meeting is concluded. Now lets get back to the former discussion, I would assume that teams are already out there cleaning up the bodies from the battle and treating our wounded correct?"

Sarutobi sighed "Yes, teams have been dispatched to dispose of bodies and find any survivors."

"Inuzuka-san and I have added members to the squads to better help with the search as well." said Hiashi.

"Uzumaki-san seeing as Yamato is a member of your clan, would it be possible for him to repair the damaged forests outside our walls and clan grounds?" asked Inoichi.

Naruto nodded "I don't see why not. Yamato-aniki should be able to do it within a months time. Just register it as a A-rank mission due to time and importance to the village and I'll present the mission to him as soon as I see him."

Inoichi bowed "Thank you Uzumaki-san."

"Hokage-sama what is going to happen to the Uchiha?" asked Tsume.

The civilians roared "We must heal him!" and "Uchiha-sama can not be finished as a shinobi!" were some of the favorite screams.

"SILENCE!" yelled Sarutobi releasing his killer intent,"Sasuke has lost an eye and his right hand, as of right now the Uchiha clan is no longer a shinobi clan seeing as Sasuke can no longer continue his duties."

Danzo decided to speak up again "Uzumaki, didn't your teammate Uzumaki Tenten use Suna's prized puppet jutsu to defeat her opponent?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed "_What are you up to you old bastard."_"Yes she did, why do you ask Danzo?"

"Well if your teammate has knowledge of how to create puppets then she could make a replacement hand for the Uchiha." said Danzo smirking triumphantly.

"_DAMN IT! Now they are going to force Tenten to heal that bastard!"_ thought Naruto.

The civilians were overjoyed, for once the demon was useful after all.

"And why should I help that bastard? Sasuke has been nothing but trouble since the day his brother killed off his worthless clan." said Naruto with a sneer.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING!" roared the civilians.

"Easy, I was his teammate. Given time, Sasuke will turn on this village and go to anyone that is willing to give him power to kill his brother. I know Sasuke better than anyone in this room and I know he wouldn't give it a second thought to sacrifice one of you to gain power no matter how small." said Naruto.

"That's a little cynical don't you think Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto glared at the slug Sannin "No, it's not. Thinking that a power hungry genin obsessed with killing his brother and avenging his clan this is called being a realist."

"Thinking he will see the error of his ways and stay loyal to the village because its the right thing is just naïve," Looking at Jiraiya,"Like you thinking Orochimaru would have come back because you were his friend and teammate."

Jiraiya scowled "You don't know what your talking about brat."

"Be that as it may, I am still correct and you cannot deny that. Sasuke is just like Orochimaru and Itachi and will do the same thing." finished Naruto.

"Still, we would like for you to make a hand for Sasuke so that he may continue his duties as a genin of Konoha." said Sarutobi.

"Very well, under two conditions." offered Naruto.

"And they are?" asked a random civilian.

"One: Sasuke will compensate my clan for using their resources. And Two: their will be a tracker seal placed on the hand so that when he does leave, we will know and be able to take him down." said Naruto.

"Agreed." answered Sarutobi,"Now is there anything else that needs to be discussed at this point in time?"

No one spoke up and shuck their heads "Well then, meeting adjourned."

As everyone got up to leave Sarutobi called out to his former pupils and Naruto "Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, will you three please come to my office?"

The three nin followed Sarutobi back to his office it discuss some things that were unknown to them. Little did they know that Sarutobi was just going there to keep the peace.

* * *

Minutes later they were sitting in Sarutobi's office turning on the security seals. Naruto took a seat on the counters lining the walls below the windows. Tsunade and Jiraiya both sat on the same couch with a seat between them to give at least some personal space. Sarutobi walked behind his desk and pulled out a single piece of paper with a seal on it.

Walking to the free couch Sarutobi sat down and placed the seal on the table between him and the Sannin. Sending chakra into the seal, and a puff of smoke later, there on the table sat several bottles of sake and saucers.

Pouring out shots for everyone Sarutobi started off "So do you all know why I brought you here?"

Naruto walked over to pick up a saucer and threw down his throat "gah... Thats good Sake... My guess is that you are tired of this crap between me an your students, right Hokage-sama?"

"That is part of it." replied Sarutobi taking a shot and pouring one more for Naruto.

"Then what is the rest of it Sensei?" asked Tsunade.

Sarutobi took another shot and sighed "Naruto I know you lost a few members of your clan today. The ANBU reported back confirming it during the meeting."

Tsunade and Jiraiya grew pale, they could be going to prison or die for this "But seeing as you didn't call them out in the meeting, I suspect you have something you wanted from them Naruto."

Naruto took another shot and sat down beside Sarutobi "You're right, there is something I wanted. Since my sealing abilities compared to you Hokage-sama and you Jiraiya are pretty low my seals to protect my clan are useless. Kakashi has trained me in sealing and got me to his level which is pretty good but neither him nor I are near the level of a master."

"What are you saying Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto narrowed his eyes on the older blond "What I'm saying is, as compensation for taking down the barrier a second time resulting in the death of my clansmen you Jiraiya will train several of my clansmen including myself in sealing. After that you will have those memories sealed so that you wont remember ever teaching them or me."

"This is blackmail!" yelled Jiraiya.

"That maybe Jiraiya-kun, but Naruto-kun did save you and Tsunade from death today and from being labeled as traitors." said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya scowled at the blond across from him "Your father would have never done this to someone gaki."

Naruto scoffed "I could care less what my father would have done." this caused Jiraiya to glare heatedly at him,"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, not Namikaze Minato. I am not my father and for that I am proud."

"Watch what you say boy, your father was like a son to me." said Jiraiya focusing his killer intent on Naruto.

Naruto wasn't even phased my the KI "Oh please, I'll talk about that bastard anyway way I choose and you cannot stop me. I'm the one who had the Kyuubi sealed inside me not you so shut up."

Sarutobi at this time decided to just drink straight from the bottle "Your father did what he had to do at the time, he had no other choice!"

"I respect him for protecting the village by sacrificing himself and sealing the demon inside me. But that is not why I curse the bastard. I curse him for thinking that the villagers would see me as more than the Kyuubi incarnate and leaving me with nothing." said Naruto grabbing a bottle and drinking it as well.

"What do you mean he left you with nothing? Sarutobi told us he left you his home and a hefty inheritance." said Tsunade.

"Well then he forgot to tell you I only got those a few months ago right before the start of the chunin exams. I got the money, and the scrolls that were in his study and then I sold the house to Konoha to use as a museum for him." said Naruto nonchalantly.

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Sarutobi and Jiraiya.

"It was my house and I had the right to do what ever I wanted with it, and now because it belongs to Konoha and will probably be turned into a museum Konoha can make a little extra money from tourism." replied Naruto.

"Sensei, I would like to buy that compound from Konoha immediately." said Jiraiya.

"We can talk about that later Jiraiya-kun. Right now we are off track and need to continue what we were originally discussing: The terms of your lack of death." said Sarutobi.

Jiraiya huffed "Fine, I'll do it. How much do I have to train you about sealing?"

"Me? Just enough so that I would be considered a master but not as powerful as you. My clansmen however, I want them to as powerful as you when it comes to seals. Don't worry though, you will only be training about a dozen shinobi, no more." Explained Naruto.

"What about me? What do I owe your clan?" asked Tsunade.

Naruto thought about it "Well I want you to train any and all members in my clan that have the skill and control to be combat medics. And a few of them I want you to teach your genjutsu."

"How do you know any of them will be able to become med-nin?" asked Tsunade,"And why do you want them to know my genjutsu?"

"Due to a political marriage, the Kurama clan joined the Uzumaki clans. And as you should already know the Kurama have second greatest chakra control next to the Hyuuga clan, that is why they are so well suited to genjutsu so they should be perfect for being medics." Naruto took another sip of sake,"As for the genjutsu, I believe it can be used in a larger area than just used for a single person, that's all you need to know."

"Fine with me." Tsunade took a shot and cleared her throat,"You know this is the first time we got to talk to you Naruto where you didn't run off, attack us, or call ANBU."

Sarutobi laughed "That's why I called you three in here, so he couldn't do it." Naruto scowled which caused everyone to chuckle a bit.

"I have my reasons for doing all of that." countered Naruto,"Besides its not like you two ever gave me a good enough reason to talk to you in the first place. Just because you are Sannin doesn't mean you get to do what you want."

Jiraiya snorted "Any kid your age would have been happy to talk to the last loyal Sannin."

Naruto laughed "Yeah Loyal, HA! You mean loyal enough to stay around after my father died, or loyal enough to watch out for me when you figured out my mother died? Or loyal enough to not attack a clan compound because you didn't get your way? As far as I am concerned you two are almost as bad as your former teammate."

"Now Naruto-kun that is uncalled for. They came back and tried to make amends for their past transgressions." chided Sarutobi.

"Well it is too late, I needed them when I was a boy being beatin for something I had no control over. I needed them when I was living on the streets with no one to care for me, I needed them every night I went without food because you were too busy or when no one would sell me anything to eat, I needed them the day both my parents died and I was put in the orphanage. Now I'm almost grown, ranked Chunin and the head of my own clan. I don't need them anymore." said Naruto in a cold tone.

Tsunade was in tears and both Sarutobi and Jiraiya hung their heads in shame "I'm sorry Naruto, sorry that we weren't there for you when you needed us." cried Tsunade.

"Save your tears, I neither need your sympathy nor do I want it." said Naruto putting his drink down.

"At least let us make it up to you." pleaded Jiraiya.

Naruto was half way to one of the windows when Jiraiya had called out to him "I'm leaving as soon as my team is healed and cleared for missions and travel. And when I get back I'm leaving for Kumogakure, there's not much time you will have to make it up to me."

"What about your training in seals?" asked Jiraiya.

"I'm leaving a scroll filled with blood and shadow clones to train my clan in Taijutsu while I'm gone so train one of my shadow clones, that should work. But if you truly want to make it up to me, do what I asked and stop destroying my barriers." with that Naruto jumped out the window down to the streets below and made his way to the hospital.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." said Sarutobi breaking the silence.

"Sensei, did we really screw up that bad?" asked Tsunade.

"You told us he had it bad, but that doesn't mean he has to be the way he is. We are sorry and even though my reason for staying away isn't an excuse really, Tsunade had a legitimate reason to not be around." said Jiraiya nursing a bottle.

"I know Jiraiya-kun and I wish there was something I could do for you but the best I can tell you is to do what he asked. Although you could try training him and his clan in more than what he asked. Tsunade-hime you could try teaching more than just those good enough to be medics, teach the whole clan chakra control." offered Sarutobi,"Jiraiya, besides seals why not teach those able to to use some of your jutsu?"

They both thought about it for a bit and then smiled to each other and then to Sarutobi "Thank you Sensei, we might just do that and then some." said Tsunade,"But while we are doing this we are gonna need a place to stay."

"Well Jiraiya did ask to buy Minato's old home so I think I can help you with that matter." replied Sarutobi.

"Wait, you mean live with the pervert?" asked Tsunade.

"Well you sold the Senju compound before you left so you can't live there and I know Minato had a large home big enough for you three." said Sarutobi smiling.

"It wont be that bad Hime. You and Shizune can live with me and we can work together gaining Naruto's forgiveness." said Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed "Okay for Naruto. But if you try anything funny while we are here, I promise you you will never be able to do 'research' ever again."

* * *

Arriving in the hospital, Naruto made his way to the room Lee and Tenten would be held.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Gai and Kakashi sitting in the room by their beds "What are you doing here Nii-chan? I understand Gai-sensei but you are confusing me."

Kakashi and Gai looked up to see Naruto and smiled in their own weird way "Ah Naruto-kun, I was wondering when you would get here. We are here visiting our students."

"I trained Lee in elemental manipulation for the chunin exams month long break so I thought I should come see how he was doing." offered Kakashi.

"I take it your here to see them as well Naruto-kun?" asked Gai.

"Yeah actually, but I'm glad you two are here as well cause there was something I wanted to talk to you all about along with Lee and Tenten." said Naruto.

Hearing stirring in the beds those three that were awake standing up looked to see Lee and Tenten shifting in their beds and opening their eyes "What did you want to talk to us about Naruto-kun?" asked Lee.

"Yeah Naru-kun, couldn't this have waited till we were released?" asked Tenten wiping the sleep from her eyes.

Naruto smiled "Well I came here to see how you were doing. And if you were up to give you both something."

Pulling up a seat and sitting between both their beds, Naruto pulled out the scroll he got from Sarutobi and unsealed the two items inside it "Naruto are those-" asked Kakashi before being interupted.

"YOSH! THEY HAVE MADE CHUNIN ON THEIR FIRST TRY AS ROOKIES! THEIR FIRES OF YOUTH TRULY BURN BRIGHT MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" yelled Gai.

"Gai-sensei if you promise to stop yelling about youth I'll tell you how to be as hip as Kakashi-nii-chan." said Naruto rubbing his damaged ears.

Kakashi went wide eye "Naruto you wouldn't!"

"Naruto-kun you must tell me! I will do anything if it means defeating my eternal rival." said Gai as he got down on his knees and bowed to Naruto.

Everyone sweatdropped "Gai-sensei just ignore him."

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked a confused Gai.

"Well when you start in about youth and he acts like he didn't hear you you freak out right?" Gai nodded dumbly,"Well if you do the same to him then he will get just as upset. Turn his 'hipness' on him."

"YOSH, I will do my best!" said Gai.

"Now you two, I present to you your chunin vests." said Naruto with a smile.

They both took their vests and stared at them for a few moments before yelling in joy "I can't believe we did it! This is so awesome!" Tenten tried on her vest and smiled at the way it fit her.

"I knew we would do it Tenten, with the help of our clan we were able to become stronger than we were before." said Lee.

Naruto sighed, he hated breaking the happiness when it came to his precious people "Actually guys, even though you won your matches you still lost."

"What? How can you say that Naru-kun!" yelled Tenten rather angrily.

Naruto sighed again, he was starting to do that way too often as of late "We found out right before my match that everyone of them in the BuruKijuuki were jounin, not genin."

"So that means we defeated jounin level shinobi." said Lee.

"No Lee, what Naruto is trying to say is, they were toying with you and underestimated you. Had they had proper Intel and taken you seriously you would have been defeated much like Sasuke was. But since you were underestimated: Yes, you did defeat them." said Naruto with a sad smile.

"Now once you two are healed and are cleared we will be leaving." said Naruto with a sad smile.

"What? Why?" asked the jounin.

Naruto pulled up a chair and sat down "Well as chunin we will be taking more missions that we couldn't as genin and I plan to pick out a few that the three of us can take and then return once we finished them. We maybe chunin in terms of power but we are still genin in terms of experience and that is what these missions are for."

Kakashi smiled "Very smart Naruto. Its good to think ahead for thing like this. Any idea on the kind of missions you are going to request?"

"I was thinking some C-rank missions maybe one or two B-rank. There are two that interested me a lot." said Naruto scratching his chin.

"What Two Naruto?" asked Lee.

"Well there has been problems with a gold mine in Hi no Kuni but theres no mission for that yet except to check out the problem, more than likely a low C-rank. And the other involves Ibiki's kid brother in some kind of race." Answered Naruto.

"Well that sounds pretty good, maybe we could stop in and see some of the other hidden villages too?" asked Tenten.

Naruto thought about it and smiled "That doesn't sound half bad Ten-chan. But we should stick to the ones we are allied with or at least neutral with."

"You should stay away from places like Tsuchi, Ta and Ame no Kuni. We aren't on good terms with Ame and we are technically at war with the other two." said Kakashi.

The three chunin nodded before Naruto smacked his head "Kami, I almost forgot something," turning his attention to Tenten,"The council has requested the you make Sasuke a new hand for the one that got destroyed."

"Why can't we just leave him with one hand?" Tenten sighed,"I mean I know he's a comrade but I really don't like him."

"I don't like him either Ten-chan but think of it like this: If you set up some kinda seal rig connected to you, you can track him, keep him from using certain jutsu like the chidori he stole from nii-chan. Or make the hand pop off or keep tabs on him." added Naruto.

"That's very clever of you Naruto-kun." said Lee.

"That is the only reason I agreed for it to happen in the council meeting." said Naruto,"After Orochimaru tried to get a hold of him I think he might try again and I think Sasuke might go with him willingly next time."

"Not to mention seeing him lose his hand a second time for being arrogant would be pretty funny." said Lee with a chuckle.

Gai frowned "This is very unyouthful of you all to think of a comrade that way."

"Gai, he stole my one signature jutsu and stole Lee's Gokenryu, I have to say this boy has it coming, comrade or not." said Kakashi,"As bad as it may sound, I believe Sasuke should have gone down with rest of his clan. The way he is now all he will do is continue to shame them and dishonor their name."

* * *

Hours later after Kakashi Gai and Naruto left the hospital they had gone to the banquet and had a good time. Once that was over though Naruto had his clones clean up so everyone else could rest.

When he was done cleaning he decided to take a walk topside to relax and free his thoughts."_The forest around here is so calming. Maybe I should have some of the clan fence this place off and turn it into a meditation garden?"_ thought Naruto.

"_Its so quiet up here."_ Naruto took a deep breath then froze,"_Somethings not right, it's way too quiet. The only thing I can hear is the wind and I can barely hear that!"_

Naruto pulled out a kunai "Come out! I know your here!"

Sensing something was coming his way Naruto jumped up to a tree branch right in the nick of time. Once he got up the tree senbon needles as long as swords impaled the spot he was standing only moments ago.

Naruto looked around but could not see anyone, nor could he sense their chakra "_This is bad! No one knows I'm here and there's more than one of these guys!"_"Summoning Jutsu!"

"Yo Naruto, what's up?" asked Pakkun.

"I need your help. I'm out numbered by unknown attackers using senbon. Get Kakashi and Yamato and hurry!" ordered Naruto.

Pakkun saluted and ran off "COME ON OUT COWARDS! FIGHT ME FACE TO FACE! OTHERWISE I'M GONNA ASSUME A BUNCH OF PUSSY OTO-NIN ARE ATTACKING ME!" yelled Naruto.

"Now that's just a low blow kid. Just I'm not a close-range fighter doesn't mean I'm as bad as an Oto shinobi. God that's worse than calling me Hoshi-nin." The voice came from everywhere, which disturbed Naruto.

Naruto had to dodge again as more senbon destroyed his branch "You know, you're pretty fast for a chunin, the speed of those splinters would have killed most low-mid level jounin. I guess I should show myself then."

Naruto looked around waiting for the guy to show himself, what he did not expect was for the person to emerge right out of said 'splinters'.

With a smirk the guy bowed "My name... Is Tetsuya of the BuruKijuuki, also known as the Manticore. It is a pleasure to meet one of the last Uzumaki, as short lived as it may be."

Standing below Naruto was tall man that was rather well built but still on the slim side. From what he could tell the hair that was supposed to be on his head and the beard on his chin was replaced by what looked like smaller versions of the splinters. The splinters on his head ran from the top of his forehead all the way down his back making it look like a mane.

His hands look as if they were made of the splinters this guy kept throwing at him as did his feet. His forearms and shins were protected by whitish-gray lamellar armor much like the samurai wear. He wore dark gray Hakama with a white obi . On his chest was a strange tattoo of a beast that looked kinda like the man in front of him just an animal instead of a human. His eyes were a dark brown looking almost black in the moon light.

"I'd introduce myself but I'm sure you already know who I am and what I go by so why don't we get to the part where you tell me why Miyoton sent you." said Naruto.

Tetsuya smirked "Well you are quite the impatient one aren't you?" Naruto scoffed,"But you are correct kid, Von sent me here to test your skills to see if your even worth the name Uzumaki before he comes after you himself."

"Well I guess I should be honored that more than a bunch of S-class shinobi are coming after me for the Kyuubi. Now I got some no name, glasses wearing purple-haired jackass coming after me and sending his lackey's to do his job." said Naruto with a laugh.

"Yeah, real happy that I got his attention. A real warrior would be on the front lines fighting with his men, not hiding behind them like a scared rat." taunted Naruto.

Tetsuya sneered "Watch your tone _boy_, it's not wise to angry a manticore."

Naruto laughed "You look more like a porcupine than a apple-core or whatever the hell you are."

"RAGHHHH!" Tetsuya brought his hands up and unleashed a torrent of splinters out at Naruto.

Dodging quickly Naruto threw his kunai at Tetsuya hoping for a lucky hit. Luckily for Tetsuya though, Naruto's kunai missed and landed beside him.

Tetsuya kept up his attack spraying the area with metal splinters "Is this all you got kid! I guess you're all talk!"

"_FUCK! This is why I HATE bloodlines! They hardly use any chakra on their special jutsu's that one of equal level might drain a normal shinobi of their ENTIRE chakra supply."_ Naruto used an earth jutsu to hide underground while he came up with a plan,"_Okay, it seems he can fire a near infinite number of those splinters but what else can he do with them?"_

As if answering his question, Tetsuya stopped firing "Time for you to come out of hiding now boy! You wanted a fight face to face and now your going to get it!"

Slamming his hands into the ground, Naruto felt Tetsuya's chakra surge for a moment before he suddenly felt immense pain. All around him giant spires of metal jutted out of the ground. And to his surprise one of the spires had pierced his shoulder "GAHHHHHHHHH!"

Tetsuya smirked "Looks like it's over kid, you were nothing special after all. But I will give you the honor of dying by my favorite move."**"TETSUMORI!"**

Out of Tetsuya's spine came a long metal spike that had a handle with a much smaller spike on the other end "You see my Kekkei Genkai, unlike my comrade Shio's that has a high degree of earth manipulation, my skeletal structure is made entirely out of metal to which I can control. It's not really an actual Kekkei Genkai, it's just a mutation of the Kaguya bloodline that allows them to manipulate their bones. Its also why I was booted from the clan."

"And now I'm going to kill you with a modified version of the Kaguya's favorite attack. So long kid... UGH!" just as Tetsuya was about to ram the spike through Naruto's chest, he was hit in the ribs by an unknown attacker.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled two voices.

Naruto looked up with blurry eyes recognizing the voices "H Hinata... Ya Yakumo? Wh what are you two doing h here?"

Hinata and Yakumo worked together to get Naruto off the spire and laid him against a down tree "When you left the bed we got worried when you didn't come back." answered Yakumo.

Hinata nodded in agreement "So then we came out looking for you to see what was wrong, that's when we found you here with the spike in your shoulder. What's going on Naruto-kun? Why was that guy about to kill you?"

Naruto gasped as Yakumo and Hinata tended to his wound "You guy's have to leave. Now before he gets up."

"What! No we aren't leaving you!" said Yakumo rather upset.

"Listen to me! He's way out of your league, hell he's way out of MY league. We don't stand a chance against this guy with out back up. You. Need. To. RUN!" pleaded Naruto trying to sit up.

Hinata and Yakumo shook their heads "We are not leaving you here to fight him alone. We can fight him together." argued Yakumo.

"Yakumo you don't have shinobi training and Hinata with your heart condition you could die just from over exertion! This guy is at least as powerful as Kakashi ans Yamato-nii-chan, and with my shoulder we will all just get killed. You two have to run! I can stall him long enough for you to get help." said Naruto staggering to his feet.

Hinata and Yakumo hung their heads "Do you not believe in us Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed and knelt down in front of them "You both know that's not true... It's just..."

"Just what _Naruto-kun?_" asked Tetsuya as he came out from the foliage.

Naruto jumped up and put both girls behind him "Leave them out of this Tetsuya, this is a fight between you and me."

Tetsuya shook his finger at Naruto "Oh nonono! The very moment those two attacked me they involved themselves in this fight. So no matter what, after I'm done with you I'm coming after them just out of principle!"

Charging forward Tetsuya swung his spike at the three hoping to hit all of them with the long piece of metal.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you want to look at it, Naruto pushed the girls out of the way just in time to save them. Although as a result Naruto took the brunt of the attack and now had a large deep gash across his chest and through the opposite shoulder that was uninjured.

"NARUTO-KUN!" yelled the girls in fear.

Tetsuya turned and looked at the girls with a feral grin as Naruto fell to the ground, blood pooling around him. Soon he fell unconscious.

* * *

In an other area of the village.

Pakkun finally found Yamato and Kakashi sitting in a bar along with Kurenai, Asuma, Anko and Ibiki.

"KAKASHI!" yelled Pakkun.

The jounin at the table turned to look at Pakkun "What is it Pakkun? Does Naruto need something?"

"He needs your help, he's being attacked by a group of unknown shinobi right now!" said Pakkun rather urgently.

This sobered everyone at the table."Where is he now?" asked Yamato.

Pakkun hopped off the table "Follow me and I'll take you to him."

"We're coming too Kakashi. We will interrogate them once the squads been captured." interrupted Ibiki.

Kakashi stood up along with Yamato, Ibiki and Anko "Asuma, Kurenai you guys go warn the Hokage that an enemy squad has entered the village and is attacking Naruto. Tell him to send a n ANBU squad he has free to back us up."

Kurenai and Asuma left the moment the others turned to run out of the bar "HEY WHAT ABOUT YOUR TAB!" yelled the bartender. His answer was a kunai with several bills tied to the handle embedding itself into the wall right by his head,"Fucking shinobi..."

* * *

back in the forest.

"AHHH!" yelled Yakumo as she had her hands impaled into the tree by a spike through both her hands just as had been done with Hinata,"You bastard! You wont get away with this!"

Tetsuya laughed "Oh I think I will girlie. You see your boyfriend over there is bleeding to death due to being cut by my lance and spires."

"Those wont stop Naruto-kun. He can heal from much worse." said Hinata in a weak voice.

"Yeah! Naruto will be healed in no time! And then he's going to kill you!" yelled Yakumo."Gah!"

Tetsuya backhanded Yakumo "Just shut up already, my metal has an odd ability almost like a poison. It keeps anything with an enhanced healing ability from healing. So he will heal just like a normal human and bleed to death."

"Why are you doing this to us?" asked Hinata.

Turning his attention to the paled eyed girl he shrugged "Cause I can. You attacked me while I was clearly finishing off my opponent after honorably defeating him so to regain my honor I must kill those that tried to take it from me. So I guess you could I'm doing it out of the need to regain lost honor instead of cause I can."

Hinata shook her head "Why are you attacking Naruto-kun not us?"

"I was ordered to. Simple as that." answered Tetsuya,"I got no problem with the kid, but my leader wanted him tested and if he failed the kid was to be killed."

"What did leader want Naruto-kun tested for? And who is this leader of your's? What is your plan!" asked Yakumo.

Tetsuya stroked his beard thinking about answering "I guess there's no harm in telling you about any of that since you're about to die anyway."

"My leaders name is Von Miyoton he is the guy that was in the exams and blinded the Uchiha. He also removed his right hand. He wanted your boyfriend tested to see if he was worthy of the name 'Uzumaki' and as you can see he failed. And my plan? Well I guess my plan is to kill you two then leave with the kids head." looking at Hinata,"I might take you alive though and hand you offer to Kumo for a pretty big reward."

Hinata paled more than she already was if that was even possible "You you wouldn't!"

Tetsuya laughed "Hahahaha oh yes I would, I think a few million ryū for a live Hyuuga without the caged bird seal would tell you that I most definitely would. But before I do that," Turning to Yakumo,"I'm going to get rid of you."

Tetsuya pulled back his lance and thrust it into Yakumo's gut. Both girls closed theirs eyes not wanting to see what was about to happen each having different reasons. They soon heard a squelch and blood poor to the ground.

Yakumo though did not feel the weapon hit home and opened her eyes, what she saw shocked her to her very core. Naruto was standing in front of her with the weapon lodged in his stomach "NARUTO!"

Hinata's eyes shot open and looked to see Naruto was in fact standing between Tetsuya and Yakumo with the lance in his gut. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she saw her love bleed furiously onto the earth below.

"So you're still alive huh? Guess I should have just cut your head off when I stuck these two to the tree!" said Tetsuya with a smirk.

Naruto grabbed hold of the lance and looked up meeting Tetsuya with a glare. Pulling himself further onto the lance Naruto grimaced with pain "If you think... I'll let you take...them, you...are **DEAD WRONG!"**

Naruto began leaking enough of Kyuubi's chakra to keep himself standing and to change his voice and appearance enough to cause Tetsuya to falter only slightly.

Pulling the lance even further into himself so that Tetsuya and himself were now face to face, Naruto grabbed the back of his neck** "With these wounds not healing I already know I'm dead. But I'll be damned if go down alone you son of a bitch!"**

Naruto created two earth clones to grab onto Tetsuya and hold him in place "LET GO A ME YOU BASTARD!" yelled Tetsuya.

Splinters shot out of Tetsuya and impaled Naruto and his clones in several places but the did not falter. Reaching into his pockets Naruto pulled out two special kunai with smaller thinner rings on the handle than normal kunai would have.

Stabbing them into Tetsuya's ribs Naruto turned and gave Hinata and Yakumo a sad smile **"I love you both very much, but it looks like this is the end of the line for me. Tell Tenten and my brothers I love them also. Goodbye Hime's."**

With his last bit of strength Naruto erected a thick wall of earth between him and the girls before pulling the rings out of the kunai **"SEE YOU IN HELL YOU BASTARD!"**

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the girls as a huge explosion rocked the area with enough force they were dislodged from the trees.

The wall of earth crumbled soon after the fires died down from the explosion leaving a smoldering crater and two weeping teens. Little did they know there were five figures watching the girls as they cried.

* * *

EVIL CLIFFHANGER!

**Alright guys this chapter is finally over and done with so I can start on the next one. Sorry about taking so long but here it is. I hoped you all liked this chapter even though I know you wanted to see Naruto and Miyoton go at it. That wont be happening for a while yet so don't worry it will happen.**

**Next the chapter after this will be shorter than this one since it will be mostly filler although it is just as important to read. Chapter after that should be the start and end of training over the next four years and the building up of the Uzumaki-Kurama clan which is also filler but after that it will start the rest of the story.**

**Now would anybody with talent and a deviantart account like to draw up Naruto for me in his red bodysuit with his Blackwing out? If you could please draw Lee and Tenten too.**

**Anyways, Till Next Time! Please Review if you liked this chapter.**


	10. Hospitals, and Business plans

WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

So sorry about that cliffhanger last chapter but I just had to end it there. I am trying to keep the chapters between 8k and 13k and I almost went over that time. Actually I'm not sorry cause that cliffy will keep you guys coming back for more so **Narudevilfan** your just going to have to deal with it, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now this will mostly be filler since the fight ended as will be the next chapter, but both are very important. So please read them both thoroughly.

**Raiden: **Alright kiddies! Time for story time with your favorite sexy librarian, MITARASHI ANKO! Anko if you would please get their attention and start.

**Anko: **No problem Rai-kun. LISTEN UP MAGGOTS I'M ABOUT TO START THE STORY! Now this is Chapter 10. titled

* * *

**HOSPITALS, TRAINING AND MISSIONS!**

At the Hospital.

Nurses were running frantic the moment Tsunade burst in with a group of jounin and two civilians behind her. In her arms was a bloody heap holding onto a metal rod like thing and she was screaming for nurses and doctors.

Hearing the ruckus outside their room Lee got up to check what was going. Opening his door, Lee sees a nurse running towards him "Excuse me nurse what is going on? There seems to be quite the commotion going on out here."

The nurse kept walking but yelled back at him as she ran to the ER "The Uzumaki clan head was just brought in by Tsunade and several others. He's in critical condition. I don't know anymore sorry!"

Lee ran inside and picked up Tenten "Lee what's going on! Why are you carrying me!"

"Naruto-kun is in trouble. It seems something happened and Tsunade-sama is treating him." said Lee as he dashed down the hall following the nurses making their way to Naruto.

The doors to the ER were closed but Lee and Tenten could still hear Tsunade yelling to fix certain things and what to leave be for now."Ahem" Lee turned to the location the sound came from and saw several jounin sitting in the waiting area as well as Hinata and Yakumo.

Among them sat Gai, Asuma, Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi, Yamato and Jiraiya "Gai-sensei what's going on? Why is Naruto in the ER?" asked Tenten as Lee sat her down across from their sensei next to the other girls.

"According to Yakumo and Hinata, he was attacked outside of the compound during a midnight walk by a member of the BuruKijuuki. They said he called himself the Manticore." answered Gai.

"Is he going to be alright sensei?" asked Lee.

Kakashi sighed "We don't know Lee. When we got there Naruto had just set off two of Tenten's special exploding kunai and he was at ground zero. Yamato grabbed him right as the blast went off, we were almost too late."

"Well then why is he in the ER? The Kyuubi should be healing him." argued Tenten.

"His injuries are from before the blast. Apparently the guy he fought pierced his shoulder and then cut him across the chest from shoulder to hip almost cutting him in two. After that he jumped in front of Yakumo to save her ans took another hit to the gut that barely missed his spinal cord." answered Kakashi.

"That still doesn't explain why he's in the ER!" yelled Tenten.

"Tenten calm down. The metal that cut him was from a Kekkei Genkai, the metal stops all healing from other Kekkei Genkai and apparently Bijuu from working. All he has till those wounds are healed are his human healing factor and the work down by Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and the other doctors an nurses." said Gai.

Tenten started to cry "Where is he? WHERE IS THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS!"

Hinata and Yakumo moved to hug the girl "He's gone Tenten. Naruto-kun killed him to save us."

"Sensei how was he attacked?" asked lee taking a seat.

"We were told by Pakkun that he was under attack by a whole squad of ninja when apparently it was just the one man. Yakumo said that Naruto went for a walk and when he didn't come back they got worried and went to go search for him." Kakashi took a breath and continued.

"Well when they got there he had a spike of metal in his shoulder so they attacked the guy and freed Naruto. After that he took a blow for them and fell unconscious, later he woke up and took another blow for the girls and then blew the guy to hell with those kunai." finished Kakashi.

Lee nodded "How many did Naruto use?"

"Kunai?" asked Kakashi."I think Hinata said two."

Lee's eyes went wide "He used two!"

"Yeah. What's so bad about using two?" asked Kakashi.

"Tenten created those during our one month training to be used as building demolition explosives. One can take out a building the size of the Hokage tower. Two would take out the STADIUM!" Lee pointed at the girls and then at Yamato,"HOW ARE YOU THREE ALIVE!"

"Kid you should be quiet, you're in a hospital." said Asuma,"And you should remember that besides Kakashi and Itachi, Yamato is the strongest ANBU captain we had. And I don't think he let his skills slip."

"To answer your other question, Naruto created an earth wall to block most of the blast from harming the girls." said Yamato.

Lee thought about this for a moment before he sighed and leaned back against his seat and closed his eyes "Well Naruto-kun is too stubborn to die this early in his career. I doubt we will have much too worry about with Tsunade-sama healing him."

Jiraiya cocked an eyebrow hearing Lee say this "You have a lot of faith in him don't you?" this was said more of a statement than a question.

Before Lee could answer Tsunade burst through the ER doors with blood splattered on her face and chest "Jiraiya and anyone else that has B negative or O negative blood needs to get in here now!"

Jiraiya got up and was followed by Kurenai, Lee and Anko "Tsunade-sama what's going on?" asked Lee.

Shizune had set up cots for them to lie down and explained the situation while another nurse got the needles and pumps ready "Naruto-kun's blood type is B negative but that is a rare blood type here in Konoha so we don't have much in stock for when someone needs more."

"So the gaki is low on blood huh?" said Anko.

Shizune nodded "Yes he is. He lost quite a bit and is still losing more. So we need you to donate. We also need to know what your blood types are since it would take to long to look it up."

"I'm O negative." said Lee.

"As am I." answered Kurenai.

Anko spoke up "I'm the same as these two."

"Tsunade already knows I'm B negative." said Jiraiya.

Shizune wrote all of their info down as the nurses were hooking them up to extract the blood. After a few minutes Shizune came by and gave each of them blood pills and swapped out bags of blood. This happened several times in next few hours until Tsunade said they did not need anymore.

Many hours later Tsunade walked out of the ER and sat next to Jiraiya who was still awake. Everyone else had either gone home or was resting in Lee and Tenten's room waiting till they heard something.

"So how is he?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade sighed leaning back against her seat "Well, we managed to stabilize him. We repaired most of the damage and stitched him up so he's not gone bleed to death unless he pops his stitches."

Jiraiya let out a breath he did not know he was holding "That's good to hear. His parents are already gone beat the shit out us when we pass on, if we let him die I think they would come back from the dead to kill us just so they can beat us earlier."

Tsunade laughed sadly at that "So did the Kyuubi finally kick in to gear and start to help heal him?" asked Jiraiya.

Tsunade shook her head "No, we had to do it all ourselves. And because of that he's gonna have some real nasty scarring from all that damage."

Jiraiya chuckled "Scars build character. I use them as a constant reminder to get better and stronger so that I don't have as many."

"hmph," snorted Tsunade,"We need to get some sleep. Its been almost thirty hours since he got here and we need to be rested if he needs us again."

Jiraiya stood up and offered Tsunade a hand "Come on. Lets go find a room to sleep him close by."

Tsunade to his hand and glared at him "If you try anything.."

"Don't worry Hime, that is the farthest thing from my mind right now. Maybe once he's out of intensive care but not right now." said Jiraiya as he walked with Tsunade to an empty room.

* * *

Several days later Naruto finally woke up "Ugh, where the hell am I?"

"Your in the hospital."

Naruto followed the sound of the voice and saw Tsunade checking something "Do you remember how you got here at all?"

"The last thing I remember was stopping that guy from killing Yakumo-chan. After that it's all a blur." answered Naruto truthfully.

Tsunade sighed "Your lucky to be alive, if it wasn't for Jiraiya, Lee, Anko and Kurenai you would be dead."

"How did they save me I thought you were the medic-nin?" asked Naruto.

"Well you nearly bled to death and your blood type is extremely rare in Konoha so we ran out of our supply pretty quick trying to keep you alive long enough to close up your wounds. So we needed donors to help supply you. Jiraiya was the only that actually matched you exactly but the other three could donate since they were O negatives." answered Tsunade.

"Now You need your rest. Once the Kyuubi kicks in you'll be out of here in no time, but until then you have to stay here." as Tsunade turned to leave she tossed a medium sized scroll onto the bed,"Jiraiya wanted me to give that to you when you woke up. He's currently training some of your clansmen in Fuuinjutsu and he wanted you to get started once you could. Your friends will be able to visit once your out of critical care now get back to sleep."

Taking the advice of his doctor, Naruto got some rest. The following weeks went by rather slow for Naruto. Lee and Tenten were released and were continuing their Taijutsu training as well as their ninjutsu training.

From time to time they came to visit Naruto once he was out of intensive care. During his stay he did as Jiraiya had asked and followed through with what was in the scroll.

In the scroll was a test of sorts to see where exactly Naruto was when it came to Fuuinjutsu, which turns out he was rather gifted when it came to barrier seals, storage seals and blood seals but over all he was rather average and could not complete half of the seals that were in the scroll.

When Jiraiya got the scroll back he started sending shadow clones to teach Naruto daily. Other than Fuuinjutsu training Naruto had begun planning out his teams trip before they went off to train in Kumo.

Three months went by and Naruto was finally able to leave the hospital.

"So how are you feeling today Naruto-kun?" asked Shizune.

Naruto stood up and stretched as he got his clothes from Shizune "I'm feeling great Shizune! Staying in this hospital bed for so long has really worn me out. It's a good thing Tsunade has cleared me to go home, although I could have left a month ago."

Shizune sighed "Now Naruto-kun you know you couldn't have gone home. Your injuries only healed three weeks ago and you still have massive scaring. And with the Kyuubi not healing your wounds we wanted to be safe."

Naruto smiled brightly at the older woman "I appreciate it Shizune, and thank you for helping save my life."

Shizune smiled "Your welcome Naruto-kun. Just promise that you wont make it a habit okay?"

"I can't promise that, but I will promise that I'll do my best. After all I got at least two groups of shinobi coming for my head and I wont come back uninjured all the time. Besides you make it sound like you don't like coming and checking on me." said Naruto with a cheeky grin.

Blushing, Shizune ushered Naruto out the room grumbling about tiresome blonds. Walking out of the hospital Naruto made his way to the Hokage tower to ask the old man a few questions.

* * *

Once he was in the building Naruto picked up a scroll from the front desk that he was to pick up once he was out of the hospital. Sarutobi had informed him on meetings and had Yamato tell him what happened and what he thought on the matters.

Getting to the double doors that were the entrance to the Hokage's office Naruto pushed one open and quickly shut it as he entered.

"Hey old man, I got a few questions for ya!" said Naruto as he took a seat by an open window.

Looking up from his paperwork Sarutobi smiled seeing the blond boy finally out of the hospital "AH Naruto it's good to see you! I see they finally released you. Now what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well I have a few questions that I wanted to ask." said Naruto.

"Ask away Naruto and I will do my best to answer." replied Sarutobi.

Naruto unsealed the lance that he had kept in his hand before the explosion and set it beside him "As you may know this is the weapon that nearly killed me. Now what I want to know is, are the spires that guy created on my land still there?"

Sarutobi nodded as he puffed on his pipe "Yes they are. I had ANBU check the area out once you were in the hospital. They said they were unharmed by the blast as was the mans body, or skeletal frame, but they are their."

"We found no traces of anyone else in the area though." finished Sarutobi as he looked over the report about the incident,"It says here that you used 'explosive kunai' to kill the target who's name we don't know yet."

"His name was Tetsuya, according to him he was formerly of the Kaguya clan. Hinata said his Kekkei Genkai was a mutation of theirs, he could still control his bones like that clan can but they turned into metal for some reason." explained Naruto,"And yeah I used special kunai that Tenten had made. Don't ask how to make them though cause even I don't know that and she wants to keep them a secret for the family."

"Well could you you at least tell me what they do?" asked Sarutobi.

Naruto nodded and pulled one out "Well think of it as an enhanced bomb tag. Put what sets it off is the ring here," Naruto point to the ring at the end of the kunai,"You just pull the ring and it goes off. You can delay the blast by turning the ring a few times, half a turn equals five seconds but if you pull the ring without turning it it goes off immediately. Which is what I did."

Sarutobi nearly dropped his pipe when Naruto told him what exactly happened. Sighing he took a long drag, got up and walked across the room to stand next to Naruto and froze for several awkward minutes.

Naruto began to lean slightly away from Sarutobi while poking his robes "Why are you frozen like that...your freaking me out?"

Naruto's only answer was Sarutobi's hand striking the back of his head sending him to meet Mr. Floor.

"If you EVER pull a stunt like that again I will have you chasing Tora for the rest of your shinobi career! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" yelled Sarutobi.

Sitting back in his chair weekly Naruto rubbed his nose trying to reset it since the force of him hitting the ground via Sarutobi's slab broke his nose "Yeah no problem, just don't break my nose next time you wanna 'knock' some sense into me...OUCH!" Naruto finally got his nose reset so the Kyuubi could start to heal it.

* * *

After his meeting with the Hokage, Naruto got a quick bite to eat then went to go searching for some people. Finding Kiba and Shino he asked where he could find their sensei, Kurenai.

The two told him that Kurenai along with all the jounin sensei's from their year had gone to his home today. When asked why, their reply was to say that they were not invited since neither of the two were allowed by anyone in the compound.

"Hinata said since you are the only one besides your brothers that can give people permission that we were not allowed in." said Shino.

"YEAH! We were also told you didn't trust us man!" barked Kiba,"What's the deal Naruto!"

Naruto sighed "Sorry you guys, I just don't. I didn't really talk to either of you in the academy and vica versa. Kiba you always ridiculed me since I had the lowest scores in the academy and you Shino never said a word to me friendly or otherwise. What reason do I have to trust either of you?"

"WERE COMRADES! WERE SUPPOSED TO TRUST ONE ANOTHER!" yelled Kiba quite angry.

Shino nodded his head "I agree with Kiba, Naruto. We are fellow genin of Konoha we should be able to trust one another."

"Actually Shino, I along with my two teammates were promoted to chunin. Also since as long as I can remember my 'comrades' have tried to kill me on several occasions." said Naruto,"Two of the Sannin have broke into my clan home on more than one occasion and disabled its security measures twice resulting in several deaths of my clansmen the last time this was done. And to this day the civilian council tries to have me executed, even going so as to suggest it when I'm in the council chambers."

"Now tell me, why should I trust you?" Naruto asked taking a few breaths.

Both boys hung their heads down after Naruto's rant not being able to come up with an answer.

"Maybe one day I could trust you or anyone besides my family, but you will have to show why and earn it." saying his parting words Naruto left to his home.

* * *

An hour of walking later Naruto arrived at his home and was confused to find a lot of people there.

"Ummmm what are all of you doing here?" asked Naruto a little pissed.

At this point everyone turned around and looked at Naruto standing at the new gateway of the Uzumaki clan. It had changed from the regular entrance that was there a month ago before his injuries. Now it was a Large Gate way with doors with the symbols of the Uzumaki and Kurama clans of it.

There in front of him were the members of team ten, team seven, and the genin's senseis. Sitting down at tables constructed by Yamato were the elder council of Konoha, seated next to a bandaged Sasuke and Neji, who had members of the main and branch families of the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga were led by Hiashi.

Across from them were Unkai, Kakashi, Yamato, Tsunade and Jiraiya. His team along with his fiancé's were there as well.

Unkai was the first to respond to "Oh Naruto, you're here. We all thought you would not be out of the hospital for at least another week."

Naruto moved up to the table that was in the middle of the compound "I'm still a bit sore but all the wounds are completely healed, despite the scars. But you haven't answered my original question." pointing to the non-clan members and friend/ally side of the table,"Why are you all here?"

Homura responded for the council side "We are here to speak with Jiraiya and Tsunade as well as speaking to Unkai about having young Tenten create a hand for Sasuke-san so he can continue his career as a shinobi."

Naruto snorted but turned to Hiashi "We are here to talk about the happenings in the exams and about compensation to our clan."

Stomping the ground, Naruto formed a chair of earth for him to sit on "Tenten, Hinata, Yakumo it is good to see you three outside of the Hospital again." the girls smiled,"After this I will speak to the three of you more privately but now it seems there are some crazy ass politicians with a wild hair up their asses trying to do things involving my clan with me out of commission."

Unkai again spoke before anyone else "There was nothing going on here Naruto just talking. I would not have made any decision without speaking with you first."

"Thank you Unkai, I appreciate that." Naruto smiled at the older Kurama head,"Now that I am here though I would like to be apart of my clans business."

Unkai nodded and passed Naruto some paperwork that had been handed to him by the two parties here. Reading through them briefly Naruto got a good idea of what was going on.

Naruto frowned at what he was reading. Some of what he saw he had already agreed to but it turns out the council had tried to pull a fast one on him when it came to Sasuke's new hand. When it came to the Hyuuga, all they wanted was reparations for him blinding Neji.

Naruto laughed "This whole meeting is a farce, Sasuke the council has already agreed to commissioning Tenten to make your new hand for you." Sasuke smiled briefly before Naruto finished,"But you will be paying her for her time and effort. Also there will be seals placed on the hand as a precaution."

Sasuke sneered "What kind of seals?"

"As I do not trust you, there will be a tracking seal placed on the hand so that at anytime if you decide to leave Konoha with out permission from the current Hokage all ANBU will be notified of your location and will intercept immediately. This is to make sure that if you do leave our enemies don't gain the Sharingan." explained Naruto.

"Fine, what else?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto smiled knowing that this was pissing Sasuke off "Also as a precaution another seal will be placed in case you get too far from Konoha without the Hokage's permission, I will not tell you what it is or how it will activate or the distance at which it will activate but know that if it is tampered with or Tenten her self does not remove the hand. You wont like what happens."

"The hand will be made out of an Iron-wood compound that Yamato here has created as the base material and chakra conductive metal will be used so that you can still mold chakra using handseals and also channel chakra to your fist. As a bonus I will place a storage seal on the bottom portion of the wrist to hold shuriken and kunai for easy access. Any and all other mods to your new hand will cost more."

Sasuke did not like that there would be a seal that he was not allowed to know about, but he resigned himself to shutting up and allowing it to happen. He could always find a seals expert to fix that problem or have Kakashi look at it."Alright, so what is this going to cost me?"

"First it will cost you a hundred thousand ryo for the hand. Any extra seals will cost fifty thousand. Weapons and traps will cost you ten thousand. Secondly you will have the tracking seal placed on your body as well just in case you find away around the hand. And lastly you will handover any scrolls you have that tell how to counter the sharingan." finished Naruto.

"WHAT! I'M AN UCHIHA! I WILL NEVER HAND OVER ANY CLAN SCROLLS TO YOU! YOU SHOULD FEEL HONORED THAT YOUR MAKING A HAND FOR ME AND PAY ME!" roared Sasuke.

Naruto sat there with a cold expression for a few moments before standing up, walking over behind Sasuke then suddenly grabbed Sasuke by the hair and slammed his face through the table. "Listen to me you little prick, I am selling a clan secret to you so that you my continue your career as an shinobi. Without me you become breeding stock for the council so they can have their own little Uchiha's as weapons."

"So you WILL pay what I asked and you WILL submit to the sealing! If not then no new hand and no shinobi career, which also means the Uchiha clan is no more." Naruto walked back to his seat and sat down," And if you think I'm bluffing you can go ahead and ask the elder council and Hiashi here about this little law Konoha has. Section five, Article II, Amendment thirteen of Konoha Clan Laws: Any surviving member of an all but extinct clan that is not, or can no longer continue duties as a shinobi must produce an heir within a year to become a shinobi. If the Survivor does not produce an heir or continue work as a shinobi they for go their clan rights and must surrender any and all scrolls involving clan jutsu to the Hokage to be placed in the village archives, library, and /or forbidden scroll."

Sasuke finally sat up out of the hole with a pleading face frowning deeply and having a hard time deciding on who to glare at: Naruto for injuring him or the elder council for not telling him about that particular law "Fine, I agree to your terms."

Naruto smirked "Good, now leave. I will have someone come get you once Tenten is ready to start making your new hand." Sasuke got up and left leaving the elders and Hiashi still there,"Once I am finished with the Hyuuga clan head and his council I will leave you three to speak with Tsunade and Jiraiya."

The elders nodded and drank from the tea that had been placed in front of them.

Naruto then turned his attention to the Hyuuga that were sitting next to Sasuke "I read here in these papers that you are seeking monetary compensation for what happened in the finals of the chunin exams, is this true Hiashi-san?"

"It is Uzumaki-san. We the Hyuuga believe that the actions taken against my nephew were unwarranted and deserve compensation." answered Hiashi.

"And what actions do you believe were unwarranted in a tournament that is a live combat exercise were killing is not forbidden just frowned upon?" questioned Naruto,"I did not take Neji-teme's life nor is he unable to function in normal everyday life, he is perfectly able to continue his life as a civilian although he will need extra training to deal with his handicap."

You could hear Neji seething at how casually Naruto talked about taking away his vision "You took away my sight all for beating that worthless, no talent ex-Hyuuga, Hinata! I deserve compensation!"

Naruto's killer intent spike and was directed at the entirety of the Hyuuga present "You are lucky to be ALIVE! It was well within my rights and competition rules to end your sorry existence right there in the arena in front of the entire village! And if it wasn't for Hinata you WOULD be dead! She asked me not to kill you, she wanted to save her cousins life, why she wanted that I will never know because it is painfully obvious that you are a disgrace to the Hyuuga and your parents."

"Now see here!" yelled Hiashi standing up.

"NO! He will hear this!" said Naruto interrupting Hiashi,"Neji the way I fight I show no mercy. If I fight you and even have the slightest reason to end you, I end you. But because I love Hinata and respect her opinion so much I went against my own desires, although if you wish I could always reconsider my choice in the matter and kill you here and now."

"But seeing as you want compensation for the lose of your shinobi career, then I want them as well." said Naruto with a smirk.

If Neji still had eyes his would have gone wide with the rest of the Hyuuga "WHAT!" what the collaborative disgruntled yelp of the Hyuuga clan.

Naruto laughed as well as Jiraiya since he got where Naruto was going "I see what you're doing kid and I gotta say I'm impressed."

"Thank you Jiraiya. Now what I want compensation for is for Neji ending Hinata's shinobi career." explained Naruto.

Neji scowled "What do you mean? I did not end her career!"

Naruto looked over at Hinata "Hinata-chan, during the prelims did you or did you not fight your cousin Neji?"

Hinata replied with a "Hai."

"And Neji, before the match was called even though Hinata had passed out momentarily from the damage you received, didn't you give her one last strike?" asked Naruto.

"Yes but I don't..." Neji was again interrupted.

"Did you know Neji that that last strike hit near her heart causing extensive damage to the heart leaving it weak enough that she had to end her career? Because of that one strike and you hating the main branch so much because of your fathers death you ended her career." said Naruto.

Neji again scowled, this time with his head hung low "So if you want compensation Neji, So do I."

"I believe that wont be necessary Naruto-san. I feel it would be beneficial to both our clans if this subject is dropped." said Hiashi.

Naruto smiled "Good. Then you can show yourselves out while I take my leave as well."

Naruto rose with Hiashi and his clan and bowed to one another. After the Hyuuga left Naruto sat back down and sighed "Man, I was hoping to avoid shit like this for a while after getting out of the hospital."

"Its good to see you out of there Naruto. Though I would suggest getting a change of clothes seeing as those are the same clothes you wore during your fight and the only thing left is the pants pretty much." greeted Yamato who got nods of agreement from just about everybody.

"I don't know, I think a few kunoichi might not like that seeing as they are getting a free show." replied Kakashi with a laugh.

Looking around Naruto did indeed see heavy blushes coming from his fiancé's and bloody noses from Tsunade, Ino and Kurenai. Anko though was licking her lips and looking like she was ready to pounce. All the men saw this and while most laughed some cursed about damn blonds where as Jiraiya giggled perversely and scribbled in his note pad.

Naruto blushed slightly and henged his destroyed clothes into some simple clothes so he was not showing everyone around him what he had to offer the ladies. But every time he brought up the henge it faded away. Looking around he saw Kurenai and Anko holding a ram seal smiling pervertedly.

Sighing, he performed a quick shunshin and came back a minute later in simple black shorts and white muscle shirt "Alright now if everyone is done gawking at me I just need to ask a few questions."

Holding up his fingers Naruto asked his questions "One, Have Tsunade and Jiraiya started their training with everyone like I ask? Two: Have you been opening the scroll and having my clones teach Taijutsu every day? And Three, this is more a statement then a question but whatever: Yamato-nii-san, Kakashi-nii-san, could you two do me a favor? I need you two while I'm talking with my Hime's to carve out a storage unit next to the clan armory."

"In this order; Yes, Yes, and sure but why?" answered Kakashi.

Naruto smiled brightly like he did when he was younger "Well you know all that metal in the forest up top? Well its our property now so I had Sarutobi get some ANBU to get all of it and deliver it here sometime tomorrow so we need a place to put it."

"Naruto-kun why do you want it? That man almost killed you with it." said Hinata with a depressed look.

"I know Hime, but I figure since that metal has the ability to negate my healing factor why not turn those into weapons our clan can use? If we ever face someone and they get away they can be healed, but if we injure them with a kunai or shuriken made of that stuff we wont have to worry about it." explained Naruto,"I don't like it either but if it will give our clan a heads up on any enemy then I will do what I must to make sure we are safe. It's better we have it then Danzo's ROOT or Sound any way right?"

Everyone nodded their heads, some a little sadder than others, but they all agreed.

Walking over to his girls Naruto wrapped them up in a big hug "Now I believe I have a private meeting with you three that we are a few weeks late for." Naruto gave a perverted smirk to his ladies and shunshined them all to their bed room.

Several men muttered a "lucky bastard" while on the other hand the women muttered "lucky bitches".

* * *

Once everyone settled down Koharu and Homura got down to business "Jiraiya, Tsunade we wanted to speak with you both about something that needs to be done." spoke Homura.

"Yes, what is that?" asked Tsunade.

Koharu sipped her tea "Sarutobi is getting on in years and is well passed his prime. We believe it is time for him to, once again, choose a successor."

"And we feel that it should be one of you that takes the mantle." finished Homura,"We know that Orochimaru was here during the exams and that nothing was done to apprehend him. This alone shows Sarutobi's weakness and lack of ability to do what must be done."

Jiraiya sneered "Why would we want this job? Because of this damn village our godson hates us and sees us as nothing more than stepping stones for his clan! And because of them he was and still is hate for something beyond his control, so tell me. What POSSIBLE reason would there be for Tsunade or myself to become Hokage other than to have the two of you along with the rest of the civilians executed for breaking the Thirds law multiple times which is the ONLY thing Sarutobi-sensei was too weak to do?"

"Well Jiraiya not only could we do that, we could also spend a bit more time with Naruto even if it would be forced. I could initiate that med-nin program that I wanted to years ago and you could further advance or sealing and spying skills. Too many shinobi these days rely too heavily of flashy jutsu and big shows of force. We could turn this village back to what my great-grandfather and great-uncle actually wanted built." said Tsunade.

Homura and Koharu paled, were these two actually implying that they would kill them and others that had gone against Naruto?"Now hold on just because you are Hokage doesn't mean you can do all of that, you have to bring this all to the council for consideration first and then we would vote on it." said Koharu.

Jiraiya laughed "You seem to forget something though."

"Oh? And what may I ask did I forget Jiraiya?" asked Koharu.

"You forgot that Konoha is a military dictatorship. The council is just around simple to do just that: Council. The Hokage has final say in everything, all the council is supposed to do is advise and inform the Hokage in what is happening in respective clans and what happens around the village pertaining to the civilians and economy." Jiraiya was grinning like a madman making the two elders sweet."Oh and when the new Hokage enters office he is allowed to remove the former advisers to the previous Hokage and implant their own advisers. That would mean if either of us excepts, you two are history."

* * *

Up stares in the master bedroom with Naruto.

Naruto appeared within his room along with Tenten, Hinata and Yakumo, letting them go he set them all on the bed and pulled up a chair. He knew that the girls would want to talk to him and were pretty pissed at what happened when he almost blew himself to kingdom come.

"Alright first I just wanted to say I'm sorry. What I did was dumb and I know it hurt you three a lot. What I did was selfish and hurt you more than anything to see me like that. Back in Nami I saw Tenten almost die in front of me and I never wanted to see that happen again but what I did put all three of you in the same situation that I was in months ago." apologized Naruto hanging his head low in shame.

Naruto expected swearing, yelling, a beating, several other things to happen that did not occur. What happened was each girl lunged at him and tackled him off his chair crying.

Pulling himself together after the shock of getting tackled, Naruto hugged his crying girls and rubbed their backs in an attempt to calm them down "Shhhh, its okay, I'm right here. Every thing's gonna be alright."

Hinata was the first to lift her head to look at Naruto "We thought we lost you, we thought we would have to go back to the way things were before... before you helped us and loved us."

"If it wasn't for you saving us from our loneliness I don't know where we would be right now." cried Yakumo.

Tenten squeezed his chest tighter "If you hadn't have come along I might have died on the Nami mission or probably still would have been an orphan that was hooked on emotionless Hyuuga."

Naruto let a tear fall down his cheek as he held his girls lovingly "I am so SO sorry I worried you my Hime's. I shouldn't have tried to take that bastard with me... I just couldn't let him harm any of my precious people. So let me try and make it up to you three."

All three girls looked up at Naruto with an anxious look "How about I give you each your own Naruto tonight and you can do what ever you want with us?"

"Which one gets the real you and the other gets the clones?" asked Yakumo.

Naruto smirked "Well since they are blood clones you wont be able to tell. So what do you think?"

Tenten turned to the others "Well I think we should do it."

Hinata nodded nervously "I agree."

Yakumo was a bit hesitant but agreed as well "Good. Now pass me that scroll on the desk would you Hinata-hime?"

Hinata blushed then did what was asked. After being given the scroll Naruto opened it and sent chakra to the first seal then out popped two blood clones.

Getting up Naruto stood beside the two clones and they began running around the girls in circles "Alright which one of us is the real us?" asked all the 'Narutos' at once.

Hinata activated her Byakugan but could not tell the difference between three "I can't tell which is which..."

"Good." said one Naruto,"Then when we are together you can assume that you are with the real one." said the other."Also since blood clones have the same memory ability as shadow clones we will have all the memories from each night so neither of you can trick us to figure out who had the real us." explained the last Naruto.

Each Naruto grabbed a girl and disappeared into the house searching for an empty guest room. One Naruto however stayed in the master suit with Yakumo."So Yakumo-hime, you have me from now till the time we wake up tomorrow all to yourself. So what to you want to do?" asked Naruto with a mischievous grin.

* * *

**Anko: **And that's it for this chapter. Shorter than the last few but I think I got done what I wanted. Glad you all decided to read and I hope you review.

**Raiden:** Thank you Anko, its been a pleasure as usual. Well kiddies I hope you liked it. Now I gotta start work on the next one. Also if you haven't read the first chapter of Team Hood yet please do.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone it's me again.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, like 2 ½ years. I got lost on the road of life. I wanted to let you know that as of right now I am working updating all my stories including re-writing Fox Of Sound and writing a new story. Now I cannot say when they will all be ready and posted but I can say that they will all be posted at the same time.

Now as I said I am rewriting Fox Of Sound so to forewarn you all it will be more than a little different.

When I first started writing this story I did not know where I wanted to take the story and got lost in my own ramblings, and that is exactly what FOS was, ramblings. Now I will start anew with the old version as a base and publish something worthy of reading.

I know I said it was up for adoption but since no one was taking it or doing anything with what I gave them to use I, along with encouragement from my fiance, decided it needed a reboot.

So again I'm sorry for making you all wait for updates but I have to ask you to wait a little longer.

Hope to be reading reviews from you all soon

Sincerely,

ICB-RAIDEN


End file.
